O Segredo dos Anjos
by Dama 9 e Hana-Lis
Summary: Após Prologo do Céu a batalha continua. Apolo ainda anseia por sua utopia, mais uma vez pondo em risco a vida na terra, porem uma antiga profecia pode acabar com seus planos. Cavaleiros e amazonas unirão forças para lutar e proteger a terra mais uma vez.
1. O Grande Prólogo

**Domo pessoal**

**Estamos aqui para apresentar a vocês 'O Segredo dos Anjos' a primeira parte de uma trilogia, nascida da parceria entre Dama 9 e Saory-san. Contando sobre uma grande paixão que temos em comum, os dourados é claro...**

**Nessa nova história que estamos desenvolvendo juntas, apresentamos a vocês duas novas personagens, completamente exclusivas e que não serão vistas em nenhuma de nossas fics, mas para conhecê-las melhor, só lendo.**

**O Segredo dos Anjos se passa após o Prólogo do Céu, mas contem alguns spoillers da saga original, como poderão comprovar ao longo da história.**

**Mas vocês já podem imaginar, conhecendo-nos a um bom tempo, o que a parceria entre essas duas doidas pelos dourados como nós pode resultar, mas para não estragar a surpresa, deixamos para vocês tirarem suas próprias conclusões.**

**No mais, desejamos uma otima leitura e agradecemos pela atenção.**

**♫ Dama 9 e Saory-san ♫**

**

* * *

**

O Segredo dos Anjos

**By Dama 9e Saory-san**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: O Grande Prólogo.**

**I – Ultimo Suspiro.**

**Rússia / San Petersburgo...**

Segurou bem forte sua mão e ouviu seu ultimo desabafo. Sentia um misto de tudo dor, raiva, magoa, saudade, revolta. Sua única vontade agora era de fazer aqueles que lhe tiraram seus bens mais queridos pagarem.

-Prometa que não vai se esquecer; a senhora idosa falou, num último suspiro.

-Prometo; ela respondeu com a voz firme.

A mão que antes se segurava a sua com firmeza caiu. Depositou um beijo suave sobre o topo de sua testa e lançou um ultimo olhar sobre a senhora que durante anos fora como sua mãe. Lembrava-se dela com os longos cabelos negros que agora eram acinzentados quase prateados devido à velhice, mas ainda não perdera seu garbo. O garbo altivo conferido ao posto dos Santos Guerreiros.

Uma amazona de Athena...

Pegou a mascara inexpressiva que deixara sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e a recolocou, o brilho crescente da lua prateada sobre o céu iluminou parcialmente os orbes verdes. Levantou-se, era hora de seguir seu novo caminho.

Uma pequena mala deixada ao lado da porta quando entrara, tomou-a nas mãos e desceu as escadas. As paredes antigas e rústicas daquela casa nunca seriam esquecidas, as guardaria na memora como uma lembrança do motivo que lhe levara a seguir aquele caminho.

-Senhorita para onde vai? –uma outra senhora idosa perguntou, ao vê-la chegar à porta do chalé em que sua madrinha vivia.

-É melhor que não saiba; Aisty respondeu, calmamente.

-O que devo fazer agora? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Abandone esta casa, aquilo que lhe deixei deve ser suficiente para encontrar um lugar seguro, mas saia de San Petersburgo o mais rápido possível. Se um dia as Deusas do Destino nos permitirem, nos veremos, até lá, obrigada por tudo Lílian, não vou me esquecer do que fez por minha madrinha; a jovem de melenas ruivas que caiam com suavidade pelos ombros, falou.

-Obrigada Senhorita; a idosa falou.

-Não há o que agradecer, agora tenho que ir. Adeus; ela falou encaminhando-se para fora da casa.

Lílian correu até a porta pra vê-la partir, mas quando chegou lá, ela já havia desaparecido em meio a neve que começava cair aos poucos sobre aquela terra gelada.

**II – Qui est Diane?**

**França/ Paris...**

Embora a noite estivesse apenas começando, eram poucas as ruas transitáveis àquela hora. Muitas pessoas devido à temperatura, mal saiam de seus empregos iam diretamente para o calor e sossego do lar. Mas ainda existiam alguns ratos e vermes a transitarem pelas ruas escuras da cidade luz.

**-COMO, QUEM É _DIANE_?** –o homem exasperou, esboçando uma perceptível expressão de medo na face cheia de cicatrizes. –_Diane_, a Deusa da Lua, que anda com o seu arco e flecha nas mãos. Tão bela quanto à lua nova e mais perigosa que...; Ele começou em tom solene, mas foi cortado.

-Aff! Bobagem! Deusas não caminham entre mortais; o companheiro o cortou, gesticulando displicente. - Vamos, já temos o nosso primeiro trabalho da noite, veja! -disse indicando ao longe do outro lado da rua, uma jovem solitária carregando uma pilha de livros. –Universitários... Ela deve ter algum dinheiro; ele comentou.

**-Atendezz...** (Espere...); ele falou em tom de aviso, seguindo o companheiro pelo beco escuro. –_Diane_ caminha pelas ruas de Paris há algum tempo e você sabe disso. Felizmente não tivemos o infortúnio de cruzarmos com ela até agora, mas...; Os olhos azuis se voltam apreensivos para o céu. –Hoje é lua nova, não devemos nos ariscar e...;

**-Tu ne sois pas mou Pierre!** (Não sejas frouxo Pierre!) Está com medo de uma mulher mascarada que anda pelas ruas de Paris brincando de justiceira? A protetora dos oprimidos? Faz-me rir; o companheiro exasperou debochado.

-Então... Admite que já ouviu falar de suas façanhas? –disse Pierre, enquanto ocultavam-se em meio à escuridão, para dar o bote em sua presa.

-Façanhas? – ele falou, voltando-se para trás com um sorriso de escárnio a crispar-lhe os lábios. –Já te disse e repito, não temos porque temer uma mulher mascarada, fruto da imaginação de algum maluco que anseia por um justiceiro, ou de frouxos como você, que temem as ruas de Paris e imaginam tal perigo. Nóssomos o verdadeiro perigo nessas ruas; ele falou, em tom pejorativo.

-Mas...

-**ASSEZ!** (Chega!) Agora cale-se! Não temos tempo a perder; disse o líder, seguindo a jovem universitária que havia entrado em outro beco.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Espreitavam-na como duas serpentes prontas para dar o bote em sua presa. Acuaram-na, até que a jovem se viu sem defesas, com a lâmina afiada de uma navalha contra o pescoço. Os livros foram jogados no chão e os olhos azuis com um brilho molhado denotavam que não tinha o que eles queriam... Dinheiro.

**-S'il vous plaît...** (Por favor...); ela balbuciou.

-**Non...** Não se preocupe, não vou matá-la, **ma belle Dame!**; Disse o homem, enquanto deslizava a lâmina fria da navalha por seu pescoço. –Mesmo que não tenhas dinheiro, há outra forma de nos pagar; ele completou com um olhar lascivo e malicioso.

**-S'il vous plaît, non...; **a jovem pediu, desesperada.

**_-_ATTENDEZ!** -soou uma voz firme na escuridão.

-Dominique; disse Pierre que apenas assistia a cena, encostando-se acuado na parede. **–C´est elle... _Diane_...** (É ela... Diana...);

-Não sejas idiota Pierre! – Dominique vociferou, afastando-se da jovem, mas sem deixar de olhar apreensivo para escuridão.

**-DISSE PARA PARAR. SOLTE-A!!!** -exigiu a voz misteriosa.

**-ONDE ESTÁ?** **APAREÇA! –** Dominique gritou, olhando a esmo para a escuridão e tentando encontrar a dona da voz feminina que lhe falava.

No instante seguinte, ouviram uma rajada de vento. Uma sombra passar rapidamente sobre suas cabeças, vinda de cima dos prédios e pousar a poucos metros à frente.

As formas de um corpo feminino e esguio trajando uma armadura de cobre, com uma faixa amarela atada à cintura desenhava-se sob a claridade da lua, enquanto punha-se de pé após o salto.

-_Diane_! -exclamou Pierre, antes de correr e tentar fugir dali.

A amazona apenas retirou o arco das costas e o retesou, atingindo a perna do homem, que caiu imobilizado e então se aproximou do outro, que ainda segurava a jovem estudante pelos braços.

-Solte-a! –Diana ordenou.

-Então você é _Diane_? –Dominique falou com desdém, enquanto jogava a moça que tinha nos braços contra a parede. _–_A **Joana D'arc** das ruas de Paris! Disseram-me que era linda, tão bela quanto à lua... **Pas mal, ma belle dame...** **Tu es vraiment jolie! **(Nada mal, minha bela dama... És verdadeiramente linda!); ele completou lançando um olhar de cima a baixo a amazona. –Pena que esconda seu rosto, atrás desse metal;

No instante seguinte apenas um grunhido de dor cortou o ar. O homem havia tentado aproximar-se da amazona, levando uma das mãos até seu rosto e nisso, teve o braço literalmente quebrado pela mesma. Num movimento que ele mal pode ver, mas certamente sentiu cada um de seus ossos se partindo.

_Ela não era uma mulher comum..._

_Mas ele só descobriria, tarde demais..._

-Como ousar tentar me tocar? –Diana falou aproximando-se ameaçadoramente do homem prostrado no chão, gemendo de dor. –Morra por sua própria insensatez!

-Achas que pode me matar, mulher? –Dominique falou, acentuando a última palavra com escárnio a provocando. –Pode me matar se quiser, mas se houvesse mais alguém aqui, digo, um homem, você não teria chances;

**-Au revoir! **–amazona falou num tom de voz contido, mas queimando de fúria em seu interior, elevando o seu cosmo ao máximo, ficando envolta numa aura prateada.

Uma massa de cosmo prateado concentrou-se entre as mãos e mirou na direção do homem, que diante do imenso poder exalado por ela, havia se posto a correr, deixando o amigo com o ferimento na perna caído no chão. Um estrondo, uma grande explosão de luzes e tudo estava acabado.

O homem sumira como se nunca houvesse estado ali.Pierre, o que havia ficado, grunhia de dor e medo prostrado no chão, quando a amazona voltou-se para ele pegando o arco que havia deixado no chão e o pondo nas costas novamente, antes de o segurar pelo pescoço tirando-o do chão.

-Preparado para se encontrar com o seu amigo no inferno? –Diana perguntou, e se ele pudesse ver através do metal frio da mascara, veria os orbes da amazona cintilarem de maneira tão perigosa, que poderiam retalha-lo.

-**Non, s'il vous plaît …** **Miséricorde! **(Não, por favor... Piedade);

**-Au revo-**;

**_-_Attendez! –**uma voz soou atrás da amazona de maneira exaltada, já que até agora ela mantinha-se em silencio devido ao medo e choque diante de tudo que acontecera. –Não precisa fazer isso;

-Estava à mercê desses porcos a instantes atrás e agora intercede por eles? –Diana indagou sem voltar-se para trás.

-Deixe que a justiça cuide deles, vou dar queixa na delegacia e...;

-Justiça? Que justiça? –a amazona exasperou, fazendo a garota tremer, quando soltou o homem com brusquidão no chão, fazendo-o chocar-se contra uma parede. –A justiça dos homens é falha! Só a justiça divina poderá por fim nesse caos. Se eu o deixar vivo, ele vai fazer mal outra vez pode não ser contra você, mas vai. É isso o que você quer?

-Não, mas a justiça divina não está em suas mãos; a jovem falou se aproximando, com passos hesitantes. –Mesmo que digam por aí, que você é uma Deusa e que você de fato ajude muita gente, você é tão humana quanto eu. Pra mim, você só está tendo uma visão distorcida do mundo. Precisa conhecer o outro lado, as coisas boas que o mundo, que as outras pessoas podem lhe oferecer. Para aprender a crer, acreditar que ainda possa existir bondade e justiça. Esse homem pagará pelos seus maus atos, mas não é preciso que você suje as suas mãos com isso, a justiça...;

-**CHEGA; **Diana vociferou, fazendo a garota recuar um passo. –Chega de filosofias baratas! –ela repetiu, afastando-se da jovem que havia tentado tocar-lhe o braço. –Acredite no que quiser, siga o caminho que quiser, mas não me peça para fazer o mesmo! Acredite, ainda vai se arrepender por não ter me deixado matar esse homem; a amazona falou.

Antes que a jovem pudesse tentar mudar-lhe a opinião, a amazona tomou um impulso, saltando para o céu, tendo suas formas ofuscadas pelo brilho da lua, para em seguida, pousar com suavidade no topo do prédio.

**-Au revoir et... Ouvrez les yeux!** (Adeus e... Abra os olhos!); ela avisou.

**-Atendezz! **–a jovem chamou vendo a amazona se afastar, mas já era tarde, estava só. **–Merci...**(Obrigada);

**III – Uma Missão em Paris.**

Os orbes prateados acenderam-se, aos poucos tornando-se vermelhos. Ao longe conseguia vislumbrar o sol de pôr. Rochas e montanhas, afastavam-se do meio do mar, seguindo o comando de seu cosmo e coisas extraordinárias surgiam.

-"Essa guerra esta apenas começando"; ele pensou, virando-se rapidamente e retornando para dentro do templo, fazendo os longos cabelos azulados esvoaçarem com seu caminhar de porte imponente e opressivo.

Enquanto todos estivessem achando que finalmente a Terra mergulharia em um manto de paz e sossego, agora que seus santos estavam de volta para garantir isso, iriam ter uma grande surpresa, ah se iriam; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga! Mas que frio é esse? Tem certeza que estamos na França? Pois sinceramente, isso aqui ta parecendo o Inferno de Gelo de Hades; o capricorniano reclamou.

-Como pode reclamar do frio estando em Paris, me diga? Francamente Shura; Kamus suspirou, balançando a cabeça com desalento, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas da capital francesa. –Além do que, nem esta fazendo tanto frio assim;

-Ah, ta, sei...; Shura bufou indignado, diante do sorriso zombeteiro do amigo e puxando as laterais do sobretudo preto, afim de se proteger do frio. –Para o Senhor do Gelo,pode até parecer um dia de primavera, mas para qualquer pessoa normal, isso aqui está literalmente parecendo um pedacinho da Sibéria;

-Sibéria? –Kamus indagou ainda se divertindo com o frio exagerado do amigo. –Acho que você morreria só de imaginar como é o frio da Sibéria;

**-HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!** Muito engraçado! –Shura riu com ar irônico, fechando a cara enquanto adentravam a varanda de um barzinho. –Parece que estar em sua terra natal alterou até o seu humor. Quem diria, Kamus de Aquário o **'Senhor Seriedade'** se divertindo as custas das desgraças alheias; ele completou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos.

-Eu? Imagine...; Kamus falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, que passaria muito bem por sádico, enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa que ficava ali mesmo no terraço. –E quanto à mudança de humor, já percebeu que desde que chegamos a única coisa que você fez foi reclamar do frio?

-Prefiro o calor da Grécia; o capricorniano falou veemente.

-Ah sei... Calor da Grécia? Ou será que é o calor dos braços de uma certa italiana de sangue quente que esta na Grécia. Uma certa amazona? –o francês falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Não sei do que esta falando; ele respondeu prontamente, diante do olhar inquisidor e do sorriso maroto do amigo. –Um Wisky, por favor! –Shura pediu, ao garçom que havia parado ao lado da mesa.

- **Deux, s'il vous plaît** (Dois, por favor); Kamus falou assim que o garçom se afastou, voltou a insistir. –Ah Shura, não se faça de desentendido, que eu sei muito bem dos seus enroscos com a Shina;

-Enroscos? –Shura falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, pelo menos sei das suas investidas; o aquariano falou abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver o amigo mudar de expressão. Chegara no ponto certo. –Ah entendi o porque desse seu mau humor e que na verdade, se não me engano, começou lá na Grécia. Ela te deu um fora, não foi? É foi...; Concluiu ao não receber resposta.

O garçom havia voltado com os drinks e depois de levar o copo até os lábios ingerindo de uma só vez o liquido amadeirado, Shura por fim respondeu:

-Aquela mulher é doida. Não sabe o que quer. Uma hora quer, outra desdenha; Shura exasperou indignado. -Cansei desse joguinho de gato e rato! Cansei de mulher difícil; ele completou.

-Vai entrar pro time do Milo então? – Kamus brincou.

-Não seria má idéia; ele respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. –Não que eu aprove o estilo de vida do Milo, mas mulher amazona nunca mais;

-É, amazona, talvez seja por isso que ela seja assim; Kamus ponderou, enquanto levava o copo de wisky até os lábios. –Acredite, a vida de uma amazona não deve ser fácil, principalmente a amorosa. Você como cavaleiro devia saber disso;

-E sei. Tudo por causa daquele dogma idiota do uso das máscaras, mas espera um pouco...; Shura falou se endireitando na cadeira. –Estamos aqui por outro motivo lembra? Não temos tempo para discutir sobre amazonas e máscaras e... Muito menos sobre a minha vida amorosa, Senhor Kamus!

-Ta certo! –Kamus sorriu. –Só estava tentando te descontrair, fazer você parar de amaldiçoar o frio. Mas e aí? Qual a sua opinião a respeito desse cosmo estranho, que Athena pressentiu? Afinal, é a nossa missão descobrir quem está emanando essa força estranha e hostil;

-Não tenho nem idéia do que seja; ele respondeu com seriedade. –Mas não voltaremos à Grécia sem antes encontrar o dono desse cosmo;

-Certamente;

Kamus e Shura trocaram um olhar de compreensão. A deusa nada revelara sobre o possível inimigo, talvez nem ela mesma soubesse muita coisa a respeito, no entanto, sentiam que não era uma pessoa comum que procuravam. Afinal, como a manifestação de seu cosmo em Paris seria pressentida por Athena, que estava na Grécia? Realmente, era algo com que devessem se preocupar;

-Sentiu isso? –Shura perguntou, levantando-se de súbito ao sentir algo agressivo pairar no ar.

-Senti, será que...; Kamus falou, mas não pode completar a frase seu celular tocara nesse exato momento. –Athena? É uma ligação da Grécia, e... **SHURA** **ESPERA; **ele gritou ao ver o espanhol sair correndo dali.

Não sabia se ia atrás dele e da energia hostil que haviam sentido ou se atendia o celular. Por fim decidiu-se por atender o celular, afinal Shura podia conter o '**inimigo'** com facilidade e se precisasse de ajuda, logo estaria em seu encalço.

-Athena, mas... **O QUE?**

**IV – Asas que Tocam o Céu.**

**Rússia/ Moscou...**

Enxugou a testa com um lenço e fitou-se no espelho, seus olhos estavam diferentes ou seria o brilho contido neles? Não sabia ainda responder, porém eles transpiravam a confiança, amadurecimento e segurança. Os traços dos olhos estavam mais refinados, embora ainda fossem escondidos pela mascara que se tornara seu dogma, a marca de quem realmente era. Um dogma que levaria para o tumulo consigo se fosse o caso.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, estava quase na hora de pegar o avião. Decidira que iria para a Grécia, só assim poderia cumprir sua missão.

**-Lembrança-**

**Grécia / Ilha de Naxos / Alguns dias atrás...**

Doze anos, doze longos anos se passaram de forma rápida aos olhos daqueles que devoravam os livros com vigor, sem temer as verdades ou as descobertas. A cada dia o treinamento evoluía e o dia do duelo finalmente chegara.

Sob o céu de lua crescente as duas mais fortes amazonas da ilha lutariam pela armadura de Apus. Já que Dione alem de ser amazona e mestra de Aisty, era também a chefe do clã de amazonas da ilha de Naxos e finalmente sua sucessora seria oficialmente sagrada.

-Aisty e Dafne; Dione chamou, postando-se em meio a uma arena, a sua volta um circulo de amazonas formara-se fechando o cerco.

Dafne era uma amazona prepotente que sempre implicara com Aisty, dizendo que ela era protegida de Dione, mas que não seria capaz de ganhar sozinha a amadura, o que mais lhe frustrava era a indiferença de Aisty com relação a isso. Embora em seu intimo Aisty sabia que ela não passava de uma idiota ignorante que mal sabia a influencia das Deusas do Destino em seu caminho, mas deixaria que o tempo viesse a lhe mostrar isso.

-Essa noite vocês duas vão lutar e somente uma restara. A armadura de Apus não é qualquer armadura, vocês sabem disso. Por isso o mínimo que espero é o melhor de cada uma. Que os deuses lhes guiem pelo melhor caminho e que esta noite minha sucessora se revele; Dione falou. -**COMECEM**! –ela gritou, saltando para fora do circulo.

Sabia que ao seu menor descuido Dafne lhe atacaria e esse seria seu fim, mas não iria permitir que toda a confiança e dedicação que Dione lhe dera fosse desperdiçada, essa noite provaria a Dione o quanto os caranguejos poderiam ser perigosos.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Passageiros do vôo 327 para Atenas, favor apresentarem-se no portão de embarque 4; a voz da atendente do aeroporto soou nos alto-falantes por todo o lugar.

O aeroporto internacional de Moscou estava movimentado aquela noite, parecia que todas as pessoas haviam resolvido viajar de avião, porque não usavam um trem, era sempre mais interessante viajar assim; ela pensou, lembrando-se dos primeiros invernos que passara com a família indo de San Petersburgo a Paris assim;

Era incrível a mudança que ocorrera em si, há tanto tempo que não tirava a mascara em publico, antes de abandonar Naxos sua mestra lhe informara que após a guerra dos Santos Guerreiros contra Hades e o retorno dos cavaleiros de ouro ela abolira o uso da mascara, deixando a critério das amazonas escolherem se usavam ou não. No seu caso preferia manter-se assim enquanto estivesse entre os seus, mas agora que faria essa viajem de avião não poderia chamar a atenção, então preferira tirar.

Imediatamente sentiu a diferença ao mirar-se no espelho. Os cabelos ruivos que antes eram cacheados, agora haviam se tornado lisos e caiam até os ombros. Os traços refinados dos olhos eram mais evidentes destacando a íris esverdeada.

Vestia-se como uma garota normal de vinte anos, calça jeans, jaqueta e tênis all star, mas nem por isso perdia o ar imponente e os passos firmes que adquiria com coragem e confiança nos anos de treinamento.

Colocou a mochila sobre a costa e saiu do banheiro, em Atenas voltaria ao normal. Ainda mais ao lembrar-se que graças a seu nome conseguira um ou dois favores da alfândega para despachar a armadura sem que alguém lhe indagasse sobre a origem.

**-Lembrança-**

-Pelos poderes a mim conferidos como líder do clã das amazonas de Naxos e como Sagrada Amazona de Apus e por sua própria escolha, lhe entrego a armadura de prata que conquistaste ao enfrentar Dafne em um duelo justo; Dione falou.

A luta fora difícil, ambas eram boas naquilo que faziam, porem Aisty levara a melhor devido ao seu diferencial. Desde cedo Dione lhe treinara para esconder parcialmente seu cosmo, quando descobria os motivos que levaram Karina a mandá-la para Naxos, entendera que a jovem era diferente das demais e para sua própria segurança seria melhor que ninguém soubesse a verdade.

Dafne a subestimara e cometera a pior traição que uma amazona poderia cometer. Usar uma arma em combate. Nos primórdios quando Athena veio a terra pela primeira vez e convocou seus cavaleiros, por não gostar de lutas, embora soubesse que eram essenciais, ela proibiu o uso de armas e isso estendeu-se até os dias de hoje, só existe uma exceção, mas essa fica no topo da hierarquia com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Mas quanto a Dafne a única coisa que lhe restara fora à morte vergonhosa, pois tentara atacar Aisty de surpresa com uma adaga, porém a explosão do cosmo da jovem fora tão forte que reduzia a adaga em poeira cósmica e a ela uma passagem sem volta para o reino de Hades.

Aisty aproximou-se recebendo a armadura.

-Parabéns, agora você já pode voltar; Dione falou, assim que todas as amazonas abandonaram a arena.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu.

-Você fez por merecer e creio que seus pais se orgulhariam disso; Dione respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Faça uma boa viajem amanhã e se um dia quiser voltar, Naxos sempre lhe recebera de braços abertos;

-**Fim da Lembrança-**

-Senhorita, deseja alguma coisa para beber? – a comissária de bordo tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos, passando a seu lado com um carinho de bebidas.

-Não, obrigada; ela respondeu.

Aisty voltou-se para a janela, ainda teria algum tempo antes de desembarcar. Levou a mão para dentro da camiseta, retirando de lá um cordão de prata que ganhara de Karina.

-"Espero que Athena saiba realmente o que fazer"; Aisty pensou, segurando firmemente o pingente em forma de lua crescente.

**Continua...**


	2. Primeiro Encontro

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 2: Primeiro Encontro.**

**I – Uma Visitante Inesperada.**

**Grécia / Atenas...**

Não fazia nem vinte minutos que sairá do aeroporto, nas costas a urna prateada da armadura de Apus, dentro dela os poucos pertences que trazia consigo. Novamente a mascara inexpressiva encaixara-se em sua face. As roupas simples e colegiais foram substituídas pela própria armadura.

Uma leve saia canelada branca, que ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos. A armadura de Apus moldava-se perfeitamente em seu corpo, os tons variavam entre o azul e um amarelo bem suave, semelhantes às cores da verdadeira ave do paraíso.

No pescoço, o pingente prateado em forma de lua crescente brilhava, tal qual a lua que jazia imponente no céu grego. As ombreiras da armadura tinham a forma das garras da ave, uma blusa de tecido fino estava por baixo do peitoral da armadura, as botas altas e prateadas da armadura chegavam até o joelho e na cintura jazia uma faixa vermelha, representando a plumagem de destaque da ave.

Caminhou calmamente, não sabia ao certo o caminho que deveria seguir para chegar ao santuário, mas deixar-se-ia levar por seus instintos, sentia uma grande concentração de energia a sua frente, era como se esse cosmo por mais tênue que fosse, lhe instigasse a continuar e misteriosamente estivesse lhe colocando no caminho certo.

-"Antes de tudo tenho que falar com o Grande Mestre"; a jovem de melenas vermelhas pensou, deparando-se com algumas ruínas, quase na saída da cidade, deveria ser ali; ela concluiu.

-Quem é você estranho? –um dos guardas da entrada do santuário perguntou, vendo-a de longe se aproximar.

-Sou a amazona de Apus, me deixem entrar; Aisty falou com ar imponente, dispensando qualquer cordialidade.

Outros dois guardar aproximaram-se, notando realmente que ela estava vestida com uma armadura e uma mascara, como as amazonas antigamente usavam.

-Pode entrar; um deles falou, abrindo um portão que impedia a entrada de pessoas sem autorização naquela área.

-De onde vem amazona? –o segundo guarda perguntou, lançando um olhar interessado a jovem.

-De um lugar que não lhe diz respeito; ela rebateu ferina, passando por eles sem ao menos lhes dirigir um olhar. –"Desprazíveis"; Aisty pensou.

-Garota nervosa; o terceiro falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Essa se daria bem com a Shina; o primeiro comentou, vendo os demais assentirem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aisty continuou a caminhar pelo santuário, apesar do fuso horário ser diferente, agora deveriam ser pelo menos onze horas da noite.

-"Espero conseguir falar com o Grande Mestre ainda hoje"; ela pensou, mas parou, ao deparar-se com uma incrível construção.

Acabara de chegar à entrada do templo de Áries e mesmo dali conseguia ver os outros templos, maravilhosos e imponentes, criando um caminho até o ultimo. Um caminho sem volta para muitos.

Não era novidade o boato de que cada cavaleiro criara em sua mansão um ambiente perigoso e de uma única entrada para os intrusos, somente com a permissão de cada um poderia chegar ao templo do Grande Mestre. O décimo terceiro.

-"Vai ser uma longa subida"; Aisty pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-O que deseja, Senhorita? –uma voz suave e pacifica soou na entrada do templo de Áries.

Aisty voltou-se curiosa para aquele que lhe recepcionava, parecia um garoto, não mais do que vinte e dois anos. Longos cabelos de tom lilás e olhar pacifico; Ela pensou, analisando-o friamente por de baixo da mascara.

-Boa noite; Aisty o cumprimentou polidamente. –Gostaria de falar com o guardião desta casa; ela pediu.

-Sou eu, Mú de Áries; o ariano respondeu.

-Você? –a amazona perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha incrédula, definitivamente, seus conceitos de idade estavam um pouco ultrapassados.

Imaginava encontrar possivelmente algum velhinho caquético guardando o primeiro templo, mesmo porque sua mestra sempre se referira aos cavaleiros como **'os lendários santos'** dando a entender que eram pessoas paradas no tempo, o mínimo que poderia pensar era que tais cavaleiros viviam andando por ai com bengalinhas, falando mal da vida dos outros e jogando xadrez nos dias frios; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça discretamente para os lados.

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –Mú perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não, me desculpe, mas ouvi dizer que os cavaleiros de ouro haviam morrido; Aisty desviou-se com maestria do assunto inicial, certamente que aquele cavaleiro não gostaria de saber o que realmente pensara; ela concluiu com um sorriso divertido.

-Há algum tempo atrás todos os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram a vida graças a Athena, mas creio que a senhorita não deve ter sido informada disso; ele respondeu, notando que ela não era nenhuma das amazonas que já vira antes pelo santuário, deveria ter acabado de chegar.

-Certamente que não; Aisty respondeu séria.

-Mas o que deseja comigo? –Mú perguntou curioso.

-Venho de Naxos para falar com o Grande Mestre e ouvi dizer que ele era também o cavaleiro de Áries; Aisty respondeu.

-Creio que você esta confundindo as coisas, o mestre Shion já foi o cavaleiro de Áries, mas agora sou eu o guardião da primeira casa, como seu discípulo; Mú respondeu.

-Ahn! E você poderia me levar até ele, é algo importante que preciso lhe falar; a amazona falou.

-Venha comigo, vou levar-la até o ultimo templo; ele falou, apontando-lhe as escadarias laterais de seu templo, que o levaria até o seguinte.

**II – Subindo os Templos.**

Aisty subiu rapidamente, pelo visto o tempo que ficara praticamente isolada em Naxos fizera com que perdesse as novidades que andaram abalando o santuário. Não imaginava que os cavaleiros pudessem estar vivos, mas agora sua prioridade era falar com o mestre.

-Ahn! Me desculpe, mas qual o seu nome? –Mú perguntou com cautela, enquanto subiam até o templo de Touro.

-Aisty, e me desculpe não ter me apresentado antes; ela falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Muito prazer senhorita, Mú de Áries; ele respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento.

-Prefiro que me chame só de Aisty, esse negócio de senhorita é muito formal; a jovem brincou, torcendo o nariz por baixo da mascara.

-Como quiser; Mú respondeu, dando um meio sorriso.

-Boa noite, Mú, o que lhe trás por aqui? E acompanhado? –Aldebaran perguntou com um largo sorriso, lançando um olhar curioso a jovem que acompanhava o ariano.

-Boa noite Aldebaran, esta é Aisty, veio conversar com o mestre; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar serrado ao cavaleiro, devido à intenção por trás daquele sorriso tipicamente brasileiro.

-Boa noite cavaleiro, poderia me deixar passar por seu templo? –Aisty perguntou cordialmente.

-Claro que sim, fiquem a vontade; ele respondeu, numa breve reverencia respeitosa, dando-lhes passagem. –Mas Mú, cuidado com Saga, creio que ele não esta muito de bom humor hoje; o taurino completou.

-Como?-Aisty perguntou curiosa.

-Saga de Gêmeos, ele e o irmão vivem juntos no templo seguinte; Aldebaran respondeu. –Mas do jeito que esses dois estavam brigando agora de pouco, Saga pode causar problemas com aquele mau humor terrível; o cavaleiro brincou, gesticulando displicentemente.

-Não se preocupe Aisty, creio que Saga não esta tão de mau humor assim; Mú falou, lançando um olhar de aviso ao taurino.

-Bom agora vou entrar, seja bem vinda ao santuário Aisty; Aldebaran falou se despedindo com um aceno.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu ainda confusa com o comentário.

-Não ligue, Aldebaran adora se divertir com as brigas dos gêmeos; Mú respondeu com uma gotinha, enquanto eles começavam a subir as próximas escadarias. –Ahn! Aisty, se não se importar, poderia me dizer de onde você vem? –ele perguntou cauteloso, sentindo uma energia diferente a rodear, era como se ela estivesse contendo o potencial verdadeiro de seu cosmo.

-Naxos; Aisty respondeu, embora não fosse cem por cento a verdade, não poderia dizer mais nada a ninguém, enquanto não falasse com o Grande Mestre.

-Tão perto daqui; Mú comentou. –Você é de lá mesmo, ou só treinou na ilha?

-Sou de San Petersburgo, mas passei boa parte da minha vida treinando em Naxos, essa é a primeira vez que venho a Atenas, embora as ilhas sejam muito próximas; ela respondeu.

-Então é russa; ele falou, mais para si do que para ela.

-...;Aisty assentiu.

**III – Frente a Frente.**

**França / Paris...**

Correu, correu o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam correr. Estava no meio da Champs Élysées e só para piorar a situação, ela estava abarrotada de gente. Não podia fazer uso de seu cosmo, mesmo porque o '**inimigo' **saberia que estava sendo seguido. Aquele cosmo era poderoso e parecia estar carregado de fúria, mágoa. Mas por quê? -Shura se perguntou, confuso. Não tendo nem tempo de parar e apreciar a bela vista do Arco do Triunfo, ou como muitos diziam, o portal que ligava os mundos.

Sentia que aos poucos a energia hostil parecia se esvair, o que só dificultava encontrar o estranho. Entrou no beco mais próximo e por fim usou parte de seu cosmo. Moveu-se na velocidade da luz. Não podia perder o estranho de vista, sabia que era quem procuravam. Correu até chegar num outro beco só que sem saída.

-Droga; Shura resmungou, será que o havia perdido de vista? Como conseguira mover-se mais rápido do que si ultrapassando a velocidade da luz? -ele se indagou.

**-POURQUOI IL ME SUIT? **(Porque está me seguindo?); uma voz ecoou no beco.

-O que? –Shura perguntou, olhando a sua volta, mas não vendo nada além da escuridão e o fraco brilho da lua. Estaria louco? Jurava ter ouvido uma voz feminina falar consigo, mas... Onde ela estava?

**-PORQUE ESTÁ ME SEGUINDO?** –aquela voz perguntou novamente, fazendo-se entender. –**NÃO VAI ME RESPONDER?**

-**QUEM É VOCÊ? E PORQUE SE ESCONDE? **–o cavaleiro perguntou, ignorando a indagação dela.

-Fiz uma pergunta primeiro e não me respondeu; ela insistiu, fazendo sua voz soar mais perto agora.

-Foi você, não foi? Que manifestou aquele cosmo hostil agora pouco? Mas por que? E a mando de quem? –o capricorniano perguntou, mal sabendo do perigo que estava correndo ao ignorar as indagações dela.

-Há mando de quem? Não sou o tipo de pessoa que recebe ordens. Já você; ela respondeu e ele poderia jurar que seu tom de voz soara debochado e carregado de sarcasmo.

-**APAREÇA** –Shura gritou, exasperado.

Aquele joguinho já o estava irritando. Detestava enfrentar um inimigo e esse ficar se escondendo. Só para piorar seu humor, era uma garota debochando de si.

Sentiu uma rajada de vento atravessar-lhe o corpo, fazendo com que os cabelos negros e desalinhados esvoaçassem junto ao sobretudo que usava. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, cruzando os braços em frente ao rosto a fim de se proteger da nuvem de poeira que havia se levantado, mas mesmo assim não foi capaz de evitar que esse vento se chocasse contra sua pele causando um corte de leve na maça do rosto.

Era como se uma flecha houvesse sido lançada contra si e ele simplesmente não tivesse conseguido senti-la se aproximar, muito menos lhe acertar.

O som metálico de passos leves chegou a seus ouvidos, junto ao farfalhar de um tecido. Voltou-se para trás para finalmente visualizar o inimigo, um vulto encapuzado por uma capa preta.

-Quem é você? –Shura perguntou, instintivamente tocando a maçã do rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

-Alguém que deveria temer; a voz soou sombria e fez um arrepio frio correr pelo meio das costas do cavaleiro.

-Isso quer dizer que é realmente quem procuro? –ele perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme, embora o mau pressentimento que tinha, parecia querer lhe roubar as forças.

-Depende; ela falou de maneira casual.

-Se é inimiga de Athena, sinto, mas terei que acabar com sua vida; Shura falou, enquanto arrancava o sobretudo jogando-o, num canto qualquer.

-Inimiga de Athena? E... Sente? Sente pelo quê? –a jovem perguntou, em tom de escárnio e desafio.

-Pelo que? –Shura falou, aproximando-se da mulher e pondo-se em posição defensiva. –Não queria ter que machucá-la senhorita;

-Machucar-me? Não me subestime, Cavaleiro de Athena; a amazona falou, divertindo-se com a ignorância do pobre cavaleiro, por não saber quem estava enfrentando.

-**EXCALIBUR**! –mal desferiu seu golpe, notou a imagem da jovem desaparecer diante de seus olhos. –Mas... Como? -Shura indagou, ela sumira; ele pensou, mas foi quando sentiu a mesma voz fria e debochada ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer e praguejar intimamente por sentir-se assim diante de uma amazona.

-Lento... Lento demais; ela sussurrou.

Voltou-se rapidamente para trás, mas tudo o que encontrou foi à capa preta, que a amazona tirara, jogando-a em sua direção. Rasgou o tecido com uma das mãos para se desviar. Agora era ela quem o estava subestimando, não seria pego num truque tão infantil como esse.

-Onde está? Fugindo? –ele indagou com igual deboche, olhando para os lados e vendo-se mais uma vez sozinho.

-Saiba de uma coisa, Diana nunca foge de uma luta; a amazona falou e sua voz soou levemente irritada, pela provocação.

-Diana? Muito prazer _Diane; _ele falou pronunciando o nome da jovem em Francês. -E já que estamos nos apresentado; o cavaleiro continuou com um sorriso atrevido nos lábios. –Shura de Capricórnio, o homem que lhe vencerá essa noite;

-Então devo implorar por misericórdia? –ela indagou com desdém.

-Se quiser viver talvez, quem sabe eu não lhe tire a vida se pedir perdão a Athena e me contar a mando de quem trabalha. Como já te disse, não gosto de ferir uma mulher; o cavaleiro falou, com ar inocente.

-Que pena... Não posso dizer o mesmo; ela sussurrou, aproximando-se na mesma velocidade na qual Shura a havia perseguido de forma que mais uma vez, ele não pode vê-la, somente quando se viu prensado contra a parede, sentindo o pescoço sendo esmagado por uma das mãos da amazona. –Não tenho receio, nem pena alguma de matar idiotas como você.

Mal conseguiu ouvir as palavras dela, viu a mão livre da amazona expeliu uma bola de cosmo prateado contra seu abdômen. Ela Afastou-se satisfeita ao vê-lo gemer de dor devido ao golpe, cuspindo sangue, enquanto escorregava até o chão, deixando a mostra o muro deteriorado devido ao impacto.

-"Como ela fizera aquilo?"; Shura se perguntou, só havia tido o tempo de ver a mascara prateada cintilar frente aos seus olhos e agora estava ali, aos pés dela. No entanto, não se daria por vencido.

-Nossa, pensei que os lendários Cavaleiro de Athena fossem mais... Quer dizer, um pouquinho melhor do que você está se mostrando... Quer que eu te mate agora, ou quer um tempinho para fazer suas ultimas orações? –Diana perguntou com um sorriso jocoso a moldar-lhe os lábios por baixo da máscara. –Sinto, mas comigo não há chance de piedade;

-Acha que pode derrotar um Cavaleiro de Ouro dessa forma? –Shura perguntou levantando-se e fitando a amazona com fúria, o cosmo dourado inflamando.

Se não fosse pela situação em que se encontravam, diria que, apesar de todo o sarcasmo e frieza, aquela era a mulher mais bela que vira, mesmo estando com o rosto oculto.

Alta, esguia, farta onde devia ser. Trajava uma veste de lycra toda preta, onde somente na cintura delgada, o tom escuro era quebrado por uma faixa amarela. Não trajava uma armadura de prata, ou até mesmo bronze e sim cobre, algo inferior destinado há subalternos, guardas menores o que lhe indicava que ela inda não fora sagrada.

Usava botas de cano alto também pretas que chegavam até os joelhos e sua armadura consistia em apenas um corpete e braceletes, no entanto, como diziam e era verdade, a armadura nada tinha haver com o potencial do cavaleiro ou amazona e Diana era a prova disso.

Seu poder se igualava, ou pior, parecia exceder ao dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Os cabelos negros estavam presos numa trança, que lhe caia até a cintura e que contrastavam lindamente com a pele alva, pálida como porcelana aonde a luz da lua lhe permitia ver. É ela era linda, pena que a devia matá-la; ele pensou, dando um suspiro quase frustrado.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos até que se aproximassem numa luta corpo a corpo. Shura não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente. Investiu com força contra a amazona.

-É acho que não é tão fraco quanto pensei...; Ela sorriu ao desviar de um dos golpes do cavaleiro que havia deixado uma fenda no chão.

-E você não é tão forte quanto pensa; ele rebateu, investindo contra ela novamente e empurrando-a de encontro a uma parede.

-Ah é? E como descobriu isso? – ela perguntou com sarcasmo, enquanto investia com mais vigor sobre o cavaleiro, não se subjugaria a ele nem que morresse por isso.

Antes que Diana pudesse fazer algo, Shura elevou seu cosmo investindo novamente com a Excalibur, abrindo uma fenda não só no chão, como em parte da parede. Sem conseguir se desviar a tempo, a amazona saltou a uma altura que pudesse desviar parcialmente do golpe, indo parar na parede oposta.

-Está encurralada; Ele falou de forma atrevida, não sabia como, mas por um milésimo de segundo encontrara uma brecha na técnica da jovem e a encurralara contra a parede.

-O que? –Diana exasperou ao sentir o hálito quente do cavaleiro contra o pescoço. Havia baixado a guarda por alguns instantes e isso fora o suficiente para que se aproximasse. Estava perto, perto demais e isso lhe incomodava.

Sentiu o sangue ferver. Não gostava, alias, odiava estar em desvantagem e mesmo sabendo ser mais forte que ele, estava sim, encurralada por aquele homem.

Porém, havia chegado a hora de dar um fim nisso. Uma explosão de luz chegou irrompeu aos céus. A lua parecia brilhar mais intensa com a manifestação devastadora do cosmo da jovem.

**IV – Labirinto de Gêmeos.**

Já haviam entrado no corredor principal do Templo de Gêmeos, ambos sentiram uma mudança no ambiente, um cosmo muito poderoso manifestou-se e imediatamente as paredes mudaram de cor, hora ficando brancas, hora pretas. Pareciam andar sem rumo, como se houvessem sido presos em um labirinto.

**-QUEM SÃO VOCÊS QUE OUSAM ENTRAR EM MEU TEMPO, SEM PERMISSÃO?** - A voz de Saga soou irritada pelo corredor, embora nenhum dos dois fosse capaz de dizer de onde ela vinha.

-Saga, sou eu; Mú respondeu rolando os olhos, ele só era formal assim quando sentia a presença de algum estranho e mesmo sabendo que ele estava junto, fazia isso só pra chamar a atenção.

-Mú! Quantas vezes Athena precisa lhe avisar para não trazer estranhos para os templos; ele o repreendeu.

-Saga, deixe-nos passar e pare com essa palhaçada; o ariano falou, sentindo uma discreta veinha saltar na testa.

-Este é meu templo e nenhum estranho vai passar por aqui sem autorização de Athena ou do Grande Mestre;

-Ótimo, chame-o e assim eu não preciso ir até o ultimo templo para falar com ele; Aisty falou impaciente, certamente já deveria ser bem mais de meia noite e ainda teria de voltar para o centro de Atenas procurar por um hotel.

-Quem é você? -Saga perguntou interessado, notando que quem acompanhava o ariano era uma garota.

-Amazona de Apus e se não for pedir muito, nos de passagem, não tenho a noite toda para perder aqui; Aisty rebateu.

-Sinto muito senhorita, mas só com autorização de Athena; Saga falou, porem divertindo-se com a idéia de deixá-la presa em seu labirinto por mais alguns minutos.

-Saga, Aisty precisa falar com o mestre, não temos a noite toda, por favor, nos de passagem; Mú pediu.

Era para estarem em Virgem agora, se ele não estivesse lhes prendendo naquele labirinto.

-Aisty? Quanta intimidade, não conhecia esse seu lado Mú; ele falou com ar debochado.

-O nome desse idiota é Saga, não é? –Aisty perguntou num tom baixo de voz, voltando-se para o ariano, vendo-o assentir com um olhar curioso. –Saga, por gentileza, me deixe passar, porque ao contrario de você, eu tenho mais o que fazer; ela falou numa ameaça velada de morte lenda e dolorosa, já sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver.

-Nossa, com tamanha educação, agora mesmo que não posso lhe deixar passar, senhorita; ele falou com ar sarcástico, frisando a ultima palavra.

-Puff! Paciência nunca foi minha virtude preferida; a amazona resmungou, encaminhando-se até um canto da parede.

-O que vai fazer? –Mú perguntou curioso, porem com o tom de voz quase num sussurro.

-Eu pedi com educação, mas você viu que ele não quis me deixar passar; Aisty falou, voltando-se pra Mú, que assentiu, concordando. –Então, se não vai por bem, vai por mal; ela completou, fazendo um estranho desenho na parede com as unhas.

O cosmo dela se elevou de tal forma que uma tênue nevoa prateada começou a erguer-se do chão cobrindo todo o corredor onde estavam.

-O que esta fazendo? –Saga perguntou curioso ao sentir um cosmo diferente começar a se manifestar ali com mais intensidade, embora ainda não houvesse se revelado.

**-ULTIMA REVELAÇÃO**; ela falou, tocando a parede aonde desenhara, no momento seguinte, uma luz dourada saiu de suas mãos impregnando na parede e expandindo-se para as demais, até explodir numa grande nuvem de energia, sendo sentida em outros templos.

**-MALDIÇÃO;** Saga berrou no momento que o barulho de metal chocando-se contra as paredes de pedra puderam ser ouvidas.

O labirinto desapareceu, a nevoa prateada começou a abaixar e as tochas que iluminavam todo o caminho do corredor principal de Gêmeos se ascenderem gradativamente.

Mú voltou-se curioso para o lugar que o geminiano estava, agora conseguia senti-lo perfeitamente, sem aquele bloqueio no cosmo, mas o que mais lhe intrigava era o que a amazona fizera.

Sabe-se lá de onde, mas agora Saga estava numa gaiola gigante a poucos metros de distancia deles, a gaiola o prendia de tal forma que nem mesmo com seu cosmo ou força física conseguiria sair dali.

-Como fez isso? –Mú perguntou, aproximando-se de Aisty, que batia as mãos umas nas outras como se estivesse tirando o pó delas.

**-HEI! DA PRA ME TIRAR DAQUI?** -Saga gritou, socando as grades que lhe prendiam. Que situação humilhante; ele pensou revoltado.

-Se tivesse me deixado passar não estaria ai; Aisty falou, em tom de provocação.

-...; Saga estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –O homem mais próximo de Deus perguntou, entrando nos corredores do templo e presenciando a cena nada comum de um cavaleiro engaiolado.

-Shaka, estávamos querendo passar por Gêmeos; Mú começou querendo explicar-lhe a situação.

-Não precisa dizer mais nada, provavelmente esse irresponsável ficou fazendo graça; o virginiano falou, lançando um olhar entrecortado ao cavaleiro, que pareceu encolher-se no fundo da gaiola.

-Se ele tivesse me ouvido, não estaria ai; Aisty falou divertida, apontando a gaiola.

-E a senhorita? Quem é? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se curioso para a jovem.

-Amazona de Apus, me chamo Aisty; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Muito prazer, Shaka de Virgem;

-Igualmente;

-Mas a que se deve a sua presença no santuário? –ele perguntou intrigado, embora ela estivesse bloqueando seu cosmo de forma que a potencia dele não ficasse tão evidente, ele conseguia sentir perfeitamente que aquela jovem não era uma amazona comum.

-Preciso falar com o Grande Mestre, mas aquele idiota não me deixou passar por bem pelo templo dele; Aisty respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-Saga, o que aconteceu com você? –Milo perguntou numa mistura de diversão e preocupação ao entrar no templo e ver o cavaleiro engaiolado.

-Não me enche Escorpião; Saga respondeu num meio rosnado.

-Eu hein; o cavaleiro falou, mas parou ao voltar-se para a amazona com um olhar curioso. –E quem seria a Senhorita? –ele perguntou com um sorriso quase infantil.

Aisty lançou um olhar entrecortado ao cavaleiro que mesmo por baixo da mascara ele pareceu sentir. Milo engoliu em seco, apesar do cosmo dela manifestar-se numa escala mais baixa do que o normal parecia frio, tão frio quanto o cosmo de Kamus; ele concluiu sentindo um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas.

-Esta é Aisty, Milo; Mú falou, já imaginando o que o cavaleiro estava pensando.

-É um prazer conhecê-la; ele respondeu numa respeitosa reverencia, mudando sua expressão para séria, o que surpreendeu a todos, pois esperavam que ele surgisse com um sorriso no mínimo malicioso, mas agir tão sério não fazia parte de sua personalidade.

-Da pra me tirar daqui? –Saga perguntou impaciente.

-Não era você o todo poderoso que dizia que ninguém passa por seu templo sem autorização, se quiser, saia sozinho; Aisty falou, voltando-se para ele, que se encolheu mais ainda dentro da gaiola.

-Aisty, sei que o Saga não passou uma boa impressão, mas poderia soltá-lo? –Mú perguntou gentilmente, era melhor interferir, se dependesse do geminiano a jovem certamente o deixaria ali por uma boa temporada.

A amazona ficou alguns minutos em silencio sendo observada pelos cavaleiros, enquanto ponderava se valia realmente a pena soltá-lo, por fim deu de ombros, estalou os dedos e imediatamente a gaiola sumiu, fazendo Saga ir ao chão.

-Satisfeito? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o ariano.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

-Hei, e você ainda agradece, onde já se viu, prender um cavaleiro de ouro como eu dessa forma numa gaiola; Saga falou, aproximando-se indignado.

-Se você não calar a boca não só vou te prender numa gaiola, mas também vou te pendurar em um poleiro; Aisty falou ferina.

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco, perdendo parcialmente a cor na face ao notar que ela não estava brincando.

-Ahn! Senhorita Aisty, por acaso, você é parente da Shina? –Milo perguntou cauteloso, poderia jurar que essa seria a mesma reação da amazona de Cobra numa situação semelhante.

-Quem? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada não, esquece; ele falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Bem, se tem tanta urgência em falar com o Grande Mestre, venha comigo, vou levá-la até ele; Shaka falou.

-Obrigada; a jovem agradeceu acompanhando o cavaleiro para fora do templo de Gêmeos seguidos de Mú e Milo.

Mesmo resmungando, Saga resolveu segui-los, afinal, não parecia nada contente em ver uma estranha transitando pelos templos sem o consentimento da Deusa e embora não quisesse admitir estava intrigado com a demonstração das habilidades dela.

-"Quem é realmente você, amazona?"; ele se perguntou.

Aisty lançou um olhar por cima do ombro, vendo o geminiano lhes seguindo. Ele era irritante; ela pensou.

**Continua...**


	3. Atração Perigosa

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9e Saory-san**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Atração Perigosa.**

**I – Mensageira.**

**Grécia/ Ilha de Rodes...**

Os orbes azuis estavam entretidos com a própria imagem refletida dentro do lago, perdido em pensamentos, talvez um tanto quanto tétricos diante de toda beleza que tinha em volta de si, até que pequenos peixinhos dourados surgiram para reverenciá-lo a sua maneira.

Balançando freneticamente as minúsculas barbatanas e saltando alegremente, os peixinhos traçaram o seu caminho sobre o reflexo da divindade na água fazendo com que o mesmo se desfizesse, transformando-se em pequenos anéis.

Voltou os orbes para o céu. Sentia a brisa fresca acariciar-lhe a face fazendo com que os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçassem levemente. Um dia claro, límpido o qual podia desfrutar no seu "Elíseos particular".

Sem dúvidas o jardim de Rodes, o seu jardim, se parecia e muito com um pedaço dos Elíseos contando com as mais belas flores das mais variadas cores e perfumes onde o frescor da manhã podia levar consigo um presente, aquele agradável e embriagante perfume.

A beleza daquele lugar faria até mesmo Thanatos e Hypinos que viviam no paraíso lhe invejarem, principalmente se tratando de flores, mas de '**suas flores especiais**... '; ele pensou a fim de espantar aquela aura triste com a qual havia chegado ao jardim àquela manhã.

-Melissa...; Apolo murmurou num meio sorriso antes de inclinar-se um pouco para trás e virar-se.

-Meu Senhor; uma ninfa de longos cabelos castanhos que lhe caiam em fartos cachos pelas costas esguias murmurou, mas como ele havia percebido a sua chegada? –ela se perguntou, com a cabeça baixa.

-Sinto o seu perfume há muitos passos daqui; Apolo completou como se soubesse o que se passava na mente da ninfa. –Aproxime-se; ele pediu num doce sorriso ainda sentado sobre a grama.

Sem dúvida tinha as mais belas ninfas, muito mais belas que as de Hypinos ou Thanatos. A prova disso era a bela deidade que tinha diante de si. Há pouco mais de uma semana a jovem ninfa havia chegado a Rodes e agora fazia parte de seu séqüito que o acompanhavam aonde quer que fosse lhe servindo em tudo o que precisasse incluindo aquecer-lhe em seu leito.

Resignada a jovem caminhou até a divindade, as vestes alvas e quase transparentes a esvoaçarem com os passos leves da mesma, até que se sentasse delicadamente ao lado de seu senhor.

-O que houve? Parece amuada? –Apolo indagou preocupado diante da expressão triste da ninfa e levou uma das mãos ao rosto alvo com sutileza fazendo-a voltar-se para si, os orbes claros rasos d´água. Ainda era tímida tal qual em seu primeiro dia em Rodes, tão doce e aquela doçura era o que mais lhe encantava.

-Nada meu Senhor; A ninfa respondeu sem conter as lágrimas que rolaram displicentes pelo rosto de porcelana e foram aparadas pelas mãos da divindade. –Nada com que devas se preocupar; ela completou segurando a mão do deus.

-Como nada? Esta chorando e não admito que **ninguém** se atreva a macular as minhas mais belas flores; ele completou como se já soubesse o que havia acontecido levando a delicada mão da ninfa até os lábios e repousando um beijo terno em seu interior.

-Aquela amazona chegou meu Senhor; Melissa murmurou, com o rosto corado sentindo os dedos finos do Deus brincarem com as melenas de seus cabelos.

-Melina? –Apolo indagou momentaneamente parando o que fazia.

-Sim, meu Senhor; a ninfa respondeu. –Ela disse que tem novidades e que precisa falar com a vossa divindade.

-Já era tempo; Apolo murmurou de forma enigmática. –Diga a ela que logo irei até ela e...; Ele ponderou vendo a ninfa baixar a cabeça com o mesmo olhar triste de quando havia chegado. –O que foi?

-Nada, meu Senhor, é que; Melissa ponderou.

-Que? –Apolo insistiu levando a ponta dos dedos até o queixo da ninfa, fazendo-a encará-lo.

-É que aquela amazona me dá medo, Senhor; a ninfa completou baixando a cabeça novamente.

-Ela te fez alguma coisa? –Apolo perguntou com os orbes azuis adquirindo um brilho diferente e frio, um tom avermelhado e perigoso, como numa ameaça velada de morte lenta e dolorosa.

-Não meu Senhor, mas acho que ela me odeia e não sei por quê. Nunca fiz nada a ela; Melissa completou e mais lágrimas verteram dos orbes acinzentados da mesma.

Apolo ponderou durante alguns instantes fitando o rosto alvo da ninfa. Ai daquela amazona petulante se tivesse a ousadia de magoar ou ferir alguma de suas ninfas, especialmente aquela; ele pensou respirando fundo para não mandar a amazona para o Tártaro a longa distancia.

-Sabe por que ela faz isso? –Apolo perguntou chamando a atenção da ninfa. –Porque és bela e tens o meu amor, enquanto ela tem de se esconder em baixo de uma mascara e anular a sua feminilidade. Mas não se preocupe, ela não lhe fará nada enquanto estiver sob minha proteção; ele completou acariciando o rosto banhado em lágrimas da ninfa. –Hoje quero que vá até meus aposentos, mas sozinha...;

-Meu senhor; a ninfa murmurou com o rosto corado, porem intimamente feliz com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Essa noite terá minha total dedicação; Apolo murmurou aproximando-se do ouvido da ninfa e roçando-lhe a pele suave do pescoço, sentindo-a trêmula diante de tal gesto.

Dito isso ele se levantou e sorriu diante do rubor da ninfa, antes de se afastar rumo ao templo arrastando as longas vestes alvas sobre a grama.

-Como quiser meu Senhor; a ninfa murmurou ainda sentada no chão acompanhado ao longe a figura esguia da divindade desaparecer por entre os pilares do templo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

No enorme salão do templo, uma jovem de melenas rosas andava de um lado para o outro. Estava cansada de esperar.

Será que aquelas inúteis não serviam para mais nada além de servirem o seu Senhor em sua cama? –A amazona se perguntou serrando os punhos irritada. Foi então que ela o viu entrar.

**-O QUE QUER AMAZONA? **–Apolo vociferou abrindo as enormes portas do salão com brusquidão indo em direção ao trono no centro da sala sem sequer olhar para a figura da amazona.

-Meu Senhor, me perdoe por...; ela começou imediatamente se prostrando no chão, porem foi cortada pela voz do Deus ainda mais ríspida que outrora.

-Não tenho tempo, seja breve; ele disse sentando-se sobre o trono e por fim fitando a amazona.

-Como quiser meu Senhor; Melina respondeu antes de se aproximar da divindade, tentando conter o estopim prestes a se incendiar dentro de si.

Aquela inútil já devia ter corrido até seu Senhor; ela pensou serrando os punhos se recordando da conversa '**amistosa'** que tivera com a ninfa de melenas castanhas há alguns minutos atrás, afinal somente isso explicaria a fúria do Deus.

-E quais são as novidades que me traz?

-Encontrei o paradeiro de uma delas meu Senhor; Melina respondeu sem conseguir conter o meio sorriso triunfante por debaixo da mascara.

-Somente uma delas? –Apolo arqueou a sobrancelha, desgostoso.

-Sim, meu Senhor; continuou a amazona tendo o sorriso triunfante apagado de seus lábios. –Marie e as demais ainda não voltaram de Paris, mas segundo ela, estão muito próximas de encontrar a outra amazona, Senhor.

-É bom que a encontrem rápido, minha paciência já está se esgotando, afinal já se foram longos treze anos de procura; Apolo falou em tom de aviso.

-Tens toda a razão, meu Senhor e lhe prometo que dessa vez não iremos lhe decepcionar. De fato estamos no caminho certo. Já descobrimos o paradeiro daquela que se nomeia **'Amazona de Apus'** e sabemos que ela partiu de San Petersburgo para a Grécia; Melina explicou.

-Grécia? –Apolo perguntou. –Isso quer dizer em direção ao Santuário de Athena;

-Acredito que sim, meu Senhor, por isso eu...; continuou a amazona, porem foi cortada.

-**O QUE AINDA FAZ AQUI, INÚTIL?** –Apolo vociferou levantando-se do trono e lançando um olhar mortal sob a amazona que se encolheu.

-Mas, meu Senhor era exatamente isso que eu...; ela começou, mas foi cortada novamente.

**-CALE-SE! **Cale-se antes que eu perca a paciência e lhe mande para o Tártaro! –Apolo falou e mais uma vez os orbes azuis adquiriam um tom avermelhado e colérico. –Passas-te treze anos a procura dessas amazonas sem nunca me trazer uma informação concreta e quando tens uma a desperdiça desse jeito?

-Perdoe-me meu Senhor; a amazona insistiu. –Na verdade vim até aqui para lhe informar que partirei essa noite até Atenas e me juntarei as demais que já estão lá. Não falharei dessa vez, meu Senhor; Melina completou numa leve reverencia.

-Vá logo, não espere anoitecer; Apolo respondeu voltando a se sentar sobre o trono. –É a sua última chance; ele completou.

-Como quiser meu Senhor e saiba que saberei aproveitar essa chance; Melina respondeu abaixando a cabeça e caminhando até a porta.

-Melina...; ele a chamou, antes que a mesma saísse.

Melina voltou-se rapidamente para trás diante do chamado.

-E tem mais uma coisa; Apolo continuou. –**Ouse** magoar qualquer uma de minhas ninfas mais uma vez e sem motivo algum para isso e mesmo que tenhas cumprido a sua missão com êxito lhe mandarei para o submundo de Hades sem sequer pestanejar, ouviu bem? –ele avisou.

-Como quiser meu Senhor e me desculpe por qualquer coisa; a amazona murmurou diante da fúria do Deus e resignada partiu em sua missão de vida ou morte. Aquela idiota ainda teria o que merecia; ela pensou serrando os punhos.

**II – Aliado ou Inimigo?**

**França/ Paris...**

Era só o que faltava; ele pensou correndo pelas ruas de Paris, quase atropelando as pessoas, ou melhor, sendo atropelado também. Se o amigou houvesse pelo menos lhe esperado saberia contra quem estava lutando, mas não... Tinha que sair correndo; Kamus pensou correndo pela Champs Élysées e seguindo a trilha de cosmo do capricorniano, até entrar em algumas vielas.

-**SHURA**! –Kamus gritou, colocando uma das mãos a frente dos olhos ao ver uma forte explosão de luz irromper os céus, para depois cair como uma nuvem prateada sobre os prédios. –Espero chegar a tempo; ele sussurrou, correndo em direção a luz.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estava em pé, as costas eretas, minúsculas partículas cintilantes pairavam no ar como uma nuvem de fuligem prateada. Estava acabado. Há muito tempo não se sentia ameaçada daquela forma, mas aquele homem...; ela pensou serrando os punhos nervosamente.

Suspirou pesadamente, foi um erro ter usado seu cosmo naquele potencia, alias, foi irresponsabilidade demais, mas simplesmente ignorara todos os seus princípios por culpa daquele individuo pretensioso. Logo, logo, aquelas criaturas infames a encontrariam e mais uma vez teria que partir...;

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir algo movendo-se onde deixara o cavaleiro após aplicar-lhe um de seus golpes mais poderosos.

-O que? Mas como? –Diana se perguntou surpresa ao ver alguns escombros das paredes do prédio que foram destruídas moverem-se no chão, como se estivessem sendo erguidas por algo. Pensou que havia acabado com ele, mas e se não...; ela ponderou.

-Já te disse, não derrotará um Cavaleiro de Athena dessa forma...; Shura falou num fraco sussurro levantando-se dos escombros, no entanto logo sucumbiu a uma dor dilacerante no lado esquerdo do corpo, fazendo-o cair sobre o apoio de um joelho no chão.

-Esse é todo o seu poder? É tão forte que nem ao menos consegue ficar em pé após sentir um terço de meu cosmo? Faz me rir Cavaleiro de Athena; ela zombou vendo a expressão de dor na face do cavaleiro. –Mas não se preocupe, acabarei com o seu sofrimento; a amazona completou.

Aproximou-se perigosamente, dessa vez não iria vacilar e acabaria de uma vez com ele, nem mesmo a imagem debilitada e ferida do cavaleiro parecia lhe compadecer, ele lhe desafiara e lhe fizera sentir algo que a muito havia prometido deixar para trás, enterrado com um passado que deveria estar morto, como ele daqui a alguns segundos; ela pensou. Pagaria por ter lhe desafiado, ah se pagaria.

-**Attendez!** **S'il vous plaît, arrête! Commet une erreur...** (Espere! Por favor, pare! Está cometendo um erro...);

Recuou um passo ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si, falando consigo num francês mais do que impecável, será que mais algum idiota amante da 'paz mundial', resolvera tirar o dia para defender aqueles vermes indignos de sua piedade? –ela se perguntou, rolando os olhos ao virar-se na direção do recém chegado.

**-Erreur? **(Erro?); Diana indagou um tanto quanto surpresa ao vislumbrar a silhueta de um homem alto de cabelos azuis num tom quase petróleo, surgir na entrada do beco que estavam. –"Como ele se aproximou sem que eu sentisse?"; ela se perguntou, elevando seu cosmo de maneira agressiva como defesa.

**-Tu c'est _Diane_? **(Você é Diana?);o rapaz perguntou se aproximando sem temor algum de forma que a aura prateada que envolvia a jovem de melenas negras oscilou ainda com mais agressividade por ver que ele não se intimidava. – **Calme, nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis et... **(Calma, não somos seus inimigos e...);

-**Ennemis? Alors veut dire qu'aussi c'est un du Chevalier d'Athena? **(Inimigos? Então quer dizer que também é um dos Cavaleiros de Athena?); Diana perguntou lançando um olhar de soslaio a Shura antes de voltar-se para Kamus, mais uma vez um sorriso de escárnio lhe crispava os lábios sob a máscara. –Mais um...;

-**Ne m'a pas entendu? **(Não me ouviu?); Kamus perguntou ao ver que a jovem pretendia lhe atacar. –Não somos seus inimigos. Ouça-me, Athena precisa de você, falar com você e...; ele foi cortado friamente pela jovem

- **Et? Premier m'ordonne de tuer? **(E? Primeiro manda me matar?);

**-Pardon, mademoiselle!** (Perdão, senhorita!); ele adiantou-se lançando um olhar para o amigo que ainda estava no chão atrás da amazona. –Shura não sabia quem você era e eu também não até minutos atrás, mas enfim, precisamos que venha conosco até a Grécia e...;

**-ESTÁ LOUCO?** – Diana exasperou indignada. -Viajar até a Grécia em companhia de assassinos como vocês? Além do que Athena está morta a mais de treze anos...; a amazona ponderou por um momento e sem que notasse seu cosmo se abrandou, por alguns instantes parecia ter se perdido em meio a lembranças do passado, afastando-se momentaneamente do presente. –Que desculpa, arranjou para não morrer, hein? É pior do que seu amiguinho ali; ela falou apontando Shura com um olhar por cima do ombro.

-Ouça-me, por favor; Kamus pediu tentando ignorar o sarcasmo da amazona. –Muita coisa aconteceu desde o atentado contra Athena á treze anos atrás... Athena não está morta e é ela quem pede a sua presença no Santuário.

-...; Diana assentiu para que ele continuasse. Não iria até o santuário enquanto não estivesse ciente das novas condições.

-Há algumas semanas atrás, Athena sentiu a presença de um cosmo agressivo vindo daqui e nos mandou para averiguarmos o caso. Há tempos não sofríamos ameaças hostis, por isso a primeira vista julgamos que esse cosmo fosse o seu, no entanto, acabei de receber uma mensagem do Santuário, nos informando que essa pessoa não é você, ao contrário, me parece que você também tem sido vítima desse cosmo hostil, não é verdade?

A amazona ponderou. Será que ele estava se referindo a aquelas criaturas infames que a perseguiram durante os últimos anos? Aos inúmeros atentados que sofrera, sem saber a causa? Aquilo a intrigou, era a primeira vez que falava com alguém a respeito disso.

-Como sabe dos atentados? Sabe, o porquê e a mando de quem aqueles vermes vêm até mim? –Diana perguntou interessada.

-Não faço idéia; Kamus confessou num suspiro cansado.

-Como? –a amazona perguntou confusa. –Não disse que...;

-Disse que sei dos atentados, porque me informaram há instantes atrás, mas a resposta a sua pergunta, só Athena será capaz de lhe dar. Não sei quem tem lhe perseguido, Shura e eu, buscamos a mesma resposta; ele falou francamente.

-E presumo que para descobrirmos teremos que ir os três até a Grécia? –Diana perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha por cima da mascara.

-Kamus...; Shura chamou num timbre de voz quase inaudível. –Será que dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Shura...;

-Ele não entendeu nada do que falamos, não foi? –ela perguntou divertindo-se com a recente descoberta cortando o aquariano antes que ele respondesse.

-Não. Shura entende muito pouco, ou quase nada de francês; Kamus explicou.

-Kamus? –Shura chamou mais uma vez. Estava se sentindo um idiota ali prostrado no chão, ferido, sem entender a real situação e o pior... Sabia com total certeza que a amazona estava se divertindo com isso.

-Bom saber disso...; Diana falou com um sorriso quase perverso nos lábios ao ter parcialmente sua desforra.

-E então, virá conosco? –o aquariano perguntou ignorando novamente o chamado do amigo.

-Depende...; a amazona falou.

-Do que? –Kamus perguntou cauteloso.

-Em primeiro lugar, não me comprometo a aliar-me a vocês e a sua Deusa. Vou, mas apenas com o intuito de descobrir quem tem me perseguido durante esses anos e segundo...; Diana ponderou apontando para Shura que com dificuldade punha-se de pé, encostando-se no que sobrara de uma parede atrás de si. –Somente se puder ficar num raio de noventa quilômetros de distância desse... Dele; ela completou torcendo o nariz enfezada por baixo da mascara.

-Está bem; um sorriso quase imperceptível tomou conta dos lábios do aquariano, ao ver que Shura mesmo não entendendo o que falavam havia fechado a cara diante do comentário da amazona. –Prometo deixá-los bem longe, mas acredite, quando chegarmos à Grécia e você tomar conhecimento de tudo o que lhe disse e conhecer Athena, sua opinião irá mudar. Será uma honra termos uma aliada como você!

-Então vamos, não temos tempo a perder; ela respondeu maquinalmente e com a costumeira indiferença dando as costas ao cavaleiro e começando a caminhar.

-Vem Shura! –o cavaleiro chamou, pretendendo acompanhar a amazona, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho estranho.

-Grrrrrrr; o capricorniano praticamente rosnou ao ver que fora deixado de fora do assunto e ignorado nas três vezes que chamara o amigo.

-Ta tudo bem com você? - Kamus perguntou por fim se aproximando do amigo que o olhava inquisidor.

-Tudo bem? –Shura respondeu num resmungo contrariado. -O que foi que aconteceu aqui? E por que estava conversando com ela em francês se ela fala grego com perfeição? Gosta de ver fazer papel de otário é isso? –ele exasperou indignado.

-Sério? –Kamus perguntou sem conter um leve sorriso, com o olhar mais inocente que pode fazer. –Me disseram que ela era francesa e... Depois eu te explico; ele parou achando melhor não dar explicação alguma por enquanto, estendendo o braço para ajuda-lo a se apoiar para que pudessem alcança-la logo. –Só posso te adiantar que temos que partir agora mesmo para a Grécia... Nós três.

-O QUE? –Shura berrou quase caindo no chão. –Como assim nós três? –ele perguntou concluindo que esse acerto deveria ter ocorrido enquanto estava prostrado no chão. –Kamus; o cavaleiro falou em tom de aviso.

-Depois Shura...Depois; Kamus falou.

**III – Aviso.**

Saori suspirou pesadamente, torcia para que Kamus conseguisse. Lançou um olhar demorado a jovem que estava sentada em uma poltrona no canto da biblioteca, com as pernas cruzas e a mão no colo, nem um pouco incomodada com a situação de desespero que afligia a ela e o Grande Mestre.

-Já avisei o Kamus; Saori falou, tornando a sentar-se em uma das poltronas. Eram ao todo três dispostas na biblioteca, Aisty e Shion ocupavam duas delas e a terceira era a sua, que fora temporariamente abandonada para usar o telefone.

-Aisty, você tem mesmo certeza de que é ela? –Shion perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos esverdeados, ainda lhe custava acreditar que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

-...; A jovem assentiu. –Antes de deixar San Petersburgo minha madrinha me contou a verdade, principalmente o motivo da morte delas; ela completou, abaixando momentaneamente a cabeça. –Espero que esse cavaleiro consiga chegar a tempo, pois se ele não chegar até ela, as outras chegarão;

-Kamus é um ótimo cavaleiro, sei que ele vai conseguir; Saori afirmou.

-Agora só podemos esperar, mesmo porque, os fusos horários são diferentes e não sabemos quando iremos ter noticias deles novamente; Shion completou.

-Aisty, agora com mais calma, poderia nos contar o que aconteceu? –Saori perguntou.

-...; a jovem assentiu silenciosamente.

**IV – Atração Perigosa.**

Ainda lhe custava acreditar que estavam ali, os três, rumo a Grécia no jatinho particular cedido pela herdeira Kido e também reencarnação da Deusa Athena, fato que serviu de motivo de escárnio para a nova 'companheira' de viagem.

**-Lembrança-**

Ela sentou-se em um lugar bem afastado do capricorniano, não sem antes presenteá-los com uma de suas perolas de ironia e sarcasmo; como o guardião de Capricórnio mesmo denominara.

-Jatinho particular? Tem certeza que servem a Athena, a Deusa da Sabedoria? Está parecendo que servem a uma multimilionária isso sim...

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Era ácida, sarcástica e fria...

-"Mulher irritante!"; ele pensou deixando um suspiro cansado lhe escapar dos lábios enquanto recostava a cabeça contra o encosto da poltrona. Ainda demoraria certo tempo para que chegassem à Grécia, talvez fosse melhor tentar dormir, assim o tempo passaria mais rápido. Era isso o que **ela **estava fazendo. **Ela...**

Até agora estava pasmo com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Ela o havia tentado matar e certamente teria conseguido se Kamus não houvesse chegado, mas agora estavam ali juntos?

Há uma certa distância, mas juntos... Sentia que Kamus havia omitido parte daquela conversa no beco, pois tudo o que arrancara do francês fora que 'ela' não era quem pensavam que fosse, na verdade era uma vítima do real inimigo e que quando chegassem à Grécia, Athena lhes explicaria melhor.

-"Vitima?";

Aquela mulher poderia ser tudo, menos vitima; Shura pensou ainda sentindo o corpo dolorido depois de receber o golpe da jovem, no entanto, a imagem que tinha diante de si, o fazia ter dúvidas quanto a isso.

Estavam sentados cada um de um lado do avião, idéia sugerida por Kamus que lhe dissera que seria melhor assim. Não contestou, Kamus tinha razão, ficar a viagem toda ao lado daquela mulher seria insuportável, mas então... Por que seus olhos insistiam em recair sobre ela?

-"Droga!"; Shura praguejou mentalmente, diante dos recentes pensamentos.

Quase fora morto por ela e agora estava se sentindo incontestavelmente atraído por aquela mulher? Atraído pelo que? Por sua frieza e prepotência? Não... Definitivamente não. No entanto, daria tudo para saber o que a inexpressiva máscara de prata guardava.

Viu-a se remexer como se estivesse incomodada, como se sentisse o seu olhar, virou-se rapidamente para a janela a seu lado ouvindo-a suspirar baixinho imersa em doces sonhos, possivelmente ignorando sua presença.

Embora jamais viesse a admitir o que acontecia em seu interior, a acompanhava com o olhar, cada gesto da traça negra deslizar sobre o ombro alvo, expondo algo bem peculiar em sua nuca. Até os olhos negros recaírem sobre algo que quase o fez saltar do acento mediante sua curiosidade.

O que era aquilo? Uma marca de nascença talvez; ele ponderou, para em seguida recriminar-se mais uma vez, afinal o que isso lhe importava? No entanto a sua curiosidade falou mais auto e seu senso de perigo foi completamente bloqueado.

Olhou para os lados. Kamus ainda não havia retornado da cabine do piloto onde fora passar algumas coordenadas sobre onde ele deveria pousar quando chegassem, então se levantou e sorrateiramente caminhou até onde a amazona estava.

Ela ainda dormia e no banco a seu lado estava o arco e a aljava recheada de flechas. Percorreu com os olhos a tez suave e pálida do pescoço da amazona, tentando encontrar o que havia visto a pouco, mas os fios negros de seus cabelos o encobriam.

Talvez fosse ousadia de mais, mas, não resistiu e aproximou-se lentamente, repousando a ponta dos dedos sobre o pescoço da jovem, afastando alguns fios negros com sutileza e cautela. Mais uma vez viu-a se remexer, incomodada e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao pensar na possibilidade dela ter acordado.

Se o visse ali o mataria, ou melhor, quem sabe abrisse a porta do avião em pleno ar, para lhe jogar para fora diante de tamanho atrevimento, no entanto sua curiosidade estava satisfeita; ele pensou com um sorriso matreiro brotando nos lábios bem desenhados ao vê-la se mexer um pouco deixando a mostra o que tanto queria ver. Uma marca no pescoço, uma espécie de tatuagem, ou cicatriz em forma de lua, lua nova.

-"Por Zeus..."; Shura pensou. "O que significa isso?".

-Quer morrer? –Kamus perguntou num sussurro colocando a mão em seu ombro e puxando-o rapidamente para longe dela.

-Ahm... O que? –ele murmurou empalidecendo.

-Xiiiiiii; o aquariano falou, fazendo sinal para que ele se calasse, acenando para que se afastassem mais. -O que estava fazendo?

-Nada; Shura respondeu casualmente enquanto voltava para sua poltrona, sentando-se calmamente como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Nada? O que estava fazendo lá então? –Kamus perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem... Bem, eu...; o capricorniano balbuciou desconcertado diante do olhar maroto do amigo sobre si. Sabia muito bem o que ele estava pesando. –Nada, droga! Só estava verificando se ela estava mesmo dormindo ou apenas se preparando pra dar o bote...; ele tentou justificar.

-Sei... Conta outra Shura; o aquariano falou descrente, sabia perfeitamente o que ele fazia.

-To falando sério, vai dizer que você confia nela? Que droga Kamus! Odeio esse seu sorrisinho; Shura exasperou visivelmente irritado por não conseguir convencer a si mesmo de que aquela recente '**atração perigosa'** não lhe causaria ainda mais dores pelo corpo se insistisse no assunto.

-Mulher amazona nunca mais... Sei...; Kamus sorriu em tom de provocação, vendo o cavaleiro levantar-se e buscar por um acento mais a fundo do avião onde ficasse longe da amazona e do amigo, que não estava ajudando nada-nada no rumo de seus recentes pensamentos.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Agradecemos de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic. A história ainda está apenas no inicio, ainda tem muita água pra rolar. **

**Antes de irmos, deixamos um obrigada especial as meninas que comentaram: Nikke, Livilly´s, Margarida, Arthemisys e Isa-san.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Kisus**

**Ja né...**

**Dama 9 e Saory-San**


	4. De volta ao passado

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9e Saory-san**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: De volta ao passado.**

**I – Lua Crescente.**

Fechou os olhos por um momento, era como se novamente estivesse vendo aquilo tudo acontecer. É, não se livraria de algumas lembranças por enquanto; a jovem de melenas vermelhas pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, enquanto sentia o olhar do Grande Mestre e da reencarnação da deusa sobre si, esperando-a falar.

**-Lembrança-**

Estava muito frio, o vento gelado abria finos cortes sobre a face alva delas. Uma senhora de porte clássico, longos cabelos cacheados e vermelhos destacavam-se em meio à neve. Em sua mão, uma pequena criança era puxada, a mesma tinha os orbes esverdeados marejados e seu corpo tremia de frio e medo.

Uma tempestade de neve começava a se formar e atravessar aquela pequena distancia do lago de gelo era um verdadeiro martírio para a pequena criança que conseguia ouvir o mesmo trincando sobre seus pés, podendo vir a partir a qualquer segundo.

**-'Vão embora, é melhor que seja assim';** a voz de Aaron ecoava na mente da criança fazendo-a chorar ainda mais, queria voltar e ficar com o pai, mas não podia.

Melhor por quê? Para quem? Separar-se do pai daquela forma, saindo no meio da noite, com a mãe histérica lhe puxando pelo braço, porque?

Pararam bruscamente em meio à floresta que estavam, uma explosão ao longe e o incêndio começara. A antiga mansão da família Bering estava destruída por aquelas mulheres de mascaras que corriam como chacais em meio à noite, caçando-lhes até verem seu fim, embora tendo apenas seis anos sabia que era a si que elas queriam. Algo dentro de si lhe alertava.

-Vamos; Cecília Bering falou, tornando a puxar a criança, não tinham muito tempo.

Atravessaram o lago correndo, quando o pé de Cecília falseou, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão num baque seco, levando a filha consigo.

-Mãe; a pequena falou desesperada, querendo ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Vá embora, me deixe aqui; ela falou, sabia que não conseguiria chegar lá, mas talvez a criança conseguisse.

-Mas...; Aisty se aproximou, querendo tocar-lhe o braço.

**-FAÇA O QUE MANDEI;** Cecília gritou, dando-lhe um tapa na mão. –Você sabe aonde ir, vá logo; ela falou.

Assustada a criança pôs-se a correr em meio ao lago de gelo, tinha que chegar a casa de sua madrinha que ficava do outro lado. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, levou a mão até a nuca sentindo-a arder, provavelmente deveria ser por ter-se arranhado, nada mais.

Minutos depois uma nova explosão aconteceu, fazendo placas e mais placas de gelo erguerem-se ao céu anunciando apenas o inicio de uma batalha que tomaria contornos surpreendentes com o passar do tempo.

**Meses depois...**

Olhava para um ponto fixo no céu. Uma estrela em especial lhe chamava a atenção. **Assellus(1).** Tinha um brilho diferente nessa noite de inverno.

-Aisty; Karina chamou.

A senhora era a madrinha e melhor amiga de sua mãe, cuidara de si nos últimos meses, após a morte de seus pais.

Fechou os olhos, ainda via-se correndo em meio à neve e ouvindo o grito de sua mãe, deveria ter morrido na hora; ela pensou com amargura. Alcançou a casa da madrinha e estranhamente ninguém a seguira até ali.

-Sim; ela respondeu, descendo do alpendre da janela e entrando na casa.

As lenhas crepitavam dentro da lareira naquela noite fria. Não era mais inverno, porem o tempo parecia tão sistemático quando seu humor, ironicamente estavam novamente na lua crescente, isso sempre lhe inquietava.

-Venha cá; Karina falou, mandando-a sentar-se em uma poltrona a seu lado.

-Madrinha, vai me contar finalmente porque mataram meus pais? –Aisty perguntou ansiosa, Karina poderia jurar que uma aura avermelhada rodeara o corpo da jovem, não duvidava que a vida dela daria um salto a partir dali.

-Não; ela respondeu calma.

-Mas...; Karina levantou a mão, mandando-a calar-se.

-Vou lhe dar uma opção;

-Como?

-Só vou lhe dizer o porquê da morte de seus pais se for a Naxos; ela falou com a voz controlada. Sabia que estava praticamente mandando a afilhada para o corredor da morte, mas tinha de ser assim, Cecília e Aaron não haviam lhe confiado seu tesouro mais precioso à toa.

-Naxos não é na Grécia? –a criança perguntou, enquanto enrolava distraidamente uma mexa avermelhada entre os dedos.

-Isso mesmo;

-Por quê? –a garota perguntou intrigada.

-Já ouviu falar sobre os Santos de Athena?

-Meu pai sempre me contava historias sobre eles, pessoas especiais nascidas sob a proteção de Athena e uma estrela guardiã, correspondente a seu signo, eram capazes de fazer milagres e com pequenos golpes de punho abrirem fendas na terra; Aisty respondeu com ar letárgico lembrando-se das histórias que o pai lhe contava para faze-la dormir.

-Se quer saber o segredo de sua família, todos os porquês que lhe atormentam até agora e as respostas que deseja obter, terá de se tornar um deles; Karina falou com ar sério, quase frio por assim dizer.

**-O QUE?** – Aisty gritou espantada.

-Foi o que ouviu, se quiser mesmo saber terá de tornar-se amazona, não vou lhe contar algo tão importante sem que mereça; ela falou impassível.

-Mas...;

-Um navio parte amanhã cedo para Atenas, de lá pegue um outro navio e vá para Naxos, procure Dione, ela será sua mestre, só volte como uma amazona, do contrario não volte; Karina falou seria, levantando-se da poltrona e deixando-a a sós na sala.

Aisty sentiu novamente a nuca queimar, era como se algo a mandasse seguir a Naxos, embora a vontade que tinha de desafiar Karina e exigir-lhe a verdade fosse mais forte.

Sentia falta dos pais, tinha medo das coisas que teria de enfrentar agora que estava sozinha, já que a madrinha lhe deixara claro de que ela iria sozinha para um lugar completamente desconhecido. Precisava saber a verdade, nem que levasse tempo voltaria como uma amazona, ai sim, a madrinha não poderia recusar-se a lhe contar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

De seu quarto ouviu os passos delicados pelo assoalho, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros dando um baixo suspiro. Só pedia aos céus que tudo desse certo, ou do contrario, todos estariam perdidos; ela pensou.

Minutos depois deixou o quarto, aproximando-se de uma porta entreaberta no corredor, afastou-a com um toque suave para não despertar a jovem ali dentro, que parecia imersa em um sono profundo, sem fantasmas a lhe atormentar e obrigar-lhe a reviver todos aqueles momentos ruins que antecederam a morte dos pais.

Karina entrou no quarto da jovem sorrateira, tomando o devido cuidado para não despertá-la. Aproximou-se dela, como se para lhe depositar um beijo no topo da testa, mas em vez disso colocou em seu pescoço um fino cordão de couro preto que dele pendia um delicado pingente prateado em forma de lua crescente.

-"Que o Anjo da Lua lhe proteja, minha filha"; ela pensou, deixando o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aisty remexeu-se na cama, porem não acordou ficando completamente imersa em seu descanso, sem notar a presença de Karina.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

O tempo estava passando, não poderia ficar perdida em pensamentos quando tinha algo mais importante a fazer; ela pensou, passando a mão levemente pelas melenas vermelhas, antes de começar a falar aquilo que o Grande Mestre tanto ansiava e temia.

**II – Cosmos.**

**Grécia/ Rodes...**

Caminhava impaciente pelo grande salão, aquela espera o estava irritando. Passou os longos dedos pelos cabelos azuis quase prateados, tentando impedir que eles arrepiassem.

-Maldição; ele praguejou.

-Meu Senhor; uma jovem de melenas azuis falou entrando no salão, aproximando-se dele e logo, prestando-lhe uma respeitosa reverencia.

-Fale; Apolo ordenou, os orbes azuis cintilaram perigosamente.

-Parece que uma amazona esta a caminho do santuário, ainda não sabemos se é realmente o 'Anjo dos Ventos'; Sahara falou, apenar reportando a mensagem que recebera de Melina.

-Fiquem de olho nessa, mesmo sem ter certeza. Essa fedelha pode nos dar trabalho; Apolo falou serrando os punhos.

-...; a jovem assentiu desaparecendo rapidamente em seguida.

-"Ah minha irmã, não deveria ter se voltado contra mim, essa sua insolência ira custar-lhe muito caro e essas fedelhas não serão capazes de me enfrentar"; ele pensou, encaminhando-se para seus aposentos em Rodes onde a jovem deidade de melenas castanhas certamente estaria lhe esperando.

**III - Um retorno ao passado.**

O dia parecia nascer sem grandes novidades; alguns guardiões pensaram enquanto preparavam-se para mais um dia de treinamentos em sua rotina normal, mas para três outras pessoas que acabam de chegar ao santuário, esse dia estava longe de chegar ao fim.

-Chegamos; Shura falou suspirando aliviado por sair daquele vôo '**infernal'**.

-É, já deu pra perceber; Diana rebateu com escárnio, enquanto tomava a frente dos dois.

-Oras sua; o capricorniano resmungou, voltando-se para ela pronto a desfiar uma série de 'elogios', mas foi prontamente interrompido por Kamus.

-Calma; Kamus pediu interpondo-se entre o amigo e a amazona, antes que Shura pulasse no pescoço da mesma. O segurou firmemente pelos ombros, enquanto o espanhol bufava de raiva. Havia sido assim durante toda a viagem, uma infindável troca de farpas e sarcasmo de ambos os lados. –Calma...;

A amazona por sua vez apenas continuou a caminhar, ignorando completamente o cavaleiro que soltava faíscas pelos olhos. Trazia consigo apenas o seu arco e flechas pendurado nas costas e em uma das mãos, uma mochila com os seus poucos pertences até que, extasiada, parou em frente ao primeiro templo zodiacal que se erguia imponente sobre a encosta rochosa.

-Lindo...; ela sussurrou de costas para os dois, deixando a mochila no chão enquanto percorria com o olhar atento a magnitude dos templos gregos, iluminados pelo fraco sol da manhã. –É realmente lindo...;

-É a primeira vez que vem a Grécia? –Kamus perguntou, por fim soltando o espanhol e caminhando até ficar ao lado da amazona.

-Não...; Diana respondeu quase num sussurro, enquanto sua mente vagava em meio a recordações há muito guardadas no mais fundo de sua mente.

**- Lembrança -**

Os olhos azuis e inexpressivos refletiam o brilho prateado da lua, que solitária, iluminava o manto negro da noite. Uma prece silenciosa. Pedia que lhe guiasse, que iluminasse o seu caminho que poderia ser tão ou mais escuro que o céu sem estrelas.

Não sabia que rumo às coisas tomariam após os últimos acontecimentos, no entanto, tinha a absoluta certeza de que a sua permanência ali só pioraria as coisas. O incêndio, o extermino no vilarejo, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer sentia em seu intimo que era a causadora de tudo aquilo. Não sabia explicar como ou o porquê, só sabia que essa mesma noite teria que partir...

Queria poder adiar resolver isso de outra forma, mas não havia outra forma. As mãos pálidas que antes se apertavam contra o peito segurando o pequeno pingente prateado, agora cerravam as cortinas. Estava decidida, ninguém mais sofreria por sua causa.

Sobre a cama os poucos pertences que tinha dispostos numa singela sacola, os pegou, lançando um olhar demorado pelos aposentos antes de sair pela porta entreaberta. Guardaria para sempre os momentos que passara ali...

Estava escuro, mas encontrou o caminho, foi a passos leves até que encontrasse outra porta entreaberta. Por um momento hesitou, porém não podia partir sem se despedir **dele**. Uma silenciosa despedida.

Ele estava dormindo e não iria acordá-lo. Sabia que se o fizesse não teria coragem de partir. Sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou com suavidade o rosto bem talhado do rapaz, jamais o esqueceria...

Dormia um sono tranqüilo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, porém ainda se recordava com total exatidão da sua expressão de impotência e frustração por não ter podido ajudar aquelas pessoas. Era nobre, justo e faria de tudo para ajudar a quem fosse preciso, sabia disso e por isso mesmo teria que partir, não o poria em risco, não atrairia a desgraça até ele, o seu anjo protetor.

A respiração era compassada e tranqüila, enquanto o peito bem talhado e despido arfava docemente. A tez dourada contrastava divinamente com os lençóis e o leito alvo e se não o pudesse tocar, sentir, diria que estava diante da mais bela tela pintada por um exímio artista.

Deslizou com suavidade uma das mãos sobre o seu peito, sentindo as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração. Destino cruel que os ligara e agora os separava tão repentinamente. Queria ter tido mais tempo ao lado dele, quem sabe até mesmo para se despedir melhor, mas já estava tarde. Tinha que partir antes que fosse tarde demais...

Afagou-lhe as melenas douradas e aproximou os lábios dos dele. Um toque sutil, antes de se afastar retirando algo do pescoço.

-Jamais irei te esquecer...; Diana sussurrou enquanto colocava o cordão com um pingente em forma de lua nova sobre o criado mudo. –Obrigada por tudo...;

Pegou a mochila que havia colocado ao lado da cama e aproximou-se da porta entreaberta, não sem antes lançar um último olhar para o rapaz e sentir os olhos marejarem. Nunca mais o veria, sabia disso e não pôde impedir que por fim as lágrimas rolassem de sua face marcando a pele alva.

**-Fim da Lembrança -**

-Diana?

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados afastando as recentes lembranças despertadas por aquela volta a Atenas.

-Podemos subir se quiser, o caminho é longo e Athena já esta nos esperando; Kamus falou tentando entender o porquê da amazona ter ficar tão distante de repente.

-Claro; Diana respondeu enquanto pegava a mochila e começava a segui-lo.

-Vai ter tempo para admirar a paisagem outra hora, acredite...; Shura falou em tom de escárnio enquanto passava por ela.

-Acho que não, não disponho do tempo que você tem. –a amazona rebateu, passando pelo espanhol sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

Shura bufou lançando um olhar cortante a amazona e sentindo o sangue ferver mais uma vez.

-Vai ser uma longa subida...; Kamus sussurrou num suspiro cansado. Será que não se cansavam daquilo? –ele se perguntou.

**IV – Recordações.**

Acabara de voltar do treino entrando em sua casa rapidamente, precisava de um banho, não, necessitava. Passara o dia todo em baixo daquele sol escaldante treinando. Suspirou frustrado com os recentes pensamentos, coisas inexplicáveis de seu passado que por mais que buscasse uma resposta, ela, parecia querer fugir por entre seus dedos.

Abriu o registro do chuveiro, ouvindo a água gelada cair aos poucos sobre o piso frio. Retirou a camisa jogando-a num canto qualquer do banheiro e um brilho prateado chamou-lhe a atenção ao mirar-se brevemente no espelho.

Aquele pingente em forma de lua ainda era guardado por si...

Quantos anos? Mais de doze pelos seus cálculos. Andava pensando nisso com mais freqüência do que previa, mas não conseguia deixar de se questionar. Tocou-o com as pontas dos dedos e balançou a cabeça para os lados, novamente aquelas lembranças.

Terminou de se despir entrando em baixo da água e sentiu os músculos se contraírem devido ao choque térmico, mas logo relaxarem. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo quente aliviando-lhe até mesmo a alma com isso. Um flash de memória correu a sua mente, levando-o de volta há alguns anos atrás.

**- Lembrança -**

Onde ela estava? –ele se perguntou, ao deparar-se com o templo aparentemente vazio. Havia saído para inspecionar o treinamento do irmão, mas não havia obtido muito resultado, não pelo garoto, que muitas vezes burlava as regras e tentava **'matar o treino'** e sim por si mesmo, que não conseguia se concentrar.

Tanto fazia o garoto fazer mil abdominais ou apenas ficar deitado fitando o céu, dava no mesmo.

-Terra chamando; a voz divertida do irmão lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Ahn, o que foi? –Aioros perguntou, piscando seguidas vezes.

-Voltou maninho! Até que enfim achei que não ia mais retornar; o garoto falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Retornar? De onde? Do que está falando Aiolia? –o sagitariano perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados como se estivesse acordando de um transe ao ouvir a voz do garoto.

-Oras...; Aiolia continuou alargando ainda mais o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do irmão. –Da lua, de onde mais?

-Aiolia; Aioros falou em tom de reprimenda.

-Eu fiquei lá deitado quase meia hora e você nem ralhou, brigou, chantageou ou me obrigou a fazer nada. Bom, fiquei preocupado; o garoto falou apontando para o lugar onde estava treinando.

-Desculpe, estava distraído; o cavaleiro respondeu ao ver a expressão preocupada do menino. –E falando nisso, pode voltar pro treino! Obrigado por me lembrar disso;

-Ahn?

-E sem reclamar! –Aioros sorriu ao ver a cara de desânimo do irmão. –Não quer ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Então? Treine até a exaustão e alcance as estrelas; ele completou em tom de motivação.

-Alcance as estrelas... Puff; Aiolia resmungou enquanto voltava à série de abdominais. –Como se isso fosse possível;

**- Fim da Lembrança -**

-Droga...; Aioros murmurou encostando a cabeça contra o azulejo frio e deslizando uma das mãos demoradamente pela nuca. Todos esses anos e ainda não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos azuis.

Sentia a água fria escorrer por suas costas, enquanto de olhos fechados tentava a todo custo libertar-se daquele instante de recordações, porém era algo que não podia lutar. Fragmentos de lembranças que assolavam sua mente e seu coração, dos quais não pudera esquecer nem mesmo com o passar dos anos.

**- Lembrança -**

-Sempre terei tempo pra você, você sabe disso...; ele falou levando uma das mãos até o rosto da jovem numa suave carícia.

-Obrigada; ela sorriu. A pele pálida como porcelana adquirindo um tom relativamente rosado nas maçãs do rosto, sentia que aquele olhar poderia tocar-lhe, tamanha a intensidade com a qual era observada. –É... Bem, e quando começamos? –a jovem perguntou, desviando o olhar corada.

-Se quiser podemos fazer isso hoje à noite; Aioros respondeu, desviando o olhar momentaneamente da jovem ao perceber o que estava causando com isso. –É que durante o dia tem muita gente circulando pelo Santuário e...;

-Tudo bem, hoje à noite! –ela o cortou com um doce sorriso.

-Hoje à noite...; ele balbuciou ficando momentaneamente aéreo ao fitar os lábios bem desenhados moldarem-se no mais perfeito sorriso.

**- Fim da Lembrança-**

**-AIOROS? AIOROS, CADÊ VOCÊ CARA?**

-O que? –ele se indagou balançando a cabeça para os lados e apurando os ouvidos.

**-AIOROS?**

-Milo...; Suspirou cansado ao reconhecer a voz do amigo que gritava a todo pulmões em seu chamado.

Estava pra nascer pessoa mais inconveniente que Milo de Escorpião. Fechou o registro do chuveiro e pegou a toalha do lado de fora do box enrolando-a na cintura. Saiu do banheiro dando de cara com o amigo, que parecia estar desesperado a sua procura e que por sinal, arrumara um jeito de entrar em seu templo; ele pensou franzindo o cenho, lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter fechado a porta.

-Puxa vida, por Zeus onde você estava?

-Onde mais você acha? –Aioros rebatem sem esconder o tom de ironia em sua voz. Como se a resposta não fosse óbvia; ele pensou. –Olha Milo, não estou com tempo para as suas...

-Reunião no tempo de Athena; Milo o interrompeu.

-O que? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Reunião no templo de Athena, só vim te avisar nada mais, mas...; o Escorpião ponderou desfazendo a expressão séria que mantinha até agora. –Por Zeus, que imagem vocês tem de mim? Saiba que não gostei dessa **'não estou com tempo pras suas...'; **ele falou emburrado.

Aioros apenas sorriu diante da expressão de desapontamento do amigo, que se fazia de ofendido. Milo de Escorpião realmente não mudava nunca, no entanto, a expressão séria do cavaleiro o deixou preocupado.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sabe por que Athena convocou essa reunião?

-Não sei, mas ela quer que todos nós estejamos presentes e acho que tem haver com a chegada daquela...; Um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios do cavaleiro, como se relembrasse algo engraçado. –Nova amazona...

-Milo...; Aioros falou pausadamente, conhecia aquele sorriso. –Que amazona e...

-A que '**engaiolou'** o Saga...; ele completou com um sorriso maroto. –Vai dizer que não sabia?- o cavaleiro perguntou ao ver a expressão atônita do amigo. –Puxa vida Aioros, você sempre é o último a saber das coisas por aqui

-Não, eu não sabia, mas...;

-Depois eu te explico...; o Escorpião sorriu, dando as costas para o amigo e saindo do templo. A história do geminiano engaiolado ainda iria render boas risadas; pensou.

**Continua...**


	5. O Segredo dos Anjos

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: O Segredo dos Anjos.**

**I - União Dourada.**

Respirou fundo, a sua frente Diana parecia vociferar baixinho por ter sido colocada sentada justamente ao lado de quem parecia ter desenvolvido uma certa antipatia logo de cara, não sabia o que havia acontecido em Paris, mas o cavaleiro de Aquário que Saori se referira parecia inquieto.

-Senhorita Saori, o que era tão urgente para convocar esta reunião? –Saga perguntou, sentando ao lado esquerdo da deusa na cabeceira, enquanto Shion estava à direita dela.

-Todos estão presentes? –ela perguntou, ignorando a pergunta inicial.

Notara a breve tensão entre ele e a amazona de Apus, mas não poderia deixar que as coisas se descontrolassem. Tudo que Aisty já havia lhe contado antes de Kamus, Shura e Diana chegarem de Paris lhe deixou muito preocupada e o que tudo indicava era que as coisas só tendiam a piorar.

-Saori, desculpa o atraso; um estabanado Aioros entrou correndo na sala de reuniões. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados devido ao banho recente, mal recebera o recado, saíra correndo de seu templo para a reunião.

-Ahn! Tudo bem; a deusa comentou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa diante da entrada nada discreta. –Falta mais alguém? –ela perguntou, correndo os olhos pela sala.

Todos negaram com um aceno. Aioros tomou seu lugar na mesa, ficando de frente para Shura, arqueou a sobrancelha, notando uma amazona ao lado do cavaleiro, ela usava mascara, mas parecia estranhamente familiar. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro que fitou-lhe como se simplesmente dissesse **'tira o olho'**. Deu de ombros, voltando-se para Athena que preparava-se para a reunião.

-Bem, agora que Aioros chegou, podemos fazer as apresentações; Saori começou. –Aisty é a amazona de Apus, treinada em Naxos e Diana em Milos; a jovem falou.

**-O QUE?** –o Escorpião gritou, levantando-se em um pulo da cadeira.

As duas amazonas voltaram-se para o cavaleiro com ar impassível, embora nem um pouco contentes com aquela interrupção.

-Milo, sente-se; Shion mandou visivelmente constrangido pela reação do cavaleiro.

-Mestre, isso só pode ser brincadeira; ele exasperou ignorando a ordem, enquanto gesticulava de forma nervosa.

-Milo; Saga falou em tom perigoso.

-Algum problema quanto a isso, cavaleiro? –Diana perguntou, voltando-se para ele. Milo engoliu em seco, era melhor ter ficado quieto.

-Bem...; o Escorpião começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Tem certeza de que não foi em Santorini, Creta, Lavríon, ou qualquer outro lugar desses que a senhorita treinou? –Milo perguntou com mais cautela.

-...; Diana arqueou a sobrancelha. Lançou um olhar fuzilante ao cavaleiro, que mesmo fitando apenas a inexpressiva mascara de prata da jovem, sentiu-o sangue gelar.

-Milo, aonde quer chegar com isso? –Saori perguntou impaciente. Vendo que Aisty estava a um passo de levantar-se e ir embora. Sabia o quão era difícil para a jovem repetir tudo aquilo de novo e o cavaleiro dificultando as coisas, não estava ajudando.

-Senhorita, eu treinei em Milos, aquela ilha só tinha aspirante a cavaleiro, ela **não pode** ter treinado lá; Milo falou, apontando par a jovem.

-Ahn! Quantos anos você passou treinando em Milos, mesmo artrópode? –Aisty perguntou, manifestando-se de forma sarcástica, fazendo todos voltarem-se para ela, curiosos.

-É Milo; o cavaleiro falou, com os orbes serrados. –Mas passei seis anos, por quê?

-Uhn! Seis anos, bem... Fico imaginando que espécie de treinamento você teve lá, pois nesse meio tempo não pensou em momento algum que se desse à volta na ilha encontraria um clã de amazonas, creio que seis anos não foram muito úteis para lhe ensinar algo; Aisty completou, com ar debochado.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona.

Engoliu em seco, o mesmo cosmo gelado que sentira no templo de Saga quando se apresentara a ela, estava sentindo agora, era uma vibração semelhante ao cosmo de Kamus, capaz de gelar até seu ultimo fio de cabelo.

-Milo; Aisty comentou, frisando o nome do cavaleiro, fazendo-o empalidecer por antecipação. –Não importa se você chega a uma ilha para treinar para ser um cavaleiro ou amazona, é de praxe você saber que não esta em uma ilha só de cavaleiros ou só de amazonas. Ao dar a volta você sempre encontra o clã oposto. Digamos que é uma forma de manter o equilíbrio e a ordem natural das coisas; ela falou, com ar mais paciente como se falasse com uma criança de dois anos.

-Dar a volta; ele murmurou, sentando-se com ar pensativo.

-Isso mesmo; Shion falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro. –Como Aisty disse, era só dar a volta. Todas as ilhas são divididas em dois limites, um para o clã de aspirantes a amazonas e outro para aspirantes a cavaleiros. Há um risco em dar a volta e ser pego, bem... Existem certas implicações, mas mesmo assim, é só dar a volta; o Grande Mestre explicou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Droga, porque essas coisas a gente só fica sabendo agora; o cavaleiro resmungou, fazendo beicinho.

-Agora podemos continuar; Saori falou suspirando. –Aisty e Diana; ela chamou, fazendo as duas voltarem-se para ela.

Aioros voltou-se para a jovem de melenas negras com um olhar surpreso, mas rapidamente o disfarçou, não era possível; ele pensou um tanto quanto inquieto.

-Creio que vocês desejam saber o porquê destas amazonas estarem no santuário, mas antes de qualquer pergunta; Saori fez uma pausa, notando que Kamus pretendia dizer algo, mas calou-se. –Eu gostaria de pedir que Aisty explicasse a todos melhor;

A amazona assentiu, sentindo todos os olhares sobre si. Engoliu em seco, não era de sentir-se assim, mas contar aquilo ao Grande Mestre e Athena era uma coisa, agora a toda ordem dos cavaleiros era outra bem diferente.

-A cerca de 20 anos atrás surgiu uma previsão no oráculo em Delfos. Pouco antes do nascimento de Athena ou dos Anjos da Lua; ela começou, e ouviu os murmúrios de alguns sobre a ultima parte.

-Delfos é a ilha do oráculo de Apolo, não? –Mú comentou intrigado.

-...; Aisty assentiu. –Nessa época, meus pais ficaram sabendo sobre essa previsão;

-E o que seriam esses Anjos da Lua? –Mascara da Morte perguntou, com ar meio sarcástico.

-Duas crianças nascidas sob as estrelas Assellus e Alfa Lib; a amazona respondeu seca, lançando um olhar entrecortado ao canceriano que mesmo por baixo da mascara, pode sentir um arrepio gelado correr pela espinha. Aquela garota não era normal.

-Mas essas estrelas são das constelações de Câncer e Libra; Kanon comentou, voltando-se para a deusa, como se perguntasse o que realmente estava acontecendo.

-Assellus e Alfa Lib não são só as estrelas de Câncer e Libra, como são as estrelas representadas por Selene e Ártemis; Saori respondeu ao questionamento mudo de alguns cavaleiros.

-Nos primórdios, logo que Zeus entregou a regência da Terra oficialmente a Athena, ele simplesmente desapareceu, e em nenhum dos mundos pode ser encontrado. Assim, Posseidon, Hades e Apolo se rebelaram, começando as chamadas 'Guerras Santas'; Aisty explicou. –Desde que o mundo é mundo, sempre existiu um empate na balança, deuses que queriam destruir a Terra e outros, que lutavam para protegê-la. Mais existia um deles, que era um perigo até mesmo para o próprio Zeus;

-Apolo! –Shaka falou, com ar sério.

-...; Athena assentiu silenciosamente.

-O poder dele era devastador, sozinho ele era capaz de causar estragos que nem o próprio Ares conseguia; a amazona de Apus falou, fazendo um certo geminiano remexer-se inquieto em sua cadeira. –Um dos motivos que levou ele e Posseidon serem exilados do Olimpo certa vez;

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que estamos tratando aqui? –Mascara da Morte perguntou.

-Ártemis e Luna, duas deusas da lua, praticamente as únicas a fazerem frente a Apolo, se uniram e com um outro grupo de deuses, formaram um pacto de dar suporte a Athena e Nikke em meio as guerras; Aisty continuou, ignorando o ar debochado do canceriano, não seria má idéia entrar em inferno astral agora, só pra socar alguém; ela pensou, serrando os punhos por baixo da mesa. –Juntas, elas criaram algo de poder equivalente ao de Apolo, para quando chegasse o momento, isso fosse o suficiente para bani-lo da história.

-Que seriam? –Kanon perguntou, visivelmente interessado na história.

-Os Anjos da Lua; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Apolo? –Aiolia perguntou confuso.

Era estranho, lembrava-se pouca coisa sobre o que acontecera no momento em que voltaram à vida. Alias, esse era um dos mistérios que até agora, nem mesmo a Deusa havia esclarecido. Uma hora sofriam horrores presos ao limbo do Érebo, ouvindo vozes de deuses psicopatas, doidos para acabar com o mundo. No momento seguinte, tudo parecia tornar-se um pedacinho dos Elíseos, ao serem tomados por uma sensação de paz, como se estivessem dormindo, de certa forma poderia definir assim, pois cada um acordara em seus respectivos templos, completamente reconstruídos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Apolo simplesmente desaparecera e Athena, também não justificara esse recente sumiço. Agora, parecia que algumas coisas ficavam claras, possivelmente outra pessoa deveria ter tomado à frente de Athena e os trazido de volta, se não a mesma, que ainda quisesse manter algumas coisas incógnitas só por garantia.

Mas ainda restava uma duvida, se esses tais 'Anjos da Lua' eram o poder equivalente para acabar de vez com Apolo, no que consistia exatamente isso. Eram pessoas de carne e osso, imortais reencarnados, ou semi-deuses? Ou nenhuma dessas opções, quem sabe fosse apenas um tiro no escuro, para as possibilidades de algo dessa magnitude surgir para destruir o poderio de algumas divindades que ainda achavam que poderiam brincar com mortais?

-Antigamente, a classe predominante nos campos de batalha era de amazonas, nessa época, para garantir que tivesse um ponto a mais de vantagem caso viesse a enfrentar Athena, Apolo convenceu a mais forte das amazonas a unir-se a ele e liderar um clã que seria cem por cento submisso, mas que também fosse forte, tão forte quanto os cavaleiros; Aisty continuou.

-Quem era essa amazona? –Shura perguntou interessado, fazendo Diana rolar os olhos por baixo da mascara, depois ele reclamava de apanhar.

-Hipólita. A mesma que assumiu o primeiro clã das amazonas quando Ártemis o abandonou, para ficar com Órion; a amazona continuou. –Apolo era egoísta e ambicioso, sabia como usar as pessoas e tirar o melhor delas independente de quem fossem, com ela não seria diferente, mesmo sendo mortal ele tinha seus métodos para garantir que ela estaria a seu lado na hora certa.

-Ambrozia; Kamus falou, fitando a amazona com ar interessado.

-A imortalidade em uma frutinha do tamanho de uma cereja; Aisty falou e eles poderiam jurar que aquilo soara de forma debochada, embora fosse verdade. –Ele usou ambrozia para torná-la imortal. Apolo achava que os mortais eram vermes que não mereciam piedade, queria com seus poderes purificar essa Terra, resultando na destruição de todos, por isso precisava de colaboradores com potencial.

-Mas...; Saga foi contestar, mas Athena ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele esperasse.

-Hipólita era a única que sobreviveria a passagem do tempo e poderia despertar os monstros lendários do caos; Aisty falou, lembrando-se de todos os detalhes da conversa reveladora que tivera com sua madrinha, antes de partir. –Isso quer dizer, Górgonas, Harpias, Hidras, Esfinges e outras inúmeras criaturas que um dia já caminharam por essa Terra e só trouxeram caos e pânico;

-Isso ta parecendo àquelas historinhas de terror da vovó; o canceriano falou debochado.

Não soube de onde viera, ou como acontecera, mas arregalou os olhos, surpreso, ao sentir um fino filete de sangue escorrer sobre a maçã do rosto. Notou que todos olhavam para si com igual surpresa.

Era como se uma flecha houvesse passado raspando por sua pele causando aquele corte superficial. Uma flecha de vento, ou melhor, uma flecha criada por deslocamento de ar.

-Se você não está disposto a ouvir o que ela tem a dizer, retire-se; Diana falou, levantado-se da cadeira num movimento ameaçador.

-Oras, sua...; Mascara da Morte rosnou, levantando-se.

-Sente-se Mascara da Morte; Aioros mandou, levantando-se ficando frente a frente com a amazona e lançando um olhar entrecortado ao cavaleiro que estava a duas cadeiras de distancia sua. –Caso tenha esquecido estamos em uma União Dourada. Não esqueça que esta na presença das amazonas e de Athena, suas felizes recordações de infância não nos dizem respeito. Cale-se e se sente! -o cavaleiro de sagitário mandou, os orbes verdes pareciam queimar.

Silenciosamente ele sentou-se, não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal a amazona que parecia não ter ligado e resmungar algo impossível de ser entendido pelos outros.

-Diana, acalme-se; Aisty pediu com ar impassível. –Não espere que ele entenda de primeira; a amazona alfinetou.

-Você não esta facilitando as coisas; Saga falou, vendo que logo o canceriano levantar-se-ia de novo, para ralhar. Aisty deu de ombros, ignorando-o.

Aioros e Diana sentaram-se novamente, um silêncio pesado pareceu cair na sala. Shura pareceu intrigado, nunca vira o amigo agir daquela forma, nem quando treinavam ou observavam os treinos que ocorriam na arena, Aioros nunca se mostrara tão determinado perto de si ou enfrentara tão abertamente um cavaleiro de ouro daquela forma.

-Luna e Ártemis sabiam que essas criaturas poderiam ser um perigo para a Terra, mais do que qualquer outra divindade que pudesse renascer aqui, para lutar diretamente contra Athena; Aisty continuou ignorando a tensão inicial. –Com essa parceria nasceram também duas '**kamuis'** forjadas nas profundezas do Etna sem o conhecimento de mais ninguém. Armaduras que representavam os poderes da lua em sua totalidade. Nova e Crescente;

-Então, essas são os Anjos da Lua; Kamus comentou pensativo.

-Assim eram chamadas. Ninguém poderia saber do envolvimento das deusas. Naquela época, somente Caos poderia interferir diretamente com o destino, por isso ninguém sem exceção poderia saber que elas estavam garantindo que a próxima geração fosse capaz de evitar a destruição. Por isso as deusas encarregaram-se de escolher um de seus descendentes para lacrar as armaduras e autorizou que somente em ultimo caso Athena fosse comunicada disso, pois ela saberia o que fazer; a jovem de melenas vermelhas explicou.

-E essas amazonas são vocês duas? –Milo perguntou, notando o olhar impassível de Shaka, ele parecia saber de algo, mas não se manifestava.

-São Milo. Aisty e Diana são as escolhidas pelas deusas e descendentes diretas da primeira geração de guardiões; Shion respondeu pacientemente.

Aisty suspirou cansada, já estava começando a se cansar de tanta interrupção, seria tão mais fácil se eles tivessem acesso a suas lembranças. Não precisaria perder tanto tempo para explicar; ela pensou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, ouvindo a voz do Grande Mestre esclarecer uma duvida qualquer do artrópode.

**-Lembrança-**

-Sim, sua estrela. Quando seu pai foi a Delfos e descobriu tudo sobre a profecia, a verdade de que seria a filha dele a ser a guardiã, ele entendeu que logo Apolo mandaria seus mensageiros para garantir que você não chegasse a idade adulta para despertar seu cosmo e representar algum perigo;

-Por isso atacaram a mansão aquela noite; Aisty falou com a voz tremula, serrando os punhos sobre o colo, ouvindo atentamente o que a madrinha dissera.

-Seu pai sabia que sua missão era muito importante, difícil e perigosa, enquanto pode lhe protegeu. Mas aquela noite que ele pretendia lhe contar sobre o segredo vocês foram atacadas e eles morreram;

-Lembro que uma amazona de cabelos rosados tirou a mascara e disse que aquele seria o ultimo rosto que eu veria antes de morrer, ai a mamãe acertou-lhe a cabeça com um castiçal e nós fugimos; Aisty falou, lembrando-se com dor do dia que perdera os pais, acima de qualquer coisa iria vingá-los, nem que tivesse de descer até o inferno falar com Hades e pedir que trouxesse aquelas amazonas de volta, só para matá-las novamente. Não era a favor de violência, mas esse era um caso especial que cuidaria com suas próprias garras, como Dione fazia questão de lembrar-lhe.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Cerrou os punhos por baixo da mesa, sentindo seu sangue ferver, enquanto aqueles cavaleiros ficassem discutindo suas duvidas só atrasariam o que tinha de fazer.

-Vocês podem me deixar terminar, ou eu vou dar uma voltinha, enquanto vocês terminam? –Aisty perguntou com um **'Q'** de ironia na voz, agitando de forma displicente a mão.

-Por favor, continue; Shion falou, com um sorriso sem graça, por estar quase discutindo com Milo, que parecia não querer entender tudo o que fora falado.

-Fui mandada a Naxos para treinar e ficar longe dos possíveis atentados de algumas amazonas enviadas por Apolo, porém com Diana não foi o mesmo; Aisty comentou, vendo a amazona assentir silenciosamente.

-Então Apolo sempre esteve desperto nessa Terra? –Kamus perguntou surpreso.

-Como ele não precisava reencarnar como mortal, sim, sempre esteve, apenas não tínhamos como encontra-lo, ou formas de combate-lo ainda, pois logo que a ultima geração de cavaleiros assumiu o santuário, começou a Titanomaquia; Saori explicou.

Todos assentiram. Eh, os chamados tempos de paz, agora pareciam uma utopia tão longínqua.

-Não duvido que Hipólita tenha infiltrado traidores no santuário, não digo cavaleiros, isso é humanamente e divinamente impossível; Aisty falou sem notar o discreto suspiro aliviado de Saga por não ser considerado o primeiro suspeito da vez. –São amazonas, o que faz com que todos tenham que redobrar o cuidado;

-Uma pergunta; Shaka manifestou-se chamando a atenção de todos. –Como podemos ter certeza de que são vocês duas, como você mesma disse, existem traidoras infiltradas no santuário. O que nos garante que vocês duas, simplesmente não poderiam ter matado as amazonas verdadeiras e tomado seus lugares?

-Porque acha que estar contando a verdade não é suficiente? –Aisty rebateu.

-Pela segurança de Athena e do santuário, não posso pensar diferente; o cavaleiro respondeu, impassível.

Aisty levou a mão para dentro da gola da blusa, desprendendo um cordão de couro, colocou o mesmo em cima da mesa. Todos olharam para o lugar que ela apontava, era um colar com um pingente em forma de lua crescente que pareceu brilhar reagindo com o cosmo dela.

-"Por Zeus"; Diana pensou, sentindo uma nuvem negra de tensão cair sobre si, ao notar que o cordão de Aisty era muito parecido com o seu, somente a forma era diferente. Mas não estava com o seu, a muito não o tinha. Como poderia provar que era realmente ela?

-Isso esclarece muita coisa; Aldebaran comentou, dando-se por convencido.

-Não. Pode ter sido roubado; Shaka continuou.

Aisty bufou irritada, levantando-se. Os cavaleiros ficaram tensos, levantando-se automaticamente.

-Calma, não vou fazer nada demais; Aisty brincou, divertindo-se com o olhar desesperado deles, viu-os sentarem-se novamente a mando de Athena. Afastou-se dando uma boa distancia da mesa, onde todos poderiam lhe ver. –Eu tinha poucos anos de idade quando essa marca apareceu; ela explicou, erguendo parcialmente os cabelos vermelhos, para que eles pudessem ver uma marca em sua nuca, representando perfeitamente uma lua crescente. Era como uma marca de nascença, mas nem eles eram tão céticos a ponto de acharem que isso era só uma 'marca de nascença'.

-...; Shaka assentiu, dando-se por convencido. Quanto a isso não tinha argumentos.

-E quanto a Diana? –Aiolia perguntou, voltando-se para a amazona que estranhamente mantivera-se quieta quase que a reunião toda, se ignorassem o pequeno problema com Mascara da Morte.

-Ah ela também tem; Shura falou casualmente.

Todos os cavaleiros arquearam a sobrancelha, inclusive a amazona a seu lado que o retalhou com o olhar.

Engoliu em seco, só agora dando-se conta do que falara, devido ao sorriso nada inocente de Kamus quase do outro lado da sala.

-Ahn! Bem...; ele balbuciou, sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio, escorrer por sua testa.

-Como sabe disso Shura? –Shion perguntou também intrigado, possivelmente sendo o único a conseguir falar alguma coisa naquele momento que parecia ter sido congelado.

O cavaleiro sentiu o chão literalmente sumir de baixo de seus pés quando a ficha caiu, dando-se conta da besteira que falara.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Diana, por favor; Aisty pediu, chamando a atenção dos outros pelo fato de ter se levantado tão rápido que eles mal notaram e agora, estava ao lado de Diana. –É melhor esclarecer logo isso, já estou me cansando; ela completou quase num murmúrio.

Diana assentiu, levantando-se. Afastou-se da mesa onde todos ainda poderiam lhe enxergar, ergueu os cabelos, mostrando a marca em forma de lua nova.

-Satisfeitos; Diana perguntou sarcástica.

Todos assentiram silenciosos, embora pudessem contestar quanto à veracidade daquela marca, sabiam que as amazonas não estavam mentindo. Intimamente apenas desejavam que aquele tempo de paz continuasse e que toda aquela historia da vovó como diria Mascara da Morte não passasse de uma historia, mas não era.

As guerras começariam e só lhes restava lutar contra isso agora e descobrir o que aquelas jovens mostrariam-se no fim. Aliadas ou inimigas.

**II – O Pingente.**

-Era muita informação...; ela pensou enquanto caminhava até o terraço, sua cabeça parecia dar voltas e mais voltas.

Retirou o arco das costas e sentou-se sobre um banco de mármore, abraçando as pernas de encontro ao corpo, tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. Só agora, treze anos depois sabia a verdade, a verdade sobre seu passado, sobre sua vida.

Os atentados, tudo aquilo, fora obra da loucura de Apolo, mais um Deus que inconformado com fim da Era dos Deuses sobre a Terra, tentava impor sua absoluta vontade exterminando os humanos desse planeta.

Como era possível que os Deuses, senhores absolutos de poder pudessem ser tão egoístas? Ainda se recordava com absoluta perfeição do extermino do antigo vilarejo em que vivia, quantas pessoas inocentes haviam morrido graças à loucura de Apolo em querer tirá-la de seu caminho. Cerrou os punhos, se soubesse de tudo isso antes, as coisas teriam sido diferentes...

Não podia mudar o passado, porém, por Ártemis sua Deusa protetora, agora tinha absoluta certeza disso, por Ártemis não permitiria que ninguém mais sofresse pelas loucuras de quem quer que fosse, Deus, monstro ou homem daria a sua vida por isso se fosse preciso.

-Acho que isso lhe pertence; alguém sussurrou atrás de si.

-O que? –Diana murmurou virando-se confusa ao ouvir uma voz masculina e conhecida atrás de si. Voltou-se para trás ainda sentada sobre o banco e deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes a lhe fitar, enquanto retirava algo do pescoço. –Aiolos, eu...; ela balbuciou, enquanto recebia a corrente com o pingente em forma de lua das mãos do cavaleiro, que nada mais disse ou fez, deu-lhe as costas e saiu.

Ele tinha razão em sentir-se magoado, afinal, sumira sem nem ao menos lhe deixar um rastro; ela pensou deixando que o olhar caísse sobre a peça de prata na palma das mãos. Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente.

Os olhos azuis ocultos pela máscara de prata lançaram um olhar perdido ao horizonte e a paisagem rochosa, que aos poucos eram cobertos pelo crepúsculo. O arco, seu fiel companheiro, repousava sobre a outra extremidade do banco e assim que seus olhos caíram sobre ele, sua mente imediatamente rodopiou num vórtice colorido, onde lembranças quase apagadas foram revividas como se fosse parte do presente.

**- Lembrança -**

-Espera onde estamos indo? –a jovem de melenas negras indagou confusa à medida que era arrastada pelo cavaleiro que lhe puxava por uma das mãos.

-Temos que passar rápido, antes que alguém apareça... Quero dizer que Garahn apareça e veja você aqui... ; o cavaleiro falou enquanto continuava a caminhar até parar em frente ao altar de sua armadura, um centauro dourado com um arco e flecha nas mãos. –Pronto, chegamos.

-Ahn? Passar por onde? –Diana perguntou visivelmente confusa, enquanto o via dar a volta no altar da armadura, onde havia apenas uma parede de pedra na parte posterior, igual a todas as paredes da sala. –Aioros, o que está fazendo?

-Não queria aprender a usar o arco? –Aioros perguntou voltando-se para a jovem com um doce sorriso, enquanto as mãos tratavam de apalpar a parede, como se procurasse algo escondido ali. –Pronto, achei; ele disse enquanto uma luz dourada era emitida pela mão direita que girava uma espécie de alavanca imaginária.

No instante seguinte a parede que outrora era uma simples parede de pedra, se desfez como se fosse uma nuvem de cristal e se dissipou no ar. Diante de seus olhos uma enorme escadaria de pedra se desenhou, mas era como se sempre estivesse ali. Nas paredes escuras os archotes se acenderam iluminando o longo caminho escada a baixo, mas não o bastante para poder ver onde aqueles degraus iam dar.

-Vamos, Garahn costuma vir fazer a limpeza do templo hoje e já deve estar chegando; o sagitariano explicou estendendo a mão para a jovem, que até agora estava abismada com a cena a sua frente.

-Estou atrapalhando você não é? –ela perguntou aproximando-se do rapaz.

-De forma alguma, você sabe que não... Vem; Aioros falou puxando a jovem pela mão mais uma vez e por fim descendo as escadarias.

Imediatamente a parede que outrora havia se dissipado novamente se refez, tornando–se pedra o que assustou a jovem.

-Aioros, a parede... Como...?

-Como isso aconteceu? –ele interpelou caminhando um pouco à frente da jovem que havia parado de andar e fitava a parede atrás de si. –Essa é a entrada para uma caverna subterrânea existente no templo de Sagitário, ela existe desde tempos remotos e ninguém a não ser o seu guardião sabe da sua existência. Quer dizer...; Aioros ponderou num sorriso enquanto voltava-se para a jovem que havia voltado a caminhar. –Agora você também sabe;

-Aioros, não devia ter me trazido aqui se era algo tão importante e sigiloso, quem sou eu pra...

-Não diga isso...; o cavaleiro sussurrou voltando-se para a jovem e de forma inesperada repousando o indicador sobre os lábios da mesma. –Quem é você? Você é alguém que merece a minha total confiança. Eu confio em você; ele falou tocando com suavidade o rosto de porcelana e imediatamente a face pálida da jovem tornou-se rósea diante dos orbes verdes fixos em si. Percebendo o que causara Aioros se afastou, desviando o olhar. –É bem, vamos a decida é longa;

Em silêncio desceram os vários lances de escadas até chegarem a uma enorme gruta. A direita um lago da águas cristalinas, rodeado por pequenos cristais em sua orla, a esquerda uma grande parede rochosa onde já existiam alguns alvos.

Não havia archotes ou tochas como no caminho que seguiram até ali, mas o interior da gruta tinha uma luminosidade bem peculiar, parecia ser iluminada pelo brilho dos muitos cristais espalhados por ali.

-Costumo treinar por aqui de vez em quando, praticar a mira sem que haja alguém por perto; ele explicou ao ver que a jovem percorria atentamente toda a extensão da gruta. –E a propósito, gente demais só faz com que percamos a concentração na pratica como arqueiro, essa é a primeira lição que deve aprender. Bom pelo menos no inicio, quanto menos gente te olhando e torcendo para você errar é melhor, acredite...; o cavaleiro sorriu divertido, retirando o arco das costas.

-Então quer dizer que vai torcer pra eu errar, é isso? –Diana perguntou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes estreitos.

-Não! Que isso, pelo contrário; Aioros falou prontamente, porém o sorriso matreiro em seus lábios queria dizer outra coisa.

-Ah é? Por que será que esse sorriso não me convenceu? –ela perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Bom, observe e depois repita; ele começou ainda se divertindo com a preocupação de iniciante da jovem.

Dito isso, o cavaleiro endireitou a postura mantendo a coluna ereta e retesou o arco disparando em seguida a flecha, que cortou o ar tendo como parada o pequeno alvo colorido que estava há uns vinte metros à frente.

-Agora é a sua vez; o cavaleiro falou abaixando o arco.

-Eu? Jamais vou acertar um alvo há uma distancia dessas; Diana falou incrédula.

-Só saberá se pode ou não se tentar. Tome, mantenha o corpo ereto e as mãos firmes; Aioros explicou, estendendo o arco a ela.

-Ta certo...; ela suspirou meio desanimada, enquanto pegava o arco. –Mas não ria de mim se eu errar. Bom eu sei que você vai torcer pra isso, mas sério, não ria, por favor! –a jovem pediu.

-Não vou rir; o cavaleiro falou com um largo sorriso.

-Já esta rindo; Diana reclamou franzindo o cenho.

-Ta bom, não vou rir, mas você tem que se concentrar caso contrário não vai mesmo conseguir e espera...; ele falou aproximando-se da jovem e pondo-se atrás dela. –Está segurando errado;

-É... bem, estou? –ela balbuciou confusa ao sentir as mãos do cavaleiro pousarem delicadamente sobre as suas a guiando na posição certa.

-Primeiro, mantenha as mãos firmes, segundo mantenha a mira da flecha na altura dos olhos, caso contrário não vai conseguir acertar o seu alvo e por ultimo...; Aioros ponderou deslizando uma das mãos com suavidade até a cintura da jovem enquanto a outra afastava as melenas escuras do pescoço da mesma. –Relaxe...; ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer.

Relaxar? –ela se perguntou, isso era algo meio que impossível diante das condições em que estava.

Sentia o hálito quente dele se chocando contra a sua pele, o calor de seu corpo tão próximo de si e isso a deixava perturbada. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, querer aprender a usar o arco; ela pensou.

-Relaxe; ele sussurrou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –Diana murmurou, piscando confusa.

-Relaxe... Está tensa; Aioros falou num sussurrou contra o pescoço da jovem, não contendo a ânsia em aspirar o perfume que provinha de seus cabelos, ouvindo um fraco gemido da mesma que mais uma vez parecia estremecer em seus braços.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível tomou conta de seus lábios ao perceber o que causara, mas logo tratou de afastar os recentes pensamentos.

–Esqueça o mundo a sua volta, aqui é só você, o arco, a flecha e o alvo, nada mais. Quando estiver preparada, dispare; ele completou.

-Ta certo; Diana murmurou sentindo o rosto arder, porém certa do que iria fazer. Disparou a flecha que ricocheteou na parede e caiu a poucos metros à frente, bem longe de alcançar o alvo como previra. –Viu só? Errei...; ela falou e voltou-se para o rapaz com uma expressão triste. –E você está rindo; reclamou cruzando os braços, indignada.

-Não estou não; Aioros se defendeu.

-Está sim e você prometeu; Diana exasperou.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas é que você precisava ver a sua cara agora; ele brincou.

-Minha cara? –ela indagou confusa aproximando-se do rapaz.

-Sim, quando fica brava com alguma coisa você franzi o nariz e depois dá uma mordidinha no lábio inferior...; Aioros falou sorrindo ao repousar o indicador sobre o nariz da jovem.

-E fico parecendo a Medusa, é isso? –a jovem rebateu com um sorriso divertido tentando mascarar o leve tremor que sentira quando ele lhe tocara.

-Não, ao contrário, fica linda...; ele sussurrou perdendo-se no brilho intenso dos orbes azuis.

-É bem... Acho melhor continuarmos, não é? –Diana balbuciou se recriminando mentalmente por ter tamanha facilidade em parecer um tomate diante do cavaleiro.

-Claro; Aioros assentiu.

**- Fim da Lembrança -**

Pegou o arco pondo-o nas costas novamente e saiu. Muita coisa havia acontecido em treze anos, coisas que ainda desconhecia, mas que estava disposta a descobrir e é claro, também devia uma explicação...

**Continua...**


	6. Um dia para conversar

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Um Dia Para Conversar.**

**I – Rosa de Gelo.**

Fora praticamente a ultima a sair da sala de reuniões. Aisty caminhou lentamente para fora do templo. Olhou para todos os lados, suspirou aliviada. Finalmente silencio; ela pensou, sentando-se nos degraus que levariam a Peixes.

Apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos, podendo descansar a cabeça ali. Como sua vida dera voltas. Fechou os olhos, deixando uma das mãos pender para o lado, tocando o chão de pedra.

Com a ponta da unha, rabiscou no chão um singelo pentagrama, o símbolo do equilíbrio entre todas as forças que regem o universo. Observava o que fazia entretida, sem notar a aproximação de alguém aparentemente curioso com a presença dela ali.

Tocou o desenho que acabara de fazer, uma tênue nevoa cobriu sua mão, fazendo surgir ali uma delicada rosa de gelo eterno. Sem uma gota de água dos lados, ou um resquício de cosmo desperdiçado. Tudo perfeitamente equilibrado; Aisty pensou, sorrindo satisfeita por baixo da mascara, ainda existiam algumas coisas que não sabia sobre a arte que estudara tanto tempo com sua mestra Dione, mas só treinando desenvolveria tudo.

-Incrível; ela ouviu alguém murmurar atrás de si.

Voltou-se com um olhar entrecortado para o inconveniente, mas estancou surpresa. Se não estivesse errada, sabia quem era aquele cavaleiro, era Kamus, cavaleiro de Aquário. O maior mestre manipulador de gelo da ordem dos cavaleiros; ela pensou, lembrando-se que Dione lhe falara muito sobre as habilidades daquele cavaleiro.

-O que deseja cavaleiro? –Aisty perguntou de maneira fria e indiferente.

-Me desculpe, não queria assustá-la; o aquariano explicou-se.

-Assustar-me? Puff! –ela murmurou, virando-se para frente, tecnicamente o ignorando.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, não esperava esse tipo de atitude da jovem, mas era intrigante a forma como ela agia. A postura que ela adquirira ao falar de forma séria, por vezes sarcástica na reunião, lhe chamou a atenção. Tudo aquilo lhe era muito familiar, era como se já a conhecesse. Impossível; ele concluiu, balançando a cabeça.

-Creio que me expressei mal, me desculpe; Kamus falou, aproximando-se dos degraus onde ela estava sentada. –Posso? –ele perguntou, referindo-se ao espaço no degrau que estava livre, para sentar-se.

-É um lugar publico, fique a vontade; Aisty respondeu, sem emoção.

-Calma, estou em missão de paz; o aquariano argumentou, erguendo as mãos.

-Me desculpe; ela falou quase num murmúrio, apoiando o queixo sobre os braços, que estavam apoiados em seus joelhos.

-Como? –ele perguntou, piscando confuso, ouviu-a bufar e murmurar algo que não foi capaz de entender.

-"Droga, ele vai mesmo me fazer repetir isso"; Aisty pensou, rolando os olhos. –Me desculpe; ela falou, mais firme agora.

-Tudo bem, creio que você teve um dia cheio; Kamus comentou compreensivo, porém não menos surpreso com a atitude da jovem. É, ela tinha algumas facetas bastante curiosas; ele pensou.

-Vida; ela corrigiu. –E pode apostar, se aquele artrópode vier com mais uma pergunta infame eu o congelo; Aisty vociferou, serrando os punhos de maneira nervosa.

Kamus voltou-se para ela rindo. Gênio explosivo, personalidade forte e irritadiça. O inferno astral de um certo amigo. Agora sim entendia de onde vinha aquela familiaridade, ela de certa forma era a versão feminina de um certo cavaleiro.

Deu graças aos deuses por somente Mú e Shaka terem a habilidade de lerem pensamentos, pois se Saga ouvisse os seus agora, teriam uma tragédia grega, literal no santuário.

-De um tempo ao Milo, ele não costuma levar muito a sério essas reuniões, mas quando é necessário que ele entre em cena, ele sempre se sai bem, pode confiar; Kamus falou pacientemente.

-Sei; Aisty resmungou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Athena disse que você treinou em Naxos, não é muito longe daqui; Kamus comentou, casualmente. Vendo-a negar com um aceno. –Mas seu cosmo é frio, de onde você veio? –ele perguntou curioso, pegando-a de surpresa.

-...; Aisty voltou-se surpresa para Kamus. O cavaleiro sentiu-a ficar tensa. Recriminando-se por tocar em um assunto que provavelmente a constrangia ou desagradava. Lembrou-se que durante a reunião, Saori comentara sobre a morte dos pais da jovem, talvez essa fosse uma parte do passado que ela não quisesse desenterrar.

-Me desculpe, não queria ser impertinente; ele se desculpou.

-Não, tudo bem; ela falou.

Mesmo por baixo da mascara ele sabia que ela sorria. Era estranho, mas o fato de ter associado à personalidade da jovem com a do geminiano ainda não satisfazia aquela inquietação e curiosidade. A conhecia de algum lugar? Mas onde?

-Eu treinei em Naxos, porque foi minha madrinha que me mandou para lá, mas durante boa parte da vida, vivi em San Petersburgo;

-Rússia; Kamus murmurou pensativo. –Interessante, meu pai também era russo; ele comentou.

-O meu também, enquanto minha mãe era italiana; Aisty comentou, era estranho, mas sentia-se bem com o cavaleiro, a ponto de contar-lhe algo que dificilmente comentaria com outro alguém.

-Minha mãe era francesa, por isso vivi na França até ter idade para treinar para cavaleiro e me mudei para a Sibéria; ele explicou.

-Francês e Russo, que combinação; Aisty brincou, fazendo-o rir.

-Você não pode falar nada também. Italiano e Russo; ele rebateu, rindo.

-É; a jovem concordou.

-Ahn, quer dar uma volta? –Kamus perguntou, apontando para as escadarias abaixo deles. –Creio que você ainda não teve tempo de conhecer o santuário; ele comentou, vendo-a concordar. –Então?

-Com uma condição; ela falou.

-Qual? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Você me contar direito o que andou acontecendo nos últimos anos nesse santuário; Aisty respondeu, estava curiosa para saber e sabia que só perguntando a um cavaleiro poderia obter tal informação.

-Está certo, vamos; Kamus respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a jovem.

Aisty pareceu hesitar, mas logo aceitou o gesto de cavalheirismo do cavaleiro. Seria um dia interessante e cheio de revelações; ela pensou, enquanto o acompanhava pela descida dos templos.

**II – Alvos e Setas.**

Deveria estar feliz, afinal, ela estava bem e era isso o que importava, mas... Por quê? Por que não... Por que em todos esses anos não lhe dera noticias?

-Por que você estava morto, idiota...; ele resmungou para si mesmo, levantando-se da pedra onde estava sentado e jogando o pequeno cristal que tinha nas mãos dentro do lago.

Intimamente se recriminava pela forma que estava se sentindo. Uma nova guerra poderia estar por vir e só conseguia pensar em suas mágoas.

Tinha que arranjar alguma forma de extravasar aquela ansiedade, frustração, parar de pensar... De pensar nela; ele pensou exasperado.

Aproximou-se de uma das enormes paredes da gruta e pegou o arco ali guardado numa deformação natural da rocha que servia como uma espécie de repouso para o instrumento. Talvez praticar um pouco faria seus pensamentos fluírem em outra direção.

Na extremidade oposta a que estava um pequeno alvo colorido tremeluzia, cerca de vinte metros de distância senão mais. Endireitou a coluna, retesou o arco e disparou acertando em cheio o pequeno circulo. Abaixou os braços e suspirou, pelo menos sua mira estava boa, foi quando sentiu uma rajada de vento passar próximo a seu rosto.

Os olhos verdes se espantaram ao ver uma segunda flecha acertar o alvo, exatamente na mesma posição que havia acertado, de forma que a flecha lançada anteriormente se partiu ao meio.

Quem teria uma mira tão perfeita como aquela? –Aioros se perguntou, foi só então que percebeu que havia algo ainda mais intrigante nisso. Quem estaria ali senão... Ninguém sabia da existência daquela caverna subterrânea e principalmente, ninguém sabia como chegar até ali...

Voltou-se para trás. Ao término das escadarias lá estava ela. Não a mesma garota de anos atrás, aquela jovem meiga trajando um vestido simples e o fitando com seus grandes orbes azuis e sim, uma mulher, uma amazona coberta de cobre, ocultando por debaixo da fria máscara de prata aquele belo rosto esculpido pelos deuses no mais puro mármore.

Um silêncio fúnebre se instaurou entre os dois, como se uma barreira invisível e intransponível houvesse se levantado. Longos minutos passaram-se que apenas se fitaram, como se com isso pudessem ter certeza de que sim, estavam ali, um na frente do outro, mais uma vez, depois de treze longos anos...

-Parece que aprendeu a usar o arco...; ele sussurrou, por fim quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado entre eles.

-Foi um bom professor...; Diana respondeu num tom de voz impassível, porém agradecendo aos deuses pelo fato de estar protegida pela máscara. Era estranho, mas sentia o rosto esquentar, talvez devido às lembranças despertadas á pouco tempo atrás.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio, senhor absoluto daquela gruta, se instaurou entre eles.

-Por que? –Aioros perguntou aproximando-se da amazona e novamente quebrando o silêncio. –Todos esses anos, sem dar notícias e...;

-Pensei que estivesse morto; Diana o cortou.

-E estava, mas...;

-Parece que muita coisa aconteceu em treze anos, não é mesmo? –a jovem falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-É...; o cavaleiro respondeu caminhando até ficar frente a frente com a amazona. – E que gostaria de saber;

-Eu também; Diana respondeu quase num murmurou, desviando o olhar momentaneamente.

-Então vamos; Aioros falou indicando o lance de escadas a amazona. –Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos e nem o mais confortável, treze anos... Treze anos não serão relatados em míseros minutos; ele completou ao passar por ela, seguindo para a sala da armadura.

**III - Sobre o Passado.**

Já fazia alguns minutos que conversavam animadamente, em vez de descerem todos os templos, agora estavam sentados sobre os degraus do templo de Aquário. Kamus era uma ótima companhia e ao contrario do que os outros diziam sobre ele ser anti-social, não era o que via; Aisty pensou.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu; Aisty murmurou, quando o cavaleiro terminou de lhe contar o que acontecera em meio à invasão do santuário.

-Foi; Kamus respondeu, passando os dedos levemente entre os volumosos cabelos esmeralda.

-É uma pena que ainda existam pessoas que acabem se corrompendo por um milésimo de segundo que se sentem mais fracas; Aisty comentou, lembrando-se o que Kamus falara sobre os problemas de Saga referentes à dupla personalidade e seu '**alter**-**ego'** denominado Ares.

-Uhn não duvido que esse seja um dos motivos que faz o Saga andar um tanto quanto irritadiço agora; o aquariano comentou.

-...; Aisty voltou-se para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. O cavaleiro riu, já imaginando-a exatamente assim, embora a mascara impedisse sua visão.

-É sério; ele falou o mais casual possível.

-Nada justifica o fato dele ser um mala; a jovem rebateu emburrada, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Você realmente o detesta, não é? –Kamus perguntou com um sorriso maroto, vendo-a bufar irritada. –Mas falando sério, acho que todas essas guerras, acabam tornando as pessoas mais intratáveis, acho que comigo não é diferente;

-Você não é um mala e gosto de conversar com você; Aisty confessou, com simplicidade.

Kamus sentiu-se surpreso pela confissão, mas não negava que sentia a mesma afinidade com relação a jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estava sentado nas escadarias de seu tempo com o olhar distante. Estava intrigado. A reação do amigo e também da amazona naquela reunião lhe pareceram no mínimo suspeitas, mas não achava lógica para o recente rumo de seus pensamentos.

Como eles poderiam se conhecer? –ele se perguntou para em seguida balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Não, aquilo não era possível, ou era?

Só havia uma forma de descobrir e seria perguntando ao próprio Aioros, afinal eram amigos e...; ele pensou ponderando por um momento. E se alguém o visse lá? E se Aioros contasse há alguém sobre o seu interesse em...

Ainda se recordava dos olhares de todos sobre si após o infeliz episódio da tatuagem, em especial o de um certo aquariano. Outro mico como aqueles só daqui a cem anos, porém estava inquieto demais diante da presente situação, não sabia explicar o porquê apenas sentia uma estranha sensação de estar sendo enganado e não gostava disso.

-Que danem-se todos eles! –Shura exasperou levantando-se das escadas e descendo até Sagitário, afinal desde quando Shura de Capricórnio se importava com o que diziam a seu respeito?

É, se bem que, mais um olhar como aquele de Kamus somado as piadinhas de um certo artrópode o fariam ter vontade de saltar de Star Hill sem nem ao menos pensar no resultado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E isso foi tudo...; Aioros completou suspirando pesadamente. –Fomos revividos graças a Athena, mas...; ele ponderou. –Você falou pouco sobre a sua vida até agora;

-Já te disse o que aconteceu; Diana respondeu, cruzando as pernas elegantemente, acomodando-se melhor no sofá que estava, sendo fitada atentamente pelos expressivos orbes verdes do cavaleiro. –Fui para Milos, como você me sugeriu, treinei lá por algum tempo e depois disso segui o meu caminho, já que aquele verme mandou aquelas amazonas atrás de mim;

-Eu sei, mas como foi parar na França? –ele perguntou curioso.

-França? É uma longa história...; a jovem suspirou cansada. –Não viajei apenas para a França e sim para muitos outros lugares que um dia nem sequer pensei em ir e tudo graças aquelas criaturas infames que insistiram em me perseguir dia após dia.

-Não se pode dizer que foi uma forma feliz de rodar o mundo, não é? –ele indagou sentindo o peso que aquelas palavras tinham.

-Não; a amazona respondeu baixando a cabeça. –Conhecer o mundo como fugitiva não foi algo muito agradável;

-Sinto muito, mas ainda quero saber como tudo aconteceu. Promete me contar? –o cavaleiro insistiu.

-Só se você me prometer contar quem foi o tal '**amigo', **o infeliz que te matou; Diana falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Diana, isso é passado, não importa mais e eu já lhe expliquei que ele não teve culpa, estava sendo dominado por outra pessoa e...;

-Além de traiçoeiro ainda é um fraco por se deixar dominar desse jeito; ela o cortou, exasperada, serrando os punhos. –Fico imaginando quem entre todos cavaleiros pertencentes à '**Elite de Athena'** teria tamanha facilidade em se deixar dominar dessa forma, a ponto de matar um dos amigos...; A amazona ponderou com um olhar vago. –Talvez o '**artrópode pervertido'** com ardores para trabalhar num circo...;

-Quem? O Milo? –Aioros perguntou sem conseguir conter o riso pelo comentário.

-É, depois de ter atrasado a reunião com seus comentários sem sentido e de demorar séculos para entender coisas que uma criança de três anos entenderia em minutos, sim, ele é um forte candidato; ela falou veemente.

-Não, Milo ainda nem era sagrado cavaleiro quando tudo isso aconteceu; ele falou, eliminando essa possibilidade.

-Então, só pode ter sido o '**italiano metido a machão'**...; a jovem continuou com ar pensativo.

-Mascara da Morte? –Aioros perguntou sorrindo. –E como sabe que ele é italiano?

-Pelo sotaque; ela respondeu ainda com o olhar perdido. –Outro de mentalidade mais lenta que o normal e que serviria de fantoche com facilidade seria...

-Diana, esquece isso, por favor; Aioros pediu a cortando prontamente.

Mesmo que se divertisse com os comentários da amazona, não podia deixar que fizesse suposições atrás de suposições até que acertasse o nome que tanto buscava. Havia notado o clima de tensão entre a amazona e o espanhol, não sabia explicar o porquê disso, no entanto dizer a ela que era ele quem lutara contra si há treze anos atrás só pioraria as coisas.

-Esquecer? Há coisas que jamais esquecemos Aioros, ficam marcadas, tatuadas em nossa pele...; ela ponderou com um olhar perdido, mergulhada em suas lembranças, momentos difíceis, os quais desejava apagar de sua mente, mas não podia. –Não sei como consegue conviver com isso;

-Você mudou muito em treze anos...; Aioros interpelou.

-E você continua o mesmo; Diana falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro e mesmo sua face estando oculta pela máscara de prata, Aioros sabia que por fim arrancara um sorriso da mesma.

-Senti sua falta...; ele sussurrou aproximando-se da jovem.

-Também senti sua falta...; a jovem respondeu abaixando a guarda e com um abraço selaram aquele momento de reencontro.

Aconchegou-se nos braços do cavaleiro, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Não sentia isso? Estar envolvida, protegida pelo calor de seus braços? Isso era tudo o que mais havia desejado em treze anos.

Longos minutos se passaram até que se separassem, porém mantiveram-se ainda próximos. Involuntariamente Aioros repousou uma das mãos com sutileza sobre o rosto da amazona, sentindo a frieza do metal que lhe cobria.

Sentia o encaixe daquela peça de prata, daquele empecilho que lhe privava de vislumbrar os orbes azuis e o rosto de porcelana, roçarem sob seus dedos. Um pequeno movimento e ela se desprenderia. Aquele perfume de flores silvestres o fazia se recordar com absoluta perfeição, o quão era bela a face agora coberta por aquele metal.

-Queria poder te ver; ele falou quase num sussurro.

-Aioros, eu...; Diana balbuciou segurando a mão dele em sua face.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-Senti sua falta..._

_-Também senti sua falta..._

Mas o que é isso? –ele se perguntou indignado, enquanto ocultava-se entre os pilares do templo, com os olhos fixos na imagem a sua frente.

Então sua intuição não estava errada; Shura pensou ao ver o amigo e a amazona naquela situação mais do que comprometedora. Havia chegado há alguns instantes e se deparara com os dois ali abraçados e trocando **'juras de amor'**; ele pensou irônico, porém aquilo o incomodava mais do que deveria incomodar e decidiu por fim naquela situação embaraçosa...

-Atrapalho alguma coisa?

-O que? –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, afastando-se rapidamente ao verem alguém entrar e parar de braços cruzados ao encostar-se na porta da sala.

-Mas é claro que atrapalha! –Diana exasperou antes mesmo que Aioros pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ou perceber o que aquelas palavras causaram.

Os orbes castanhos do espanhol brilharam de forma estranha e perigosa.

–Será que não percebeu? Como pode ser tão inconveniente? –ela continuou, levantando-se do sofá e fitando o capricorniano de forma gelada e mesmo não vendo tal gesto. Ambos, Shura e Aioros sentiram aquele olhar.

-Diana; Aioros falou pausadamente tentando conter a amazona. –Shura, olha...;

-Não precisa me dar explicações, Aioros; o cavaleiro respondeu voltando-se para o amigo no sofá.

-Mas é claro que não; Diana o cortou com rispidez enquanto pegava o arco que estava ao lado do sofá. –Aioros depois conversamos, vai estar aqui mais tarde? –ela perguntou logo vendo o cavaleiro assentir com a cabeça. –Pois bem, depois conversamos me desculpe, mas o ambiente está pesado demais... Até mais tarde! –a jovem completou, gesticulando displicente.

-Até; ele respondeu atônito, vendo a amazona se afastar e estranhamente o amigo bufar.

-Idiota! –ela murmurou passando pelo espanhol e esbarrando no mesmo, empurrando-o um pouco para o lado, mas ele nada disse quanto a isso.

-Shura? Shura...? –Aioros chamou seguidas vezes.

-Ahn! O que? –ele perguntou, só agora notando o amigo em pé ao seu lado e se recriminou mentalmente por esse instante de '**desatenção'**...

O insultara fora ríspida como sempre e ele ali, perdido no rastro de seu perfume. Deveria ser alguma praga do Kamus, maldita hora que fora para Paris com o francês e sentaram naquele café para conversar; ele pensou.

-Droga; Shura murmurou.

-Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando...; Aioros sussurrou, notando o olhar demorado do amigo no caminho traçado pela amazona.

-Do que está falando? –o capricorniano perguntou confuso.

-Diana; o sagitariano respondeu. –Ouse magoá-la e dessa vez serei eu a te matar; ele avisou de ante mão.

-O que? Está louco Aioros? –ele exasperou com ar indignado. -Você viu muito bem que aquela mulher é quem vem me destratando desde que nos conhecemos;

-Vi, mas também vi o olhar que você lançou a ela, não se faça de cínico Shura, eu te conheço; Aioros falou voltando a sentar-se no sofá.

-Olhar, olhar... Está louco se está pensando o que eu acho que você está pensando. Detesto essa mulherzinha petulante, grosseira e...;

-Linda; Aioros completou a frase. –E você está avisado;

-Já te disse, nos detestamos, acredite esse sim é um sentimento recíproco; Shura sorriu sarcástico sentando-se junto o amigo. –Além do que, mesmo se não fosse o caso, vocês dois já estão há muito...;

-Nada, não estamos nada; Aioros o cortou prontamente.

-Nada? O que foi isso aqui na sala então? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Somos amigos, apenas isso. Há anos não nos víamos e... Poxa? Você não sente vontade de abraçar alguém que há muito não vê? Que decepção Shura, tem andado muito com o Milo, só pode. Você acredite ou não, somos amigos e nada mais...; Aioros falou, embora as ultimas palavras houvessem saindo quase num sussurro, como se ele mesmo não quisesse se convencer disso, enquanto os orbes verdes perdiam-se em um ponto qualquer a frente.

-Ta, sei, mas de onde vocês se conhecem? –Shura perguntou ainda mais interessado.

-Para quem odeia aquela '**mulherzinha'** você está se mostrando interessado demais não acha, meu amigo? –o sagitariano rebateu arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu? Eu só...; Shura balbuciou desviando o olhar do amigo e balançando as mãos de forma displicente. –Só fiquei curioso, só isso;

-Sei... Pois bem, essa é uma longa história e não é uma boa hora pra conversarmos sobre isso; Aioros falou, cortando qualquer esperança do amigo de saber mais sobre a amazona por enquanto.

-Está certo; ele respondeu lançando um olhar para além da porta aberta. –Até mesmo porque isso não me interessa;

-Será que não? –Aioros perguntou desconfiado.

-Não. Qualquer coisa referente à '**ela'**, não me interessa em absolutamente nada; Shura respondeu veemente, embora sua mente estivesse vagando para muito longe dali. –Nada...;

-Se você diz; Aioros falou dando de ombros, deixando que aos poucos o silencio caísse sobre eles.

**IV – A Resposta de Maneira Inusitada.**

-Se bem me lembro todos passaram por situações difíceis que os tornaram mais frios; Kamus comentou, com o olhar perdido. –Aiolia tornou-se alguém extremamente rebelde após a morte de Aioros, ainda mais com Shura e Shaka;

-O que têm eles? –Aisty perguntou curiosa.

-Shaka era um dos veteranos do santuário, junto com Saga e Aioros, Aioros foi tachado de traidor e de atentar contra a vida de Athena e Shaka por ser o homem mais próximo de Deus, não fazia muita questão de esconder o seu desagrado ao ter o irmão de um traidor em meio à ordem; Kamus explicou, dando um suspiro cansado. –Hoje as coisas podem ser diferentes, mas naquela época eram assim;

-Mas o que o Shura tem a ver com isso? –ela insistiu.

-Ares usou um golpe chamado **'Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas' **nele, é semelhante a ilusão causada por Fênix, era um golpe muito poderoso, que era exclusivo dos Grandes Mestres do santuário. Quando Saga tomou o lugar de Shion, se fazendo passar pelo irmão do mestre, que na época era o cavaleiro de prata de Altar, ele usou esse golpe para manipular Shura;

-Uhn? –Aisty murmurou confusa.

-Shura sempre foi um cavaleiro justo e fiel a Athena, acho que essa paixão pela justiça, nasceu exatamente pela convivência com Aioros, que ele considerava, não só como um irmão mais velho, mas como um mestre; Kamus explicou. –Ares precisava de um aliado forte e de potencial, como sabia que seus poderes não poderiam atingir Shaka, optou por Shura, usou o golpe nele, fazendo-o acreditar que Aioros atentara realmente contra Athena e era um traidor. Se bem me lembro, Aioros e Shura enfrentaram-se uma ultima vez, Aioros ficou muito ferido, mas mesmo assim conseguiu salvar Athena e tirá-la do santuário, mas morreu em seguida;

-Nossa! Mas o Shura não teve como lutar contra o efeito desse golpe? Afinal, ele e Aioros eram grandes amigos, pelo menos isso deveria ser um fator que o ajudasse, não uma fraqueza; a jovem comentou com certa magoa na voz, sabia perfeitamente que alguns sentimentos apenas deixavam as pessoas mais sensíveis e propensas a cometerem erros estúpidos e irreversíveis.

-Infelizmente não, orgulho ferido, magoa e decepção. Normalmente essas são as primeiras coisas que se manifestam quando nos sentimos traídos, creio que com Shura não seria diferente, Ares usou exatamente isso a seu favor, tanto que Aiolia cortou relações com todos desde pequeno até sagrar-se cavaleiro e a verdadeira Athena chegar ao santuário. Aiolia nunca admitiu que Shura sendo o melhor amigo de seu irmão, tenha-no matado, embora não soubesse que Aioros ainda havia conseguido chegar à saída do santuário e salvar Athena;

Não muito longe de onde estavam precisamente na saída do templo de Capricórnio, alguém que subia as escadas, escondeu-se entre um pilar e outro, ouvindo a conversa completamente. Levou a mão aos lábios, tentando evitar um grito surpreso.

Abaixou a cabeça serrando os punhos de forma nervosa. Não acreditava que o sagitariano houvesse morrido por causa **'dele'**. Tentou manter-se calma e equilibrar seu cosmo, para não se denunciar. Respirou fundo, começando a subir as escadarias até Aquário como se nada houve acontecido, porém uma guerra interna começava a ser travada a partir daquele momento.

**Continua...**


	7. Sem noção do perigo

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Sem noção do perigo.**

**I – Amazona X Amazona.**

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o que Saori acabara de lhes dizer, não acreditava que alem de ter de ficar ali, até aquele idiota do Apolo se manifestar, teriam que ir para a arena.

Não que isso fosse algo ruim, mas isso certamente incluía ter que '**esbarrar'** com um ou outro infame. E isso não estava em seus planos; a jovem de melenas vermelhas pensou.

Entretanto pensando melhor, poderia encontrar com Kamus, seria interessante treinar com ele e ver como eram as técnicas do cavaleiro. É, pensando por esse lado; ela concluiu.

-Aisty; Diana chamou, passando a mão em frente aos olhos da jovem, vendo que a mesma estava com os pensamentos longe.

-Uhn; ela murmurou, voltando-se para a amazona.

-Athena acabou de avisar que a gente pode ir para arena; Diana falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Puff! Que seja; Aisty resmungou.

Saori acabara de convocar Yuuri para bancar a cicerone delas pelo santuário e principalmente '**supervisiona**-**las'** naquele treino matinal na arena.

-Algum problema? –Diana insistiu.

-Não, tava só pensando em algumas coisas, mas é besteira; Aisty respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, como se quisesse apagar os recentes pensamentos. –Vamos então, já que não tem outro jeito;

-Nossa! Quem vê pensa você vai pra forca; Yuuri brincou.

-Não, mas se eu encontrar com aquele idiota de Gêmeos, é ele quem vai; a canceriana respondeu, tomando o caminho para a saída dos templos.

-Saga ou Kanon? –Yuuri perguntou, voltando-se confusa para Diana que deu de ombros. –Eu hein;

**-o-o-o-o-**

Todos já estavam se reunindo na arena para os treinos, principalmente alguns cavaleiros que começavam o aquecimento.

-Hei; Milo falou chamando a atenção de Kamus e Mú que estavam com ele.

-O que foi? –Kamus perguntou, passando uma toalha na testa.

-Aquela não é a amazona que engaiolou o Saga? –o Escorpião perguntou com um sorriso maroto, apontando para a entrada do Coliseu. –E a outra não é a que deu uma surra no Shura?

-O que têm eu, Escorpião? –Shura perguntou, aproximando-se dele com um olhar mortal, antes de voltar-se para a entrada do Coliseu, vendo quem chegava.

-Estava perguntando para o Kamus, se foi àquela amazona ali, a te dar uma surra, lá em Paris; ele comentou sem se importar com o fato do capricorniano quase pulando em seu pescoço.

-Oras, seu; Shura falou, serrando os punhos.

-Parem com isso; Mú falou, antes que eles começassem a discutir.

-Pelo visto elas vão passar uma boa temporada aqui; Shura comentou, vendo os outros assentirem. –Mais uma guerra; ele murmurou com ar pensativo.

-Bem, vamos deixar esse assunto para outra hora e vamos treinar logo; Milo falou mudando de assunto ao notar que uma aura sombria parecia insistir em pairar sobre todos, diante da expectativa do inevitável, que seria defender a Terra mais uma vez e sabe-se lá quem sobreviveria.

Todos assentiram indo para o meio da arena...

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Grrr; Diana resmungou algo chamando a atenção das outras duas amazonas.

-O que foi? –Aisty perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara, mas não precisou de muito para saber o motivo, mas logo sua atenção desviou-se para outro ponto. –Ahn! Yuuri, quem são? –a amazona perguntou, voltando o olhar para um outro ponto da arena, onde um grupo de amazonas se encontrava. Entre elas alguém que lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar.

Uma amazona de longos cabelos rosados e orbes verdes. Aisty serrou os punhos, era coincidência demais, mas a certeza de já tê-la visto antes era crescente a cada segundo.

-Melina; alguém respondeu atrás das amazonas.

-Como? –Aisty perguntou virando-se e deparando-se com uma amazona de cabelos verdes e orbes azuis.

-Shina; Yuuri falou surpresa por vê-la ali e não treinando os novos aprendizes.

-...; A amazona assentiu. –Aquela é Melina, ela e as amazonas que estão com ela, chegaram no começo do ano vindas de Ikaria, mas nunca se envolveram com ninguém, sempre na delas. São petulantes demais; Shina completou torcendo o nariz.

-Melina, hein; Aisty murmurou pensativa.

-Estranho, amazonas agindo dessa forma; Diana comentou, vendo que Aisty parecia mais séria do que nunca, conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente para saber que a jovem estava pensando o mesmo que si. Aquelas amazonas tinham o perfil perfeito para traidoras.

-Ahn e você é? –a amazona de melenas vermelhas perguntou, voltando-se para a outra.

-Shina de Cobra; ela respondeu estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Aisty de Apus; a jovem falou aceitando o cumprimento.

As amazonas fitaram-se intensamente, afastaram-se pacificamente num sinal de respeito mutuo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Não acredito; Milo comentou espantado, sentando-se na arquibancada ao lado de Aiolia e Saga que acabara de chegar.

-O que? –o geminiano perguntou, abrindo uma garrafa de água.

-Shina e Aisty; ele comentou, apontando para o outro lado da arena.

-O que tem a Aisty? –Kamus perguntou, sentando-se junto com eles.

-Uhn, interessado na amazona, é? –Milo perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Escorpião; o aquariano rebateu com um olhar gelado.

Saga arqueou a sobrancelha, não era normal Kamus responder daquela forma. Ou melhor, embora normalmente as respostas dele fossem frias, não eram tão diretas quanto aquela. Estranhamente sentiu-se incomodado com esse repentino interesse do aquariano na amazona novata.

-Bom, parece que ela vai enfrentar uma das novatas de Ikaria; Milo continuou, ignorando a resposta entrecortada de Kamus, mesmo porque só queria provocar, não queria uma resposta realmente concreta.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Milo apontou para o outro lado da arena.

Nesse exato momento, Shina afastara-se, mesmo a distancia vira Aisty falar algo a Shina que assentiu como resposta.

Parece que a amazona novata queria mostrar suas garras logo no começo; o Escorpião pensou, com um olhar interessado.

Viu Shina ir até o grupo oposto de amazonas e chamar por Melina, àquela amazona não inspirava nem um pingo de confiança. Deveria ter algum motivo realmente bom, para Aisty querer enfrentá-la.

-Aisty vai lutar contra a Melina; Milo completou.

As duas amazonas dirigiram-se para o centro da arena. Sob o olhar espantado de todos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Acho que não nos apresentamos direito, Shina de Cobra, prazer! –a amazona falou ao se aproximar da arquibancada e estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

-O prazer é meu; Diana respondeu polidamente. –Diana Kinaros;

-Estranho, não entendi bem o porquê de sua amiga querer lutar contra a Melina...; Shina falou casualmente, lançando um olhar demorado para o centro da arena antes de se sentar para assistir a luta.

-Nem eu, mas...; Diana ponderou, enquanto sentava-se nas escadarias ao lado da amazona. –Talvez seja porque as amazonas daqui sejam **muito** melhores que os tão poderososCavaleiros de Ouro... Afinal uma luta onde já se sabe ser vitoriosa não tem a menor graça; ela completou com escárnio.

-Fiquei sabendo que...; Shina começou sem conseguir deixar de sorrir de maneira irônica pelo comentário. –O espanhol levou a maior surra em Paris, não foi? –ela perguntou lançando um olhar significativo para o outro lado das arquibancadas.

-Aquele idiota pretensioso? Foi o pior adversário que já tive em toda a minha vida; Diana respondeu acompanhando o olhar da amazona e deparando-se com Shura junto dos amigos. Por um momento sentiu seu olhar cruzar com o dele.

-Idem; a amazona sorriu. Diana fitou-a com curiosidade e a amazona completou a frase. –Acho que ele gosta de apanhar, só pode, porque pelas minhas contas foram umas três vezes em que me desafiou e perdeu isso sem contar quando...;

-Quando? –Diana perguntou ao ver Shina ponderar.

-É uma longa história, mas te garanto que ele mereceu; ela completou.

-Certamente que sim; a amazona concordou, porém aquilo a deixara de certa forma intrigada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, quer me enfrentar novata; Melina falou com um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto posicionava-se no centro da arena.

-Não diria que a palavra certa é enfrentar; Aisty rebateu debochada. –Apenas que estou entediada e com vontade de dar uma surra em alguém; ela provocou.

**-O QUE?** –Melina berrou, serrou os punhos e partindo para cima da amazona.

-"Patética, deixa-se levar por qualquer provocação. Chega até a ser sem grassa isso"; Aisty pensou suspirando cansada.

Precisava de tempo para reconhecer o cosmo da amazona e ter certeza de que era ela a mesma a estar envolvida com a trágica morte de seus pais, mas se fosse rápido, não teria essa chance.

Viu-a surgir em sua frente, desviou de um possível golpe que ela lhe daria. Segurou-lhe pelo pulso, fazendo-a rodar sobre o próprio corpo em trezentos e sessenta graus, para em seguida ser jogada ao chão num baque seco.

-Terá de ser mais rápida; Aisty brincou.

Melina ergueu a perna para passar-lhe uma rasteira, mas ela desviou. As investidas da amazona tornaram-se mais rápidas. Aisty desviou com agilidade, dificilmente seria acertada por golpes daquela categoria.

-Nossa; Yuuri comentou, sentada na arquibancada com Shina e Diana.

-O que ta acontecendo? –Marin perguntou se aproximando.

-Aisty quis lutar contra Melina; Shina respondeu um tanto quanto intrigada com o pedido da jovem, mas não negava que ficara curiosa quando a mesma pedira para ela ser a intermediaria daquele duelo.

Marin ficou em silencio, enquanto sentava-se com as outras. Só esperava que a amazona de Apus não tivesse problemas, ainda mais por não saber quem estava enfrentando. Não era a primeira vez que via Melina enfrentando outra amazona e sabia que ela não jogava limpo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vocês viram aquilo?

-O que? Aisty jogar a Melina para o outro lado da arena? –Kamus perguntou, voltando-se para trás e respondendo a pergunta de Milo que estava sentado há uns dois lances de escada acima.

-Não; Milo respondeu. –Estou falando de outra coisa, mas... Parece que **alguém** já percebeu isso também; o Escorpião falou e mesmo que não tivesse apontado na direção oposta, Kamus facilmente entenderia do que se tratava apenas pelo sorriso maroto que brincava nos lábios do amigo. Conhecia bem aquele sorriso.

-Shura?-Aiolia perguntou ao ver o espanhol caminhar sorrateiro até onde as amazonas estavam.

-É, parece que o Shura gostou mesmo da amiguinha do seu irmão; Milo comentou.

-Ahn? –Aiolia murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Te confesso que até agora não entendi bem essa história, não me lembro dela e...; ele ponderou.

-E? –o Escorpião perguntou com o sorriso maroto se alargando. –Parece que o '**santo'** Aioros, também tem os seus segredinhos do passado e...** ESPERA!** –ele gritou, assustando a todos.

-O que foi Milo?- Kamus perguntou aborrecido mais uma vez voltando-se para trás e rolando os olhos.

Estava interessado, ou melhor, preocupado com a luta entre as amazonas na arena e os acessos do amigo estavam lhe atrapalhando, porém sabia que se não lhe desse atenção seria pior.

-O Shura...; Milo sussurrou levantando-se e cerrando os orbes, como se não estivesse acreditando no que via e tentasse enxergar melhor assim. –Aquele espanhol só pode ter virado masoquista, porque se levar fora da Shina já era dose imagina como será com ela tendo como aliada a '**Mulher Maravilha**?'

-Quem? –os cavaleiros perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para o Escorpião.

-Aff! Mulher Maravilha, gente, a dos quadrinhos... Vai dizer que não conhecem? –Milo perguntou lançando-lhes um olhar do tipo '**fala** **sério'** para os amigos que estavam literalmente boiando. –Ta certo que ela está mais pra '**Mulher Gato'**, que Mulher Maravilha, já que só anda de preto, mas o estereotipo de mulher power combina mais com ela e...;

-Fala sério, como é que **isso** **aí**se sagrou cavaleiro? –Mascara da Morte exasperou voltando a prestar atenção na luta que ocorria na arena.

-Há! Há! Há! Muito engraçado caranguejo, mas se até você conseguiu esse feito qualquer um consegue; Milo rebateu.

Mascara da Morte lançou um olhar envenenado para o cavaleiro e já estava se levantando, mas Mú o conteve.

-Olha lá espere e verão; Milo continuou ignorando o rosnado do canceriano e voltando a se sentar, o olhar fixo no caminho traçado pelo capricorniano. –Vai ser engraçado; ele falou num murmúrio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Engraçado, era como se fossem velhas conhecidas; Diana pensou enquanto conversava animadamente com a mais nova amiga. Juntas as amazonas hora riam hora trocavam olhares compreensivos em relação à luta que corria na arena, que se tornava mais árdua e perigosa a cada instante que se passava. Aquilo parecia de certa forma estar fugindo do controle.

Estavam conversando descontraidamente quando ouviram uma voz masculina e conhecida atrás de si.

-Atrapalho?

-Ah, é você...; Shina falou voltando-se para trás.

Shura estava em pé no degrau acima ao que as amazonas estavam e parecia aguardar por uma resposta. Vestia uma calça escura e fina, roupas típicas de treino. Diana se limitou a lançar uma breve olhadela para o cavaleiro e emitir um muxoxo de contrariedade.

-Não me responderam; Shura falou e num rompante de insanidade aproximou-se sentando-se entre as duas, no pequeno espaço que havia entre elas.

-O que você acha? –Diana perguntou enquanto se esquivava daquela repentina aproximação.

Fora rápido, rápido demais em aproximar-se e só se dera conta disso quando sentiu sua pele se eriçar ao roçar de leve o braço despido e musculoso do cavaleiro, que a regata branca deixava a mostra.

-Sobre o que conversavam? Shura perguntou casualmente voltando-se para Shina e ignorando a resposta entrecortada da outra amazona.

-Sobre...; Shina ponderou lançando um olhar de cumplicidade para Diana. –Sobre o que mesmo Diana?

-Sobre como há gente que gosta de apanhar nesse mundo...; a amazona respondeu.

-Ahn? –ele murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É, sobre isso mesmo; Shina confirmou e o sorriso matreiro da amazona fez Shura engolir em seco. –Me custa acreditar que tem gente que não tem noção do perigo;

-Homens... Esses sim, os são maiores apreciadores de uma boa surra, não acha? –Diana rebateu voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar cortante e Shura se encolheu diante da direta. –Há os que apanham porque que são fracos, porque estão merecendo ou até mesmo os que de fato apanham por que gostam;

-Estilo de vida bastante eclético, não; Shina completou com um sorriso jocoso.

-É, bastante eclético; ela continuou ao ver que a linha de pensamento de ambas havia surtido efeito, deixando o cavaleiro estático. –Porque são fracos, porque merecem e também porque gostam;

Ambas trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e não contiveram um sorriso vitorioso. Estava aniquilado; Shura pensou prendendo a respiração. O que era aquilo? O clube da luluzinha disposto a aniquilar o sexo oposto? Esta certo, a união Diana entre Shina não podia acabar de outra forma, porem, daria o troco.

-É têm razão...; o capricorniano falou chamando a atenção das amazonas que haviam voltado os olhares para a arena. –Talvez haja homens assim, da mesma forma que haja mulheres, muitas delas, diria, que simplesmente acham que todo o prazer do mundo está incrustado numa caixa de chocolate; ele falou em tom de provocação.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos fixos no sorriso maroto do cavaleiro.

Mais um, mais um passinho para fora da linha e aí sim estaria aniquilado, jogado para o outro lado da arena.

-Nada; Shura respondeu com simplicidade, porem sem abandonar o sorriso jocoso, ao ver que havia acertado o ponto. –Apenas que homens e mulheres são diferentes; ele completou encostando-se preguiçosamente nas arquibancadas.

-Claro caso contrário o mundo seria povoado de idiotas sem cérebro; Diana rebateu tendo como apoio o olhar cortante da amazona de Cobra. –Mulheres têm cérebro;

-Claro que tem, senão como sentiriam o imensurável prazer de saborear uma enorme caixa de chocolate? –o cavaleiro falou voltando-se para a amazona. –O tão, maravilhoso cérebro de vocês é que percebe a liberação de endorfina em seus corpos e as leva ao êxtase... Há até quem diga que, chocolate, chega a ser melhor que... **AIIIII!** –ele gritou ao sentir garras afiadas lhe cortarem... –Mais o que...;

-Idiota; Shina vociferou entre dentes.

Shura voltou os orbes para trás deparando-se com a amazona de Cobra em pé a suas costas, com um olhar envenenado e a aura púrpura de seu cosmo oscilando perigosamente.

-Idiota; Diana bufou segurando o cavaleiro pela gola da camisa, o cosmo prateado tão ou mais agressivo que o da amazona de Cobra.

-Tem razão; disse Shina. –Idiota. E como o idiota que é, não devemos perder o nosso tempo com ele;

-Com toda certeza; ela respondeu soltando o pescoço do cavaleiro com brusquidão e Shura levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço. As marcas das unhas da amazona jaziam ali. É, até nisso eram parecidas; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Viu-as se afastarem sem pressa, porem ainda não estava satisfeito.

-Vão pra casa comer chocolate? Se quiserem eu...; ele mal pode completar, devido ao que veio em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Cansei de brincar; Aisty falou, desviando de uma voadora da amazona.

-"Droga, não consigo atingi-la"; Melina pensou desesperada. –"Não consigo usar metade das minhas técnicas contra ela. Raios! Preciso pensar em algo"; ela concluiu.

Partiu para cima de Melina com força total, os socos e chutes eram tão precisos que a amazona não era capaz de desviar. Jogou-a com tudo de encontro à arquibancada de pedra, fazendo alguns pilares em volta do Coliseu tremerem.

-Aquilo doeu em mim; Aldebaran murmurou espantado.

-É melhor alguém pará-la, isso não é mais uma luta de treino; Mú falou alarmado.

Mesmo reprimindo parte do cosmo, conseguia sentir que os golpes aplicados por Aisty eram carregados de raiva e ressentimento, arriscava-se até a dizer que cada golpe que era descarregado sobre a amazona estava reprimido por muito tempo. Viu Aisty dar uma voadora sobre o estomago de Melina que a arremessou sobre um pilar.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso; Aisty falou, agora lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele rosto. Lembrava de Cecília tentando lhe proteger da amazona de cabelos rosados que matou seu pai. Não iria deixá-la viva nem mais um minuto. Não depois de tudo.

Elevou seu cosmo de maneira perigosa, Melina mal agüentava-se em pé e não sobreviveria a mais um golpe seu e intimamente era o que desejava. Antes que pudesse descarregar toda aquela energia, sentiu uma mão firme fechar-se contra seu punho. Um cosmo devastador manifestou-se a seu lado, tentando oprimir o seu.

Aisty virou-se furiosa para o lado, deparando-se com o olhar mortal do geminiano sobre si o que a irritou ainda mais.

-Já chega; Saga falou, impedindo-a de continuar.

Outras amazonas aproximaram-se tirando Melina da arena quase correndo, enquanto amazona e cavaleiro se fitavam.

-Me solta; Aisty falou pausadamente, sentindo a pressão dos dedos do cavaleiro sobre seu punho aumentar.

-Não, enquanto não parar com essa loucura; Saga rebateu ferino. –O que quer provar com isso, matando uma amazona em meio aos treinos? –ele continuou, aumentando a pressão sobre o punho dela, sem um pingo de dó.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria cada osso dos dedos quebrados diante da pressão ali exercida, mas ela não moveu um músculo ou sentiu-se acuada por ele.

-Nada que seja da sua conta; a voz da jovem saiu tão fria quanto gelo.

Engoliu em seco ao fitar a mascara de prata a sua frente, sentiu uma corrente gelada correr por todo o corpo, enquanto uma nevoa prateada começou a subir em toda a arena.

Viu com um olhar espantado, a amazona colocar a mão livre sobre a sua. O frio que sentiu aumentou ainda mais. Tentou recuar, porém não conseguiu de imediato.

Aisty não precisou de muita força, apenas o gelo que emanava por aquele simples toque, fez com que cada junta da mão do cavaleiro se enrijecesse. Retirou-a da sua e afastou-se sem emitir palavra alguma.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vocês têm certeza de que ela treinou em Naxos? –Aldebaran comentou, desconfiado.

-Porque diz isso? –Kamus perguntou intrigado.

-O cosmo dela é frio; Milo respondeu antes dos outros. –Aquele dia que ela engaiolou o Saga, senti o cosmo dela tão frio quanto o do Kamus, se não estivesse vendo-a na minha frente diria que era o próprio Kamus; ele comentou com um olhar sério, o oposto de sua personalidade.

Kamus voltou seu olhar para a amazona intrigado. Não era possível que tivessem a mesma vibração de cosmo, existia uma exceção, mas isso era completamente inviável; ele concluiu, balançando a cabeça. Viu Aisty deixar a arena sem olhar para trás e Saga ainda permanecer parado, sem conseguir ao menos se mover.

Discretamente afastou-se dos amigos, deixando a arena, em busca da amazona.

-"Um cosmo tão frio quanto o do Kamus"; Mú pensou, vendo o aquariano se afastar. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que se os cosmos não fossem semelhantes, eram iguais. E só existia um caso em que isso seria possível.

-Agora até eu admito, ele é masoquista; Aiolia falou com os olhos arregalados chamando a atenção dos demais, enquanto todos assentiam. Ao ver que o sarcasmo do capricorniano foi literalmente cortado e por pouco algo mais também.

Viram-no deslocar-se rapidamente no exato momento em que um forte deslocamento de ar cortou parte da arquibancada. Atônitos fitaram os degraus onde há bem pouco tempo atrás ele estava sentado, se desfazerem.

Fora por pouco, muito pouco. Viram que o braço estava ferido, isso porque fora apenas um deslocamento de ar que ele pensara ter desviado.

As amazonas saíram satisfeitas da arena, enquanto o espanhol parecia petrificando olhando para o próprio braço.

-Hei pessoal, pelo visto ele não é o único suicida não; Milo falou, fazendo todos voltarem as atenções para Saga que ainda parecia petrificado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga; Shura resmungou antes de voltar os orbes para cima onde viu as amazonas se afastarem, visivelmente satisfeitas. Ainda podia sentir os vestígios de seus cosmos oscilarem agressivamente, porem agora riam. Riam de si; ele concluiu franzindo o cenho.

**Continua...**


	8. Dia sem fim

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Dia sem fim.**

**I – Como Irmãos.**

Sentiu o sangue ferver e seu coração bater descompassado. Por pouco, muito pouco não o congelara. Ai sim teria muitas explicações a dar a Athena sobre o porquê do Coliseu ter uma estatua de gelo eterno igualzinha ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos; ela não pode reprimir o pensamento irônico.

Mal sabia onde estava apenas tomou o primeiro caminho que viu pela frente, deparando-se com um bosque. Não sabia aonde iria dar, apenas queria afastar-se de toda aquela agitação o mais rápido possível.

Parou um pouco surpresa, ao ver-se em um lugar estranho. Semelhante a um templo, mas parecia completamente tomado pelo tempo. Pilares tomados, algumas paredes disformes, mais ainda sim um ambiente muito bonito.

-"Droga, se aquele idiota não tivesse interferido"; Aisty pensou serrando os punhos.

Voltou-se para a árvore que estava a sua frente, socou o tronco da mesma com o ponho desprotegido, tentando conter aquela ânsia de voltar e acabar com o geminiano ou ir primeiro atrás de Melina, para mandá-la para o inferno de uma vez.

-"Maldição, ela escapou de novo"; ela pensou, descarregando toda sua raiva e frustração sobre o tronco da árvore.

Os golpes tornavam-se mais fortes a cada segundo, sem se importar em estar ferindo os próprios punhos com isso.

**-Lembrança-**

Apesar da forma que partira dali, sentia falta de sua infância. Das brincadeiras, dos passeios, dos sorrisos, de ver a mãe todo fim de tarde sentar-se com o pai na frente da lareira e pegar-lhe no colo para contar-lhe mais uma historia sobre os Santos Guerreiros, mas isso era passado agora e aquela garotinha de olhos brilhantes que ouvia a tudo com atenção imaginando um dia que um deles seria seu príncipe encantado, mudara.

Aquilo tudo deixara de existir no momento que a amazona em si nascera e jurara vingar aqueles que lhe eram caros e foram tirados de si de maneira tão cruel.

Olhou para os destroços da mansão da família em San Petersburgo. Nunca mais se esqueceria daquele dia, mesmo correndo entre a neve a imagem do pai morrendo pelas mãos de um grupo de mulheres mascaradas, que hoje sabia serem amazonas, jamais lhe deixou.

A mansão fora destruída, nunca mais patinaria naquele lago de gelo, o veria as tulipas vermelhas brotarem da neve com o inicio da primavera.

Lançou um ultimo olhar para a antiga casa e pôs-se a atravessar o lago com os passos calmos, não tinha mais pressa, já chegara até ali, não demoraria para alcançar a casa da madrinha.

-Quem é você? –uma senhora de cabelos lilases, quase grisalhos falou ao vê-la se aproximar.

-Estou procurando por Karina; Aisty respondeu ignorando a perguntar.

-Diga quem é amazona e por quem vem? –a ela falou em alerta.

-Aisty Bering e foi Karina, minha madrinha que me mandou; a amazona respondeu calmamente retirando a mascara da face e deixando sobre o chão a urna da armadura com uma pequena mala que trazia consigo.

-Aisty; a mulher falou como se tivesse visto um fantasma. –Você é a filha de Cecília e Aaron Bering?

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Não sabe como te esperamos menina, mas venha, está muito frio aqui fora; a senhora falou visivelmente ansiosa.

Aisty seguiu para dentro da casa, não a conhecia, mas ela parecia lhe conhecer, então, simplesmente deixou-se guiar.

-Karina, ela voltou; Lílian falou subindo as escadas correndo, deixando a jovem ali.

Para uma senhora de idade ela parecia estar ainda em forma, Aisty olhou a sua volta reconhecendo o local que passara boa parte de sua infância, hora com os pais a conversar com a madrinha, hora sozinha brincando de tricotar.

-Aisty, ela quer lhe ver; Lílian, a senhora que a muito vivia com Karina e cuidava dela, chamou a jovem.

Aisty subiu as escadas reconhecendo cada metro quadrado, as paredes de madeira com fotos da família, amigos e lugares que visitara quando ainda era jovem.

-Madrinha; Aisty falou, parando na porta.

Lílian lhe deu passagem, com cautela ela se aproximou. Karina já não era mais tão jovem como quando partira, os anos de dor pela morte de seus entes tão queridos lhe tiraram parte do vigor que ainda sobrevivia a espera da volta da afilhada. Não poderia levar aquele segredo consigo, por isso lutava.

-Lílian, por favor, nos deixe; Karina pediu, acomodando-se na cama.

-Há quanto tempo, madrinha? –Aisty falou, sentando-se na beira da cama.

-O suficiente criança; ela respondeu tossindo. –Mas tenho que ser breve, temo não ter muito tempo;

-Mas...;

-Por favor, preciso falar; a antiga amazona pediu aflita.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Nunca mais iria se esquecer do dia que sua madrinha lhe contou a verdade. Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a correr livremente sobre sua face, socou a arvore com mais força, até ver a mesma partir-se em infinitos fragmentos a sua frente.

Sentiu as pernas aos poucos enfraquecerem, fazendo com que por fim, seus joelhos tocassem o chão. Colocou a mãos sobre a face, apenas sentindo a prata fria entre os dedos. Como queria mudar aquilo, ter forças suficientes para mudar aquele destino que as deusas lhe impuseram.

Sentiu uma mão fria tocar-lhe o ombro, era estranho, mas sentia-se tão bem com aquilo. Era como se lhe acalmasse. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo a pessoa que se aproximara dar a volta, ficando de frente a ela.

Kamus abaixou-se, até estar na mesma altura dos olhos da jovem. Tomou-lhe ambas as mãos entre as suas. Aisty voltou-se para ele confusa e viu uma aura dourada envolver o cavaleiro e suas mãos rapidamente aquecerem-se.

-Se resolver treinar em árvores de novo, não deixe de usar alguma proteção, se não vai se machucar à toa; ele falou pacientemente.

-Kamus; ela falou, num baixo sussurro surpresa com a atitude do cavaleiro.

-Não vou perguntar o porquê de você ter agido daquela forma, ao quase matar a Melina, ela merecendo ou não; o aquariano falou fitando-lhe com um olhar intenso, como se fosse capaz de enxergar através da mascara. –Sei que você deve ter passado por coisas que prefere não comentar, mas nem sempre podemos resolver tudo no meio de uma arena;

-...; Aisty assentiu concordando com ele. Sabia que fora impulsiva demais e perdera o controle. Intimamente agradecia aos deuses pela presença do aquariano ali, somente ele para lhe acalmar daquela forma. –Me desculpe; ela falou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Pelo que? –Kamus perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Acho que lhe decepcionei em algo; ela comentou, não sabia ao acerto porque pensou nisso, apenas conseguia sentir isso vindo dele.

-Porque se importa? –o cavaleiro perguntou intrigado. Embora intimamente tivesse de concordar com ela, esperava uma reação bem mais ponderada e calculista dela, não aquela explosão de revolta, mas tinha de concordar que dependendo dos motivos que ela tinha, não podia recriminá-la.

-Não sei; Aisty respondeu com simplicidade.

-Quer falar sobre isso? –ele perguntou com cautela.

Viu a jovem assentir. Sentaram-se com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore para conversarem melhor. Não demorou para ela contar-lhe de forma resumida sobre a morte de seus pais e o porque de ter atacado Melina daquela forma.

Afirmou diversas vezes ao cavaleiro de que era ela a amazona responsável e que se a encontrasse de novo, nem que todos os cavaleiros tentassem lhe deter ela não a deixaria viva.

Sentiu-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, virou-se levemente para o lado, ouvindo-a ressonar baixinho. Não era à toa que ela caíra no sono depois de gastar tanta energia. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Realmente, as pessoas ficavam sempre melhores dormindo; ele concluiu, sentindo até mesmo o cosmo dela mais leve.

Lembrou-se do que Milo comentou sobre o cosmo da jovem. Instintivamente levou a mão até a face dela, com o intuito de retirar a mascara, mas recuou, recriminando-se por se deixar levar pelos questionamentos do Escorpião, ele deveria ter se enganado; Kamus pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Afastou-a levemente, para levantar-se. Passou os braços por baixo das pernas e costas da jovem. Suspendendo-a do chão. Era melhor levá-la de volta ao santuário, os outros poderiam ficar preocupados.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aonde será que ela foi? –Diana perguntou para Shina que estava a seu lado.

Desde que começaram a conversar, engataram numa conversa animada e vez ou outra, destilando doces venenos sobre um alguém em comum, um certo capricorniano que tivera o desprazer de cair sobre a língua afiada das duas amazonas.

-Nossa, eu podia jurar que ela ia matar o Saga; Shina comentou espantada, nunca vira o geminiano ficar tão pálido ao lutar contra alguém, muito menos contra uma amazona que mal o tocara.

-Acho que tem algo a ver com aquela tal de Melina, não sei, ela é muito suspeita; Diana comentou com ar intrigado.

-Com licença; alguém falou com certa cautela ao se aproximar.

-O que quer Escorpião? –Shina perguntou, rolando os olhos.

-Bem... Vocês viram para onde o Kamus foi? –ele perguntou com um sorriso sem graça, sentindo o olhar retalhador das duas sobre si.

-Não; Diana respondeu seca, ainda irritada pelas interrupções dele durante a reunião.

-Eu também não; a amazona de Cobra completou.

-Milo, achou o Kamus? –Saga perguntou aproximando-se rapidamente.

Precisava falar com o cavaleiro urgente, algumas coisas não poderiam ficar pendentes. Viu as duas amazonas e arqueou a sobrancelha. Pelo visto Shura estava numa grande saia justa; ele pensou, lembrando-se dos comentários nada castos de Milo sobre a nova amazona. Pelo menos se esquecia do pequeno episódio em que fora engaiolado.

-Parece que é ele ali; Diana comentou, chamando a atenção dos demais, para alguém que surgia da orla do bosque, que levava a Coroa do Sol.

Todos voltaram-se na direção que ela apontava, notando que ele não se aproximava sozinho. Tinha alguém em seus braços. Saga sentiu uma discreta veinha saltar-lhe na testa. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas sentiu-se incomodado ao perceber que quem estava entre os braços dele era Aisty.

-O que aconteceu com Aisty? –Milo adiantou-se em perguntar.

-Está dormido; Kamus respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

**-O QUE?** –todos gritaram surpresos.

-**Xiiiiiii**, ela esta dormindo; o aquariano falou, com um olhar entrecortado.

Todos calaram-se diante do olhar dele, engolindo em seco, realmente, poderiam dizer que aqueles dois se passariam muito bem por irmãos, pois pareciam-se desde a forma de agir até os olhares de gelar o inferno; Milo pensou, suando frio.

Sem dizer mais nada, Kamus dirigiu-se para os templos com Aisty nos braços. Arqueou a sobrancelha, sentindo o olhar de Saga sobre si, ou melhor, sobre quem estava entre seus braços.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, se bem conhecia o geminiano e os rumores sobre a engaiolada, que por sinal não eram só rumores, sabia perfeitamente que ele estava interessado na jovem e isso não era um bom sinal.

Não que fosse algo ruim, mas se Aisty só estava interessada em resolver logo aquilo e tocar sua vida, envolver-se com um cavaleiro não estava em seus planos, mas sabia que Saga não iria desistir facilmente se estivesse realmente interessado e ai que os perigos começavam.

**II – Devaneios**

Revirou-se na cama pela milésima vez e constatou que era melhor se levantar de uma vez. Vestia apenas a ínfima calça do pijama, o tórax bem talhado totalmente exposto, estava quente, porém ainda mais perturbador que o calor eram seus pensamentos, os sonhos que começariam a povoar sua mente assim que fechasse os olhos.

Aproximou-se da janela, vendo a pálida lua de prata iluminar o céu. Majestosa e imponente a rainha da noite dava a graça de sua presença. Deslizou uma das mãos demoradamente pela nuca, estava cansado, exausto, treinara com afinco durante boa parte do dia. Precisava dessa exaustão para que pudesse pegar no sono, no entanto nem mesmo isso, o cansaço, o estava ajudando a parar de pensar.

As ultimas noites desde que voltara da missão a França era a mesma coisa, desde que conhecera **aquela mulher**, suas noites jamais foram as mesmas. Ela invadia seus sonhos da forma perturbadora.

Sonhava com ela, noite após noite e acordava perturbado. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais; ele pensou, afinal não era nenhum adolescente que não soubesse controlar seus hormônios para acordar se revirando na cama após um sonho... Um sonho; o cavaleiro completou seus pensamentos tentando não se recordar de tais acontecimentos.

Havia lhe dado uma surra. Quando se cruzavam os estilhaços das farpas trocadas entre os dois, poderiam até mesmo acertar alguém desavisado, no entanto não conseguia parar de pensar naquela mulher, de imaginar como seria o seu rosto oculto pelo frio metal da máscara inexpressiva...

Um suspiro demorado escapou-lhe dos lábios, enquanto deixava o quarto, quem sabe ocupar a cabeça com alguma coisa pudesse lhe ajudar, pelo menos a recuperar parte do sono tranqüilo.

Andou a passos calmos pelo templo até chegar à cozinha, tudo estava escuro e arrumado, aproximou-se de um armário pegando um corpo. Teve a impressão de sentir um cosmo transitando entre os templos, mas deveria ser impressão; Shura pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto abria a geladeira para pegar a jarra de água gelada.

Mal puxou uma cadeira em volta da mesa para se sentar, ouvindo o barulho de passos na frente do templo e a sensação de que alguém estava ali aumentou. Deixou tudo do jeito que estava e disparou a correr para lá.

Viu um vulto passar entre os pilares de mármore, que parecia ter bastante pressa em chegar ao seu destino, o templo de Athena possivelmente, porém seria mais rápido que ele; Shura pensou enquanto um sorriso vitorioso moldava-lhe os lábios.

Estava escuro mesmo com a presença da lua, nenhuma luz acesa e não pretendia acendê-las também; pensou enquanto a passos leves dirigia-se até os fundos da Casa de Capricórnio.

-Peguei você; ele falou triunfante enquanto no mais completo breu prensava o corpo do intruso contra uma das pilastras do templo. –Acha mesmo que passaria por aqui sem que eu percebesse?

-Me solta idiota;

**Aquela voz... Aquele perfume... Aquele tom ferino.**

-Diana? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso, porém a fragrância de flores silvestres a lhe invadir as narinas e o corpo macio e curvilíneo colado ao seu, o qual agora podia sentir com total perfeição, não lhe deixou dúvidas, mas...;

O que estava fazendo ali? –ele se perguntou.

-**AI**; Shura gritou segurando a ponta do pé e pulando de dor até encontrar a parede oposta como apoio. Estava descalço e havia levado um **'senhor pisão'**. –Ta maluca é? –ele perguntou indignado, enquanto tateava as cegas tentando encontrar o interruptor para por fim livrar-se daquele negrume.

-Maluca? Você tava me machucando...; a amazona murmurou esfregando ambos os braços.

-Olha aqui, o que você queria...; Shura começou enquanto por fim encontrava o interruptor, porem assim que as luzes se acenderam literalmente perdeu a fala.

Será que estava perdido em mais um de seus sonhos proibidos com a amazona? –ele se perguntou sem poder acreditar na cena que tinha diante de si.

Ainda encostada na pilastra do templo, a amazona esfregava ambos os braços sem perceber o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si. Trajava um pijama curto de seda, o ínfimo hobby transparente a deslizar por um dos braços expondo o ombro alvo. Os cabelos negros, diferente do que lhe era normal, presos na costumeira trança, agora jaziam soltos deslizando feito uma cascata pelas costas esguias.

Demoradamente e sem qualquer resquício de descrição Shura cravou os olhos sobre amazona, percorrendo as longas pernas até chegar ao rosto da mesma que, como sempre, estava coberto de prata.

-O que você... Você...; Shura balbuciou sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cima da amazona e muito menos conseguir formular algum pensamento.

-Droga, será que nem andar a noite por esse Santuário sem correr o risco de ser atacada eu posso é? -Diana exasperou indignada e só então percebeu o olhar insistente do mesmo sobre si.

Sentiu a face queimar feito ferro em brasa e imediatamente fechou o hobby que jazia parcialmente aberto, amarrando desajeitadamente o laço do mesmo.

-O que está fazendo a essas horas circulando pelo Santuário e...; Shura ponderou aproximando-se da amazona. –Desse jeito; continuou apontando para a mesma.

-Desse jeito, oras... Perdi o sono e não ia me trocar para dar uma volta. Tinha ido até o templo de Sagitário para conversar com o Aioros e...; ela explicou de cabeça baixa mal notando o que a menção ao nome '**Aioros'** havia causado no cavaleiro, até que repentinamente parou de falar. –Espera um pouco, por quê é que estou lhe dando satisfações? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não lhe interessa; a amazona exasperou.

-Tem razão, isso não me interessa, mas... Conversar às duas da manhã? –Shura falou arqueou a sobrancelha, sem conseguir conter o desagrado em saber de onde a amazona vinha. –Um pouco tarde para uma conversa, não acha?

-Para Aioros e eu não; Diana respondeu vendo o cavaleiro estranhamente anuviar o semblante. –Quer saber de uma coisa, nem eu mesma sei por que estou perdendo tempo com você até agora;

Dito isso a amazona deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar, mas Shura a deteve puxando-a pelo braço.

-O que quer? Levar outra surra é isso? –ela perguntou sarcástica enquanto tentava se soltar do cavaleiro. –É um pouco tarde para isso, não acha? Mas se fizer tanta questão, amanhã, amanhã bem cedo realizo o seu desejo masoquista;

-Quero saber? - ele perguntou ignorando o tom ácido da dela.

-Saber o que? –a jovem perguntou achando estranho à pergunta.

-O que você e Aioros têm afinal?

-Algo que **nós** dois nunca iríamos ter...; Diana falou de forma enigmática e ácida ao mesmo tempo enquanto com brusquidão livrava-se da mão do cavaleiro em seu braço.

Por alguns instantes Shura apenas fitou algum ponto qualquer, enquanto a amazona se afastava rumo ao templo de Athena. Estranho, sentia-se estranho e... Não. Não podia estar sentindo isso... Ciúmes?

No entanto, só a mera lembrança das palavras da amazona faziam o seu sangue ferver e ter vontade de correr atrás de si e fazê-la dizer que aquilo tudo não era verdade, que Aioros e ela, mas... Às duas da manhã?

Daria tudo para saber o que à amazona e o amigo realmente tinham, mesmo que no fundo preferisse não comprovar os seus temores.

-Droga; ele vociferou aproximando o rosto da camisa. –Vou ter que tomar outro banho se ainda quiser dormir essa noite...; o cavaleiro murmurou após aspirar à fragrância de flores impregnada em sua roupa.

**III - Estranhos na noite.**

Andou de um lado para o outro do quarto. Sentia uma energia inquietante no ambiente, provavelmente nem mesmo Diana estaria conseguindo dormir desse jeito. Isso é claro se estivesse em seu quarto, quando estava para pegar no sono sentiu a presença dela afastando-se do templo de Athena; Aisty pensou, remexendo-se na cama.

-Quer saber, cansei; ela resmungou, levantando-se da cama.

Era melhor ir averiguar o que era isso de uma vez, dormir, não iria conseguir mesmo.

Aproximou-se da mala que havia deixado sobre uma cadeira. Era lua nova; ela pensou, vendo o céu grego sob uma pequena fresta na janela. Talvez fosse passar bem mais despercebida de usasse aquelas roupas; ela pensou, lembrando-se de algumas peças essenciais que havia comprado há alguns dias atrás.

Abriu um pequeno estojo que guardara no fundo da mala. Um brilho prateado emanou de dentro, quando o abriu. Era uma mascara de prata, mas diferente da convencional, que cobria o rosto todo, aquela cobria apenas parte do contorno dos olhos, deixando o resto do rosto livre. Era bem mais fácil usá-la e ninguém iria ver mesmo; a jovem pensou retirando-a de dentro.

Aproximou-se do espelho, colocando-a sobre os olhos verdes que ganharam mais destaque ao entrarem em contato com a prata. Uma aura mais misteriosa envolveu-a.

-Vai servir; Aisty murmurou, voltando-se para mala pegando as roupas que colocaria, afinal, não sairia por ai de camisola.

**Continua...**


	9. Sonambulismo Crônico

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Sonambulismo Crônico.**

**I - Encontro Repentino.**

-"Que inferno, não sei como eles conseguem dormir com tanta tranqüilidade, sem se incomodarem com isso"; Saga pensou, embrenhando-se entre as árvores do bosque que levavam ao templo da Coroa do Sol.

Deparou-se com os diversos templos que compunham o lugar, era uma boa caminhada para chegar ao central, ainda mais quando se estava com sono como ele; ele pensou, andando cuidadosamente.

Saíra tão irritado e com tamanha pressa de casa que mal se incomodara em colocar um sapato ou camisa, permanecendo apenas com uma fina calça de malha.

Uma leve brisa passou por seu corpo, causando-lhe um breve estremecimento, viu algo movimentar-se relativamente rápido próximo de onde estava.

Ocultou-se entre a sobra de algumas árvores, sobre um dos pilares tombados do primeiro templo, viu a sombra de uma mulher projetar-se.

-"Quem será que é?"; Saga se perguntou avançando entre as folhagens sem fazer barulho.

Sentiu um vento gelado envolver-lhe o corpo, engoliu em seco, conhecia uma energia parecida com a aquela, mas não conseguia acreditar que ela também estivesse ali.

Abaixou-se ocultando-se a sombra de uma árvore, viu a imagem de uma jovem de costas para si, ela vestia-se completamente de preto. Uma saia canelada, botas de cano alto e um corpete, sem muitos detalhes, mas que delineava as curvas esguias e marcantes. Não teve mais duvidas ao observar o tom avermelhado dos cabelos curtos, que caiam displicentes sobre o ombro.

-Aisty; ele murmurou surpreso, saiu de onde estava vendo-a caminhar para a entrada de outro templo, abaixando-se lentamente até um dos joelhos tocar o chão.

Deixou a ponta dos dedos correr pelo chão gramado, como se pudesse identificar algo que estivesse ali.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?

Sentiu uma respiração quente e ritmada de alguém chocar-se contra a curva de seu pescoço, não se importou nem em perguntar quem era. Num movimento rápido e brusco, eriçou as unhas virando-se para trás, o individuo consegui desviar parcialmente.

Saga olhou-a surpreso, ao ver três finos cortes surgirem sobre o peito no lugar que ela possivelmente iria acertar e ficou imaginando se ela acertasse se ainda estaria vivo.

-Idiota, o que esta fazendo aqui? –Aisty perguntou furiosa.

-Tirando a parte do idiota, eu fiz essa pergunta primeiro; Saga rebateu indignado.

Aisty rolou os olhos, dando-lhe as costas, não iria interromper suas investigações por culpa dele.

Fitou-a atentamente, ela estava diferente; o cavaleiro pensou aproximando-se, vendo-a voltar para o que fazia anteriormente.

A mascara; ele pensou vendo-a com um diferente da convencional, o que lhe proporcionava uma visão mais ampla sobre a face da jovem, embora aquela máscara não ajudasse a aliviar sua curiosidade, pelo menos podia ver a cor de seus olhos.

Eram verdes. Tão intensos que eram capazes de fazer o inferno gelar e o céu pegar fogo; Saga pensou aproximando-se dela quase hipnotizado, até parar as suas costas.

Aisty levantou-se rapidamente, batendo as costas contra o peito do geminiano, assustou-se por não sentir a presença dele ali e o pior, naquela proximidade desconcertante. Virou-se para ele, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviram vozes se aproximando.

**-VAMOS, OUVI UM BARULHO POR AQUI; **uma voz feminina avisou.

Como um mecanismo de defesa, seu cérebro apenas processou a mensagem de buscar um esconderijo. Antes que o cavaleiro tivesse reação alguma, puxou-o para as sombras de alguns pilares do templo que estavam, ocultando rapidamente seu cosmo.

Entretanto, isso não pareceu uma boa idéia, não para alguém que queria distancia daquele **'idiota prepotente'**. Devido ao pouco espaço que tinham, sentiu o corpo bem talhado completamente colado ao seu, fazendo com que qualquer movimento que viesse a fazer fosse limitado.

Procurou manter o olhar voltado para o caminho que haviam feito, tentando não encará-lo, mesmo porque, sabia que ele lhe olhava.

-O que veio fazer aqui? –Saga perguntou num sussurro.

-Isso não é da sua conta; Aisty respondeu fria.

-Se não fosse, não estaria perguntando; ele insistiu, tocou-lhe a face de maneira suave, porém fazendo-a encarar-lhe. –Então?

-Você é irritante; ela vociferou, afastando-lhe a mão com um tapa.

-Mas um irritante que agora faz parte dos seus pensamentos; o cavaleiro rebateu com um sorriso nada inocente, ao aproximar-se quase tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

-Pretensioso; Aisty falou, rolando os olhos. Como alguém conseguia ser tão convencido?

Desviou o rosto antes que ele conseguisse aproximar-se mais, viu que o grupo de amazonas que haviam aparecido, passaram bem longe de onde estavam, pelo menos não haviam sentido a presença deles ali.

Essa era a deixa para sair dali e avançar entre os templos, tinha uma leve idéia de onde aquele cosmo estava vindo. No momento que tentou se afastar, sentiu uma mão pousar de maneira firme sobre sua cintura, retendo-lhe os movimentos.

-Vamos, não vou lhe deixar em paz, enquanto não admitir; ele insistiu.

Não podia negar que desde que ela chegara, sentira-se fascinado pela presença singular da jovem, ela lhe tirava do sério e massacrava seu ego, mas mesmo assim não poderia negar que também desejava vê-la corresponder a suas investidas e caricias, por isso não desistiria enquanto não conseguisse. Mas e depois? –tal pensamento fê-lo hesitar por um minuto.

-Admitir o que Saga? –Aisty perguntou impaciente querendo sair o mais rápido possível dali.

-O que sente; ele sussurrou ignorando seus recentes pensamentos.

Segurou com suavidade uma das mãos da jovem e num movimento lento e preciso, fê-la enlaça-lo pelo pescoço, aproximando-os ainda mais.

-Do que esta falando? –ela perguntou, tentando manter a linha de pensamentos no lugar ao senti-lo enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, enquanto a outra mão subia de maneira possessiva pelo meio das costas.

-Aquilo que sente, quando estamos assim; Saga sussurrou, deixando os lábios roçarem provocantes sobre o ombro desnudo, indo parar sobre a curva do pescoço.

Serrou os orbes, sentindo-se completamente entorpecida. Não podia deixar-se levar por isso, mas era obrigada a admitir que simplesmente não tinha a mínima vontade de sair dali, entretanto isso não podia acontecer.

-Sabe Saga; ela começou, deixando que uma das mãos pousasse sobre o peito dele, empurrando-o levemente para afastar-se de si.

-O que? –ele perguntou, pensando se finalmente ela teria cedido.

-Tenho uma coisa a admitir sim; Aisty falou calmamente, deixando que seus dedos brincassem com alguns fios azuis que caiam sobre os ombros dele.

-Tem? –o cavaleiro perguntou, animado, vendo-a assentir. –O que é?

-Que você é um completo idiota e eu mais ainda por ouvir o Kamus, quando ele me disse que você não era o idiota que aparentava ser; ela completou, saindo rapidamente dali.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso, vendo-a sumir rapidamente dali.

Kamus, o que o aquariano teria falado para ela sobre si? –Saga se perguntou confuso, o único problema é que não conseguiria nem perguntar a ele agora, era melhor esperar uma oportunidade melhor e saber melhor sobre isso; ele pensou retornando a seu templo antes que fosse visto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Droga, aquele idiota tinha que atrapalhar"; Aisty pensou exasperada, enquanto saltava entre os pilares, procurando aproximar-se o máximo que podia do templo central. Não poderia ir sem descobrir a fonte daquela energia, porém ela mal sabia que iria encontrar mais do que procurava.

**II – Noite mal dormida**

-Acordou cedo Shura? Caiu da cama foi? –alguém perguntou de maneira debochada.

-Vá para o inferno! –o espanhol vociferou sem ao menos se voltar para trás, não era preciso isso para saber quem era.

-Calma; Milo pediu levantando ambas as mãos em sinal de paz, enquanto sentava-se junto do amigo num dos degraus do templo. –Que mau humor todo é esse? Pelo que eu saiba o único capaz de fazer essa cara que, eu diria, chega a assustar até mesmo Hades, é o Kamus, mas...; ele ponderou vendo o espanhol voltar-se para si ainda mais carrancudo. –Poxa você superou o nosso '**Freeze'**. Por Zeus, devia ver essa sua cara...;

-Milo; Shura falou pausadamente como se estivesse tentando conter a ânsia em fatiar o artrópode. –Não tem mais nada pra fazer além de me atormentar?

-Calma, eu vim em paz, além do que tenho sim mais o que fazer. Acredite ficar olhando pra sua cara não é um bom passatempo ao contrário, porém vim aqui te chamar para os treinos na arena, o pessoal já desceu eu acho.

-Vá sozinho não estou afim; Shura falou.

-Todo mundo vai, acho que até as novas amazonas; ele falou indignado com a recusa. -E você...

-O que disse? –o cavaleiro perguntou mais interessado.

-Ah, agora se interessou é? –o Escorpião provocou, mas mudou o tom diante da expressão sisuda do espanhol.

De fato estava pior que Kamus, aquele olhar estava a ponto de lhe cortar; pensou.

-É, as novas amazonas também vão, ouvi dizer; Ele continuou. –Aisty e Diana. Nossa to doido pra ver como seriam aquelas duas em combate, já imaginou, aquelas duas que mesmo de máscara são capazes de gelar o inferno com um único olhar e... Hei aonde vai? –Milo perguntou ao ver o espanhol se levantar e começar a caminhar.

-Pra arena, oras; Shura respondeu casualmente, olhando-o de soslaio por cima do ombro. –Não é para isso que veio?

-É, mas...; Milo balbuciou com ar confuso.

-Sem '**mas'** Milo; o espanhol o cortou. –Pra a arena; ele completou sendo seguido por um Escorpião extremamente abismado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se com aparente desânimo sobre as arquibancadas, ouvia a voz do amigo que como sempre não parava de falar e gesticular, mas se lhe perguntassem sobre o que conversavam, não saberia responder.

Era como se o volume fosse se abaixando aos poucos até que não ouvisse mais nada, apenas os movimentos poucos discretos do mesmo que pareciam falar por si só.

Não pregara os olhos à noite toda, dormira sentindo o perfume daquela mulher, a essência de flores impregnada em seu corpo, que banho algum conseguira tirar. Era como se ainda a pudesse sentir perto de si.

Aquilo já estava virando obsessão; ele pensou com desalento. Dormia pensando nela e acordava pensando nela, porém, mais obsessiva ainda era a ânsia que tinha em descobrir o que o amigo, seu melhor amigo, tinha com ela.

Duas da manhã? Aquilo não era hora para uma simples conversa entre amigos...

**-ZEUS, CADÊ TODO MUNDO? SERÁ QUE UM DISCO VOADOR PASSOU POR AQUI E ABDUZIU TODO MUNDO? –**o Escorpião exasperou ao ver que ninguém estava na arena.

-O que? –Shura perguntou como se gradativamente o volume fosse aumentado. A sua frente Milo gesticulava lançando um olhar demorado para a arena, os orbes serrados, onde apenas poucos aprendizes treinavam.

-Estranho é cedo, mas não tanto. E depois sou eu o irresponsável que não cumpri os seus compromissos e-...; de repente ele parou de falar voltando-se para Shura que ainda estava sentado com uma expressão distante. –**Alouuuuuuuuuuu**? Por acaso ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse nos últimos vinte minutos? Droga; Milo resmungou desapontado. –Realmente acho que o santuário em massa foi abduzido;

-Ahn? – Shura murmurou sem ao menos entender o que ele falava.

-Nada. Esquece; o Escorpião falou sentando-se junto do amigo. Será que ninguém ali assistia os filmes do _Spielberg?_ –Acho que o jeito é esperar... E aí; o cavaleiro abriu a boca, mas imediatamente foi cortado pelo amigo.

-Milo, se não se importa, não estou a fim de conversar. Tudo o que quero é dormir; Shura o cortou, levando uma das mãos aos lábios, contendo um bocejo. –Não preguei os olhos à noite toda e to todo quebrado;

-Uhn; Milo murmurou com um sorriso malicioso moldando-se em seus lábios. –Dormiu acompanhado foi? Ou melhor, não dormiu e...;

-Milo; Shura falou pausadamente. –Me deixa vai! –ele bufou afastando-se do cavaleiro e deitando-se de costas sobre a arquibancada.

Cruzou as mãos sobre o corpo e respirou fundo, a luz pálida do sol lhe acalentava. Fechou os olhos. Talvez agora com o calor da manhã pudesse dormir, porém...

-Então quer dizer que o Don Juan do santuário, finalmente conseguiu; Milo falou com uma pontada de incredulidade.

Shura abriu os olhos, no degrau à cima um par de orbes azuis com um sorriso nada inocente o fitava inquisidor. A cabeleira azul definitivamente lhe privando do calor do sol. Rolou os olhos e por fim respondeu:

-Consegui o que?

-Dobrar a Shina; Milo respondeu.

-O que? – Shura exasperou sentando-se novamente.

-Ah Shura fala sério; Milo abriu o seu '**pior'** sorriso. –Não é segredo pra ninguém que você vive rondando a Shina e bem...; Ele se afastou fitando a expressão atônita do amigo. –Parece que por fim ela cedeu aos encantos do... _Conquistador de Servilha! _Vai me diz, como é que foi?

-Como é que foi o que? –o cavaleiro perguntou incrédulo quando ao questionário.

-Como é que foi com a Shina; ele falou rolando os olhos. –Não se faça de desentendido!

-Não houve nada! –Shura exasperou, estava se cansando de tanta pergunta sem fundamento e principalmente daquele olhar sobre si. –E mesmo que houvesse eu não lhe contaria!

-Houvesse? -Milo perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Shura havia lhe dado às costas e fitava a arena com o único intuito de não olhar para si. –Então, quer dizer que...;

-Que droga Milo! –ele exasperou voltando-se para trás com um olhar cortante fazendo o Escorpião encolher-se. –Chega! Será que só sabe pensar besteira? Eu apenas disse que estava com sono, por que não consegui pregar os olhos a noite toda. Treinei até a exaustão, mas mesmo assim o sono não veio, apenas isso e você deturpou tudo o que eu disse!

-Desculpa, cara, é que...; Milo tentou se justificar.

-É que? O que você queria? Que acordasse totalmente disposto depois de passar a noite toda me revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir; o cavaleiro falou indignado, abaixando o tom de voz meio envergonhado ao ver alguns aspirantes comentando sobre o pequeno **'acesso'**.

Já não estavam mais sozinhos...

**II – O inimigo deixa rastros.**

Droga! –A amazona praguejava mentalmente enquanto descia apressada os inúmeros degraus rumo a arena. Ainda se recordava da voz de Aisty, a lhe chamar varias vezes enquanto resmungava pensando ser um sonho e se enrolava nas cobertas tentando voltar a dormir.

E conseguiu, dormiu durante horas e somente quando sentiu os raios quentes do sol atravessarem as janelas onde as pesadas cortinas jaziam abertas, provavelmente uma tentativa frustrada usada pela amiga a fim de acordá-la, é que de fato despertou, porém tentava justificar-se.

Como iria conseguir acordar para os treinos às seis horas da manhã, tendo conseguido pregar os olhos somente às quatro e meia?

Quatro? Talvez cinco e aí sim, finalmente conseguira pegar no sono. Passara uma noite agitada, se revirara na cama à noite toda como se a mesma estivesse repleta de espinhos. O presságio da noite anterior ainda lhe perturbava, como um mau agouro. Aquela energia hostil que haviam sentido em Sagitário só queria dizer uma coisa, que o inimigo estava mais perto do que pensavam. Era hora de abrirem os olhos.

Devia ter saído à procura do dono daquele cosmo hostil que sentira a noite passada, mas Aioros a aconselhara a esperarem amanhecer e aí sim tentarem descobrir o que de fato acontecia.

Estancou. Descia as escadarias tão perdida em pensamentos que nem percebera os templos pelos quais já havia passado e já estava na arena. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha e levou uma das mãos a nuca.

Há alguns passos de si, Shura e Milo jaziam sentados em um dos degraus das arquibancadas. De costas para si, os cavaleiros pareciam apenas fitar distraidamente o rotineiro treino na arena.

Estranho. Por que sempre se sentia estranha perto dele?

A resposta era somente uma, pensou a amazona. Porque ele é um idiota machista e...; balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, desviando o olhar dos braços musculosos do cavaleiro.

Afinal por que estava perdendo tempo com... **Ele**? Puff; a amazona bufou contrariada. Às vezes odiava a si mesma por certos pensamentos.

Suspirou e voltou a caminhar, altiva, como se nada, ou melhor, ninguém estivesse ali lhe '**obstruindo a passagem'**. Passou pelo espanhol sem ao menos lhe voltar um único olhar. Ao avistar a amazona Shura imediatamente se levantou e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, porém ela não lhe dera tempo. Como sempre.

**-BOM DIA PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM**; ele gritou contrariado, voltando a se sentar nas escadarias com o mesmo desalento de outrora, talvez mais, já que a amazona sequer o olhou.

-Hum, acho que agora entendi...; Milo que havia presenciado tudo em silencio por fim se manifestou.

-O que disse? –Shura se voltou imediatamente para si com um olhar cortante.

-Nada. Nada não; respondeu Milo se encolhendo diante da lamina afiada que via brilhar nos orbes negros do amigo.

-"Então quer dizer que a Shina já perdeu o posto de '**musa'** do nosso_ Conquistador de Servilha..."; _pensou Milo e aproveitando a distração do amigo que tinha os orbes perdidos num certo ponto e num certo alguém na arena, sorriu. Um sorriso maroto moldou os lábios do Escorpião.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Bom dia; Diana falou sentando-se nas arquibancadas ao lado de Aisty.

-Bom dia, Diana; Aisty respondeu jogando uma toalha sobre o ombro, controlando aos poucos a respiração, já estava a algum tempo treinando com Yuuri, já que a amazona simplesmente se recusara a acordar. –Só agora que conseguiu acordar é?

-Me perdoe; ela respondeu sem jeito, fitando os aprendizes que treinavam no centro da arena sendo supervisionados por Marin e Shina. –É que, eu estava com muito sono e...;

-É deu pra perceber; Aisty sorriu ao se lembrar da cena. –Nem Zeus lhe tiraria daquela cama tão cedo, ou melhor, nem que um tsuname estivesse passando pelo santuário;

-Bem, é que ontem eu fui dormir muito tarde, ou melhor, só consegui dormir hoje, lá pelas quatro ou cindo da manhã, mas o que queria comigo?

-Conversar; Aisty respondeu calmamente. –Ontem a noite aconteceu algo estranho, uma...

-Um cosmo hostil; Diana interpelou. –Também senti isso, ou melhor, sentimos, estava em Sagitário quando Aioros e eu sentimos essa energia hostil e...;

-Sagitário? –Aisty arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É, e...; Diana ponderou por fim percebendo o tom jocoso na indagação da amazona. –Espera, não é nada disso que você está pensando;

-Eu? Pensando? Pensando em que? –Aisty perguntou com ar de falsa inocência percebida rapidamente pelo tom de sua voz. –Foi você quem disse que tinha dormido tarde e que estava em Sagitário;

-Eu não disse isso e... Grrrr! Sabia que esse sorriso, assusta? –a amazona perguntou após bufar irritada, sabia que a amiga ria mesmo sob a mascara.

-Calma, é que eu pensei que, bem... Vocês dois e... Às duas da manhã? Porque foi nessa hora que também pressenti essa energia hostil e...;

-E? –Diana interpelou. –Um certo idiota me disse a mesma coisa; ela falou indignada.

-O que? –Aisty perguntou curiosa, era impressão sua ou a amiga a estava comparando a algum idiota? Ou melhor, lhe chamando de idiota?

-Esquece; Diana falou balançando a cabeça para os lados como se quisesse afastar certos pensamentos. –Mas enfim, o fato é que eu senti essa energia hostil e Aioros também, mas não sabemos de quem é, talvez alguém a mando de Apolo. Pensei em ir atrás desse cosmo e tentar descobrir quem era, mas...;

-Eu fui; Foi à vez de Aisty interromper com um tom de voz agora sério. –Segui essa energia hostil a fim de descobrir quem era, mas aquele imbecil do Saga tinha que atrapalhar e...;

-Saga? –Diana arqueou a sobrancelha. Era hora de dar o troco; pensou com um sorriso matreiro. –Quer dizer que saiu acompanhada?

-É claro que não; Aisty respondeu prontamente. –Acha que perderia tempo saindo em busca de algo tão importante junto com um idiota como ele? Não tenho culpa se aquele imbecil sofre de sonambulismo e costuma sair seminu pela noite e...;

-O que? –Diana perguntou com os orbes arregalados e mesmo não vendo sua expressão Aisty percebeu que falara mais do que devia.

-É, é, bem; ela balbuciou desconcertada.

-Não precisa me explicar; Diana sorriu. –Continue;

-Bom, vamos deixar esse idiota pra lá, bem o fato é que eu segui esse cosmo e encontrei sua fonte, o templo da Coroa do Sol; a amazona falou, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-E o que encontrou lá? –ela perguntou por fim abandonando o tom zombeteiro, afinal falavam de algo realmente sério, tirando a aparição de um certo geminiano '**seminu e** **sonâmbulo'** que de fato ainda não entendera bem.

-Amazonas.

-Amazonas? –Diana indagou surpresa.

-Sim, amazonas; Aisty continuou. –Um grupo de amazonas se reunia no templo central onde pareciam planejar algo, nem de longe, tido como algo bom. Melina, aquele projeto de...;

-Melina? –Diana a interrompeu, vendo a amiga cerrar os punhos e abaixando a cabeça. –Aquela amazona com que você...;

-Essa mesma; Aisty completou voltando-se para ela. –Melina pelo que pude ver, é a líder do grupo de traidoras que obviamente servem a Apolo;

-Não acredito que aquele imbecil conseguiu tal feito; Diana começou, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia. –Infiltrar espiãs bem debaixo do nosso nariz?

-Mas conseguiu e pior sem que ninguém percebesse, pelo menos até agora; Aisty respondeu.

-O que vamos fazer? –Diana perguntou.

-Informar aos demais, saber se mais alguém além de mim, você e Aioros percebeu essa energia e aí sim, partirmos para a **'caçada'**. Quer dizer, aquele idiota também sentiu, mas isso não tem a menor importância...; Aisty completou com desagrado.

-Saga? –Diana indagou e a amiga confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. –Tem razão é melhor comunicarmos aos demais e agirmos logo, pois já deve ter percebido que a tal da Melina e o seu grupinho não está por aqui hoje;

-É, percebi sim; Aisty respondeu acompanhando o olhar da amazona que fitava a arena hoje menos movimentada sem o grupo supostamente de traidoras e sua líder. –É melhor subirmos e nos reunirmos com os demais;

-Claro e o quanto antes; ela falou levantando-se e acompanhado a amazona. –Aí você aproveita e me explica melhor esse lance do Saga ser sonâmbulo e ter mania de andar seminu pela floresta;

-Claro, mas só se você for até lá chamar o nosso '**amiguinho'** para a reunião; Aisty rebateu diante do tom provocativo da amiga, apontando para cima.

Diana mirou a direção apontada pela amazona onde ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, Shura, estava sentado junto de Milo conversando, ou melhor, o inseto falava e o espanhol bufava com o olhar perdido.

-Prefiro domesticar Cérbero; Diana respondeu com desdém. –Não quero perder o meu dia tendo que falar com aquele imbecil, já chega ontem à noite que tive o desprazer de ser barrada por aquele idiota; ela falou levando uma das mãos ao braço que ainda sentia dolorido.

-Barrada? –Aisty arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Esquece; Diana foi rápida em responder, pois sabia que ai vinha retaliação. –Temos uma reunião há fazer lembra? Traidoras a caçar? Não podemos perder tempo;

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, com o típico sorriso canceriano a moldar-lhe os lábios, ela conseguira fugir do seu questionamento agora, mas nada como um dia após o outro; Aisty pensou, enquanto deixavam à arena.

Mesmo porque, aquela história estava mal, muito mal contada; Aisty pensou imaginando se o motivo da amiga perder o sono não tinha um outro motivo com nome e signo especifico, muito diferente do qual havia imaginado, porém pelo menos por enquanto era melhor deixar na incógnita, afinal não estava disposta a voltar no assunto **'geminiano sonâmbulo e seminu'.**

**Continua...**


	10. Perigosa Atração

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Perigosa Atração.**

**I – Um Conselho de Ultima Hora.**

-O que será que está acontecendo? –Milo perguntou, enquanto ele, Shura e Saga subiam as escadarias em direção ao ultimo templo às pressas.

-Não sei, mas algo me diz que tem algo a ver com aquele cosmo de ontem à noite; Saga comentou.

-Que cosmo? –Shura perguntou surpreso.

-Vai dizer que não sentiu? –o geminiano perguntou surpreso.

-Bem...; Ele começou, a verdade que estava concentrado em outras coisas para ficar se preocupando com isso.

-Era um cosmo estranho, vindo do Coroa do Sol; Saga respondeu, vendo que ele não iria responder o porquê de não ter prestado a atenção nisso.

-Coroa do Sol, mas pensei que o Templo de Apolo estivesse desabitado; Milo comentou.

-Lugar propício para uma reunião de traidores; Kamus falou, saindo de seu templo e pegando parte da conversa.

-Kamus; os três falaram surpresos, pois não o haviam visto.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu.

-Sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso Kamus? –Saga perguntou, tentando controlar o impulso de perguntar a ele sobre o que ele falara com Aisty sobre si.

-Apenas o que Aisty me falou; Kamus respondeu, sem notar o ar tenso do cavaleiro. –Mas é melhor irmos logo, Athena esta esperando; o aquariano falou, começando a subir as escadarias em direção a Peixes, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

-"O que será que ele disse a Aisty?"; Saga se perguntou, ficando um pouco para trás.

**-SAGA, VOCÊ NÃO VEM?** –Milo chamou, já se distanciando.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor esperar a reunião para ter certeza de algo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aisty tenha um pouco de calma, não vai resolver nada ficar impaciente assim; O Grande Mestre tentou acalmá-la, mas logo encolheu-se na cadeira ao receber um olhar envenenado da jovem no momento que ela virou-se para si e a temperatura começou a cair.

-Chegamos; Milo falou entrando com os demais no templo. –Nossa, ta frio aqui ou é impressão a minha? -ele comentou, abraçando-se, sentindo um breve estremecimento ainda mais ao ver uma fumaça branca sair de seus lábios, ao respirar.

-Agora só falta Diana e o Aioros; Saori comentou, aliviada por ver a amazona diminuir seu cosmo, fazendo a temperatura do templo voltar ao normal.

-Onde eles estão? –Shura perguntou um tanto quanto incomodado por isso.

-Já chegamos; Diana falou, entrando com Aioros, fazendo o espanhol voltar-se para ela, com um olhar imediatamente sentido pela amazona, que passou reto por ele, indo até Aisty.

Subira com Aisty até Sagitário, onde por coincidência encontrara Aioros e Kamus, a amiga subira para Aquário com Kamus e ela resolvera ficar em Sagitário colocando o amigo a par de toda a situação, antes de subirem.

-Acho que estão todos aqui, podemos começar; o Grande Mestre falou, ficando a pelo menos dois metros de distancia de Aisty, para caso dela resolver congelar alguém e que ele não se tornasse a primeira opção.

Todos acomodaram-se em seus devidos lugares, esperando ansiosamente que Athena começasse logo a reunião e lhes explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

-Athena o que esta acontecendo? –Kanon foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Creio que alguns sentiram ontem à noite uma energia diferente no ambiente; Saori comentou, vendo alguns cavaleiros assentirem. –Pois bem, essa energia estava focada no templo central da Coroa do Sol;

-O Templo de Apolo; Shaka comentou, vendo a deusa assentir.

-Um grupo de amazonas esta se refugiando nesse templo;

-Traidoras; Kamus completou.

-Isso mesmo, pelo que Aisty nos contou, Melina é a líder do grupo; Saori continuou, mas foi interrompida.

-Melina? –Saga perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Algum problema Saga? –a jovem de melenas lilases perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Bem Saori, na verdade acho que deve haver algum engano, pois se bem me lembro há alguns dias atrás a Srta Aisty fez o favor de quase deixá-la morta na arena, sejamos coerentes, ela não é capaz de liderar ninguém; ele falou, com certa ironia.

-O que esta insinuando, Saga? –Kamus perguntou, com os olhos estreitos.

-Eu...;

-Não ligue para as besteiras dele Kamus; Shaka interrompeu, vendo o olhar mortal que eles trocavam. –Voltando a Melina, é possível sim que ela seja a líder;

-Como? –Saga perguntou irritado com a interrupção do virginiano e pior ainda, o comportamento passivo da amazona, que parecia completamente alheia a tudo aquilo.

-Existem muitas formas de usar o cosmo para curar ferimentos sem chamar a atenção. Quanto à surra que Aisty deu nela, isso não é uma questão para ser discutida agora e muito menos por você Saga; o homem mais próximo de Deus falou, seco.

-Cavaleiros, por favor; Saori pediu, vendo algumas divergências de opiniões entre os guardiões.

-Saori, Aioros e eu também sentimos essa variação de cosmo vindo da Encosta de Bejunte, provavelmente elas escolheram se reunir lá por terem uma saída de escape caso fossem encontradas; Diana falou.

-Sentiram é? –Shura falou num resmungou.

-Acho que seria melhor irmos até lá; Aioros sugeriu, ignorando o olhar atravessado do capricorniano sobre si.

-Eu já fui; Aisty falou, manifestando-se.

-Quando? –Aioros perguntou surpreso.

-Ontem à noite; ela respondeu, dando a entender que não falaria mais do que isso deixando o geminiano ainda mais irritado.

-Então, sabemos que elas estão na Encosta, mas o que vamos fazer agora? –o ariano perguntou se manifestando.

-Agir; Aisty e Diana falaram ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não; Shura e Saga falaram juntos.

Uma nuvem de tensão caiu sobre a sala e os dois cavaleiros encolheram-se com o olhar retalhador que receberam. Uma nuvem prateada começou a subir do chão, enquanto a temperatura caia ainda mais.

-Aisty, por favor; Kamus falou calmamente, colocando a mão sobre a da jovem, como se pedisse para que ela esperasse. Ato que fez o geminiano bufar irritado. –Saga e Shura, espero que os dois tenham um bom motivo para isso?

-Acho estupidez começar a agir sem ter certeza absoluta de quem estamos enfrentando; o geminiano respondeu, com falso ar passivo.

-Que parte do que já discutimos até agora você não entendeu? –Aisty perguntou a ponto de se levantar da cadeira. –Porque se é esse o caso posso explicar com mais calma e uso até ilustração de histórias em quadrinhos se quiser; ela completou, com sarcasmo.

-Creio que é você quem não está entendo, estamos no santuário, abrir guerra contra o que quer que seja que esteja no Coroa do Sol é estupidez; ele vociferou irritado com os risinhos irônicos que o comentário dela gerou, principalmente de Milo e Mascara da Morte.

-Eu discordo, estupidez é deixar um bando de traidores dançando em baixo do nosso nariz, caminhando pelo santuário como se fossem donos; Diana rebateu, notando que a amazona estava a ponto de fatiar o cavaleiro.

-Saga, Diana e Aisty estão certas, o mínimo que podemos fazer é tomar uma atitude; Mú falou, com seu típico ar passivo. –Ser passivo agora não vai ajudar em nada;

-Olha quem fala de passividade; o geminiano rebateu sarcástico.

Os cosmos começaram a se alterar, como se todos estivessem sendo afetados por aquela tensão existente entre algumas pessoas especificas.

-Saori, quem decide aqui é você; Shura falou, dando a discussão por encerrada. Sabia que as duas amazonas estavam certas, mas nunca daria o braço a torcer, deixando na mão da deusa decidir.

-Concordo com Aisty e Diana; a deusa falou, pausadamente. Era uma decisão difícil de ser tomada, embora houvesse pesado tudo em uma balança. –Mas não quero nenhuma atitude precipitada de ninguém; ela completou.

-O que? –Kamus e Aioros falaram em tom indignado.

-Vai esperar que mais alguém morra por causa dessas traidoras para agir? –Aisty rebateu ferina.

-Essa decisão já foi tomada; Saori respondeu, tentando manter-se firme.

-Pro inferno com suas decisões; a amazona de cabelos ruivos vociferou, levantando-se e deixando a sala, sob o olhar espantado dos guardiões e da própria deusa.

-Ahn! O que ela quis dizer com mais alguém morrer? –Milo perguntou, com um olhar confuso, porém extremamente surpreso com o que a jovem falara.

-Sem comentários; Diana falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados e se levantando.

-Diana; Aioros murmurou surpreso, ao ver a jovem deixar a sala também, nunca um guardião havia voltado-se contra uma decisão da deusa dessa forma e vê-la ser mandada para o inferno, foi algo bastante surpreendente; ele pensou.

-Garota estressada; Shura falou num tom debochado.

-Eu morderia a ponta da língua se fosse você; Aioros falou num tom cortante de voz, deixando a sala e indo atrás de Diana. Se bem conhecia o gênio da amazona, ela deveria estar agora com uma louca vontade de matar alguém.

-Ahn! Saori; Aldebaran chamou, com certa cautela, ao ver a jovem com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse vendo a besteira que fizera ao ordenar que nada fosse feito.

-Algum problema Aldebaran? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Podemos ir?

-...; Ela assentiu.

Os guardiões deixaram seus templos cada um com seus próprios pensamentos sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

-Athena; Shion chamou, vendo que a Deusa ainda permanecia sentada.

-Sim; ela murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Acho que esta na hora de conversar com ela sobre Aaron e Cecília; o Grande Mestre comentou.

-Vamos esperar um pouco mais Shion, ela esta de cabeça quente e falar sobre isso agora só vai piorar as coisas; Saori respondeu, a prova que tivera do quanto a jovem de melenas vermelhas poderia ser perigosa quando irritada fora a poucos momentos, então, precisava ter muita cautela com ela.

Sabia que o que Diana e Aisty queriam agora era encerrar de uma vez aquela historia com Apolo, mas pelo que conhecia de cancerianos, nunca se sabe quando eles podem passar de aliados a inimigos. E aquele assunto era realmente delicado demais para ser falado num momento daqueles; ela pensou.

-Se deseja assim; Shion falou, levantando-se. –Com licença;

-...; Saori assentiu.

**II – Sob o céu estrelado...**

Ninguém a vista; ela pensou, caminhando pelo chão de areia em direção a arquibancada. Olhou para o céu, notando o brilho intenso das estrelas, não faria mal algum ficar um tempo ali; Aisty pensou, deitando-se em um dos bancos de concreto, mesmo porque mais do que nunca precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Passou os braços por trás da cabeça, acomodando-se melhor. Não fazia muito tempo que chegara ao santuário, mas seus planos de acabar logo com aquilo e voltar para casa, não haviam mudado e aquela passividade da deusa estava lhe irritando.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, lembrando-se do que Kamus lhe falara sobre o geminiano, tinha de admitir, ele não tivera uma vida muito fácil, levando ainda mais em consideração toda a readaptação depois do retorno dos guardiões, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que ele estava lhe irritando.

Tirou um dos braços que servia de apoio para a cabeça, erguendo-o na altura dos olhos. Vendo as estrelas dali, era como se pudesse tocá-las; ela pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Estavam para entrar em guerra contra Apolo e Saori queria manter-se passiva, era nessas horas que se perguntava se Zeus não tinha nenhum outro filho para transformar em guardião da Terra que não fosse tão passivo quando Athena, porque Céus, aquilo era um teste de paciência; a jovem pensou ainda sentindo o gosto das palavras '**Vá para o inferno'** em seus lábios.

Por algum motivo sentira-se tão mais leve depois daquilo, será que estava passando por algum inferno astral novamente para ter seu lado mais '**sádico'** aflorado? –ela se perguntou.

Com a ponta dos dedos traçou um caminho entre as estrelas, identificando algumas constelações.

-Não sabe que é perigoso uma garota ficar andando por ai, há essa hora? –alguém perguntou atrás de si.

Abaixou a mão, limitando-se apenas a ignorá-lo. Levantou-se, batendo as mãos nas costas para tirar a poeira, preparando-se para ir.

-Aisty, espera; Saga falou, segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

Rodara o santuário todo procurando-a após a reunião, mas quando já estava dando aquela busca por encerrada, lembrou-se que não havia ido a arena ainda, qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-la ali.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou seca.

-Calma, só conversar; ele falou, erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição.

Aisty arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada. Conversar? Que espécie de idiota ele achava que ela era, para cair naquele clichê estúpido de '**aproximação'** com essa de **'só conversar', **porém estranhamente a voz de Kamus veio a sua mente. Uhn, não seria tão ruim, dar o braço a torcer só dessa vez; ela pensou, sentando-se novamente no banco.

Saga piscou confuso, olhando curiosamente para amazona...

-Vai ficar me olhado até quando? –Aisty perguntou, impaciente.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, piscando.

-Você disse que queria conversar, estou esperando; ela falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Ah sim; o geminiano murmurou, sentando-se.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre ambos, fazendo o cavaleiro amaldiçoar-se por não conseguir falar nada. Ouviu um murmúrio vindo da amazona, quando ela se levantou.

-Espera, aonde vai? –Saga perguntou, levantando-se atrás dela.

-Você queria conversar, mas ficou quieto, quer que eu faça o que? Fique aqui a noite toda, esperando você falar? Sinto muito, paciência não é uma virtude pra mim; Aisty falou, dando-lhe as costas e começando a descer os degraus.

-Hei; ele falou indignado, ela também não estava facilitando. –Você também não facilita;

-O que? –Aisty perguntou, virando-se pra ele com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Você fica ai nessa pose de superior e impede qualquer um de se aproximar, como quer que conversemos, se você também não facilita? –Saga reclamou.

-Que eu me lembre, quem disse que queria conversar era você; ela rebateu, irônica.

-Puff, não sei como ainda perco meu tempo tentando falar com você; o geminiano resmungou numa pose de superioridade.

-Sabe, penso a mesma coisa sobre você; a amazona rebateu com igual postura, porém regado a um sarcasmo incrivelmente irritante para ele.

-Aposto que se fosse o Kamus, você não diria isso, não é? –ele vociferou, descendo um degrau, ficando a dois de distancia dela.

-Não; Aisty respondeu, com uma calma assustadora.

-...; Saga serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

**Nota mental:** detestava cada vez mais essa espontaneidade da amazona; ele pensou, descendo mais um degrau.

–O que ele tem? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Do que esta falando? –Aisty perguntou, sentindo-se estranhamente acuada com o olhar do cavaleiro, desceu um degrau por segurança.

-Qual a diferença? –Saga insistiu, descendo mais um degrau.

Ah, isso já era de mais. O que ele queria afinal? –Aisty pensou, ameaçou a afastar-se, mas o cavaleiro rapidamente segurou-lhe pelo braço.

-**RESPONDA**; ele mandou.

-Me solta; ela falou, tentando puxar o braço.

-Não antes de me responder;

Puxou bruscamente o braço, mas isso só fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio. Sentiu o pé escorregar, na certa cairia com tudo no chão. Instintivamente agarrou-se a camisa do cavaleiro, levando-o junto consigo.

-Ai; ela gemeu de dor, quando as costas bateram contra o chão e um peso ainda maior que o seu corpo chocar-se contra si.

Respirava com dificuldade, tentando aos poucos acalmar-se, mas a idéia daquele corpo bem talhado sobre o seu, não ajudava; ela pensou.

-Você se machucou? –Saga perguntou preocupado, porém não movendo um só músculo para sair dali.

-...; Aisty negou com aceno, tentando se levantar, ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si, e um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios dele, que fê-la prender a respiração.

-Você não é tão intocável quando pensa ser; ele comentou de forma enigmática.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, precisava sair dali, aquela proximidade entre ambos era perturbadora, a ponto de não conseguir concluir seus pensamentos.

-Você pode se esconder por trás dessa mascara, mas é uma pessoa como todas as outras... Com sentimentos; o geminiano completou, num sussurro enrouquecido, ao pé do ouvido.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um arreio correr-lhe as costas, sentiu o corpo instintivamente estremecer.

-Como dizia, é algo que você não pode controlar; ele continuou, sentindo-a colocar uma mão sobre seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo inutilmente. –É algo que não se pode fugir; Saga continuou, roçando-lhe a pele fina do pescoço com os lábios.

-Pa-re; ela falou, com a voz tremula.

-Porque deveria? –Saga perguntou, depositando um beijo demorado sobre o pescoço da jovem, aspirando profundamente, ao sentir o cheiro de lavanda emanado pela pele acetinada.

Sentiu a mão da jovem que antes tentava afastá-lo, fechar-se sobre a camisa, um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios, ninguém tinha o auto-controle tão grande que não resistisse a si; ele pensou, convencido.

-Sabia que não resistiria; ele sussurrou, levando uma das mãos a cintura da jovem.

-O que? –Aisty perguntou, recobrando a consciência.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Elevou seu cosmo perigosamente, fazendo uma nevoa prateada formar-se no meio da arena.

-Mas o q-...; Saga não pode completar a frase, quando simplesmente foi arremessado para o meio da arena sem um pingo de dó ou piedade.

Aisty levantou-se, batendo as mãos na roupa de maneira irritada, para retirar a areia.

-Ai; Saga resmungou, levantando-se com certa dificuldade.

-Quer saber a diferença? –Aisty perguntou, com um olhar mortal.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-O Kamus não é um idiota, ao contrario de você; ela falou, fitando-lhe com um olhar mortal que fez o cavaleiro encolher-se.

-**AISTY**; alguém chamou, entrando na arena.

Deu as costas ao cavaleiro, indo em direção ao chamado, deixando um Saga completamente petrificado para trás.

-Estava te procurando, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Kamus perguntou, vendo a roupa da jovem amassada e com resquícios de areia.

-Escorreguei da arquibancada, só isso; ela respondeu, passando por ele mais irritada do que estava quando chegou ali.

-Aisty, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Kamus perguntou indo atrás dela. Achando estranho o fato dela estar sozinha ali.

Devido à rápida velocidade, Saga sumiu, observando de um lugar pouco iluminado a saída dos dois.

-Escute o que digo Kamus; ela falou, num tom sombrio de voz.

-O que?

-Se o Saga chegar perto de mim de novo, Athena vai precisar do Olimpo intero para conseguir ressuscitá-lo; ela avisou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas era melhor não perguntar, para a própria saúde; ele pensou, voltando-se para ela, começando a dizer o porquê de estar procurando-a.

**Continua...**


	11. Um dia cheio de lembranças

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Um dia cheio de lembranças...**

**I – Fantasmas do Passado**

-Muita coisa mudou, assim como muita coisa continua da mesma forma que há treze anos atrás;

-Tem razão; Aioros comentou acompanhando o olhar nostálgico da amazona, conforme caminhavam. –A vila continua a mesma, as pessoas, os costumes, o lugar. Tudo isso parece um pedaço perdido de tempo que foi esquecido com o passar dos anos;

Perto do vale que dava acesso ao pequeno vilarejo, amazona e cavaleiro fitavam as inúmeras casas, todas muito simples, assim como as pessoas que ali viviam e que pareciam ser parte de um passado há muito distante. Há exatos treze anos aquele lugar havia sido dizimado por um bando agora conhecido de amazonas a mando de Apolo.

Casas queimadas, famílias inteiras destruídas pela ira do Deus Sol, sua sede por poder não tinha limites e não fazia distinção entre os seus reais '**inimigos' **de pessoas inocentes.

Porém aquelas mesmas criaturas indignas, frágeis e insignificantes que nada mais eram que um empecilho para os planos dos '**Deuses'** como pensava Apolo, haviam se reerguido das cinzas tal qual uma fênix e reconstruído tudo o que um dia lhes fora tirado pela insanidade daquele que se julgava maior que tudo e todos.

-Aioros; Diana chamou. –Mas o vilarejo não havia sido completamente destruído naquela noite? –ela perguntou recebendo imediatamente a confirmação dele por um breve menear de cabeça e continuou. –Então como se explica isso? Essas pessoas e...;

-Pela graça de Zeus, alguns tiveram tempo de se abrigarem num vilarejo próximo, outros tiveram a felicidade de não estarem aqui àquela noite; Aioros explicou. –Com o passar dos anos, pessoas vieram pra cá e com a ajuda dos poucos sobreviventes reconstruíram o antigo vilarejo. Algumas casas as que ficavam mais afastadas creio que nem chegaram a ser destruídas, pelo menos foi o que me disseram e assim a vida renasceu nesse lugar;

-Então acha que...; a amazona ponderou. –Acha que a antiga casa onde morava pode não ter sido destruída?

-Talvez, mas não tenho certeza quanto a isso. Perdoe-me, mas jamais voltei a aquela casa; Aioros respondeu com um olhar vago. –Você havia partido e...;

-Gostaria de ir até lá; Diana falou cortando-o antes que ele completasse o que pretendia dizer, sem voltar-se para ele.

-Tem certeza? –Aioros perguntou cauteloso.

-Tenho. Vem comigo? -ela indagou começando a caminhar.

-Claro; ele respondeu e ambos caminharam em direção ao lado extremo do vale.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ergueu os olhos na direção do céu, como se pedisse paciência por sua própria 'falta de paciência', era melhor sair um pouco dos limites do santuário antes que acabasse cometendo a 'doce' loucura de mandar Athena para o Tártaro, como passara desejando nas duas ultimas vinte e quatro horas.

Logo pela manhã Diana e Aioros haviam saído juntos, pelo jeito que a amazona estava, poderia dizer-se assim, com ar meio avoado e nostálgico, perdido no tempo, preferiu não fazer nenhuma piadinha sobre a 'amizade colorida' do casal, porque não queria ser retalhada, mas na próxima; ela pensou suspirando, enquanto procurava seu próximo destino.

-"Uhn" Kamus me disse que era por aqui"; Aisty pensou, enquanto andava pelas ruas estreitas de Atenas tentando chegar no centro.

Desde que partira de San Petersburgo acabara por trazer apenas o necessário, não pensou que tivesse de ficar tanto tempo no santuário, como fora dito pela própria Athena. Que não queria que nem ela ou Diana deixassem os limites Gregos por precaução, mas estava pouco se lixando para o que aquela fedelha queria ou não, depois da ultima atitude dela como '**líder'** de 88 cavaleiros, estava decepcionada.

Sim, essa era a única palavra que tinha para definir o que sentia sobre a 'deusa', ou talvez não conhecesse outra por seus próprios costumes. Estava acostumada a lidar com mulheres fortes e de fibra, que não mediam esforços para realizar aquilo que queriam, chegando por vezes a extremos.

Era uma amazona, vivera a vida inteira com amazonas, agora chegava ao santuário esperando encontrar a encarnação de Ares vestindo saias, porque era mais ou menos isso que tinha em mente para uma '**deusa da guerra'** de verdade, mas... Enfim, era melhor nem dizer o que estava pensando sobre isso.

Suspirou pesadamente, precisava achar logo as lojas que Kamus falara e comprar alguma roupa que pudesse usar naquele calor infernal que estava fazendo, seu humor estava ficando incrivelmente sádico com aquilo e só ela sabia o quão perigosa ficava quando estava de mau humor e irritada; Aisty pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo alguns fios prenderem-se entre os dedos devido a umidade existe neles.

Como queria simplesmente sentar-se em um grande bloco de gelo, com um ventilador enorme em cima de si, enquanto simplesmente esperava o tempo passar; ela pensou, suspirando. A idéia de passar uma boa temporada na Sibéria não era tão ruim assim, quando tudo acabasse.

-"Droga, eu pensei que fosse por aqui"; Aisty pensou, virando-se para trás.

–Ai;

-Desculpe; ela falou, ao trombar com alguém.

-Tudo bem, estava distraído;

Estancou ao reconhecer aquele timbre de voz, ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes, serrou os seus de maneira perigosa.

-Antes que me engaiole já aviso que sou o Kanon; o geminiano falou prontamente, erguendo os braços em sinal de paz.

Aisty abrandou o olhar, o que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro que suspirou aliviado, tinha pena de Saga ao pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se fosse o irmão.

-Me desculpe, pensei q-...;

-Fosse o Saga; ele a cortou, com um meio sorriso. –Imaginei;

-...; Aisty assentiu, sem graça, detestava fazer julgamento precipitado sobre as pessoas, mas com relação ao geminiano, resolveu deixar esse conceito de lado, por um tempo.

-Ahn! É impressão a minha ou você esta perdida? –Kanon perguntou casualmente.

-Bem...; Ela começou olhando para os lados, onde estavam às casas pareciam todas iguais, que não duvidava que estivesse andando em círculos pelo bairro. –Kamus me disse que no centro tem algumas lojas de roupas, eu estava tentando chegar lá;

-Coincidência; Kanon falou. –Estava indo pra lá, se não se importar, posso te acompanhar; ele sugeriu.

Aisty parou por um momento, realmente se ficasse ali nunca mais sairia e não faria mal ter '**aquele'** geminiano como companhia, Kanon parecia ser bem diferente do irmão, o que lhe fazia ter uma certa curiosidade para saber o quão diferente eles eram.

-Tudo bem, se não for te incomodar; Aisty falou.

-De maneira alguma, mas vamos indo esse sol esta de matar; ele brincou, indicando-lhe o caminho.

**II – A casa**

O que restara daquela casa? Um telhado parcialmente destruído, janelas empoeiradas e cheias de eras, vidros quebrados. Paredes que ainda possuíam as marcas das chamas que há muitos anos ali arderam deixando sua marca para todo sempre incrustada sobre o barro.

Suspirou. Tinha que encarar seus temores, aquela casa que havia sido o seu céu e também o seu inferno na terra.

-Diana? –Aioros falou, apoiando a mão sobre seu ombro, sentindo a tensão em volta da amazona e sua hesitação em seguir por um momento.

-Por favor, eu prefiro entrar sozinha; ela falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro atrás de si. –Por favor, Aioros, me espere aqui fora tudo bem? Eu volto logo, prometo;

-Está bem, estarei aqui; ele respondeu vendo a amazona se afastar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A porta velha não fez cerimônia em abrir-se, apesar do estrepitoso ruído. O interior da casa mesmo coberta de poeira e teias de aranha ainda parecia intacto. As chamas não haviam consumido o seu interior, ou pelo menos parte dele; ela constatou ao ver o sofá velho e revirado, parcialmente coberto por um extenso negrume obviamente causado pelo fogo que havia se alastrado na parte frontal da casa.

Caminhou a passos lentos, qualquer movimento e o que restara daquela casa poderia vir ao chão. No lado direito o que era a antiga cozinha, nada mais era que um amontoado de madeira coberto de teias de aranha. No lado esquerdo a porta entreaberta lhe chamou a atenção.

-Mamãe...; A amazona murmurou num tom de voz quase inaudível antes de abrir a porta.

As janelas fechadas recordavam os últimos anos junto da mãe, dias difíceis em que frustrada tinha que ver o seu anjo protetor definhar sobre o leito fúnebre, sem que pudesse lhe amenizar o sofrimento.

Corroídas pelo tempo, as cortinas que estranhamente não haviam queimado, a cama e também o guarda-roupa, ou o que restara deles, assim como o resto da casa estavam coberto pela poeira do tempo.

Sem se importar, perdida em seus pensamentos a amazona sentou-se sobre a cama empoeirada, enquanto com uma das mãos tentava afastar a poeira ali incrustada...

**-Lembrança-**

-Mamãe, mamãe você não sabe o que... Mamãe? –a jovem perguntou após entrar ofegante no quarto, estancou diante da imagem a sua frente.

A face pálida feito papel, denotava que a situação havia piorado.

-O que houve, não está se sentindo bem?

-Diana, minha menina; Helena sorriu num misto de dor e contentamento. –Pensei que não chegaria a tempo;

-A tempo de que? –Diana perguntou caminhando até a cama onde a senhora lhe estendia o braço magro e sem cor. Sabia a que se referia, nos últimos dias só falara nisso, porém fazia de conta que não entendia. Só a remota possibilidade de perdê-la a deixava desesperada.

Vendo a evasiva da filha, Helena mudou o fio da conversa. Sabia que em breve não estaria mais ali, mas não queria ver a filha triste por isso e sabia que todas as vezes que falava nesse tom a jovem se entristecia.

-Me diga, como foi o seu dia?

-Foi bem mamãe; Respondeu a garota com o ânimo revigorado diante do sorriso doce da mãe. –Depois das aulas, eu fui até a saída do vilarejo, perto de onde dizem que os Cavaleiros de Athena vivem e...

-Diana; Helena a repreendeu e o sorriso da jovem desapareceu. –Não devia ir até lá e muito menos sozinha, você sabe o que Nikos diz sobre...;

-O Santuário; Diana a cortou com pesar. _–__**Que é um lugar perigoso, povoado por um bando de malucos que dizem adorar uma Deusa**__**e matam toda e qualquer pessoa que ouse se aproximar dos Templos Zodiacais...**_Mamãe, isso não é verdade! –ela exclamou indignada. –Papai sempre me dizia que...;

-Diana, Nikos não mentiria para mim e nem para você, ele quer o nosso bem; Helena falou.

-Então quer dizer que acha que papai mentia para mim? Que mentia sobre o quão bondosos eram os Santos de Athena que lutavam em prol da justiça a fim de nos livrar do caos e da fúria dos Deuses? –ela exasperou.

-Seu pai era um sonhador Diana; Helena respondeu diante da face contrariada da filha. –Ele acreditava nas pessoas, acreditava que o mal pudesse ser combatido pelos tais Santos de Athena, mas aonde estão esses '**santos'**? Por acaso alguma vez viu algum deles? –ela a questionou.

Diana negou com um menear de cabeça. Isso era verdade, jamais havia visto um deles, mas sabia que existiam. O pai dissera que em breve Athena reencarnaria na terra e que junto de seus defensores protegeria a humanidade.

Uma era de caos estava por vir, mas não precisava temer, os lendários Santos de Athena eram reais, justos e os protegeriam de todo o mal. Acreditara, acreditava no pai e não naquele que se infelizmente e para sua desgraça, era seu padrasto, que fingia querer seu bem e de sua mãe, mas que num momento tão difícil abandonava a esposa em seu leito fúnebre sem ao menos se importar com elas.

-Se os Santos de Athena existem e são bondosos como seu pai dizia, tem poder e a força para lutar contra o mal, por quê não nos ajudam? Ajudam as pessoas aqui do vilarejo? –Helena indagou num tom de revolta, trazendo a filha de volta a realidade. -Vivemos a mercê de saqueadores, passamos por dificuldades extremas enquanto eles, os protetores da humanidade, vivem descansando em suas saunas e tomando tonéis de vinho. Diana, seu pai morreu por conta disso, por confiar demais nas pessoas...;

-Quem foi que lhe disse isso? Foi **ele **não foi? -a jovem indagou com os punhos cerrados. –Assim como por culpa **dele** não pude ingressar a elite das amazonas;

-Diana, já lhe disse Nikos apenas deseja o nosso bem e me fez ver que não seria justo deixar que você, a minha menina linda, se escondesse de baixo daquele metal infame. Que tivesse que ocultar esses olhos azuis, tão lindos, debaixo daquela fria máscara de prata; Helena falou levando uma das mãos ao rosto da filha que instintivamente recuou de tal toque.

-Mas mamãe, se me tornasse amazona poderia ajudar as pessoas e também me defender, aí sim jamais me veria sofrer... Papai sempre dizia que se eu realmente quisesse poderia me igualar e até superar os Cavaleiros de Ouro; ela falou tentando convencer a mãe de quem era realmente certo, embora soubesse que a mãe jamais ira mudar de idéia.

-Fala como se... Estivesse em perigo, ameaçada; Helena murmurou preocupada. Às vezes a filha parecia lhe falar por enigmas, os quais não sabia decifrar nem ouvir algo que só faltavam gritar em seus ouvidos.

-O perigo está em toda parte mamãe, às vezes mais perto do que imaginamos...; Diana respondeu com um olhar perdido. Não preocuparia a mãe com seus temores, talvez infundados, ou talvez não...

-Não se preocupe minha filha; a senhora falou pegando a mão da jovem e fazendo-lhe uma suave caricia. –Nikos nos protegerá...;

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Cerrou os punhos. A mãe um ser tão puro, inocente, morrera acreditando que aquele homem as protegeria. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, um misto de revolta, mágoa. Ódio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Diz pra mim, passar tanto tempo em um país gelado, quando vem para cá é um inferno não? -Kanon comentou, enquanto passavam por algumas lojas no centro.

-Depende; Aisty falou rindo.

Pode parecer irônico, mas desde que começaram a conversar, estavam se dando muito bem, o que a amazona acabara por descobrir que o fato de serem gêmeos, não queria dizer que os dois eram iguais; ela pensou de certa forma aliviada com a recém descoberta, pelo menos um da família tinha que ter cérebro.

-Como assim, depende? –Kanon perguntou confuso. –Olha, tem uma loja ali, quer dar uma olhada?

-Quero; Aisty respondeu, encaminhando-se com ele para a loja. –Mas viver em um país gelado também tem as suas limitações; ela respondeu.

-Limitações? –o geminiano perguntou, abrindo a porta da loja para que ela entrasse primeiro.

-Obrigada... Mas tem sim, um exemplo, hoje se você fosse para a Rússia teria sérios problemas para se acostumar com a baixa temperatura dessa época do ano, mas seria diferente se você fosse para qualquer ilha grega, que o ambiente é o que você esta acostumado; ela explicou.

-Com licença, desejam alguma coisa? –uma vendedora perguntou, aproximando-se com um sorriso cordial.

-Uhn! –Aisty murmurou, olhando para diversos manequins. –Kanon, preciso da sua ajuda; ela falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Eu? –ele perguntou surpreso, vendo-a assentir. –No que exatamente?

-Ahn! Qual o tipo de roupa mais indicado para o dia a dia, nesse calor infernal? –ela perguntou.

-Uhn! Sou péssimo nesse tipo de coisa, mas, porque não da uma olha naquelas roupas ali; ele falou apontando para algumas peças feitas de malha, algodão e nylon.

-Ótimo; Aisty falou animada. –Me mostra algumas calças e camisas? –ela falou, voltando-se para a vendedora, não gostava de roupas formais, o quão mais cômodas e não chamassem atenção demais era melhor.

-Só um minuto; a vendedora falou se afastando.

-Quanto ao tempo você tem razão, ainda não sei como o Kamus agüentou todos aqueles anos na Sibéria; Kanon falou, enquanto a acompanhava até algumas araras com cabides pendurados.

-Kamus me disse que você era um marina antes; Aisty comentou, sentindo-o ficar tenso. –Me desculpe, mas me diz, como era? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Como era o que? –o cavaleiro perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-O santuário do mar; a amazona falou. –Como era ver o mar lá de baixo;

Ele parou por um momento, pensando na pergunta que ela acabara de lhe fazer, aquilo era tão estranho, desde que conhecera a amazona vira apenas o seu lado mais frio e perigoso, por assim dizer. Mas agora o tom de voz dela refletia algo mais que não sabia ao certo como definir. Já vira algo semelhante em algumas crianças que fitavam os cavaleiros como figuras lendárias e quando viam um andando pelo vilarejo, ficavam doidos para saber todos os por menores de suas vidas.

Era uma curiosidade quase infantil, aquela ansiedade em sempre querer saber mais, buscar por um caminho ilimitado de conhecimento; ele pensou intrigado, ela não parecia mais tanto aquela garota fria dos últimos dias e sim uma garota normal.

-Se as circunstancias fossem outras, diria que ele era simplesmente incrível; Kanon respondeu vendo-a que ela esperava paciente por sua resposta.

-Imagino; Aisty murmurou pensativa.

-Hoje o templo esta destruído, mas se quiser qualquer hora posso te levar até lá, alguma coisa deve ter sobrado; ele sugeriu casualmente.

-Eu agradeço, mas não... Eu e mar não combinamos; a jovem apressou-se em responder um pouco sem graça. –Digamos que eu sou aquele tipo de pessoa que gosta de sentir que existe terra embaixo dos pés; ela brincou.

Kanon riu, realmente as aparências enganavam, agora ela não era metade da garota fria e sádica que vira nas ultimas reuniões no templo de Athena, muito menos o **'Diabo Encarnado'** como o irmão estava denominando a jovem desde que fora '**engaiolado'** pela mesma.

-Aqui esta senhorita; a vendedora falou, aproximando-se com uma infinidade de peças.

-Enquanto você experimenta vou ver algumas roupas ali; Kanon avisou, apontando para a seção de roupas masculinas.

-Ta certo; Aisty falou, encaminhando-se para o provador.

**III – Pode parecer estranho...**

Levantou-se lançando um olhar demorado pelos aposentos, instintivamente levou uma das mãos ao pingente prateado em seu pescoço. Presente de sua mãe...

**-Lembrança-**

-Diana...; A voz débil chamou do quarto.

A passos rápidos a jovem correu até o quarto, desatando o avental que tinha na cintura e enxugando as mãos no mesmo.

-Mãe, estava fazendo aquele bolo de chocolate que... Mãe? –Diana falou correndo até a cama da senhora que mantinha uma expressão distante, os olhos azuis e sem brilho cravados na face magra e pálida.

-Querida, até nisso se parece com seu pai sabia? –Helena falou levando aponta dos dedos até a bochecha da filha e limpando uma mancha marrom. Chocolate. –Acho que ninguém no mundo gosta mais de chocolate que você e Sócrates.

-Mãe, está tudo bem? –a jovem perguntou, o sorriso da mãe não lhe enganava, estava pior sabia disso. –Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa, que eu...;

-Não quero nada Diana, só que fique comigo; Helena respondeu ao ver a aflição da filha que não sabia o que fazer, ela que já havia feito demais por si. Cuidava da casa, estudava e ainda tinha que cuidar de alguém cujas Deusas do Destino já preparavam-se para cortar o fio vital.

-Está bem mamãe; Ela respondeu afagando os cabelos dourados da senhora que pareciam tão sem brilho quanto os orbes azuis.

-Diana, me prometa uma coisa; Helena começou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio segurando as mãos da filha. –Me prometa que vai saber se cuidar, que vai...

-Não fale assim, fala como se...; Diana começou já sentindo o peso dás lágrimas que insistentes teimavam em rolar por sua face.

-Se fosse morrer; Helena completou a frase e viu grossas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto da filha. –Eu vou morrer Diana e você sabe disso, é o ciclo da vida e meu já se extinguiu. É a vontade dos deuses, não fique triste.

-Mas mamãe, eu não quero que vá, preciso de você, eu...

-Ouça-me Diana, você é forte, mais forte do que imagina e assim como seu pai eu acredito que você vá se superar e muito, no caminho que escolher seguir...;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –a jovem indagou confusa.

-Que eu já fui egoísta demais prendendo você junto de mim por todo esse tempo, lhe privando de realizar os seus sonhos...; Viu a filha abrir a boca para contestar, mas a silenciou com um aceno. –Siga os seus sonhos Diana, todos eles, inclusive o de se tornar uma amazona se esse for de fato um sonho seu e não de seu pai.

-Mamãe, mas você havia me dito que...; Diana começou confusa. O que teria acontecido para a mãe mudar de opinião? Havia lhe exposto uma opinião clara e contrária a isso de manhã e agora, à tarde lhe dizia o oposto.

-Ártemis; Helena sussurrou tirando a filha de seus pensamentos e levando uma das mãos ao pescoço pálido, onde uma corrente prateada com um pingente igualmente prateado repousava.

-Sonhou com Ártemis de novo mamãe? –a garota perguntou vendo as mãos pálidas da mãe soltarem a corrente com um pingente em forma de lua do pescoço.

-Não foi um sonho Diana, foi uma visão; a senhora falou colocando o pingente na palma da mão da filha. –Ártemis, sua deusa protetora desde que estava em meu ventre, me veio em sonhos, mas para me guiar, aconselhar...;

-Não entendo, eu; Diana balbuciou confusa.

-Esse pingente, simboliza uma das Deusas da Lua, principalmente Ártemis. Ganhei de seu pai quando ainda éramos namorados. Pertencia a família Kinaros há anos, fora de sua avó, mas como não tiveram filhas o seu único filho, que era o seu pai, ficou com o bem a fim de entregá-lo a sua esposa e depois a filha que tivessem. –Ouça-me Diana, esse pingente é abençoado, quem o tiver terá a proteção da Deusa da Caça para todo o sempre...;

-Mas...; Diana balbuciou confusa fitando o pingente prateado e depois a mãe. –Então por que Ártemis permitiu que papai se fosse daquela forma tão...;

-Diana, não tente entender os desígnios dos Deuses. Quando assassinaram seu pai também cheguei a contestar isso, mas entenda, tudo na vida tem um propósito. Às vezes passamos por provações que nos são necessárias para que sejamos mais fortes e vençamos na vida. Você cresceu, é uma menina linda de índole inabalável, justa, assim como seu pai, mesmo que tenhamos passado por dificuldades. Sem a proteção de Ártemis, sem a nossa fé em vencer como é que chegaríamos até aqui? Tenha fé Diana, fé no divino e também em si mesma. Você pode, acredite, você pode ter e ser, tudo aquilo que desejar, basta acreditar.

-Mamãe...; ela murmurou com os olhos rasos d'água.

-Não chore Diana. Já não precisa mais de mim... Está protegida, nunca se esqueça disso, Ártemis lhe protege...;

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Abandou a atmosfera fúnebre daquela casa que lhe trazia muitas recordações, porém quase todas elas ruins. Caminhou para fora do quarto com o intuito de respirar vida novamente, abandonar as mágoas de seu passado, mas o cômodo escuro ao fundo da casa lhe chamou a atenção. Seu antigo quarto já sem a porta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Diz pra mim, porque não podemos fazer isso outro dia? Milo perguntou, seguindo o geminiano pelo centro.

Embora ainda fosse cedo, o sol estava alto e muito quente. Tornando impossível a permanência de alguém fora da sombra.

-Deixe de ser preguiçoso, se deixar para depois, vai ter que ficar correndo até a casa do Kamus emprestar alguma coisa, porque eu não vou emprestar as minhas roupas pra você; Saga falou com um olhar entrecortado. Não era a primeira vez que seu guarda roupa era assaltado por Milo e Kanon, um dos motivos que levou o outro geminiano a sair com a mesma intenção.

-Porque o Kanon não veio junto? –Milo perguntou curioso. –Depois você diz que a culpa é minha se tem roupa sua sumindo; ele falou indignado.

-Não faço idéia de onde ele esteja; Saga falou.

-Uhn! Eu tenho um palpite; o Escorpião falou parando com um olhar surpreso, porém o sorriso em seus lábios queria dizer outra coisa.

-Do que? –o geminiano perguntou, voltando-se para ele e vendo que o Escorpião parecia petrificado.

Milo ergueu a mão apontando para o outro lado da rua. Onde uma jovem de melenas vermelhas saia de uma loja vestindo uma calça de tecido leve branca e uma blusinha tipo frente-única azul, carregando algumas sacolas consigo e para a sua surpresa, quem vinha logo atrás dela era nada mais nada menos do que o irmão.

-Kanon! -Saga falou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo meu caro; Milo falou saindo do estado de choque. –E pelo visto ele te passou a perna; ele completou, com um sorrio malicioso.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Olhe bem; o Escorpião falou.

Saga virou-se notando algo brilhar sobre o pescoço da 'acompanhante' do irmão. Arregalou os olhos surpreso ao notar que o que brilhava era nada mais nada menos do que um pingente em forma de meia lua e se não estava errado, só conhecia uma pessoa que possuía aquele pingente.

Na verdade duas, mas aquele cabelo era inconfundível; ele pensou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, sem saber se a recente louca vontade de tornar-se filho único tinha algo a ver com isso ou não.

-Uhn! Vamos segui-los; Milo falou com um sorriso pentelho.

-Porque, isso não me interessa; Saga falou, num resmungo.

-Não interessa é, então porque esta com essa cara de quem vai matar o Kanon quando chegar em casa, isto é, se agüentar esperar até chegar lá? –o cavaleiro provocou.

-Deixe de ser idiota Escorpião; o geminiano vociferou, enquanto continuava a andar.

-Eu não, é você que não admite que essa garota te engaiolou com todas as letras; Milo falou. –Mas é estranho que ela te deteste e se de tão bem com o Kanon; ele provocou, apontando os dois que logo à frente conversavam animados, rindo e brincando.

-Puff! – Saga resmungou.

-Mesmo porque, a Aisty parece alguém tão fria, mas olha só; o Escorpião comentou. –Ela e o Kanon parecem grandes amigos, como se, se conhecessem a tanto tempo e tivessem tanto em comum;

-Droga, vamos logo; o geminiano exasperou, dando-se por vencido. Puxou Milo pelo braço, arrastando-o a uma distancia segura para que não fossem reconhecidos.

**Continua...**


	12. Gemeos

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 12: Gêmeos.**

**I – Antigas Dores.**

Sentiu o coração dilacerar em seu peito. Tudo parecia igual e teve medo de adentrar por aquelas paredes. Ódio, raiva, impotência, tudo girava feito um turbilhão em sua mente em meio às recordações do passado. Aproximou-se da penteadeira e lá ainda jazia a escova esverdeada, que por tantas vezes usara para pentear os cabelos, agora enegrecida pelo tempo. Tocou-a e foi como se um arrepio, cruzasse seu corpo.

Os dedos trêmulos se apertaram sobre a pequena lua pendurada no pescoço, como se estivesse desesperadamente pedido por proteção.

Aquele pingente, presente de sua mãe, seu amuleto, abençoado por Ártemis, ele lhe protegera, mas fora preciso muito mais do que isso para se livrar das correntes e do terror daquela casa...

**-Lembrança-**

-Você está bem? –o rapaz perguntou, os orbes verdes e apreensivos jaziam sobre a jovem, que havia se encolhido sobre a cama abraçando as pernas. -Está tudo bem com você? –ele insistiu aproximando-se e tocando de leve seu joelho, recebendo um tapa da mesma. **-**Calma! Está tudo bem, não quero lhe fazer mal... **Ele**, não vai mais tentar lhe fazer mal, eu prometo! –o cavaleiro falou com suavidade e ao mesmo tempo com uma firmeza inabalável passando-lhe confiança, enquanto via grossas lágrimas brotarem dos orbes azuis da garota.

-Obrigada; Diana sussurrou ao ver que estava segura, permitindo que o rapaz se sentasse ao seu lado.

-Me chamo Aioros e você?

-Diana;

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Diana? Diana...

Voltou-se rapidamente para trás ao sentir o toque quente de uma mão se fechar sobre seu ombro, sentindo o coração saltar desesperado em seu peito.

-Calma, sou eu... Aioros; o cavaleiro falou com suavidade. –Você estava demorando e...

-Aioros, me desculpe, eu; Diana balbuciou recostando-se sobre a penteadeira atrás de si. –Estava pensando e...;

-Não precisa se desculpar; ele murmurou levando a ponta dos dedos ao queixo da amazona que havia baixado a cabeça, sem conseguir conter as grossas lágrimas que lhe escorriam por debaixo da máscara.

Voltou os olhos para cima deparando-se com os orbes verdes do cavaleiro, eles lhe traziam tanta paz. Lhe acolhiam, protegiam e quando deu por si estava nos braços dele, o seu anjo protetor...

Abraçou-o apertado, mas não conteve as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo rosto oculto e caiam displicentes sobre o ombro do cavaleiro. Somente assim protegida pelo calor de seus braços sentia paz. Aioros afagou as melenas escuras da amazona com carinho e por longos minutos se mantiveram assim, apenas abraçados, até percebeu que as lagrimas da amazona haviam cessado.

-Vamos sair daqui; Aioros falou afastando-se parcialmente e fitando o rosto coberto de prata da amazona. –Hoje nós dissemos que sairíamos para nos distrair e... Não quero te ver chorar, me prometeu lembra? Me prometeu que nunca mais ia chorar; ele falou.

A amazona assentiu e ambos caminharam para fora da casa. Já estava na hora de voltarem ao presente.

**II – Vantagens.**

-Quando éramos pequenos as pessoas sempre nos confundiam; Kanon comentou enquanto continuavam a caminhar depois das mais de duas horas que passaram dentro daquela loja vendo peças e mais peças de roupa.

-Essa deve ser uma das desvantagens de ser gêmeo; Aisty comentou.

-Nem sempre; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah sim, nem sempre; ela falou, balançando a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

-Bem, você sabe, pra tudo tem vantagens e desvantagens; Kanon adiantou-se em explicar antes que ela tirasse alguma conclusão nada agradável sobre aquilo. –Mas prefiro ser eu mesmo, Saga é sério demais, não conseguiria ficar em um ambiente fechado com alguém sem ao menos falar um '**A**'; ele comentou.

-O Saga é sério? –Aisty perguntou de maneira irônica, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sei que ele deve ter te passado uma impressão ruim; ele começou.

-Uma? –ela o cortou.

-Varias eu quis dizer; Kanon corrigiu, com um meio sorriso. –Mas ele sempre foi assim, quer abraçar todas as responsabilidades de uma vez; ele completou ficando sério.

-Como assim? –Aisty perguntou, tentando não demonstrar a recente curiosidade.

-Kamus te contou sobre a revolta do santuário? –ele perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Saga foi um dos cavaleiro indicados para ser o Grande Mestre naquela época, as pessoas literalmente o consideravam um deus, sem saber que dia após dias, ele enfrentava seus próprios demônios numa batalha ferrenha e interminável;

-Ares? –a amazona perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Deve ter sido difícil; ela murmurou.

-Devia dar uma chance a ele; Kanon falou.

-Como? –Aisty perguntou, saindo de seus pensamentos e voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Deveria dar uma chance a ele, quem sabe você possa estar errada sobre ele e ele sobre você; o cavaleiro falou de maneira enigmática.

-Do que se referente? –a amazona perguntou confusa.

-Ahn! Bem... "Droga, tinha que falar de mais"; Kanon recriminou-se em pensamentos pelo pequeno deslize. –O que acha de tomarmos um suco ali; ele sugeriu, apontando um quiosque não muito longe de onde estavam.

-Ótima idéia; Aisty falou, resolvendo deixar aquele assunto de lado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Em pé com as mãos no bolso da calça e um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Aioros fitava extasiado a cena diante de si. A amazona retirara os sapatos e puxava as pernas da calça até os joelhos antes de afundar os pés nas águas gélidas do lago, sentando-se na beira do mesmo em seguida, vendo-se refletida no espelho d´agua.

-Vem Aioros; Diana chamou voltando-se para trás e lhe estendendo a mão. –Vamos, vai ficar ai me olhando até quando? –ela perguntou sorrindo divertida por baixo da mascara.

-"A minha vida toda se pudesse..."; Aioros pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Sabe; a amazona começou tirando o cavaleiro de seus pensamentos e foi a sua vez de se perder em devaneios. –Meu pai costumava pescar aqui...

**-Lembrança-**

Há muito que o sol havia ido embora, o manto negro da noite se estendia por todo o céu, era hora de voltar para casa, mas não para aqueles que sonhavam descobrir os enigmas do universo.

-Pai; Uma garotinha de mais ou menos cinco anos chamou, depois de fitar por longos minutos o céu estrelado.

-O que foi Diana? –o homem perguntou, voltando-se para traz após fechar o samburá cheio de peixes.

-Por que aquelas estrelas brilham mais que as outras? -a garotinha indagou apontando para o céu, os grandes orbes azuis fixos no caminho de estrelas.

-Qual delas? -ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado da pequena que passara o dia pescando junto de si, pelo menos era isso o que a filha diria a mãe quando chegassem em casa; pensou com um sorriso divertido a brincar nos lábios.

-Aquela; Diana apontou e seguindo a direção apontada Sócrates disse:

-Libra; A garotinha voltou-se confusa para o pai. –Essa é a constelação de Libra, o seu signo zodiacal.

-Meu? Então quer dizer que tudo aquilo é meu? -ela perguntou espantada se referindo as estrelas da constelação.

-É... Bem, quase isso; Sócrates sorriu puxando a garotinha para o colo. –Você nasceu sob o signo de Libra e essa constelação guiará o seu caminho.

-Ahhh; Diana suspirou e o pai continuou.

-Cada pessoa nasce sob uma constelação e essa constelação diz muito sobre nós mesmos, nossa personalidade, por exemplo. Há até quem diga que nossas vidas estão escritas nas estrelas, mas nisso eu discordo...;

-E por quê? –ela perguntou confusa fitando a expressão distante do pai.

-Porque não gosto de pensar que vivemos um plano previamente traçado o qual não podemos mudar independente do que aconteça; Sócrates falou voltando-se para a pequena que lhe ouvia atentamente. –Somente os Deuses tem o poder de mudar o destino, cortar a tapeçaria das Moiras e alterar o rumo dos acontecimentos, no entanto, eu acredito que vivemos o caminho que traçamos e escolhemos. Só os medíocres é que seguem a risca esse caminho imaginário que dizem estar escrito e sabe por que Diana?

-...; A garotinha negou com um menear de cabeça. –Por quê?

-Porque pessoas medíocres não têm a força para fazerem brilhar a sua estrela. Vivem da mesma forma que pensam, na mediocridade, porque simplesmente não são capazes de fazer escolhas e traçar o seu próprio caminho, além daquele que **'já sabem estar traçado'. **

Vendo que a garotinha tentava absorver aquela informação sem de fato compreender adotou um outro tom.

-Tenha as pessoas aqui da vila por exemplo. Alguns trabalham, estudam, tentam de alguma forma melhorar a realidade que hoje não é das melhores. Lutam por um futuro melhor para si, para seus filhos enquanto outros se acomodam e dizem que é o destino que quis que tivessem essa vida sofrida. Mas me diga uma coisa, se o nosso destino é escrito, traçado antes mesmo de nascermos como é que se explica que uns brilhem e outros se apaguem estando na mesma situação?

-Eu acho que...; Diana começou. –Acho que isso acontece porque há pessoas que não sonham...;

-Sonham? –ele indagou surpreso com o comentário.

-É, sonham. Não sonham com coisas boas, coisas que não tem, mas que podem vir a ter um dia se lutarem para que isso aconteça...; ela explicou sob o olhar curioso do pai.

-É minha pequena filósofa; Sócrates sorriu, tocando com sutileza o pequeno rosto da filha. –Os sonhos nos são necessários para que não percamos a fé, essa fé que nos motiva a seguir em frente e pensar que um dia talvez não muito longe, tudo possa ser diferente... Que principalmente as pessoas possam ser diferentes.

-Mas papai... Por que os Deuses não ajudam essas pessoas a mudarem?

-Os deuses na maioria das vezes são egoístas ao extremo e não se interessam pelos problemas de nós homens, minha filha. Porém nem todos são assim, Athena, por exemplo, há mais de duzentos anos lutou contra Poseidon e Hades que queriam fazer da Terra a sua utopia, exterminando os homens que aos seus olhos, eram criaturas inferiores e indignas de povoar esse planeta.

-Mas Athena e os seus Santos Guerreiros venceram não é mesmo? –ela perguntou ansiosa por obter uma resposta positiva.

-Sim, e isso provou aos deuses que nós humanos podemos realizar milagres quando estamos determinados a alcançar alguma coisa;

-Papai, me conta de novo como surgiram os Cavaleiros de Athena? –Diana pediu.

-De novo Diana? –Sócrates perguntou, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia contado sobre os lendários cavaleiros de Athena a pequena.

-É, eu gosto de ouvir as suas histórias; ela respondeu e depois de alguns instantes de silêncio voltou a falar, cerrando os orbes como se estivesse desconfiada de algo. –Às vezes chego a pensar que o senhor foi um deles...;

-Eu? Um santo de Athena? -Sócrates sorriu. –Não minha filha, eu os admiro e os prezo muito, mas eu não posso ter sido um deles.

-E por quê não? –Diana perguntou ainda desconfiada.

-Porque se fosse um deles não teria você e sua mãe... Os santos de Athena têm de abdicar parte de sua vida em prol da justiça e isso, ter de abdicar de você e sua mãe é algo que eu jamais faria. Eu sei, parece egoísmo de minha parte, mas não saberia viver sem vocês;

A garotinha ponderou durante alguns segundos, até que se voltou para o pai.

-Então quer dizer que os Santos de Athena são como padres?

-Como? -Sócrates riu diante da face pensativa da pequena.

-Padres. Os padres não podem se casar e conseqüentemente não podem ter uma família; ela explicou o porque de chegar a essa conclusão.

-É quase isso Diana. Assim como os padres os Santos de Athena dedicam a sua vida em prol de um bem maior, mas a diferença entre guerreiros de Athena e padres vai muito além disso...

Sócrates sorriu e antes que a filha lhe empilhasse com um mundo de perguntas decidiu encerrar aquela conversa, pelo menos por enquanto, afinal já estava tarde.

-O que acha de irmos pra casa? –ele perguntou se levantando e olhando para a pequena que ficara no chão. –Sua mãe ia fazer bolo de chocolate hoje lembra?

-Sério? –Diana perguntou com os orbes azuis cintilando.

-É, aquele com calda de chocolate; Sócrates sorriu estendendo a mão para filha.

-Ta certo; Diana respondeu se levantando. –Mas só se continuar a contar a história dos cavaleiros de Athena depois do jantar, promete? –ela pediu.

-Prometo; o pai respondeu pegando o samburá de peixes ao lado da árvore. –Prometo minha pequena amazona.

-Amazona?

-É, mulheres guerreiras minha filha; ele respondeu diante da indagação da filha.

-O senhor nunca me falou sobre elas, eu acho...

-Porque você não me deu tempo; Sócrates sorriu. –Sempre quer ouvir sobre os guerreiros de Athena e não me deixa falar sobre suas amazonas, tão ou mais poderosas que os santos guerreiros e que assim como eles deram a sua vida em prol da justiça.

-Papai? -ela indagou.

-O que foi Diana?

-Posso ser uma delas? Acho legal aquela história de fazer uma fenda no chão com um só golpe...; ela comentou gesticulando displicente.

-Diana, não é tão fácil assim ser uma amazona, há coisas que...;

-Ah, mas eu quero, posso? -a garotinha insistiu acompanhando os passos lentos do pai.

-Um dia, quem sabe, minha pequena e seria um imenso orgulho para mim, mas...; Sócrates ponderou apontando a luz bruxuleante vinda da janela da pequena casa a frente de si. –Hoje vamos apenas comer o bolo de chocolate da sua mãe...;

-E ouvir histórias, mas sobre amazonas; Ela completou. –Aposto que mamãe também não sabe sobre elas...;

-Ta certo; Sócrates sorriu vencido e ambos caminharam na penumbra até a casa.

**III – Seguindo.**

-Olha lá, eles pararam; Milo falou, vendo-os sentarem-se em uma mesa em frente ao quiosque de sucos.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio, vira que por um momento o irmão ficara sério. O que só serviu para aumentar a curiosidade que tinha para saber sobre o que estavam conversando;

-O que estão fazendo por aqui? –Alguém perguntou atrás dos dois, que jaziam escondidos atrás de um container de lixo para não serem vistos.

Os dois deram um pulo, virando-se rapidamente para trás...

-Vai assombrar a mãe Afrodite; Milo falou irritado, colocando a mão no coração.

-Eu hein; o cavaleiro falou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Estava dando uma volta pelo centro, quando vira a cena no mínimo comprometedora do geminiano e do Escorpião escondidos atrás de um pequeno container praticamente espremidos um no outro pra não serem vistos sabe-se lá por quem. –Estão com culpa no cartório ou é impressão a minha?

Mal perguntou, Saga praticamente o arrastou para o chão.

-Vai nos denunciar, idiota; ele reclamou.

-Ahn? Do que esta falando? –o pisciano perguntou confuso. Silenciosamente Saga apontou o local que o irmão estava. –Aisty e Kanon, que coincidência;

-Feliz coincidência; Milo provocou, vendo Saga serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Mas porque vocês estão se escondendo e simplesmente não vão falar com eles? –Afrodite perguntou confuso, achando ainda mais estranho o comportamento dos dois.

-**NÃO**; Saga e Milo gritaram assustados.

-Por quê? –o pisciano perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem...; Saga balbuciou.

-Uhn! Acho que já sei; ele falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Não é o que você esta pensando; o geminiano falou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Correção, é tudo o que você esta pensando sim; Milo falou. –**AI**; ele gritou, massageando a cabeça, aonde levara um cascudo do cavaleiro.

-Então o Kanon te passou a perna, hein; Afrodite comentou. –Vamos ver isso de perto;

-Aonde vai? –Milo perguntou surpreso ao vê-lo se levantar e sair de trás do container.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Limonada Suíça; Aisty falou. –E você? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para Kanon que parecia ainda escolher o suco que tomaria no cardápio.

-Pode ser o mesmo; ele respondeu, voltando-se para a garçonete que os serviam, entregando os cardápios.

-Nossa, é sempre tão quente assim antes do meio dia? –ela perguntou.

-Nem sempre, mas como é o começo do verão ainda, até a temperatura se estabilizar é assim mesmo; Kanon respondeu, recostando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Kanon, Aisty, que coincidência encontrá-los por aqui; Afrodite falou, com um largo sorriso, aproximando-se.

-Como vai Afrodite? –Aisty perguntou calmamente.

-Bem; ele respondeu sorrindo.

Kanon voltou-se para ele com um olhar desconfiado, conhecia o cavaleiro o suficiente para saber que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

-Porque não se senta com a gente e toma um suco; Aisty sugeriu não entendendo o porquê de sentir o geminiano tão tenso a seu lado.

-Ah será um prazer; Afrodite respondeu prontamente sentando-se.

-Afrodite; Milo chamou-o, indo até ele arrastando Saga consigo.

-Saga. Milo? –Kanon falou surpreso por ver até o irmão ali, com um olhar nada agradável para si.

-Aisty, Kanon, vocês por aqui; Milo falou, com falso ar de inocência.

-Vamos sente-se, Aisty acabou de nos convidar para tomar um suco; Afrodite falou, com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

-Convidou? –Saga, Kanon e Milo perguntaram surpresos.

-Convidei? –ela perguntou surpresa com o que estava acontecendo.

-Claro querida, já se esqueceu; Afrodite falou, com um sorriso inocente. –Andem logo, não sabem que é feio fazer uma desfeita dessas; ele repreendeu os dois.

Kanon abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a levemente para os lados, se não fosse Afrodite a virar um grande ice-barg seria ele a ser mandado para outra dimensão.

-Com licença, aqui estão as limonadas; a garçonete falou, aproximando-se.

-Uhn limonada suíça, minha preferida; Afrodite falou com os orbes azuis brilhando infantilmente. –Por favor, me traga uma também, e vocês? –ele perguntou voltando-se para os dois.

-Pode ser o mesmo; eles responderam maquinalmente.

Aisty lançou um olhar de esguelha a Kanon que parecia tão perdido quanto ela com a repentina aparição dos três.

-Mas diz ai, estavam fazendo o que por aqui? –Milo perguntou curioso.

-Compras; Aisty limitou-se a responder.

-O que achou de Atenas, Aisty? –Afrodite perguntou, vendo-a lançar um olhar entrecortado ao Escorpião, que até mesmo Saga encolheu-se na cadeira, como se o recado fosse dado a ele também.

-Ignorando a parte do calor infernal, é um lugar muito agradável de andar, principalmente com um ótimo guia como o Kanon; ela falou, displicentemente apontando para o cavaleiro.

Kanon engoliu em seco, diante do olhar do irmão, ela não estava ajudando em nada lhe colocando naquele rolo.

-O único problema é que para chegar precisa de GPS, porque as ruas são todas iguais; Afrodite brincou.

-Concordo, se não fosse o Kanon ainda estaria perdida, sabe-se lá aonde; Aisty completou, numa calma assustadora, sem notar a presente tensão entre os irmãos, Milo olhava de um para outro, esperando pra ver quem surtaria primeiro.

-Uhn pelo visto o Kanon esta se saindo um ótimo guia; Afrodite comentou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Você não faz idéia; a amazona respondeu, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios, ignorando a ambigüidade da frase.

-Aqui estão os sucos, senhores; a garçonete falou, deixando a bandeja com os sucos na mesa.

-Obrigado; eles falaram.

-Já conhecia a Grécia, Aisty? –Afrodite perguntou curioso.

-Não, eu estava até comentando com o Kanon que treinando em Naxos, acabei ficando limitada somente aquela ilha, até terminar o treinamento; ela falou, sublinhando o nome do cavaleiro.

-Infelizmente é assim mesmo; Milo comentou, estranhamente sério. –Acho que se as pessoas '**normais'** vivessem uma ínfima parcela do que nós já vivemos, não agüentariam;

-Mas alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo; Saga e Aisty falaram ao mesmo tempo, um silêncio estranho recaiu sobre a mesa.

Trocaram um rápido olhar, sem emitir som algum, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, até Afrodite tentar apaziguar a presente tensão, tornando a falar, envolvendo-os em uma longa conversa, impedindo-os de pensar.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mil perdões pela demora em postar, mas devido a alguns probleminhas de agenda e novos projetos, acabamos por negligenciar essa fic, mas isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Em breve o próximo capitulo vai ao ar cheio de mistérios do passado e surpresas. Aguardem.**

**Agradecemos de coração também os reviews super gentis e o incentivo de todos para com essa fic e a nossa parceria.**

**Até a próxima**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9 e Saory-san.**


	13. Por aqueles que lutamos

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 13: Por aqueles que lutamos...**

**I – Pessoas importantes...**

Respirou fundo, à medida que sentia o corpo relaxar. Meditar era tão bom, ainda mais tendo aquele cenário paradisíaco atrás de si, o cheiro de mar inebriando-lhe a mente, enquanto aquela brisa suave esvoaçava seus cabelos como numa leve caricia.

-Pode sair daí Aiolia; Marin falou sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

Algumas folhagens do bosque atrás de si moveram-se e um frustrado leonino apareceu.

-Não tem como te pegar de surpresa, não é? –ele perguntou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto sentava-se ao lado da amazona na areia.

-...; Marin negou com um aceno e um fino sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados. –O que quer saber? –ela perguntou calmamente.

-Uhn? –Aiolia murmurou, voltando-se para ela com um olhar confuso.

-Quando você tenta ser sorrateiro assim, é porque quer saber de alguma coisa, então pergunte logo, vamos; ela o incentivou.

Já se conheciam a tempo suficiente para que ele fosse completamente previsível, se bem que Aiolia era capaz de lhe surpreender em dados momentos; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Bem...; o leonino começou, enquanto deixava os orbes perderem-se entre as águas do mar. –Estive pensando uma coisa;

-O que?

-O que você acha dessa historia toda? –ele perguntou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Amazonas surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, conspirações, traidores em baixo do nosso nariz... Enfim, mais um dia na nossa vida; o cavaleiro completou com um sorriso cansado.

-Não é isso que esta lhe incomodando, não é? –a amazona perguntou, fitando-o atentamente.

-...; Aiolia negou com um aceno, abaixando a cabeça por um momento. –Não quero correr o risco de perder as pessoas importantes na minha vida de novo e essa guerra batendo as portas do santuário, não me agrada; ele confessou.

-Não agrada a ninguém Aiolia, muito menos quando a vida de pessoas inocentes está em jogo; Marin falou com ar pensativo. –Por isso concordo com Aisty e Diana;

-Como? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Esse é o pior momento para se ser passivo; ela falou em meio a um suspiro. –Sinceramente, não sei aonde a Saori esta com a cabeça para dar ouvidos as birras de Saga e Shura; a amazona exasperou.

-Sabe, nunca pensei que veria alguém bater de frente com Athena daquele jeito; ele comentou, lembrando-se da ultima reunião.

-Ela só fez o que achava certo. Não acho justo a Saori querer impedir que todos tomem uma providencia quanto a Melina e seu bando, o que ela quer afinal? Que mais pessoas morram para tomar uma atitude; Marin falou num tom frio.

-Marin! –Aiolia murmurou surpreso com a reação dela, que não parecia nada agradável e ele bem sabia que não era nada saudável irrita-la.

-Definitivamente a Saori não faz a mínima idéia do que é perder realmente alguém importante; a amazona exasperou e o tom de revolta impregnou sua voz. –Nossa vida já é incerta demais, para termos mais essa preocupação. Não é justo viver com isso todo dia, a possibilidade de perdermos alguém que amamos por causa de uma rixa entre deuses; ela completou, desviando o olhar por um momento.

-De quem se refere? –ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Sabia perfeitamente dos anos difíceis que a amazona vivera no santuário, sofrendo todo tipo de repressão, apenas para reencontrar o irmão, que no fim, era nada mais nada menos, do que o mais fiel cavaleiro de Ártemis.

Hoje algumas coisas estavam diferentes, Thouma vivia no Japão, trabalhando em função da fundação, ajudando as pessoas que sofreram diretamente com os efeitos climáticos devido as ultimas guerras.

-De Thouma e...; ela ponderou, dando-se conta do rumo que a conversa tomara.

-E? –Aiolia perguntou voltando-se para ela com um olhar intenso, fazendo a face alva da amazona adquirir um leve rubor, fazendo-a quase assemelhar-se as melenas avermelhadas que caiam sobre seus ombros.

-Ahn! Bem...; Marin balbuciou, sem perceber a aproximação constante do cavaleiro.

-Do Thouma e...? –ele indagou num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-E...; ela murmurou sentindo qualquer pensamento sumir de sua mente ao deparar-se com aquele par de orbes intensos fitando-lhe de maneira fixa, era impossível pensar daquele jeito.

Uma brisa suave pareceu envolvê-los, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada chocando-se contra sua face e tudo o que fez foi serrar os orbes.

-Não sabe o quanto espero por isso; ouviu-o sussurrar com os lábios a milímetros de tocar os dela.

**-AIOLIA! **

Afastou-se rapidamente ao ouvir alguém chamar pelo cavaleiro...

-Eu mato; Aiolia literalmente rosnou ao voltar-se na direção de onde vinha o chamado e deparar-se com o Escorpião se aproximando.

-Ahn! É melhor você ir; a amazona falou, mantendo uma distancia cautelosa dele.

-Mas...; o leonino falou voltando-se para ela, mas apenas viu-a se levantar, batendo as mãos na roupa para tirar a areia.

-Finalmente te achei; Milo falou parando de andar no momento que avistou a amazona. –Her! Espero não ter interrompido nada; ele falou suando frio diante do olhar do cavaleiro.

-Não, já estou de saída; Marin avisou, lançando um ultimo olhar a Aiolia. –Até mais cavaleiros;

-Até; os dois falaram, porém o leonino não deixou de seguir-lhe os passos com o olhar.

-Ahn! Bem...; o Escorpião começou.

**-EU MATO VOCÊ**; Aiolia berrou partindo pra cima dele, sem ao menos esperá-lo falar o porquê estava lhe procurando.

**II – É só o começo...**

**Itália/ Costa oriental da Sicília...**

As águas pareciam borbulhar. O Etna mais uma vez dava sinais de que iria voltar a ativa. Biólogos corriam para todos os lados evacuando a área reservada para estudo, aquilo nunca havia acontecido.

-**CORRAM**! – um rapaz berrou, jogando livros e anotações no chão para correr, seguido pelos demais.

Uma nuvem cinzenta erguia-se da boca do vulcão, varias rachaduras começaram a surgir gradativamente no chão. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, principalmente quando a perspectiva do Etna de voltar a entrar em erupção só estivesse marcada para dali a seis meses.

Não houve lugar que pudessem esconder-se, uma forte explosão de calor dizimou todo tipo de vida ali existente, uma bola de lava derretida escapou da boca do vulcão, escorrendo lentamente até a beira da água, solidificando-se em seguida.

Aquilo seria apenas um efeito normal se a mesma não começasse aos poucos a rachar, quebrando-se como a casca de um ovo, dando lugar uma outra forma difícil de ser definida.

-Acordem meus bichinhos; uma voz suave ecoou pela ilha, onde mais e mais bolas de lava como a primeira saiam do vulcão, indo parar na beira da praia.

Os pés tocavam com suavidade as águas quentes a beira do Etna, mas ela não parecia se importar com isso, alias, parecia-lhe realmente agradável aquilo que os orbes acinzentados vislumbravam.

-Em breve meus planos serão concretizados, agora falta pouco... Bem pouco; a jovem de longas melenas alaranjadas murmurou, fitando todas as bolas de lava prostrarem-se diante de si, agora semelhantes aos antigos 'dentes de sabre' pré-históricos.

Era impossível dizer se o que via, assemelhava-se a leões, tigres, ou qualquer outro felino, mesmo porque, as chamas que saiam de suas bocas, seguido pelas cobras a moverem-se sobre as costas, não eram coisas normais encontradas em animais vistos no dia a dia.

-Logo, logo; ela completou, desaparecendo em seguida, junto com seu exercito de quimeras.

**III – Vida Real...**

-Seu pai, Diana... Diana? –ele chamou, vendo que a jovem parecia ter os pensamentos suspensos em algum universo alternativo, pois parara de falar de repente e agora que lhe chamava, ela simplesmente não respondia. Se não fosse aquela mascara, poderia ver com perfeição os orbes azuis perdidos em algum ponto qualquer; o cavaleiro pensou.

**Se você pudesse me dizer**

**Se você soubesse o que fazer**

-O que? -a amazona indagou confusa.

-Seu pai, você estava falando sobre seu pai; Aioros falou, chamando-lhe a atenção para os longos minutos que estava sentado a seu lado, sem que ao menos percebesse.

-Me desculpe. É que esse lugar me trás tantas recordações...; a jovem justificou-se com o olhar fixo na extremidade oposta do lago. –Lembro-me que passava tardes inteiras na frente desse lago enquanto meu pai pescava e eu dizia que ajudava...; ela falou com um meio sorriso.

-Esse lugar deve lhe trazer boas recordações então; Aioros falou sorrindo.

-É, muitas, mas... Pensar que nesse mesmo lago tudo o que eu mais tinha de valor me foi tirado...; Diana murmurou pensativa e o sorriso que moldava-lhe os lábios gradativamente morreu, dando lugar a um tom de voz triste, fato que Aioros obviamente percebeu. –Meu pai foi morto nesse lago e ninguém me tira da cabeça que foi **ele**...;

-Ele? –o sagitariano indagou confuso.

-É, ele, aquele miserável...; a jovem falou sem esconder o asco em sua voz. -Aquela criatura repugnante que nada mais fez na vida do que viver nas sombras e invejar tudo aquilo que nunca seria ou poderia ter. Sabe às vezes ainda me pergunto como é que mamãe se deixou enganar ao ponto de não enxergar o mostro com o qual havia se casado. O monstro que lhe prometera fidelidade, amor e a abandonava em seu leito de morte, para sair em busca de diversão para sua mente deturpada. Às vezes chego até a me questionar se um dia ela de fato amou papai...; ela completou num sussurro amargurado.

**O que você varia?**

**Aonde iria chegar...**

-Não diga isso; Aioros pediu diante do desabafo angustiado da jovem. –Não macule a imagem de sua mãe por conta de... Enfim, eu acredito que ela tenha desejado acima de tudo o melhor pra você e se casar com aquele homem, deve ter sido uma forma errônea de realizar isso; o cavaleiro falou, pousando a mão delicadamente sobre a dela, que jazia em repousa sobre o colo. - Não a culpe ou julgue a veracidade de seus sentimentos, você mesma me disse certa vez que, seu pai amou demais sua mãe e eu acredito que esse sentimento era recíproco. Ela não teve culpa se aquele que pensara ser um anjo protetor se mostrou o pior dos demônios...; ele completou.

-Tem razão; a amazona murmurou ainda com o olhar perdido. –Não tenho direito de julgar, muito menos minha mãe... Papai não gostaria que tivesse esse tipo de pensamento em relação a ela, ela que sempre foi tudo pra ele e pra mim também. Me desculpe, estou lhe perturbando com tudo isso, lhe chateando e...; Diana falou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-Imagine, de forma alguma. Sinto-me honrado por confiar em mim e falar sobre o que lhe aflige, mas... Vamos mudar de assunto; Aioros pediu. –Hoje prometemos que seria um dia comum, que nos divertiríamos, sem treinos, sem problemas... Lembra? –ele falou, fitando-a com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

-Claro; Diana respondeu num meio sorriso, porem logo se perdeu em pensamentos com o olhar vago novamente.

Percebendo a tentativa frustrada da amazona em encobrir sua melancolia, Aioros levantou-se ficando em pé dentro do lago.

-Vem; ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão, fazendo-a voltar o olhar em sua direção.

-Como? –Diana perguntou confusa, mas logo notou as pretensões do cavaleiro, nem um pouco agradáveis na sua opinião. –Ah não Aioros, essa água ta gelada; ela falou.

-Olha o sol que ta lá em cima? Está quente, é não é todo dia que a gente pode entrar num rio... Vem; Aioros sorriu segurando as mãos da amazona que havia se levantado e tencionava '**fugir'**.

-Não Aioros, como é que vamos voltar depois? Nossas roupas e...; Diana balbuciou apontando para si, se referindo a terem de voltar para casa com as roupas molhadas.

-Com um sol desses? Ah vem, senão vou pensar que tem medo de água; Ele sorriu divertido vendo a amazona se afastar.

-Eu, medo de água? –Diana cerrou os orbes diante do sorriso matreiro do amigo. –O que quer dizer com isso?

-Não sei; Aioros sorriu se afastando mais para o centro do lago. –Você morou muito tempo na França e... Bem, não sei.

**Se você soubesse quem você é**

**Até onde vai a sua fé...**

-Insinua que; ela ponderou aproximando-se novamente da beira do lago e apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura. –Saiba que morando na França ou não, eu tomo banho todos os dias.

Aioros sorriu. Provocar a amazona, vê-la contrariada era algo que sempre gostara de fazer, pena que aquele metal frio estivesse lhe ocultando os orbes azuis e cerrados. Sabia que estava contrariada e possivelmente torcia o nariz. Ainda se recordava daquele rosto de menina...

-É brincadeira; Aioros falou dando-se por vencido, com aquele artifício não conseguira arrasta-la para a água mesmo; ele pensou. –Mas me diga pra que esse medo todo de água?

-Não tenho medo de água; Diana falou ainda com os orbes serrados, notando o tom de provocação dele.

-Não? –o sagitariano falou arqueando a sobrancelha e isso foi o bastante.

-Vou lhe mostrar quem é que tem medo de água; ela falou e por um momento ele pensou em recuar, sentindo o olhar dela tornar-se fulminante, mas o que aconteceu em seguida lhe surpreendeu.

-Diana! –ele mal pode completar o pensamento, viu-a tomar impulso e jogar-se contra si, levando a ambos para o fundo do lago.

Agarrando-se um ao outro ambos atingiram a superfície. Ofegantes fitaram-se por alguns segundos e antes que conseguisse dizer algo, sentiu seu corpo ser novamente empurrado para o fundo do lago. As mãos da amazona havia se apoiado em seu ombro, para que a mesma usasse o próprio peso para conseguir o que queria.

Segundos depois voltava à superfície ainda mais ofegante que outrora. Segurou-se na amazona como se precisasse de apoio e ela a ele. Com as mãos presas firmemente a camisa do cavaleiro a amazona ria.

-E agora? Ainda acha que tenho medo de água? –Diana perguntou se divertindo com a expressão atônita do cavaleiro que ainda se recuperava do ato inesperado.

-Acho que não; Aioros sorriu tomando fôlego.

-Menos mal; ela falou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Riram e tão logo um silêncio aterrador os atingiu. Estranhamente as palavras pareciam ter sumido e só então a amazona percebeu em que situação estavam.

Corou.

Sentia as mãos do cavaleiro presas em sua cintura, seu corpo colado no dele. Os orbes verdes cravados sobre si pareciam ter um certo magnetismo. Soltou as mãos que ainda jaziam presas sobre o tecido molhado da camisa, que transparente, deixava a mostra o tórax bem talhado do rapaz.

-É... Bem, acho melhor sairmos daqui; a jovem murmurou afastando-se, agradecendo aos deuses pelo fato de estar de máscara.

Caminhou até a orla do lago e deitou-se sobre a grama, onde os raios dourados do sol atravessavam a cúpula da enorme árvore atrás de si e serpenteavam sobre o chão, tal qual sua mente que parecia rodopiar agora.

Instantes depois como se tivesse voltado à realidade, Aioros traçou o caminho feito pela amazona e deitou-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Mais uma vez estranhamente as palavras sumiam e longos minutos se passaram.

-Não é verdade, é? –Diana começou, decidindo por fim quebrar aquele silêncio.

-O que?; Aioros indagou sem entender e tencionou se levantar, porém foi detido.

**O que você faria?**

**Pagaria pra ver**

A amazona se voltou parcialmente sobre o cavaleiro, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre o chão ao redor do corpo do mesmo, de forma que ficassem frente a frente, mas a uma considerável distância. Aioros fitou-a intrigado e por fim ela continuou:

-Que parece que eu não tomo banho? –ela perguntou num tom manhoso, fazendo-o sorrir.

-Eu não disse isso; Ele sorriu divertido.

-Disse sim; Diana falou em tom acusador.

-Era brincadeira, queria ter provocar; Aioros confessou, sorrindo ainda mais. –Mas há um jeito de comprovar isso...; ele falou fitando-a de maneira enigmática.

-Como? -ela indagou confusa e tão logo sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

Aioros se levantou parcialmente e aproximou o rosto do pescoço da mesma, aspirando o perfume que provinha da tez acetinada. Arrepiou-se com o gesto e instintivamente teve que se apoiar nos ombros dele para que não fosse ao chão. Sentiu o toque cálido dos lábios do mesmo roçarem sua pele enquanto se afastava, castos, sem qualquer fragmento de luxuria, porém aquele simples toque a deixara com todos os sentidos perturbados.

-Esse cheiro é de alguém que toma banho, não se preocupe; Aioros falou sem perceber o que havia causado a amazona que o fitava calada. –O que foi?

-Nada não; Diana apressou-se em responder, antes de voltar a deitar-se sobre a grama.

-O que foi? Ainda não acredita em mim? –o sagitariano perguntou num sorriso e se sentando enquanto tentava adivinhar o que se passava de baixo da fria mascara de prata.

-Não é nada, eu só...; Ela murmurou. –Não é nada, esquece.

**Se pudesse escolher**

**Entre o bem e o mal**

**Ser ou não ser?**

-Não está sendo sincera; o cavaleiro falou adquirindo um tom sério. –E essa porcaria ainda te ajuda a mentir; ele completou.

-Ahn? –Diana murmurou confusa, sentando-se e voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Seria mais fácil saber o que sente, se não estivesse com o rosto oculto por essa máscara; Aioros continuou. –Os olhos nunca mentem, os seus menos ainda...; ele completou, tocando-lhe a face coberta por prata, como se acariciasse a mais delicada das rosas.

-Aioros... eu; ela murmurou sem saber o que dizer.

-Eu queria poder te ver, não é justo que você me veja e eu não possa ver você; Aioros falou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Aioros; Diana falou em tom de reprimenda enquanto se desvencilhava do toque dele. –Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso... E sabe muito bem que eu não posso te matar também; ela tentou se justificar.

**Se querer é poder**

**Tem que ir até o final**

**Se quiser vencer...**

-A lei das amazonas; Aioros bufou contrariado, soprando a franja que lhe caia frente aos olhos.

-É; ela respondeu veemente e não conteve um sorriso diante da expressão de menino contrariado do cavaleiro.

-Mas; ele começou e amazona sentiu a face se incendiar, pensando se o cavaleiro lhe lembraria sobre o outro lado da lei das amazonas, porém a sua resposta foi outra. –As amazonas aqui do santuário há muito não seguem essa lei absurda, não vê Marin, Shina, Yuuri? Athena aboliu essa lei absurda daqui e deixou a opção de usar ou não mascaras, a critério das próprias amazonas. Esse item que, a meu ver, simboliza nada mais que uma visão machista em relação às mulheres guerreiras que tem tanto mérito quanto os cavaleiros, as obrigando a se reprimir por algo sem o menor sentido; ele completou.

Aquilo definitivamente era golpe baixo, ele mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto ela detestava atitudes machistas e usar esse recurso para lhe convencer a tirar a mascara era crueldade; ela pensou quase rindo da atitude quase desesperada dele de lhe convencer.

-Eu sei, mas...; Diana balbuciou.

Sabia que ele tinha razão, várias vezes, havia se indagado a respeito disso, porém anos usando aquele metal a fizera se esquecer do verdadeiro significado daquilo. Agora aquele metal era um escudo com o qual se protegia de situações as quais não sabia lidar.

-Talvez não esteja preparada para abandonar velhos hábitos; ela respondeu num sussurro vago.

-Nunca é tarde para começar; Aioros falou sorrindo de maneira confiante.

-É que; Diana começou sem jeito. –Eu tenho vergonha e...; ela parou ao dar-se conta do que estava admitindo ainda mais ao ver o sorriso dele aumentar ainda mais.

Droga! Acabara de lhe dar um bom motivo para lhe chantagear sem que ao menos houvesse se dado conta imediatamente; ela pensou engolindo em seco.

**Se pudesse eu te levaria**

**Até onde você quer chegar...**

-Vergonha? Vergonha de que? –Aioros perguntou, dando de ombros displicentemente. –Só estou eu aqui; ele deu um meio sorriso e ela sabia perfeitamente que aquela discreta centelha a queimar em seus olhos era de vitória. –Vamos, me deixe ver você!

-É... Bem, eu...; Diana começou.

Aquele sorriso... Aqueles olhos... Simplesmente não sabia dizer não a eles.

–Só você, ouviu bem? –a amazona falou, lançando olhares dardejantes para os lados, como se existisse a possibilidade de estarem sendo observados por mais alguém que merecesse receber aquele aviso. –Não pense que vou sair por ai sem máscara depois como se não fosse nada. Acredite não é tão fácil assim; ela completou.

-Ta certo, já é um começo; Aioros falou rindo. –Vamos, tira! –ele pediu, com um '**Q**' a mais de ansiedade demonstrado pelo seu tom de voz.

-Ta, mas para de olhar desse jeito senão não consigo; ela disse envergonhada e o sorriso se alargou nos lábios do cavaleiro.

**O brilho das estrelas**

**O primeiro lugar...**

-Ta bom, vou até fechar os olhos, vai; o cavaleiro avisou, pondo ambas as mãos sobre o rosto, vendando-lhe os olhos. –Vai, estou esperando;

A amazona suspirou. Com ele era diferente, já havia lhe visto antes e não faria mal algum vê-la agora. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e apertou o encaixe da máscara sentindo-a soltar-se.

-Pronto; Diana avisou abaixando a cabeça, repousando a mascara sobre o colo sem se arriscar a olhar para ele que não havia conseguido cumprir a promessa de não olhar e a espiava pelos vãos entre os dedos.

Por que algo tão simples tinha que se tornar tão difícil? –a amazona se perguntou, porém a situação só tendia a piorar a seu ver.

**O mundo é perigoso**

**E cheio de armadilhas**

**De mistério e gozo**

**Verdades e mentiras...**

Sentiu-o tocar-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e com sutileza afastar-lhe os teimosos fios negros que lhe ocultavam parcialmente o rosto alvo com as pontas dos dedos.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; Aioros falou acariciando o rosto da jovem e obrigando-a a fitar-lhe. –Exatamente como imaginei; ele murmurou perdendo-se nos orbes azuis da jovem. –A menina linda que eu conheci, tornou-se uma mulher, igualmente linda... Acredite é um sacrilégio continuar se escondendo debaixo dessa mascara...;

A amazona corou e isso serviu apenas para deixar o cavaleiro ainda mais maravilhado do que já estava. Viu-a dar uma leve mordidinha no lábio inferior e baixar os olhos, o gesto já conhecido que o encantava e que agora dizia uma outra coisa além de contrariedade. Mirou os lábios rubros e cheios, sentindo-se impelido a tocar-lhes, era como se uma força irresistível o atraísse até eles...

-É, é, é bem... É melhor irmos pra casa; ela balbuciou completamente sem jeito desviando o olhar do dele e levantando-se rapidamente. Sentia o coração saltar para fora do peito tamanho desconcerto.

-Espera; Aioros chamou, vendo-a se afastar.

-Me desculpe... Eu...; Diana falou enquanto recolocava a mascara de prata. –Prometi a Aisty que iria com ela a... Até o shopping; mentiu descaradamente. Sabia que a amiga já havia ido e até lhe convidara, mas como avisara que iria sair com Aioros, acabou por recusar o convite.

-Ahn? -Aioros murmurou e não conteve a indignação do olhar que cravou-se sobre ela. Lá estava ela coberta de prata de novo... –Mas por que a mascara?

**Viver é quase um jogo**

**Um mergulho ao infinito...**

**Se souber brincar com fogo**

**Não há nada mais bonito...**

-Me perdoe, mas ainda não estou preparada Aioros; Diana respondeu levando a ponta dos dedos até o metal frio sobre a face. –Ainda preciso dela, é como se fosse parte de mim, entende?

-Claro, eu posso imaginar, mas...; ele falou aproximando-se da jovem. –Me promete que vai pensar no que eu lhe disse?

-Prometo; ela respondeu mais uma vez perdendo-se nos orbes verdes e louvando aos deuses por já estar de máscara. É, talvez fosse ser mais difícil do que pensava abandonar certos hábitos...

-Ta certo, e... O que acha irmos tomar um sorvete? E de chocolate? – Aioros falou sorrindo, sabendo que o convite seria irrecusável.

-Uhn! -ela murmurou. –Seria ótimo!

-Olha na entrada do vilarejo, tem um lugar que...; Aioros começou enquanto caminhavam de volta a vila.

**Continua...**


	14. Jogado com o destino

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 14: Jogando com o destino.**

**.I.**

Muitos dos que encontraram no caminham viam aquela cena com no mínimo um '**Qzinho'** de curiosidade, mesmo porque não era normal os gêmeos, Afrodite e Milo chegando ao santuário com a amazona novata.

Caminhou calmamente com suas sacolas, parando logo na escadaria de Áries, virou-se para o lado do bosque franzindo o cenho.

-Algum problema Aisty? –Afrodite perguntou voltando-se para ela.

Serrou os orbes tentando enxergar melhor, mas foi muito rápido, teve a impressão de ver uma cabeleira rosada desaparecendo por entre as folhagens.

É, pelo visto Shaka estava certo, alguns vermezinhos andaram usando a cura pelo cosmo para salvar aquela cretina; Aisty pensou, segurando fortemente as alças da sacolas, mal notando que pouco a pouco a temperatura começou a baixar.

-Aisty;

Virou-se bruscamente para trás, ao sentir alguém pousar a mão sobre seu ombro, encontrou o olhar calmo de Kanon sobre si e teve a impressão de ouvir um rosnado vindo de algum lugar.

-Uhn!

-O que foi? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Melina esta de volta à ativa; ela respondeu por fim, começando a subir as escadas, seguida pelos demais.

Ainda chegaria a hora que não perderia o prazer de esfolar o couro daquela amazona, não iria perdoar o que aconteceu, prometera a si mesma que quando a encontrasse, nem todos os deuses olímpicos iriam lhe segurar.

-Você esta bem? –Kanon perguntou quando estavam chegando a Gêmeos e ela manteve-se calada o caminho todo.

-...; Aisty assentiu. –Obrigada por me acompanhar; ela falou por fim.

-Não por isso, agora você já sabe, se precisar de um guia; ele brincou com um meio sorriso.

-Não vou me esquecer; ela respondeu.

-Bem, nós já vamos subindo, não é Milo; Afrodite falou puxando o Escorpião consigo.

-Ahn? –ele murmurou, mas não teve tempo de falar nada e já estava sendo arrastado escadarias acima.

-É sempre assim? –Aisty perguntou voltando-se para o geminiano.

-Um pouco pior, mas com o tempo você se acostuma; ele respondeu.

-Até mais; ela falou afastando-se em seguida.

Viu a amazona subir as escadas calmamente, porém ainda sem se virar para trás, notou que não estava sozinho.

-Vai ficar rosnando ai até quando? –Kanon perguntou.

-Puff! –Saga resmungou.

-Caro irmão, você é patético; ele falou virando-se para entrar em casa.

-Você não faz idéia de como estou querendo realizar aquele antigo desejo de virar filho único agora; o geminiano falou com os orbes serrados.

-É apenas a verdade; Kanon deu de ombros. –Deixe Aisty em paz ou não terá só problemas com o Kamus, mas sim comigo também; ele avisou em tom perigoso, sumindo entre os corredores da terceira mansão zodiacal.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou para todos os lados, enquanto passava por Libra, estranho Afrodite e Milo subiram poucos segundos antes de si e não os encontrara no caminho; ela pensou continuando a andar.

Deu um baixo suspiro. Há essas horas Diana deveria estar em algum lugar de Atenas, era estranho pensar naquela inquietação que sentia vindo da amazona, era como se a mesma estivesse preocupada com algo e conseguia sentir isso mesmo estando longe.

Parou de andar, vendo o pingente prateado pendendo em seu pescoço emitir um brilho fraco, realmente aquilo não era apenas uma marca dos deuses, era um elo que lhes ligava aquela louca missão que não tiveram meios de escapar, mas pelo menos isso servia para lhes ajudar.

-Aisty;

Virou-se ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar, parou por um momento confusa ao vê-lo ali, era estranho, não conseguia saber agora se era Saga ou Kanon. Elevou parcialmente seu cosmo tentando com isso entender o que estava acontecendo, mas nada. Sentiu-se imensamente frustrada com isso.

-Sim! –ela respondeu cautelosa.

-Você saiu tão rápido que não me deixou perguntar se não queria que eu lhe ajudasse com as sacolas; o geminiano falou apontando para as mãos dela.

-Uhn! –Aisty murmurou lembrando-se que tinha o habito de andar rápido mesmo, mas...; ela ponderou ainda desconfiada. Fitou-o atentamente, tentando lembrar-se se ele estava mesmo com aquelas roupas quando chegaram, mas recriminou-se por não ter prestado atenção naquele detalhe.

-Então?

-O que? –ela perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Quer ajuda? –ele falou, num leve arquear de sobrancelha.

-Não é necessário, obrigada; a amazona respondeu.

-Eu insisto; o cavaleiro falou aproximando-se dela, vendo-a instintivamente dar um passo para trás.

-Não é necessário, mesmo porque já estou chegando, obrigada; Aisty repetiu veemente.

-Mas;

-Até mais; ela completou dando-lhe as costas e já ia afastar-se quando sentiu-o segurar suavemente em seu pulso, detendo-lhe os passos.

-Que espécie de cavalheiro eu seria se não lhe acompanhasse pelo menos; ele falou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido.

-Saga, você é péssimo ator; Aisty respondeu tentando se afastar, porém em vão.

-Tão péssimo que você demorou tanto tempo para descobrir quem eu era; Saga falou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Idiota; ela resmungou tentando se soltar, mas sentiu um dos braços dele envolver-lhe a cintura delicadamente, fazendo com que se encostasse a ele completamente.

-Porque a pressa?

-Você não tem amor à vida, Saga, ou está com tanta saudade de Hades, que esta querendo que eu lhe mande de volta ao Tártaro; ela falou ferina.

-Não me importaria de deixar que me mandasse para o tártaro; ele falou em tom provocante, descansando o queixo sobre o ombro dela. –Contanto que visse seu rosto antes;

-Você é patético; Aisty exasperou irritada. Se havia algo que era de lhe irritar profundamente era um idiota como ele brincando com algo tão sério.

-Vamos admita; Saga sussurrou, roçando-lhe a lateral da face, com o rosto levemente áspero pela barba por fazer.

Prendeu a respiração instintivamente, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas. Maldição, tinha que sair dali; ela pensou irritando-se ainda mais diante de toda a pretensão do geminiano.

-Você sabe o que sente quando estamos juntos; Saga continuou, pousando as mãos sobre as dela, lentamente soltando a pressão empregada por ela nas alças, derrubando as sacolas no chão. –Algo que não se pode reprimir; ele continuou, deixando os lábios correrem pela curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Serrou os orbes, sentindo-se lânguida entre os braços dele. Era irritante admitir, mas de certa forma ele estava certo. Apenas de certa forma...; ela tentou pelo menos ser veemente em seus pensamentos.

Aspirou suavemente o perfume emanado da tez acetinada e o sorriso em seus lábios tornou-se ainda maior. Procurou ignorar as advertências do irmão e qualquer perigo que Kamus poderia representar, estava pouco se importando para os dois agora.

-Sabia que não resistiria; ele sussurrou declarando-se vencido naquela batalha de resistências.

Abriu os orbes com um brilho de fúria cobrindo as íris verdes. Aos poucos seu cosmo começou a se expandir e a temperatura a cair, fazendo uma nuvem prateada formar-se no chão.

-Uhn! –Saga murmurou sentindo os dedos delicados da jovem entrelaçarem-se nos seus.

Quase sorriu com isso, mas no momento seguinte sentiu uma descarga elétrica correr por seu corpo e ser imediatamente lançado contra os pilares de Libra. Ergueu a cabeça atordoado, como aquilo acontecera? –ele se perguntou serrando os orbes embaçados.

Ouviu o som de terra tremendo e procurou segurar-se no pilar atrás de si, quando os blocos de concreto do chão tremeram e começaram a partir-se em alguns pontos.

-Vou lhe dar só mais um aviso Saga; Aisty falou se aproximando. –Aproxime-se de novo e Athena precisara de um verdadeiro milagre para me impedir de te matar; ela completou estalando os dedos.

No minuto seguinte sentiu algo envolver seu pé e sem ter como impedir, viu-se de ponta cabeças enquanto barras de ferro erguiam-se do chão formando uma gaiola a sua volta.

Viu a nuvem prateada abaixar-se e a amazona já se distanciava com as sacolas em mãos. Olhou para si mesmo e não pode deixar de querer socar-se pela situação humilhante que estava metido novamente.

Ela realmente estava falando sério com relação ao poleiro; ele pensou em meio a um resmungo.

**II –** **Mais que um 'Santo Guerreiro'**

-Nossa, havia me esquecido de como isso é bom... ; murmurou Diana e Aiolos se voltou para si. Estavam ambos sentados sob uma arvore dividindo um pote de sorvete.

O cavaleiro demorou-se a fitar a expressão extasiada da jovem, que mais parecia estar a saborear algo sublime e não apenas um simples sorvete de chocolate feito de forma artesanal. Sem dúvida alguma havia sido uma feliz idéia convida-la para tomarem aquele sorvete juntos, afinal de outra forma não poderia mais voltar a ver aqueles orbes azuis livres daquele metal frio que agora descansava sobre a grama. _O maldito dogma das amazonas..._

-Dona Ana é mesmo muito boa no que faz, tenho que concordar com você; Aiolos por fim respondeu num sorriso.

Fazia treze anos desde a ultima vez que haviam podido desfrutar de um bom pote de sorvete feito pela velha senhora. Desde que havia descoberto a paixão da jovem por chocolate nos poucos dias em que fora sua hóspede, quase todas as tardes ia até a modesta sorveteria e lhe trazia um pote tamanho família o qual saboreavam juntos após o jantar. E agora ali estavam eles, sentados sob um frondoso carvalho próximo ao vilarejo repetindo o mesmo ritual.

Poderia repetir esse mesmo gesto o resto de sua vida.

Era tão bom somente estar ali, estar ao lado dela, sentir sua presença, seu perfume. Sentir sua tez suave roçar na sua de forma tão inocente e sem qualquer pretensão. Ver aquele sorriso tão cristalino brotar naquele mesmo rosto de menina, agora num corpo de mulher, a mais bela que havia conhecido. Era um pensamento insano e egoísta o que tinha no presente momento, mas desde que haviam se reencontrado isso não lhe saia da cabeça, o porquê tudo não poderia ter sido diferente, porque ao invés de ter que ter enfrentado deuses insanos não havia podido ter uma vida comum, ser um homem comum e ter alguém como ela ao seu lado.

Por que não ter uma família e alguém pra quem voltar pra casa no fim do dia? Alguém a quem pudesse abraçar, pra quem pudesse ser apenas um homem comum, alguém que sangra, chora e ama e não aquele conhecido como '_Santo de Athena'_, o guardião dourado que protege a humanidade.

Todos precisam de proteção, de sentir-se importante pra alguém e consigo não seria diferente, mas não era aquele sentimento que via nos olhos do povo do vilarejo que primeiro o viram como _'o traidor'_ e que agora o viam como uma espécie de_ 'divindade'_ renascida dos escombros e imortal, o seu anjo protetor. O que desejava era algo muito diferente desse sentimento de agradecimento, de idolatria.

No entanto, sabia que não podia abdicar de sua missão, deixar de proteger Athena e todos aqueles que precisassem de sua proteção. Era o que era, um Santo Guerreiro e jamais o deixaria de ser, mas também era um homem e como tal apenas desejava sentir-se vivo como aquelas pessoas simples que o rodeavam, mesmo que fosse somente uma única vez.

_Um sopro fugaz num fim de tarde..._

-Aiolos? Aiolos? Oi? Terra chamando...; Diana sorriu divertida diante do olhar perdido do amigo.

-Me desculpa; Aiolos se voltou para a jovem. –Eu; ele balbuciou, mas foi interrompido, a amazona pousou o indicador sobre os lábios do mesmo e voltou a sorrir

-Você deve estar cansado; ela murmurou e então se afastou. –Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa...

**III ****– O mais novo 'mascote' do Santuário**

-Droga! Droga! Droga! Por que é que eu tinha que me meter com aquela maluca? Aquela... Ahg! –Saga bufou pela enésima vez.

Já fazia um certo tempo que estava ali naquela mesma posição vergonhosa e humilhante, literalmente engaiolado e de cabeça pra baixo. Sentia o sangue começar a descer até as têmporas e sua cabeça latejar, mas não... _**Jamais**_pediria ajuda a quem quer que fosse pra sair dali. Era Saga de Gêmeos, um Santo de Athena, pertencente a mais alta elite de guerreiros e...

_Ainda sim estava engaiolado_. Ah, mas que aquela maluca iria lhe pagar, ah isso ia; o cavaleiro bufou mais uma vez remexendo-se ruidosamente dentro da '**gaiola'** tentando em vão livrar-se das barras que o prendiam. Só pedia aos deuses que um certo inseto de rabo torto não tivesse a infeliz idéia de passar por ali agora.

_**-Saga?**_

O cavaleiro ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar e não era Milo, era alguém 'pior'. Parou de se remexer e voltou-se para a voz deparando-se com o olhar surpreso de Kamus a lhe fitar, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Oi; Saga bufou sem ter mais nada o que dizer. Implorar para que o amigo o tirasse dali estava fora de cogitação, sem dúvida alguma.

Kamus por sua vez o analisou como alguém que vai ao zoológico ver alguma espécime rara, porem estranha por de atrás das barras de ferro de sua jaula. Circundou-o em silencio e então finalmente disse algo:

-Isso me parece...; Kamus murmurou e então finalmente parou em frente ao amigo, com um olhar que gelaria o inferno. –Isso me parece obra da Aisty. Por acaso andou incomodando-a de novo?

-E o que você tem com isso? –Saga bufou. Não gostava nada da forma como o amigo agia quando o assunto era a amazona. Kamus agia de forma estranha, nunca o vira agir assim com esse instinto de proteção com quem quer que fosse e aquilo o incomodava.

-Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta; Kamus murmurou em resposta sem por um minuto mudar de expressão. –Mas ouça bem, ouse magoá-la, feri-la de qualquer forma e você verá...

-Verá o que? –Saga interpelou o amigo, esquecendo-se da situação pouco favorável em que estava correndo o risco de ser preso num esquife de gelo eterno e ser motivo de gozação pelo resto da eternidade ao ser visto engaiolado e congelado.

-Verá que não estou brincando quando te digo que se arrependerá se a magoar; respondeu Kamus.

-Kamus de Aquário, o esquife de gelo ambulante está apaixonado? –Saga zombou. –Saiba que está fazendo um papel ridículo e...

**-CALE-SE!** –Kamus vociferou. –Não fale sobre o que não sabe e se tem alguém fazendo um papel ridículo, o de idiota ciumento e preso como uma arara azul numa gaiola, esse não sou eu!

_**-Arara azul? **_–uma nova voz se fez presente e ambos os cavaleiros se voltaram para trás.

-Aiolos? Diana? –Kamus indagou surpreso, e sabia perfeitamente que um sorriso travesso certamente brincava nos lábios da amazona, mesmo que sob a máscara.

-O que houve com ele? –Aiolos apontou para o amigo na gaiola.

-O que você acha? –Diana aproximou-se da gaiola e apontou para o geminiano de cabeça pra baixo. –Ele certamente andou bancando o Casa Nova e levou uma sova da Aisty, bem merecida diga-se de passagem; a amazona sorriu voltando-se para o amigo.

-Então é verdade, aquela história que o Milo andou contando sobre o Saga ter sido engaiolado pela Aisty? –Aiolos indagou surpreso se voltando para Kamus que mantinha-se impassível.

-Maldito inseto! –Saga vociferou vermelho de raiva.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? –Diana sorriu divertida ignorando o rosnado de Saga atrás de si. –Bem, eu vou subir, depois a noite eu passo na sua casa pra gente conversar e, o que acha de treinarmos arco e flecha? Se ficar mais que dois dias sem treinar me sinto '**enferrujada'**; a amazona sorriu.

-Será um prazer; Aiolos respondeu sem conseguir conter a expressão feliz em sua face, fato que o aquariano logo percebeu.

Aquilo não era normal se levasse em conta que passariam apenas treinando durante a noite, aquilo significava muito mais para o amigo e sabia disso; pensou Kamus. Viram a amazona se distanciar e então Kamus se voltou para o amigo que ainda seguia os passos da jovem.

-O que acha de tomar um licor no meu templo? Melhor do que ficar aqui aturando esse papagaio azul, e afinal o seu encontro com a mais nova arqueira do Santuário ainda há de demorar; Kamus sorriu divertido tirando o amigo de seus devaneios.

-É, bem, eu; Aiolos balbuciou constrangido levando uma das mãos até a nuca. –Não é um _'encontro'_, vamos apenas treinar arco e flecha não ouviu? –o cavaleiro indagou sem jeito.

-Está certo; Kamus sorriu. –Mas vamos porque como disse, o ar está meio pesado aqui. Sorte do Dohko não estar aqui em libra, acho que os ares de Rozan devem lhe fazer melhor; o cavaleiro completou arrastando o amigo consigo.

-Mas e... E ele? –Aiolos apontou para Saga, que assentiu com um menear de cabeça.

-Uma hora essa gaiola há de se desfazer, não acha? Por que se depender de mim ele vai ficar assim o resto do dia; respondeu Kamus e ambos subiram até aquário deixando um Saga injuriado e praguejando impropérios inaudíveis aos ouvidos humanos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Entre, fique a vontade; disse Kamus indicando o sofá da sala ao amigo, enquanto rumava até o barzinho no canto da sala e pegava uma garrafa de licor e copos.

Aiolos sentou-se e em silencio apenas observou o amigo lhe servir e depois sentar-se ao seu lado. Foi então que um barulho alto e ao longe chegou-lhes aos ouvidos e Aiolos imediatamente se levantou sobressaltado.

-O que foi isso?

-O Saga caindo da gaiola em Libra; Kamus respondeu com simplicidade tomando o seu licor e sem qualquer exaltação, sentado confortavelmente no sofá, um dos braços apoiado no encosto do mesmo de forma preguiçosa. –Eu te disse, não disse? Que aquela gaiola ia se romper alguma hora?

-Mas pelo tamanho do barulho; Aiolos ponderou por fim voltando a se sentar no sofá. –O tombo deve ter sido grande...

Kamus sorriu e então depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa, vendo o amigo se voltar para si.

-Parece que se diverte com isso; Aiolos murmurou por fim levando a bebida aos lábios.

-Com o Saga? Não. Definitivamente não. Não acho graça alguma em alguém metido a Casa Nova, uma versão muito inferior, diga-se de passagem, a que o Milo interpreta e que já é copia. O Saga é um idiota, só isso, e idiotas como ele merecem acabar engaiolados.

-Mas; Aiolos ponderou. –Qual é o problema de vocês dois afinal? Porque não que eu aprove as atitudes do Saga em perseguir a Aisty, mas o fato é que parece que vocês dois estão competindo por ela, isso sim; Aiolos completou repousando o copo de licor sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Competindo? Não meu amigo, eu só não quero que algum idiota como ele a faça sofrer. Aisty é uma garota especial e não precisa de um idiota como o Saga na sua vida só isso; Kamus completou com simplicidade.

-Só isso? Bom, não é isso que o Saga pensa, e confesso que eu também; Aiolos sorriu e Kamus se voltou para si.

-Não acredita é? E por que não? Não vai me dizer que por acaso pensa de forma tão retrograda e machista ao ponto de achar que uma amizade sem qualquer pretensão com uma mulher seja algo impossível? Acredite, nem mesmo Milo de Escorpião pensa assim...

-Mas é claro que não; respondeu Aiolos diante do olhar insistente do amigo sobre si. –Se fosse assim Diana e, bem, Diana e eu, nós...; Aiolos balbuciou confuso, mas foi interrompido.

-Espera aí, esse é um caso a parte o seu e o da Diana; foi a vez de Kamus sorrir. –Todos aqui já perceberam o, como posso dizer, bem o...

-Esquece, não é nada disso que está pensando e bem, eu entendi o que você quer dizer; Aiolos interpelou. –Você só quer proteger a Aisty, porque gosta dela, mas como uma amiga, isso? Sei como é, também sinto isso não só pela Diana, assim como pela Marin, pela Shina e...

-Nossa quem é o Don Juan agora? –Kamus sorriu divertido vendo o amigo arquear a sobrancelha. –Só não deixa o Leo saber disso, que você sente o mesmo que sente pela Diana, mas pela Marin também;

-Não foi isso que eu disse e, bem, também não disse que sinto algo pela Diana e; Aiolos ponderou balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados. –Enfim, você distorceu tudo o que eu disse; bufou irritado com o sorrisinho maroto a brincar nos lábios do amigo.

-Estou brincando; respondeu Kamus e realmente estava se divertindo com o constrangimento do amigo.

-Sei; Aiolos bufou pouco convencido. –Mas sabe de uma coisa? –ele indagou vendo o amigo assentir em silencio. –Definitivamente hoje você não está se parecendo e em nada com o Kamus de aquário que conhecemos, com esse bom humor tão em alta; completou Aiolos caminhando até a porta. –Obrigado pelo licor;

-De nada; Kamus respondeu do sofá e mais uma vez o sorriso se alargou em seus lábios. –Aiolos, Aiolos, só cego pra não ver que você ama essa mulher, o problema é que parece não ser o único...

**IV – Sob a lua**

A noite ia alto e cintilante a majestosa lua prateada iluminava os passos daquelas que tinham o destino da humanidade em mãos, ou pelo menos fariam o possível para que aquela profecia há tantos anos revelada não viesse a se concretizar.

O mar estava calmo e suas ondas chocavam-se de maneira tão suave contra a orla que era como se estivesse a acariciar as areias brancas da praia. Não muito longe dali, numa caverna escura coberta de eras e musgo uma única fenda deixava escapar um bruxuleante foco de luz, uma luz pálida e fria como a da lua cheia e solitária que iluminava a noite.

_-Mas que lugar escolheram pra essa reunião, hein?_

Uma voz feminina ecoou na entrada da caverna afastando alguns arbustos e musgo da entrada para que então se juntasse as demais. Dentro da caverna mais três mulheres jaziam em frente a um único foco de luz que mal às distinguia em meio à absoluta escuridão, uma espécie de pira, onde uma esfera prateada oscilava.

-Não esperava fazer isso sob os olhos do _Senhor da Guerra,_ não é? –uma das presentes respondeu em tom de provocação, e os orbes amendoados cintilaram de forma travessa deixando-se vislumbrar na escuridão.

A recém chegada voltou-se de forma a dar-lhe o troco, porem uma terceira voz interviu:

-Esquecem por que estamos aqui? Esquecem o porquê estamos reunidas aqui? –A terceira mulher aproximou-se da pira e os cabelos violetas penderam para fora do capuz negro que usava, expondo parcialmente o rosto alvo e delicado da mesma, porem seu olhar, o brilho a tremeluzir nas íris azuis era absolutamente sério e decidido, quase frio.

-Devemos proteger aquelas nascidas sob a luz da lua até que estejam preparadas para enfrentarem o seu destino e despertem a sua cosmo energia em sua total plenitude... ; A quarta mulher finalmente decidiu falar.

-Protegê-las? –a última a chegar à reunião indagou e tinha um certo tom de sarcasmo na voz. –E pra que é que aqueles denominados _'__**Santos de Athena**__'_ foram revividos? Eu imaginei que pra isso...

-Os santos guerreiros de Athena foram revividos porque em primeiro lugar lutaram pelo bem desse planeta e por seus iguais. Não mereciam perecer por conta das ambições de Hades ou de qualquer outro Deus...

-E é justo _**você**_ a me dizer isso? –A outra zombou mais uma vez e se não fosse à completa escuridão as envolver facilmente ambas veriam um sorriso maroto a brincar nos lábios da mesma.

-_Por Zeus_, não temos a noite toda...; a jovem dos orbes azuis esbravejou. –Ártemis errou sim, cedendo aos caprichos de Apolo e a sua falsa utopia de mundo perfeito que na verdade apenas mascarava a sua sede por poder, mas ela está aqui agora e se arrisca ao tentar nos ajudar. Já se arriscou demais ajudando-nos a trazer de volta os doze guardiões dourados de Athena. Ou será que se esquece disso?

-Selene; Ártemis abrandou o olhar tocando levemente o ombro da outra que saía em sua defesa. –Ela tem razão, eu sou a última pessoa no mundo a poder julgar as atitudes de Hades ou de qualquer outro Deus, minha fraqueza causou mortes, sofrimento e destruição, porem, eu quero que saibam que meus olhos por fim se abriram e que podem confiar em mim; a deusa completou se voltando para as outras duas mulheres frente a si, finalmente deixando o rosto alvo transparecer na escuridão ao se aproximar da pira.

-Acho que podemos lhe dar um voto de confiança; começou uma das mulheres, aproximando-se da pira e expondo parte do rosto alvo e os longos cabelos marfim. –Afinal, Apolo não ter percebido que não só a sua querida irmãzinha assim como todas nós estamos bem longe do panteão olímpico, só pode ter dedo seu.

-Essa esfera que vêem brilhar é a prova disso; Selene apontou para o foco de luz. –Isso quer dizer que Apolo continua a dormir e sequer imagina que estamos aqui;

-Andou pedindo uma ajudinha a Hhypnos? Porque para Apolo estar dormindo agora, só com a ajuda daquele que controla o sono. O seu ego é grande demais pra ser saciado com um par de belas ninfas antes de cair no sono; a retardatária mais uma vez satirizou, pela primeira vez deixando transparecer os orbes vermelhos como fogo, se destacando infinitamente entre as melenas escuras e a pele alva da mesma.

-Tem razão; a jovem de orbes amendoados anuiu. –Além do mais Apolo segue os nossos passos desde que de alguma forma intervimos junto ao Onipotente para que os cavaleiros de ouro revivessem;

-Independente disso; começou Selene intervindo entre as divagações das demais. -Estamos aqui reunidas por um único propósito, selar um pacto, um pacto que perdurará por toda a eternidade...

-Iremos proteger as predestinadas até que tudo se acabe; Ártemis interviu estendendo a mão pálida em direção ao globo que oscilou como se ganhasse uma lufada nova de energia aos simples toque das mãos da deusa.

-Que seja; murmuram as outras duas e repetiram o gesto feito pela deusa, de forma que o globo mais uma vez oscilou dessa vez com maior intensidade como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

_-Pela lua, pela vida e pelo bem da humanidade selamos esse pacto..._

A voz de Selene ecoou pela caverna assim que se uniu as demais e instantes depois nada mais havia naquela caverna. O globo de luz pareceu sugá-las e tudo voltou a ser escuro e frio como se nunca houvessem pisado ali.

**Continua...**


	15. Tentações parte I

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 15: Tentações parte I.**

**I – Perturbações.**

Idiota, idiota, idiota... Ah se aquele idiota ousasse chegar perto de si mais uma vez. Nem mesmo o Olimpo inteiro seria capaz de ressuscitá-lo. O partiria em mil... Mil? Milhares de pedacinhos e ninguém mais seria capaz de reuni-los, quem sabe assim deixasse toda aquela prepotência de lado.

"_... Sabia que não resistiria..."._

Aisty cerrou os punhos; a lembrança daquela noite ainda a deixava perturbada, mais que perturbada. Balançou a cabeça para os lados afim de não se recordar de certos detalhes, como a irresistível sensação dos lábios do geminiano a deslizarem por sua pele, que no auge de sua ousadia havia ousado lhe tocar...

Instintivamente levou a mão ao pescoço, no exato lugar onde sentira os lábios do cavaleiro, porém tão logo retornou a sua sã consciência.

"_... Sabia que não resistiria..."; _Aquele mantra já conhecido soou em sua mente e mais uma vez bufou de raiva. Como é que aquele imbecil conseguia ser tão prepotente? Tão convencido e...

-Ahrrr; Bufou novamente, enquanto caminhava sem rumo certo pelas ruas sinuosas do pequeno vilarejo.

Era uma tarde como qualquer outra, as pessoas do vilarejo mantinham a sua rotina de sempre, muito movimento nas ruas. Decidida a espairecer um pouco e também não ter o desprazer de ter que fitar a cara de paspalho de um certo alguém, a amazona decidiu que seria melhor dar uma volta.

-Gêmeos...; Sussurrou com um olhar perdido. Fitava algumas peças de artesanato de uma banca, onde uma senhora lhe encarava de forma estranha devido a máscara de prata que cobria-lhe o rosto, porém na realidade não via as peças e muito menos o olhar indagador da mulher.

Como era possível que gêmeos pudessem ser tão parecidos fisicamente a ponto de serem confundidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes em sua essência?

Talvez porque fosse muita má sorte, castigo, uma mulher dar a luz a um completo idiota em dose dupla; Pensou a amazona não contendo um meio sorriso.

Estranho, havia se identificado tanto com Kanon, ele era diferente, não era um completo idiota como o irmão e... **Aquele** idiota tinha a cara de pau de perguntar qual era a diferença entre ele e Kamus? O pior de tudo. Como se não fosse obvio.

-Vai levar alguma coisa Senhorita? - A voz débil da velha a fez recobrar a consciência.

-Como? -Aisty murmurou meio perdida, voltando-se para a mulher que ainda a fitava aguardando a resposta e só então percebeu que tinha um pequeno bibelô na mão. –Ah não senhora, hoje não; murmurou sem jeito ao perceber qual era a representação talhada no barro e depositou a pequena miniatura do Deus da Guerra sobre a banca.

Aquilo era perseguição, só pode; a jovem pensou ainda mirando a pequena miniatura. Lembrou-se que entre uma conversa e outra com Kamus, um dos poucos ali com quem se podia ter uma conversa civilizada, o aquariano lhe contara sobre como Saga havia sido possuído por Ares há alguns anos e que junto ao problema de dupla personalidade do qual sofria havia armado a revolta no Santuário, que ficou conhecida como a batalha das doze casas.

Engraçado...; Ela murmurou pensativa. Se o Deus da Guerra de fato tivesse aquele perfil da estátua, diria que ele e o geminiano eram parecidos...

As pessoas viam Ares como um homem alto, bonito, e... É, de fato ele e Saga podiam ser parecidos, na insanidade talvez; ela concluiu com desdém, mas retrocedeu. Desde quando tinha aquele tipo de pensamento? Julgava as pessoas sem saber, sem conhecê-las a fundo?

Kamus lhe dissera que as coisas não haviam sido bem assim, que o acontecido havia deixado marcas no geminiano, marcas que nem mesmo com o seu arrependimento e o perdão de Athena haviam sido apagadas. Talvez estivesse tirando conclusões precipitadas em relação ao caráter do cavaleiro, porém, ele não estava ajudando em nada se comportando feito um...

-Senhorita? -mais uma vez a voz da velha a trouxe para a realidade. –Talvez não tenha gostado da estátua de Ares, mas tenho outras, Afrodite, Deméter, Ártemis e também Dionísio, alem de...;

-Perdão, senhora, mas hoje não, obrigada; Aisty respondeu sem jeito enquanto se afastava desajeitadamente dali, porém ao virar-se repentinamente sentiu o seu corpo se chocar com alguém. –Ai; murmurou esfregando ombro esquerdo, ouvindo a mesma coisa de um outro alguém. –Diana?

-Oi Aisty; respondeu a amazona que também esfregava o ombro dolorido. –Desculpa, não te vi e...;

-Que nada, também não vi você; Aisty respondeu.

-Desculpa; disseram em uníssono e acabaram por rir.

-É bem, o que faz aqui? -Asty perguntou hesitante.

-Precisava pensar e...; Começou a amazona com um olhar vago, antes de se voltar num tom indignado de voz. –Sabe quando você está com a cabeça cheia e vem um **idiota** lhe enchendo com mais um monte de asneiras e você tem que literalmente sumir pra não mandar tudo pro espaço?

-Sei; Aisty sorriu divertida. –Estou passando pelo mesmo dilema. Se não se importar podemos caminhar um pouco e conversar, o que acha?

-Acho ótimo. Será um prazer; Sorriu Diana.

**II – Chocolate**

-Se importa se entramos ali um minuto?

-Não, claro que não; Respondeu Aisty.

"**Entrem e apreciem o néctar dos deuses...".**

"**Full Cacau****, a sua loja de...".**

**Chocolate;** Completou Aisty que lia o exuberante cartaz com letras douradas pendurado na porta de vidro da pequena loja de doces. Adentraram o recinto onde literalmente podiam respirar chocolate e logo uma das atendentes veio até ambas.

-Posso ajudá-las senhoritas? – uma jovem de cabelos loiros presos num coque bem feito próximo a nuca, perguntou.

-Ah, bem; ambas se entreolharam. –Estamos só dando uma olhada.

-Tudo bem, se precisarem de ajuda é só chamar; Respondeu a moça num singelo sorriso antes de se afastar. –Me chamo Acácia!

-Obrigada Acácia; Diana respondeu num sorriso e assim que a moça se afastou voltou-se para Aisty. –Ufa, ainda bem, essa foi à única quem não nos olhou como aberrações de circo.

-Verdade; Concordou Aisty. –Mas acho que isso acontece porque as pessoas aqui do vilarejo, já não vêem amazonas de Athena usando máscaras há algum tempo. Marin, Shina e Yuuri não usam.

-É, mas às vezes estar de mascara vem a calhar; murmurou Diana enquanto detinha os orbes nas prateleiras abarrotadas de chocolate.

-E como; Aisty murmurou em reposta, perdendo-se em pensamentos por um lapso de tempo. Só a remota possibilidade de ter que fitar o geminiano com aquele sorriso prepotente sem a proteção do frio metal da mascara, a fez corar.

-Acho corajoso da parte de Shina e as demais optarem por não usarem mais máscaras após tanto tempo usando-as. Acho que não teria coragem de abandonar a minha; disse Diana.

-Acho que nem eu; Aisty limitou-se a responder.

**-ZEUS...**; Suspirou Diana. –Dá só uma olhada nisso aqui? Chocolate ao leite com castanha de caju e passas... O que eu faço? Desse jeito vou levar o estoque todo...;

A amazona sorriu com uma caixa de chocolates toda decorada nas mãos, os olhos cintilando como os de uma criança.

-Gosta de chocolate? - Indagou Aisty que percebia o palpável deslumbramento da amazona diante da guloseima.

-Adoro, e acho que esse foi o lado bom de viver como fugitiva; começou a amazona se afastando com a caixa nas mãos. –Fugindo de Apolo, conheci lugares diferentes e sabores diferentes de chocolate.

Aisty não conteve um sorriso, aquela ali não parecia à mesma Diana que havia conhecido a alguns dias atrás, sempre tão séria e distante.

-Admito; continuou Diana dando a volta no pequeno corredor para ver o outro lado da prateleira, sendo seguida pela amiga. –Sou viciada; Ela sorriu. –Esses últimos meses em que vivi na França que o digam... Olha tem mais aqui; disse a amazona sumindo entre as prateleiras.

**III – Desejo incontrolável**

-Ah vamos, vamos lá, só um pouquinho... Por favor?

-Não.

-Vamos, por favor?

-Não. Já disse que não!

-Ah o que te custa?

-Cem dracmas da minha carteira; Respondeu Shura. –Você gasta uma fortuna quando vai lá saciar o seu desejo...

-Ah, não seja muquirana Shura! Além do que você também gosta...; Milo sorriu jocoso. –Você sabe que to sem dinheiro agora, mas depois eu lhe pago, juro! – o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Do outro lado da rua, Saga se aproximava e via uma cena um tanto quanto estranha... Milo a ponto de curvar-se aos pés do espanhol com as mãos juntas como se estivesse implorando por alguma coisa.

-Mas de novo? Da outra vez o pato a emprestar dinheiro pra sustentar o vício daquele artrópode fui eu...; Saga murmurou franzindo o cenho. Cem dracmas que jamais voltaram pra sua carteira. –Ah já chega, o Milo tem que aprender a se controlar... Que desejo irrefreável é esse? Está pior que um adolescente...; ele resmungou, seguindo até os dois, a passos firmes.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Não;

-Vai me empresta, vai?

-Não.

-Só uma então? Dessa vez não precisam ser duas... Cinqüenta dracmas servem!

-Ta doido cinqüenta dracmas numa...;

-As francesas são melhores, você sabe disso e...;

-E aí pessoal, algum problema? –a voz de Saga interrompeu a discussão que já se estendia por alguns longos minutos.

-É esse inseto que ta me achando com cara de casa da moeda, para emprestar dinheiro pra sustentar esse vicio vergonhoso que ele tem; Shura respondeu.

-Poxa Milo? Será que não dá pra passar um dia sequer sem saciar esse seu desejo obsceno? -Indagou Saga. –Passo meses de abstinência, como é que você não pode passar um dia sem?

-É verdade, eu também consigo sobreviver sem isso. E se nós conseguimos você também consegue; concordou Shura.

-Dizem isso por que _não gostam da fruta...;_ Milo sorriu jocoso, vendo ambos os amigos franzirem o cenho. –Não amam a maravilha do universo que... Mas e aí me emprestam o dinheiro ou não?

-Não.

-Não.

-A gente, eu juro que devolvo depois; disse Milo ao ver o olhar do geminiano sobre si. –Vai Shura você me empresta vinte cinco e o Saga vinte cinco, aí não pesa pra ninguém e eu juro, juro... Juro por Dionísio, o bom apreciador dos prazeres do mundo que se eu não devolver, passo um ano limpando o templo de vocês de avental com fitinha rosa e... O que acham? –ele indagou com os orbes azuis cintilando de esperança.

-Você tem que se tratar Milo, isso é doença; murmurou Saga preocupado.

-Espera...; Disse Shura. –Um ano?

-É um ano; confirmou Milo.

-Eu vou cobrar ouviu bem? -Disse Shura abrindo a carteira. –Não pense que... Hei, ta doido é? Desencosta; Exasperou o espanhol ao ver que o amigo estava a ponto de lhe abraçar, ou melhor... agarrar.

-Ta certo, mas então vamos; Respondeu Milo o sorriso infantil alargando-se. –Mas e você Saga, não vai me ajudar com essa causa tão nobre? Juro que até divido ela com vocês, mesmo sendo só uma, olha só que amigo eu sou, hein?

-Empresta Saga; Disse Shura ao ver que o geminiano ponderava. –Vai ser melhor se ele não pagar... Lembra? Um ano tirando pó do nosso templo...;

-Ta certo; Saga por fim cedeu e antes que Milo pulasse em seus braços também lançou um olhar retalhador para o mesmo que se encolheu. –Mas saiba que vou cobrar o avental rosa...;

**IV – Entre mulheres**

-Aisty; murmurou Diana chamando a atenção da amiga que se distraia com uma das prateleiras mais baixas onde havia algumas miniaturas de chocolate.

-Uhn; a amazona murmurou voltando-se para cima.

-Você acha que...; Começou Diana e olhou para ambos os lados vendo que realmente estavam sós antes de continuar. –Que é verdade aquele lance sobre chocolate ser melhor que...

-Que?

-É você sabe...; Murmurou sem jeito e sem conseguir completar a frase, fixando os orbes sobre a caixa de chocolate que tinha nas mãos.

-É bem, eu...; Balbuciou Aisty. –Já ouvi falar sobre isso, sobre a liberação de endorfina e... Mas se chocolate é de fato melhor que...;

-Sexo.

Uma terceira voz chamou-lhes a atenção. Era a atendente. Atendente? "**O" atendente**, um rapaz alto e loiro, se não fosse o gerente da loja não duvidava. Mas de onde ele havia surgido? Nem mesmo os deuses saberiam dizer.

-Melhor que sexo, é o que dizem, mas se querem juntar o útil ao agradável, aqui na frente temos uma sessão com tipos diferentes de chocolate; o rapaz continuou. –Chocolate com pimenta, enfim, alguns sabores diferentes com um toque afrodisíaco. Tenho certeza que vocês e seus namorados vão adorar e...;

-Não, obrigada, nós não...; Começou Aisty completamente sem jeito, porém dava graças a Zeus por estar de máscara caso contrário estaria mais corada que um tomate, fato que também se sucedia a Diana que parecia estar petrificada.

-É vamos levar esse aqui, só esse; Completou Diana estendendo a caixa que tinha nas mãos para o jovem. –Ou melhor, eu vou levar só esse aqui. Aisty eu vou passar no caixa enquanto isso você termina de escolher o que vai levar.

-Ta certo; Murmurou Aisty, entendendo a deixa da amazona para que se saíssem "correndo" dali a gafe seria maior e voltou os orbes para a prateleira.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Acácia; O rapaz chamou pela jovem que estava no caixa. –Por favor, dê algumas amostras daqueles chocolates com pimenta para as moças. Cortesia da casa! -ele disse e num tom galante repousou um beijo sutil na mão da amazona.

Diana abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não pôde contra os orbes azuis do rapaz.

-Satisfação garantida ou o seu dinheiro de volta; Ele disse antes de se afastar.

-Juan já aprontou uma das suas não é? – Acácia indagou chamando a atenção da amazona. –Não ligue não, essa é a cantada furada dele. Oferecer chocolates afrodisíacos com o único intuito de saber se as moças que entram aqui têm namorado; Ela sorriu enquanto embrulhava a caixa de chocolates.

-É, deu pra perceber; Disse Diana com um olhar perdido. –Até parece alguém que conheço e... Zeus! - Exasperou a amazona abaixando-se contra a bancada do caixa.

-O que foi? – a jovem indagou sem entender.

-Aquele, aquele... Aquele **idiota** ta vindo pra cá; Ela balbuciou exasperada.

Vendo o desespero da amazona a atendente sugeriu:

-Olha não sei o que houve, mas sei o quanto é chato ter que cruzar com um, idiota, como você disse, quando isso é a última coisa no mundo que desejamos, então... Vem; Acácia disse apontando pra bancada. –Se esconda aqui em baixo.

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

-Ah, nem acredito... Finalmente, finalmente vou poder... Já te disse que te amo Saga? - Indagou Milo voltando-se para o geminiano que lhe lançou um olhar cortante. –Ah, oi Acácia! Tudo bom?

-Tudo bom Milo; a jovem sorriu, lançando um olhar para os dois acompanhantes do cavaleiro. Qual deles seria o idiota que a amazona mencionara? –O que vai querer hoje?

-Tudo; Disse Milo lançando um olhar sonhador para as prateleiras, mas retrocedeu diante dos olhares sisudos dos amigos que iram pagar a conta. –Quer dizer, tudo o que cinqüenta dracmas puder comprar; ele sorriu sem jeito, visivelmente decepcionado.

-Imagine, temos ótimas promoções e lançamentos, além do que você já é de casa; A jovem sorriu com doçura.

Dito isso Milo se aventurou por entre o mar colorido de cacau, deixando os amigos esquecidos para trás. Saga e Shura permaneceram por alguns instantes em silêncio, até que Shura voltou a falar.

-Ta sentindo isso?

-Isso o que? – Saga murmurou.

-Esse cheiro; ele continuou.

-Cheiro de chocolate? - Indagou Saga rolando os olhos. Isso era óbvio numa loja onde só se vendia chocolate.

-Não; respondeu Shura e voltando-se para a jovem atendente que os fitava curiosa disse. –Desculpe, Senhorita, mas...; Ele se aproximou. –Esse perfume me é familiar e...

Toc; o som de algo batendo contra a madeira chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Diana prendeu a respiração. Droga, agora sim estaria perdida... Ser vista por aquele idiota se escondendo dele, numa loja de chocolates, com um brinde afrodisíaco? Maldita hora que resolvera entrar ali; pensou.

-O que foi isso? - Indagou Shura.

-Nada não; a jovem respondeu de prontidão fazendo um sinal com as mãos para debaixo do balcão, tentando acalmar a amazona.

-Droga; murmurou Saga chamando a atenção de ambos.

-O que foi Saga?; Indagou Shura voltando-se para trás.

-Olha lá o inseto ta acenando pra gente ir até lá e acredite se não formos, já já ele vai começar a fazer um escândalo, uma birra pior que a de um garoto de três anos querendo atenção.

-Vai indo lá que eu já vou; Disse Shura voltando-se para a jovem atendente. Havia algo estanho ali, pensou.

Diana engoliu em seco. _Idiota!_ –vociferou baixinho.

_**Continua...**_


	16. Tentações parte II

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 16: Tentações parte II.**

**I – Da cintura pra baixo.**

Assim que se viu sozinha, podendo suspirar mais aliviada, Aisty andou com calma entre as prateleiras, olhando rótulos e mais rótulos de chocolate. Céus, tudo bem que chocolate era muito bom, mas como alguém conseguia sobreviver só com isso? –ela indagou-se, lembrando-se de quanto Diana era apaixonada por suas pequenas "**preciosidades**".

-Uhn, acho que não vai fazer mal levar algumas coisas, já que a Diana é a chocolatra mesmo; Aisty murmurou.

Passou pelas prateleiras de licores. Um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios, será que deveria contar a Diana que o chocolate só se difundiu no mundo devido a um espanhol? –ela se perguntou em pensamentos.

-"Melhor não, do jeito que ela gosta desse negócio, é capaz de parar de comê-lo como protesto"; Aisty pensou, tentando não rir com o próprio pensamento.

-Com licença, senhorita; um jovem de longos e volumosos cabelos prateados falou, aproximando-se.

-Sim; ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele, deparando-se com um par de orbes azuis a lhe fitar. Onde aquele vendedor estava que não o vira antes? –ela se perguntou surpresa.

-Precisa de ajuda com algo? –ele indagou.

-Ahn! Por acaso vocês têm licores franceses? –Aisty perguntou.

-Temos sim, por aqui, por favor; Rafael falou cordialmente indicando-lhe o caminho.

Aisty seguiu-o até algumas prateleiras mais ao fundo da loja, onde jaziam os melhores licores de quase todo o mundo.

-Alguma preferência? –o rapaz indagou, voltando-se para ela.

-Meio-amargo, para se tomar quente; ela falou.

-Uhn, uma boa escolha, diga-se de passagem; Rafael comentou, com um sorriso sugestivo. –Pelo visto a senhorita não é daqui; ele comentou, enquanto procurava nas prateleiras.

-Não; Aisty respondeu. –Sou russa;

-Interessante, mas aposto que deve ter alguma descendência mais latina, talvez vindo a Itália, por exemplo; ele sugeriu, voltando-se para ela com uma garrafa nas mãos.

-É, minha mãe era italiana; Aisty confirmou.

-Ótima combinação. O requinte russo, com o chame e sedução da Itália; Rafael respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar demorando. Sentiu a face queimar, sem saber ao certo o porquê de não ter se importado com o comentário descarado do rapaz, diferente é claro, se houvesse sido feito por outra pessoa. -O que acha desse senhorita... Ahn, qual o seu nome?

-Aisty; ela respondeu.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. Pode me chamar de Rafael; ele falou galante com um sorriso igualmente deslumbrante.

-Igualmente; Aisty respondeu.

-Mas então, o que acha deste? –o rapaz perguntou.

Aisty pegou a garra nas mãos, observando-a. Realmente, ele encontrara o melhor; ela pensou, sem esconder a satisfação.

-Pode separar mais uma garrafa que vou levar; ela perguntou.

-Claro, o que você quiser; ele respondeu, com um largo sorrindo.

-Poderia embrulhá-los para presente, por favor; a amazona completou, devolvendo-lhe a garrafa que tinha em mãos.

-Para alguém especial presumo; Rafael murmurou um tanto quanto decepcionado.

-Para presentear meus amigos; ela respondeu distraída, olhando uma outra prateleira.

-Só um minuto; ele respondeu prontamente, enquanto afastava-se.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Não sabia que iria trabalhar depois do almoço hoje, Rafael; Acácia comentou, ao vê-lo surgir em frente ao caixa, com as garrafas.

-Você sabe que detesto ficar em casa a toa; ele comentou, enquanto passava pelo balcão.

-Rafael. Rafael; Acácia falou balançando a cabeça com ar de reprovação. –Como quer arrumar uma namorada se fica enfurnado aqui dentro;

-Milagres podem acontecer a qualquer momento, minha querida Acácia; o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso maroto, mas parou um momento sentindo um cheiro diferente que não era de chocolate, virou-se para trás deparando-se com uma garota literalmente escondida em baixo do balcão. Ergueu os orbes na direção de Acácia e a mesma acenou, pedindo que não falasse nada.

Deu de ombros, indo embrulhar as garrafas. Vai entender o que se passa pela cabeça desse povo viciado em chocolates; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Ahn! Aonde será que esta a Diana?"; Aisty se perguntou, andando pela loja, enquanto Rafael não voltava.

-Uhn, conheço alguns chocolates do tipo afrodisíacos, se estiver interessada posso lhe mostrar as prateleiras? -uma voz grave ecoou em seus ouvidos e um arrepio percorreu-lhe toda a espinha. Era **ele** pensou.

Virou-se para trás, deparando-se com o geminiano. Reunindo todo o pouco auto-controle e frieza que possuía, tentando dar uma resposta casual e despretensiosa, que acima de tudo, não lhe comprometesse tanto quanto a "guerra santa" que estourava em seu subconsciente.

-Ah, é você; Aisty falou, tentando manter-se impassível.

-Como assim eu, esperava outra pessoa por acaso? –Saga perguntou, um tanto quando incomodado com a reação da amazona, esperava que ela ficasse pelo menos um pouco perturbada com sua presença, devido a lembranças bem vivas do que vinha acontecendo entre eles desde que se conheceram, principalmente dos encontros "casuais", mas não. Isso era frustrante.

-Na verdade sim, quanto a sua proposta... Não, não estou interessada; Aisty respondeu, passando por ele.

-Hei, pode esperar ai, você não me respondeu; ele falou, segurando-a pelo pulso.

-O que quer saber dessa vez, Saga? –a amazona perguntou visivelmente aborrecida com a insistência dele.

-Quem estava esperando? – o geminiano falou, aproximando-se.

Viu-a recuar, porém encostando as costas em uma prateleira, sem ter como afastar-se.

–Então? –Saga insistiu.

-Creio que isso não é algo que lhe diga respeito, cavaleiro; ela rebateu.

-Eu discordo; o geminiano sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. –Admita Aisty, que sente algo quando estamos assim, juntos; ele completou, deixando que a ponta dos dedos de uma das mãos correrem levemente pelo braço da jovem, causando-lhe um breve estremecimento.

-Deixe de ser pretensioso; Aisty falou, tentando empurrá-lo.

-Vamos, não é difícil admitir algo tão fácil; Saga falou, depositando-lhe um beijo provocante na curva do pescoço.

Céus, ele deveria ser proibido de fazer isso; ela pensou, apertando os olhos, dando graças aos céus por estar de mascara, se não, ele certamente sairia dali com o ego incendiado, nem inflamado seria mais.

"_... Sabia que não resistiria..."._

Novamente a voz dele ecoou em sua mente. Num movimento rápido, empurrou-o, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a prateleira oposta.

Saga arregalou os olhos, ao sentir um arrepio de frio cruzar-lhe as costas, mal pode falar qualquer coisa quando tentou mover o corpo, mas o mesmo não respondeu.

-Aproxime-se de mim novamente e vou livrar o mundo da sua presença; ela falou em tom perigoso.

Gelo formou-se em boa parte da prateleira, envolvendo o cavaleiro até pouco acima da cintura. Fazendo-o ter a tenra sensação de estar preso a algum episódio de Experiência, ou Alien X Predador. Engoliu em seco, vendo-a se afastar.

-Senhorita Aisty, já emb-...; Rafael parou ao ver a estranha cena.

-Dizia algo, Rafael? –Aisty perguntou, casualmente.

-Ia dizer que já arrumei o que me pediu, mas...; ele parou olhando curiosamente para Saga, que parecia querer pular em seu pescoço.

-Ótimo, obrigada mais uma vez, você é muito gentil; ela completou, lançando um olhar provocante ao cavaleiro impossibilitado de se mover, antes de acompanhar Rafael até o caixa.

-Ahn! Acho que seu amigo esta com algum problema; Rafael comentou ainda confuso com o que vira.

-Ele não é meu amigo e sabe se virar sozinho; ela respondeu.

-Se você diz; ele deu de ombros. –Mas então, deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não, vou levar só as duas garrafas, mas acho que a Diana estava vendo mais alguma coisa; Aisty comentou, olhando para os lados e nada da amazona. –Oras, ela disse que me esperaria aqui e sumiu;

-Sua amiga? –o jovem de melenas prateadas perguntou curioso.

-...; Aisty assentiu.

-Ela disse que havia se lembrado de algo muito importante e precisou ir, mas disse que lhe encontraria daqui a pouco; Acácia falou, dando uma piscadinha de canto para os dois.

-Ta certo, só uma coisa, vocês por acaso tem aqueles catálogos que contam a historia do Chocolate pelo mundo? –Aisty indagou, não entendendo ao certo o que a garota queria dizer. Estava mais preocupada em ir embora dali de uma vez, antes que voltasse e terminasse de fazer o esquife de gelo sobre o geminiano.

-Temos sim; Rafael respondeu prontamente.

-Ahn! Poderiam me fazer um favor; ela pediu.

-Claro, o que quiser; o jovem falou, surpreendendo até mesmo Acácia com a prontidão que respondeu.

-Se Diana voltar aqui, o que eu não duvido que ela faça, já que ela é chocolatra, não mostrem para ela esse catalogo; a amazona pediu.

-Porque? –os dois perguntaram confusos.

-Se ela descobre que o chocolate se difundiu pelo mundo graças a um espanhol, ela vai entrar em abstinência forçada de chocolate, se não abandonar de vez o vicio; ela completou, em meio ao riso.

**-O QUE?** –um grito ecoou em toda loja de chocolate.

-Diana? –Aisty falou surpresa, ao vê-la sair de baixo do balcão bufando de raiva.

-Acácia me desculpe, mas não vou mais levar o ch-... Isso ai; ela falou, saindo bufando da loja.

Aisty arregalou os olhos, não fazia idéia de que ela estava ali em baixo, nem seu cosmo sentira. Virou-se para os dois que estavam tão ou mais petrificados que ela.

-Aisty, você por aqui; Milo comentou, aproximando-se com Shura, carregando uma cesta cheia de barras dos mais variados sabores.

-Ahn! Acho que sim; ela balbuciou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Shura perguntou, olhando para os três.

-Não sei; Rafael respondeu, voltando-se para Aisty.

-Ahn! Rafael, por favor, poderia colocar em uma sacola as coisas que ela ia levar. Sei que ela vai se arrepender disso depois; Aisty completou num murmúrio.

-Só um minuto; ele falou, passando pelo balcão.

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Nada não; a jovem respondeu.

-Aqui esta Aisty; Rafael falou. –É uma pena que sua amiga tenha tido aquela reação; ele falou com pesar.

-Amiga? –Shura perguntou interessado.

-Ahn! Vocês vieram sozinhos aqui? –Aisty perguntou rapidamente, como se não soubesse da presença de Saga e é claro, para mudar de assunto.

-Não, o Saga veio junto; Milo respondeu inocentemente.

-Ahn! Tenho o leve pressentimento que ele precisa desesperadamente da ajuda de vocês agora; ela falou, apontando o caminho que fizera.

-Como? –Shura perguntou surpreso.

-Confie em mim, minha intuição nunca falha; ela completou, com falsa inocência.

Os dois afastaram-se para averiguar o que ela havia dito, sem entender ao certo como ela poderia demonstrar certa "preocupação" com Saga, se aqueles dois andavam pior que gato e rato ultimamente.

-Me desculpem se acabei causando algum transtorno; ela falou, voltando-se para Acácia e Rafael.

-De maneira algum; o rapaz falou, entregando a ela os pacotes.

-Obrigada; Aisty agradeceu, terminando de pagar e despedindo-se com um aceno, ao sair da loja. Talvez fosse melhor voltar ao santuário e procurar por Diana, se ela não estivesse no ultimo templo, ficaria mais tranqüila, porque certamente ela estaria com Aioros; a amazona concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mal haviam chegado ao fundo da loja, ouviram um barulho estranho, semelhante a um rosnando. Franziu o cenho, primeiro aquele perfume na loja de chocolates, depois o pressentimento de Aisty sobre Saga estar com problemas e agora aquele rosnando, o que mais faltava acontecer? –Shura se indagou, quando a voz de Milo lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Saga, ta fazendo o que ai? – o Escorpião perguntou, enquanto abria uma embalagem, levando a barra de chocolate a boca.

-Apreciando a paisagem, idiota; o geminiano rosnou, ainda sem conseguir soltar-se do gelo.

-Espera, eu ajudo; Shura falou, preparando-se para usar a Excalibur.

-**NÃO**; Saga gritou, colocando as mãos abaixo da cintura para se proteger.

-Mas quer sair daí como? –o capricorniano perguntou, voltando a posição inicial, já que o cavaleiro parecia não querer a 'sua' ajuda.

-Eu espero, não quero correr nenhum risco; ele falou, vendo que devido ao calor, parte do gelo já estava derretendo.

-Nossa, realmente os pressentimentos da Aisty não falham; Milo falou, saboreando o chocolate distraidamente

-Como? –Saga perguntou interessado.

-Ela disse que tinha a impressão que você ia precisar desesperadamente da nossa ajuda e estava certa; o cavaleiro respondeu calmamente.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr;

-Eu hein, sempre isso? –Shura perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada; Saga resmungou, por fim conseguindo se soltar.

Ainda praguejando contra os céus e o todo mundo Saga deixou a loja sendo seguido pelos outros dois, somente depois é claro, do Escorpião conseguir enrolá-los e levar mais do que havia prometido. Decidiram voltar ao santuário, seria mais seguro antes que os ânimos se inflamassem novamente.

-Não volto lá nunca mais; Saga resmungou, pela enésima vez.

-Você só fala, mas quando bater a vontade, estará lá de novo; Milo respondeu, novamente atacando uma barra de chocolate.

-Assim você aprende a não mexer com a Aisty... De novo; Shura provocou, vendo-o serrar os orbes.

Chegou a Gêmeos duas vezes mais irritado, principalmente por passar o caminho todo ouvindo os dois cavaleiros gracejando contra si, por causa da amazona... De novo; ele pensou, lembrando-se do episódio com a gaiola.

Entraram no templo, começando a comentar sobre algumas coisas estranhas que vinham aparecendo no santuário, ou melhor, desaparecendo, já que algumas amazonas que antes eram freqüentadoras assíduas da arena, já não estarem o fazendo com freqüência. O que nesses tempos, não era algo normal, mas pararam ao ouvirem vozes animadas vindas da cozinha.

-Nossa, agora sei porque o Kamus é viciado nisso aqui; eles ouviram a voz de Kanon falar, provavelmente estava conversando com alguém.

-Realmente, é muito bom; Afrodite respondeu.

Kanon e Afrodite; os três pensaram surpresos. Entraram na cozinha encontrando os dois sentados em volta da mesa, tomando alguns cálices de licor de chocolate, cuja garrafa estava sobre a mesa.

-Aisty tem muito bom gosto; o pisciano continuou, mesmo depois da entrada "triunfal" dos três.

-Onde estavam? –Kanon perguntou casualmente.

-O que é isso? –o geminiano perguntou, apontando para a garrafa.

-Aisty passou há algum tempo atrás por aqui e deu essa garrafa de licor para o Kanon; Afrodite respondeu displicente, sabendo perfeitamente que uma tragédia grega estava prestes a começar.

-Como? –Saga perguntou, estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

-Servido? –Kanon perguntou sorrindo nervosamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Chegou a Aquário pouco depois das duas, não encontrara Diana em Sagitário, enquanto já sabia que ela estaria trancada no ultimo templo. Entretanto já havia formulado um plano para fazê-la deixar a pirraça de lado e se afogar em chocolate de uma vez, mas se falhasse; Aisty ponderou.

Já tinha um plano reserva que incluía um certo grego de cabelos dourados e corpo sarado, para fazer a amiga sucumbir de uma vez aos prazeres do "chocolate"; ela pensou com um sorrisinho nos lábios, tipicamente canceriano, que faria até Mascara da Morte ter medo se pudesse ver através da mascara agora.

-Kamus; chamou pelo cavaleiro tentando senti-lo em alguma parte da casa.

-Estou aqui; a voz do cavaleiro chegou até si.

Olhou a sua volta, buscando pela origem do som, até encontrar logo na entrada para os cômodos principais do templo, uma porta que dava para uma ante-sala, deveria ser a sala da armadura; ela pensou seguindo até lá.

Nem em seus maiores devaneios imaginou que fosse ver aquilo um dia; a jovem de melenas vermelhas pensou, assim que bateu os olhos sobre o aquariano dentro da sala, enquanto o mesmo estava deitado sobre uma prancha de exercícios levantando uma barra com pesos.

Olhou a sua volta, vendo outros equipamentos, como alteres, esteiras e bicicleta. Arqueou a sobrancelha, não, definitivamente jamais pensou que um dos templos fosse ter uma academia particular, muito menos, uma em Aquário.

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou, pendurando a barra em dois suportes laterais a prancha, antes de sentar-se.

-Não, problema algum; ela balbuciou, assimilando ainda a nova informação sobre o cavaleiro.

-Então, o que lhe trás aqui? –Kamus perguntou, pegando uma toalha e passando pelo rosto, retirando o suor que corria pela face ao pescoço.

-Fui com Diana ao "Full Cacau" hoje; ela começou, sentando-se em um banco próximo a ele.

-Que bom, você precisava sair um pouco do santuário. Do jeito que as coisas estão por aqui, é de deixar qualquer um estressado; ele comentou, referindo-se as reuniões que nunca davam em nada, ou as provocações de um certo cavaleiro que já estava lhe deixando mais do que irado.

-...; Aisty assentiu. –Bem... Ai lembrei de você e não pudesse deixar de trazer isso aqui; ela completou, sorrindo por baixo da mascara ao lhe entregar um pacote.

-Pra mim? –o aquariano perguntou confuso.

-...; a amazona assentiu.

Abriu com cuidado, encontrando uma garrafa de licor, alias um de seus preferidos. Chocolate com rum e avelã. Voltou-se para ela um pouco surpreso com o presente.

-Ahn! Obrigado; ele balbuciou.

-Espero que goste, esse é daqueles para se tomar quente... Uhn! Creio que com aqueles mingaus de maisena fique muito bom e o deixe ainda mais cremoso; ela completou pensativa.

-Vou experimentá-lo agora, me acompanha? –ele perguntou, levantando-se.

-Sim; ela respondeu.

**-OUTRA DIMENSAO**; eles ouviram um grito vindo da quarta casa.

-Estranho, esse é o cosmo do Saga; Kamus comentou surpreso.

-Parece; ela comentou, dando de ombros. Entretanto no minuto seguinte varias colunas em todos os templos tremeram.

-o-o-o-o- 

Bufou irritada, precisava dar um jeito de chegar até aquela fedelha, mas sem que ela estivesse com Kamus. Praguejou novamente, as coisas estavam mais difíceis a cada minuto e ele não tinha mais paciência; ela pensou, fitando o próprio reflexo através do espelho dágua.

Fazia dias que estava escondida num dos templos da Coroa do Sol, infelizmente não houve outra alternativa, principalmente depois do que aquela garota fez. Ainda sentia as costas estalarem por conta daquela luta, mas ainda teria sua retaliação. Ah se teria; Melina pensou com os punhos serrados.

Não podia voltar a Rodes sem ter pelo menos a cabeça daquela garota numa bandeja de prata para entregar a seu mestre.

Suspirou pesadamente, precisava continuar esperando, uma hora ela iria esquecer que estavam em guerra e sairia sozinha, justamente nesse momento, estaria lá esperando por ela; a amazona pensou, deixando-se cair sobre a grama na beira do lago, enquanto os cabelos rosados espalhavam-se entre o verde.

Por enquanto só lhe restava esperar paciente que os últimos resquícios dos ferimentos se fechassem completamente, para que pudesse colocar seus planos em execução.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Diana, saia daí; Aisty falou, batendo insistentemente na porta. Não fazia meia hora que deixara o templo de Aquário, encontrara uma criada no caminho que lhe falara que a amazona trancara-se no quarto dizendo que não queria ser incomodada, pelo menos até sua próxima reencarnação.

-Não; a amazona respondeu do outro lado.

Desde que chegara da loja de doces não saira daquele quarto, ainda vociferando por nunca ter se preocupado em pesquisar sobre aquilo, mas como iria saber que aquele idiota fosse entrar em seu caminho? –ela pensou aborrecida.

-Vamos Diana, não seja teimosa; Aisty insistiu.

-Já disse que daqui não saio e não vou comer mais ch-... _Aquela coisa; _ela completou, tentando não lembrar-se da quantidade de guloseimas que estava prestes a levar se não houvesse ouvido o que ela falara.

-Bem, se você não quer sair, vou ter de dar para o Milo os chocolates que comprei pra você; a jovem falou.

-"Golpe baixo"; Diana pensou indignada, serrando os orbes.

-Ainda pretende ficar ai? –Aisty perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Claro que sim e nem por todo o chocolate do mundo eu saio; ela completou. –"Não enquanto, eu não possa me controlar sozinha"; a jovem completou em pensamentos.

-Ta certo, você quis assim; a amazona avisou.

Diana engoliu em seco, ouviu os passos de Aisty afastarem-se, a amazona estava tramando alguma coisa, mas tirá-la de dentro do quarto a força não era, então... O que ela estava tramando?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Vestiu-se rapidamente ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta de seu templo. Provavelmente deveria ser Diana, haviam combinado de dar uma volta, mas notara a demora da jovem e estava prestes a ir ao último templo ver o que acontecera; Aioros pensou.

Abriu a porta e não pode deixar de ficar surpreso ao ver que não era Diana, avisando estar atrasada, mas sim, Aisty.

-Aisty?

-...; A jovem assentiu. –Podemos conversar, é sobre a Diana;

-Claro, entre; Aioros falou dando-lhe passagem rapidamente. –Mas me diz, aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Não, ela está bem... Ahn! Depende do ponto de vista é claro; ela falou ponderando. –Por isso, vim lhe pedir ajuda;

-Como assim?

-Pode vir comigo a um lugar, prometo que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo; Aisty pediu, não podia contar tudo agora, mas no caminho ele certamente iria entender o que estava tramando.

-Se for para ajudar a Diana, claro, vamos;

-Ótimo; ela respondeu, com um largo sorriso. Ia acabar com aquela abstinência forçada de um jeito ou de outro. Nem que precisasse cometer um ataque terrorista para isso.

**II – Plano B.**

Céus, isso era mal do signo, karma ruim ou destino? –ele se perguntou exasperando, tentando não praguejar em voz alta.

-Uhnnnnn! Me esperem crianças, papai ta chegando; Milo falou com olhar infantil, enquanto arrastava o capricorniano ao Full Cacau novamente, já que mal haviam chegado ao santuário e o estoque recém adquirido se esgotara.

-Milo... De novo; Shura exasperou, porém sua atenção mudou rapidamente de foco ao ver Aisty e Aioros logo à frente indo para o mesmo lugar que eles. -O que eles estão fazendo lá? –o cavaleiro se perguntou.

-Indo comprar chocolate idiota; Milo retrucou, apontando o grande letreiro da loja como se não fosse obvio.

Apressou o passo, disposto a tudo para saber o que estava acontecendo, principalmente devido ao fato do amigo não estar com Diana e sim, com a outra amazona.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, foi isso; Aisty falou dando um pesado suspiro, enquanto se aproximavam do "Full Cacau";

-Bem, confesso que fiquei surpreso com o que você me contou; Aioros falou, com ar sério. –E imagino que a Diana dificilmente irá ceder;

-Por isso pedi sua ajuda; ela continuou em tom casual. –Vocês são amigos e a Diana gosta muito de você e não vai se recusar a lhe ouvir;

-Sério? –ele perguntou, interessado.

-...; Limitou-se a assentir. Contara a verdade, bem... Parcialmente, entretanto, já tinha o que queria. A palavra dele de que iria ajudar.

-Bem, Diana sempre gostou de jogos, mas nunca a vi levando tão a serio uma aposta assim. Parar de comer chocolate só por perder; Aioros comentou, referindo-se a menção que a jovem fizera sobre os motivos da amiga para ter entrado em abstinência forçada. –Mas ela é muito orgulhosa e se disse que passaria um mês em abstinência eu não duvido;

-Então, mas me parte o coração imaginar que ela esta assim por causa de uma brincadeira boba; Aisty comentou com ar trágico. –Por isso quero me redimir e gostaria que você me ajudasse;

-Claro, será um prazer; ele falou prontamente, sorrindo de maneira encantadora.

-Muito obrigada Aioros, você não faz idéia do imenso bem que esta fazendo para a Diana; a amazona comentou empolgada antes de enlaçá-lo pelo braço e puxá-lo para andar mais rápido até a loja. Quanto mais rápido resolvesse aquilo, menos haveria probabilidade de seus planos falharem; ela pensou.

Fitou-a de soslaio, surpreso com tal reação, era estranho imaginar que aquela garota tão preocupada com Diana, pudesse ser o "Diabo Encarnado" que Saga falava. Estava começando a acreditar que aquilo alem de orgulho ferido era ciúme. O geminiano sempre foi reservado, mas de uns tempos para cá, não parecia andar em suas funções psicológicas normais, principalmente por ficar implicando tanto com ela.

É, deveria ser ciúme mesmo. Aisty parecia verdadeiramente preocupada com Diana, mesmo sendo devido a uma brincadeira infantil que fizeram, onde a amazona perdeu e a paga, era um mês de abstinência. Definitivamente, Aisty não era tudo aquilo que Saga vinha falando; ele pensou, inocentemente alheio aos planos já traçados, para aquela visita ao "Full Cacau".

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Tem certeza que isso é necessário? –Aioros sussurrou, enquanto quase perdia o equilíbrio.

-Claro que sim; Aisty falou, enquanto aproximavam-se da porta.

-Mas...; ele balbuciou, entretanto parou surpreso ao vê-la retirar de uma das sacolas que tinha em mãos um grande laço vermelho. –O que é isso?

-Apenas um complemento; ela falou, com um sorriso, que embora ele não tenha visto, lhe fez gelar a alma. –Agora fique quietinho e só bata quando eu estiver bem longe daqui;

-...; ele assentiu, tentando não pensar no que significava aquilo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Silêncio... Silêncio demais; ela pensou, vendo que ninguém mais aparecera ali, nem ouvira passos de Aisty no corredor, isso não era um bom sinal. Encolheu-se em baixo das cobertas no momento que ouviu que alguém se aproximava.

Toques na porta fez com que se encolhesse ainda mais, não podia sair, não ainda; ela pensou.

-Diana, sou eu, Aioros; o sagitariano falou, respirando fundo, temendo que a enorme cesta que tinha em mãos caisse.

Agora entendia parte da ajuda que Aisty queria, a cesta ficara tão pesada que a jovem literalmente o intimara a carregá-la para o santuário e entregá-la a Diana.

-Aioros? –Diana perguntou surpresa.

-Eu mesmo; ele falou quase ofegando, devido ao nada discreto laço vermelho enrolado em seu pescoço. Outra coisa que não entendia era a relação daquilo consigo e a cesta, mas Aisty apenas limitara-se a dizer, que era para dar veracidade a seus argumentos que impediria a amazona de continuar naquela abstinência. Vai entender; ele pensou.

-Você está sozinho? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Claro, porque, deveria estar acompanhado? –o cavaleiro perguntou, mas parou recriminando-se pela bandeira. –Mas deveria estar sim, combinamos de sair, esqueceu?

-Não, me desculpe, tive um contratempo; ela justificou-se. Só agora lembrando-se desse fato.

-Ahn! Se importa de abrir a porta? –ele perguntou.

-Não, só um minuto; afastou-se da porta, elevando seu cosmo de forma que pudesse sentir a presença dos demais.

Athena e o Grande Mestre na biblioteca, Aisty em Aquário, Aioros atrás de sua porta. E os demais em lugares indeterminados. Não faria mal; ela pensou, a brindo a porta.

Sentiu o chão sumir a seus pés e precisou escorar-se no batente da porta para não cair. Aquilo era terrorismo, nem golpe baixo era mais; ela pensou deparando-se com os intensos orbes verdes do cavaleiro e a cesta imensa de chocolates em suas mãos, mas o que realmente quebrou suas defesas foi aquele laço vermelho.

Aquele olhar tão meigo, mas o laço... Céus, um deus grego batia em sua porta embalado pra presentes. Ah mais essa Aisty iria lhe pagar... Ah se ia; ela pensou, sem saber se ria do golpe que a amiga lhe aplicara, ou se tinha vontade de lhe matar por isso.

-Ahn! O que é isso? –ela perguntou, quase num sussurro, vendo as finas sobrancelhas douradas arquearem-se levemente diante de seu silêncio.

-Chocolate; Aioros respondeu calmamente. –Ainda é chocolatra pelo visto; ele comentou casualmente. Havia prometido a Aisty que não mencionaria a aposta, se não Diana se tornaria ainda mais resistente e não cederia as "tentações".

-...; Diana assentiu, praticamente hipnotizada, sua consciência tentava lhe avisar dos motivos que a fizeram entrar em abstinência, mas agora não se importava nem um pouco. –Entra; ela murmurou dando-lhe passagem, enquanto o cavaleiro seguia até a cama e colocava a cesta lá, antes de se desfazer do laço.

Chocolate, chocolate e mais chocolate uma variedade infinita deles poderia dizer. Bombons, barras e até mesmo licores, tudo escolhido a dedo e de muito bom gosto; observou a amazona sentado-se sobre a cama com um olhar extasiado como se estivesse diante da oitava maravilha do mundo.

-Que bom que gostou; Aioros falou sentando-se de frente para a amazona sem deixar de sorrir pela expressão de deslumbramento da mesma. Estava de mascara, porém a conhecia demais pra não adivinhar suas reações. –Aisty tinha razão...

-Aisty? –Diana indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. Então, agora estava confirmado que ela havia armado;

-É; ele respondeu de forma inocente. –Ela me disse que você ia gostar do presente, mas não vai abrir? –o sagitariano perguntou apontando para o laço de cetim que mantinha a cesta embrulhada por um celofane transparente.

-É, bem... Claro; a amazona respondeu. Que falta de educação seria a sua ganhar um presente e nem se dar ao trabalho de abrir? Posse a desatar o laço sob o olhar do sagitariano, porém... Aisty. Não iria conseguir esquecer isso com facilidade. Não mesmo...

Havia somente duas coisas nesse mundo as quais não resistia e elas eram, o olhar de menino do sagitariano e chocolate. Aisty, Aisty, isso fora friamente calculado e... Que se dane se foi um idiota de um espanhol que difundiu essa maravilha pelo mundo, afinal talvez nem todos os espanhóis fossem idiotas como "aquele espanhol"... Seria muita falta de sorte se uma nação inteira fosse povoada por idiotas como ele e, bem talvez estivesse se precipitando.

Abriu a pequena caixa de bombons, aqueles que havia abandonado na loja. Reconheceu a caixa decorada com bombons confeitados

-Castanha de caju e passas...;

-Os seus preferidos; Aiolos completou a frase da amazona que se voltou para ele. –Ainda me lembro disso;

-Obrigada; Ela sorriu.

-Não vai comer? –Indagou Aiolos apontando para a caixa esquecida no colo da amazona. –Se bem me recordo essa caixa não durava meio minuto nas suas mãos; Ele sorriu divertido sabendo que a amazona franzia o cenho.

-É bem, digamos que as coisas mudaram;

-Como? Não gosta mais de chocolate? –Ele indagou descrente.

-Gosto, mas...; ela começou perdendo-se em pensamentos.

Como dizer: _Gosto, mas como posso comer algo outrora tão maravilhoso se agora tenho uma visão horrenda de um __certo__idiota__com__cara__de__bode__ a cada pedaço ingerido? -_ela pensou torcendo o nariz, a descoberta ainda era recente e nem mesmo todo o chocolate do mundo parecia lhe fazer ceder ao vício. Isso era algo... Infantil? Por Zeus é claro que era; ela confirmou. Porem parecia ser maior que si essa repentina "repugnância" a chocolate.

"_Há mulheres, muitas delas diria que acham que todo o prazer do mundo está incrustado numa caixa de chocolate e...". _

-Grrrr; A amazona fechou ambas as mãos como se fosse socar alguém. Ainda se recordava do sorrisinho idiota daquele imbecil; pensou, até que sentiu o toque cálido de mãos sobre as suas e a voz do amigo.

-Diana? O que está fazendo? –Aiolos indagou confuso.

-O que? Como? –Ela piscou repetidamente, até que se deparou com o olhar confuso do amigo que tentava desapertar suas mãos que haviam se prendido sobre a caixa de chocolate a comprimindo. Envergonhada, por fim soltou ambas as mãos vendo que a pobre caixa que nada tinha haver com espanhóis idiotas e pretensiosos, estava completamente disforme, assim como alguns bombons. –Me desculpe, eu...; Ela começou completamente sem jeito. Que bom que estava de máscara; pensou.

-Imagina, mas... Você me assustou, parecia ter entrando numa espécie de transe; Aioros falou e abrindo um enorme sorriso completou. –Pobre caixinha, não queria estar no lugar dela. Parecia que você estava descontando toda a sua raiva em cima da pobre; Ele sorriu apontando para a caixa toda amassada sobre a cama.

-E estava; ela murmurou em tom inaudível de voz e antes que o amigo dissesse algo cortou o assunto. –É bem, e nosso passeio? Lembra você ficou de me levar até a praia do Cabo?

-Ainda ta a fim de ir? –Aioros indagou animado.

-Mas é claro. Vem; ela disse puxando o amigo pela mão para fora do quarto. Mas antes de sair, voltou e pegou pelos menos umas três barras, mais a caixa quase "retalhada".

Definitivamente... Uma nação não podia ser condenada de maneira tão impensada assim; ela pensou, deixando o quarto com ele, mal notando alguém desaparecer entre os pilares, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

_**Continua...**_


	17. Prenuncio de Tempestade

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 17: Prenuncio de Tempestade.**

**I – Obsessão.**

_Lábios corriam exigentes pela pele alva deixando-a levemente corada. Afoitos, pernas e mãos se entrelaçavam. O tempo poderia parar, sem que se importassem. Alias, poderia parar o tempo pelo menos enquanto estivesse com ela._

_Sussurros, gemidos, palavras desconexas..._

_Mãos fortes envolviam-lhe a cintura, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, tomada por tremores a cada momento que os lábios ávidos tocavam sua pele, puxando-a para o meio de um redemoinho interminável._

_Deixou as mãos correrem pela lateral do corpo delicado, a pele acetinada emanava a essência das flores, as quais a via colher todos os dias para preencher o templo. Entretanto, era apenas mais uma... _

_Apenas mais uma; repetiu a si mesmo._

_Dedos finos entrelaçaram-se entre as melenas azuis quase prateadas, lábios contra lábios, pele contra pele._

_-Arg; um algo gemido escapou dos lábios delas._

_Corpos unidos... _

_Almas distantes..._

_As melenas claras espalharam-se entre os lençóis brancos, gostas de suor corriam por ambos os corpos. O êxtase daquela união os agarrava num abraço feroz, puxando-os para um vórtice inexorável._

_Os orbes prateados enegreceram, o corpo tremeu, pernas delicadas envolveram sua cintura, quando o mundo pareceu explodir num big bang incontrolável. _

_Serrou os orbes, entregando-se com plenitude aquele momento, como se mais nada importasse._

_-Meu senhor; a pequena deidade sussurrou, no momento em que pousou sua cabeça entre os seios rosados, sentindo a respiração descompassada aos poucos se acalmar._

_Não houve resposta, como sempre. Porque deveria haver? Era só mais uma? –ele se indagou. Mas por quê? Porque simplesmente tinha de ser... Só mais uma?_

_Rolou para o lado, deixando que ela buscasse o calor de seu corpo e esquecesse aquela noite fria. Braços delicados envolveram sua cintura, não quis afastá-la, não dessa vez._

_Mas a verdade, é que jamais poderia esquecer..._

_-Sempre existem escolhas; ouviu a deidade sussurrar._

_Abaixou os olhos, porém não foi Melissa que viu ali. Quase afastou-se em um pulo. Não eram os mesmos olhos, muito menos a mesma ninfa. Estava enlouquecendo, só podia; ele pensou, recuando._

_Viu-a sentar-se na cama e os longos cabelos vermelhos caírem numa cascata cacheada e farta por suas costas, ocultando o contorno dos seios e cobrindo parte da cintura. Os orbes verdes pareciam refletir um mar intempestivo e profundo, jamais desvendado._

_-O que quer? –Apolo perguntou, com a voz tremula._

_Não podia ser..._

_Não, não era ela..._

_-Acredita mesmo nisso?_

_A pergunta feita num tom rouco e sussurrado fê-lo esquecer por um momento quem era ela e tudo que haviam vivido. Não podia deixar de negar que mesmo depois de séculos ela ainda conseguisse lhe afetar. Afinal, ela não era __apenas mais uma_

_-Não; respondeu num sussurro, sem tirar os olhos dela. –Mas o que quer? –indagou cauteloso._

_-Não espera realmente que eu diga que é você, não? –ela rebateu, levantando-se e com graciosidade e livre de pudores, caminhou pelo quarto._

_-Aonde espera chegar com isso? –Apolo perguntou, levantando-se e avançando até ela, porém antes que pudesse alcançá-la, uma lamina prateada tocou sua garganta e num piscar de olhos ela estava trás de si._

_-Você sabe; ela sussurrou roçando-lhe a nuca com os lábios delicados. –Você sabe..._

_-Não vai conseguir; ele falou esquivando-se da lamina e virando-se para ela, segurando-lhe o pulso de forma que a fizesse soltá-la. –Não deveria insistir mais nisso; a divindade falou, envolvendo-lhe a cintura e puxando-a para si._

_-Você perdeu Apolo; ela falou apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros dele e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, deixou os lábios roçarem os dele. –Você perdeu...; ela sussurrou._

Deu um pulo da cama quando batidas fortes na porta lhe despertaram. Maldição, de novo; ele pensou levantando-se da cama mais do que irado, pegou um roupão jogando sobre uma cômoda e foi abrir, ignorando completamente a deidade que acordara confusa em sua cama.

-O que quer? –Apolo vociferou.

-Perdão mestre; uma ninfa falou, tremendo.

Abrandou o olhar, tentando conter o impulso assassino que sempre precedia aqueles sonhos. Sonhos com ela.

-Então? –perguntou impaciente.

-Melina avisou que já esta recuperada e em breve começara a agir; a ninfa falou, evitando encará-lo, temendo que sua ira recaísse sobre si.

-Finalmente aquela inútil vai fazer alguma coisa; ele exasperou. –Agora pode ir; Apolo falou, enquanto a garota afastava-se praticamente correndo.

Entrou novamente no quarto, porém não fechou a porta. Volto-se para a ninfa que lhe fitava amedrontada. Precisava controlar seu subconsciente, aqueles sonhos ainda lhe fariam perder o controle.

-Meu senhor;

-Saia; ele mandou, vendo os orbes de Melissa marejarem, porém, ou ficava sozinho ou descontava nela suas frustrações.

-Mas...;

-Agora; Apolo mandou, indicando-lhe a porta.

Desconcertada, a pequena deidade recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo e de maneira desajeitada vestiu-se rapidamente para sair dali, fechando a porta assim que o fez.

Suspirou pesadamente, aproximando-se da janela, tinha uma vista perfeita de toda Rodes dali, dos campos verdes e floridos e das ruínas que um dia foram o marco do ápice de seu poder. Mas agora os humanos, mortais insignificantes, nem ao menos sabiam o que isso significava. Vermes...; ele pensou irritado.

Precisava acabar com aquelas duas garotas de uma vez e provar a irmã e Selene que estavam muito erradas ao voltar-se contra si, porém, iria provar a ela que seu poder ainda era absoluto naquela terra e que não seriam as Deusas do Destino, a provar o contrario.

**II – Frente a Frente.**

Já fazia algum tempo que tornara um habito freqüente passear pela praia àquela hora. À noite já cairá, mas isso não o impedia de continuar a caminhar.

Era um dia de lua crescente, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Que irônico; Saga pensou, lembrando-se de um certo alguém guiado por tal lua.

As águas do mar sempre pareciam mais bonitas nessa época, mas ainda estava intrigado por só perceber isso agora. Os longos e volumosos cabelos Royal esvoaçaram com o vento, fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da atual dona de seus pensamentos.

Sentiu uma veinha saltar-lhe na testa, ainda não se conformava que ela lhe engaiolara ou pior, lhe congelara na loja de chocolates. Apesar de apenas seu orgulho estar ainda ferido, estava intrigado quanto às habilidades que ela ocultava.

-"Devo ter enlouquecido, essa garota é detestável"; Saga pensou, balançando a cabeça para os lados, ao ver-se pensando novamente nela.

Ouviu som de vozes alteradas não muito longe de onde estava. Ocultou seu cosmo e com cautela aproximou-se.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se naquele pequeno amontoado de pedras, a sua frente à parte mais funda das águas do Cabo, porém de onde estava podia contemplar o mar banhado pela lua crescente.

♥

_-Agüente firme, vou cuidar de você; ela falou ameaçando se afastar._

_-Espera; ele falou, segurando-lhe pelo braço. –Me prometa uma coisa Aisty;_

_-O que? –ela falou, tomando-lhe as mãos para si._

_-Que nunca vai desistir, consigo sentir que o seu destino será iluminado, não se deixe ofuscar pelas coisas ruins que atravessarem seu caminho, tudo que desejar se lutar vai conseguir;_

_-Mas e você? –Aisty perguntou. –Eu quero você, não quero que morra; ela falou em tom desesperado._

_-Sempre vou estar com você, enquanto você se lembrar de mim; o cavaleiro falou, tocando-lhe a face. –Amo você;_

_Aisty aproximou-se dele, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Aos pouco sentiu o cosmo daquele que um dia seria um dos Santos de Athena apagar-se, um gemido de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios ao ver que os orbes do jovem fecharam-se aos poucos._

♥

Serrou os punhos de forma nervosa, sentindo um nó apertado formar-se em sua garganta e mesmo por baixo da mascara, os orbes verdes marejarem. Respirou fundo, tentando impedir a queda das lágrimas.

-Ora. Ora. Quem esta por aqui? -uma voz debochada soou atrás dela.

-Vá embora se não quiser morrer; Aisty falou, sem voltar-se para trás. Sabia perfeitamente quem era e se perdesse a calma justamente agora, ai sim ninguém seria capaz de pará-la, até aquela amazona estar morta.

-Quem você pensa que é fedelha? –a garota de cabelos rosados debochou.

Aisty levantou-se num rompante. No minuto seguinte as duas amazonas atracavam-se com fúria. Aisty investia com golpes pesados, que não só empregavam força física, mas algo em si parecia dar-lhe mais forças para combater.

A amazona tentava defender-se, um lapso de pensamento passou por sua mente, começou a investir sobre Aisty e sem que a mesma notasse, fora aproximando-se cada vez mais da borda de pedras.

-Sabe garota, descobri uma coisa; Melina falou debochada.

-...; Aisty permaneceu na defensiva, estudando-lhe os movimentos.

-Acho que você sabe que algumas aves não nadam; ela completou.

Aisty arregalou os olhos, mal teve tempo de ver o que estava atrás de si. A amazona de cabelos rosados desapareceu de sua frente. No momento seguinte sentiu as costas baterem contra a água e a amazona segurar-lhe pelo pescoço.

-"Maldição, de novo"; Aisty pensou, debatendo-se. Lembrando-se amargamente da última vez que algo semelhante acontecera.

Sentiu uma porção de água entrar por baixo da mascara enquanto Melina lhe segurava, detendo seus movimentos. Precisava sair dali rápido, se não morreria afogada.

Aisty sentiu a respiração falhar por um momento, não conseguiria sair dali. Deixou-se cair para o fundo, à amazona calculara perfeitamente o momento de lhe empurrar para ali, deveria ter percebido que ela tentaria algo, ainda mais ao saber que a ave que representava era completamente impotente na água e que ironicamente seu guardião sofria do mesmo problema.

Saga aproximou-se com pressa, mas estancou levando as mãos rapidamente aos olhos impedindo que uma explosão de água lhe atingisse em cheio. Viu uma amazona literalmente voar pelo ar, indo parar sabe-se lá aonde e uma nuvem de águas e fragmentos de gelo caírem de volta ao mar.

Aproximou-se correndo do amontoado de pedras e ao abaixar-se encontrou um pingente em forma de lua crescente.

-"Aisty"; ele pensou, pegando o pingente entre as mãos, olhou para todos os lados, mas não conseguia senti-la de forma alguma. Quando deixou os olhos recaírem sobre a água. Era muito fraco, mas via uma luz brilhando no escuro.

Não pensou duas vezes ao lançar-lhe de encontro às águas escuras. Mergulhou até uma certa profundidade, vendo-a afundar aos poucos. Sendo puxada pelas águas. Só esperava que a correnteza daquela parte do mar não mudasse até alcançá-la.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para cima. Ela parecia ainda consciente, mas sabia que sozinha não sairia daquelas águas, então deixou-se levar pelo cavaleiro.

Colocou-a debruço sobre o chão. Ouviu-a tossir, tentando cuspir a água que engolira.

-Não sei como você consegue respirar com essa porcaria; Saga reclamou tirando a mascara.

Aisty tossiu ainda mais, virou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar assustado. Saga sentiu o chão sumir a seus pés. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para o que tinha em mãos, só agora se dando conta do que realmente fizera.

Fitou com ar avoado os orbes verdes incendiarem-se. Ao mesmo tempo que pareciam ter um brilho frio, também queimavam; ele concluiu, instintivamente aproximou-se com o intuito de tocar-lhe a face, porém Aisty desviou o olhar afastando-se.

-Obrigada por me ajudar; ela falou em seu habitual tom frio, porém havia algo que fez o cavaleiro surpreender-se.

Sem dizer mais nada Aisty saiu em disparada, Saga viu-a sumir em meio às árvores do bosque ali perto. Olhou novamente para sua mão, não acreditava que aquela mascara de prata ainda estava ali; ele concluiu.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, a imagem da jovem de cabelos vermelhos veio-lhe a mente. Os cabelos molhados, a franja caída pela testa. Os orbes verdes brilharam intensamente, a face delicada de pele alva, onde mesmo já vira aqueles traços, ou aquele olhar? –o cavaleiro perguntou-se intrigado. Não, nunca vira algo igual.

Respirou pesadamente, agora sim ela iria querer matá-lo. Com todos os motivos, ignorando a parte que lhe salvara a vida, ela tinha sim, motivos validos e suficientes.

Encostou-se sobre o tronco de uma árvore perto de onde estava. Voltou a observar a mascara de prata em suas mãos. Agira por impulso, mas era estranho o fato de estar sentindo-se extremamente ansioso e impaciente. A vira sem mascara pela primeira vez. Ou melhor, fora ele a tirar-lhe a mascara. Mas...? –Saga não concluiu o pensamento, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Era melhor voltar para a casa, antes que acabasse com mais problemas do que já arrumara por uma noite apenas.

**III – Marcas do passado**

Afastou as cortinas fixando os orbes azuis em algum lugar que ia muito além da vista exposta pelas janelas. O vilarejo. Do último templo, o templo de Athena, a amazona observava com um olhar perdido as minúsculas casinhas que diante da distancia que as observava, assemelhavam-se a meras caixinhas de fósforo.

Passara parte de sua vida ali, entre aquelas pessoas simples e tivera uma vida feliz apesar de sofrida, até que... Até que tudo mudou. Perdera o pai, a mãe adoecera e tudo mudou naquela casa onde passara os melhores anos de sua vida.

As sombras, as lembranças escondidas entre os escombros daquela casa, ainda pareciam tão vivas... E perturbadoras.

Abraçou-se como se sentisse frio, ainda com os orbes cravados no horizonte. Anos vivendo em todo quanto é canto do mundo, nem mesmo o tempo que passara na cidade luz a fizera esquecer aquele vilarejo, aquela casa. Nem mesmo uma tarde regada a sorvete e chocolate junto do amigo, conseguiam lhe trazer paz, uma paz definitiva.

Porém, talvez fosse porque nunca conseguiria isso; Diana pensou enquanto deixava-se repousar sobre a cama e com o mesmo olhar perdido, pôs-se a fitar o teto. Jamais conseguiria essa plenitude, paz absoluta, porque jamais conseguiria apagar as marcas do passado, tatuadas em sua pele tal qual as marcas das chamas que arderam no interior daquela casa e deixaram a sua fuligem para todo o sempre impregnadas sobre suas paredes...

Rolou para o lado abraçando o travesseiro macio sem conseguir cessar a queda das lágrimas que incessantes rolaram por sua face, até que exausta caiu no sono.

♥

_**Grécia / Vilarejo próximo ao santuário/ Alguns anos atrás...**_

_Próximo ao Santuário de Athena, a Deusa da Sabedoria, havia um pequeno vilarejo, povoado por pessoas simples que tinham uma vida atarefada e muitas vezes sofrida. Viviam com dificuldades sim, mas tinham uma vida feliz, cada um a sua maneira. Numa dessas casas simples compostas por alguns poucos móveis rústicos, morava a família Kinaros, pai, mãe e sua pequena filha, Diana Kinaros. _

_Apesar da pobreza em que viviam, a família Kinaros era uma família feliz, até que aos cinco anos de idade, Diana perdeu o pai. O pai era um homem forte, jovem, porém fora assassinado por um desconhecido de forma traiçoeira, enquanto pescava num rio próximo a sua casa. Morrera afogado. A jovem senhora Kinaros, apaixonada pelo marido, chorou e lamentou a sua viuvez durante um ano, até que conheceu Nikos, o homem que mudaria para sempre a sua vida e a de sua filha também. _

_Nikos prometera uma vida melhor a Senhora Kinaros e também a sua filhinha, a qual prometa cuidar como se fosse sua própria. Sem hesitar a viúva de Kinaros, temendo o futuro da filha, as dificuldades que teria que passar, ainda mais agora sem o pai, aceitou o pedido de casamento proposto por Nikos. Tudo isso por Diana._

**Seis anos se passaram...**

_Diana havia crescido começava a entrar para a adolescência e mesmo com a sua pouca idade, já era uma bela jovem. Se parecia muito com o pai, mas também tinha muito da mãe, os olhos azuis acinzentados, por exemplo, que expressavam infinita doçura. _

_Sempre que podia, a jovem de cabelos negros que lhe caiam em cascata pelas costas até a cintura, se aproximava do Santuário, o grande Santuário de Athena. Diziam que ali, residiam guerreiros que usavam Armaduras de Ouro e tinham tanto poder que poderiam fazer uma fenda no chão com um só golpe. _

_Cavaleiros Dourados como o sol e que defendiam o mundo, as pessoas, de todo e qualquer mal, mas Diana tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso, já que nunca vira nenhum desses guerreiros. Ficava ali por perto, na espreita para quem sabe ver um deles, era um dos seus principais passatempos, ainda mais de uns tempos pra cá. _

_A mãe havia ficado doente, não sabiam bem o que era, só que essa doença lhe minava as forças, deixando-a praticamente o dia todo na cama. Nikos o padrasto, lhe causava asco, medo, via nos olhos azuis daquele homem um olhar que não era o de pai para filha. Tinha medo de estar a sós com ele, aquele homem vil, que enganara sua mãe lhe prometendo uma vida melhor e agora a deixava em seu leito fúnebre a espera da morte, enquanto saía descaradamente atrás de satisfação com qualquer mulher do vilarejo. _

_Odiava aquele homem. Ele não permitira que ingressasse na elite das amazonas que ficava próximo ao Santuário, como o pai havia sonhado, um sonho que ela desde cedo também buscava, mas que o foi interrompido. Nikos fizera a cabeça da mãe, que aceitou essa imposição. _

_Parecia que o destino soprava a favor dos que queriam sucumbir aos mais fortes... _

_Numa dessas vindas do pequeno passeio até o Santuário, chegando em casa, Diana encontrou a mãe em seu último sopro de vida. Não esperava que esse dia chegasse, mesmo sabendo do estado debilitado da mãe. O que seria dela, sem o seu anjo protetor? - indagou-se a jovem em meio às lágrimas, enquanto afagava os cabelos dourados da mãe. _

_No entanto, a senhora Kinaros veio a sucumbir, mas antes disso, entregou-lhe um cordão que sempre trazia no pescoço e que fora presente do antigo marido. Um cordão com um pingente prateado em forma de lua nova. Segundo o marido, era uma espécie de amuleto e quem o tivesse teria a proteção da Deusa da Lua e da caça, Ártemis. Agora, Diana, a filha que fora oferecida a Ártemis desde que estava em seu ventre, estaria protegida de todo e qualquer mal, assim pensou a Senhora Kinaros em seu ultimo sopro de vida._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Uma semana se passou, desde a morte da mãe e Diana estava desolada. Perdera a sua única amiga e vivia a mercê de um tirano, não conseguira nem ao menos dormir direito nesses últimos dias e mesmo trancando a porta do quarto todas as noites, tinha a estranha sensação de estar desprotegida e acuada. Como queria que fosse verdade a história dos Cavaleiros Dourados de Athena, que a todos, sem exceção protegiam..._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Era fim de tarde, mas o sol ainda estava presente. Estava só, como estivera nos últimos dias em sua casa. O padrasto, mal lhe dirigira a palavra esses dias, na verdade pouco se viram e Diana dava graças a Zeus por isso, pouco se importando onde ele estava. Teria que partir dali e logo, corria perigo e sabia disso. __Qualquer lugar era melhor que ali._

_Diana estava no quarto quando sentiu a asco de sempre. Ele havia retornado. Muniu-se do que podia e que achava que lhe serviria de arma, caso aquele homem asqueroso tentasse lhe fazer qualquer mal, foi quando o viu entrar batendo a porta com rispidez e aproximar-se. _

_-Não tem mais a proteção de sua mãe, menina linda; ele falou com a voz mole, devido a embriagues._

_-Prefiro morrer a me sujeitar a isso! Ou melhor, matar! Ártemis me protege, não tenho o que temer; ela disse, enquanto segurava firmemente um jarro em uma das mãos, enquanto na outra apertava o pingente de lua contra o peito, pedindo proteção a sua Deusa protetora._

_-Acha que vai me matar com isso? –sorriu com desdém, enquanto se aproximava da jovem. –Deuses e Deusas não perdem tempo com meros mortais como nós e eu lhe provarei isso..._

_O barulho de um jarro quebrado e um grito soou dentro da pequena cabana._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Não muito longe dali um rapaz estava treinando. O jovem de pele bronzeada pelo sol treinava exaustivamente, afinal, em breve teria uma grande responsabilidade a cumprir. Seria nomeado ao título de Grande Mestre do Santuário, ele, que ainda era jovem, mas que já era um dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro. Caminhava de volta ao Santuário, tinha a dura missão de inspecionar o treinamento do irmão mais novo antes de pensar em descansar. Era o seu mestre. _

_É, apesar da pouca idade, tinha mais compromissos a cumprir que qualquer pessoa. _

_Caminhava a passos lentos, quando perto do vilarejo sentiu uma movimentação estranha. Algo agressivo pairando no ar. Quase na saída do vilarejo, havia uma pequena cabana, que ficava praticamente isolada das demais, e era dali que o barulho vinha. Sem mais pensar, Aioros seguiu até lá. _

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_-Me solta, porco imundo! _

_Diana tentava se soltar, mas obviamente aquele homem era mais forte que ela. Sentiu-se impotente quando se viu suspendida do chão por ele, sendo jogada rispidamente sobre a cama. Lutou exaustivamente, não se daria por vencida nunca. Sentiu-o com um gesto brusco, tentar rasgar-lhe a parte superior da blusa, e um grito desesperado por socorro escapou-lhe dos lábios. Foi nesse instante que ela o viu._

_A porta se abriu com brusquidão dando passagem a um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros, que se aproximou com uma rapidez para ajudar-lhe, que a deixou abismada. Puxou aquela 'coisa' imunda de cima de si e o golpeou, com uma força igualmente sobre-humana lançando-o até a outra extremidade do quarto, deixando-o desacordado. Uma aura dourada parecia envolver o corpo do rapaz._

_-Você está bem? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem com os orbes verdes e apreensivos ao notar que ela havia se encolhido sobre a cama, abraçando as próprias pernas. –Está tudo bem com você? –Aioros insistiu em saber, aproximando-se e tocando de leve sobre o seu joelho, recebendo um tapa da mesma._

_-Calma! Está tudo bem, não quero lhe fazer mal. Ele não vai mais tentar lhe fazer mal, eu prometo! –disse com suavidade, enquanto via as lágrimas brotarem dos orbes expressivos da jovem. _

_-Obrigada! –Diana respondeu num sussurro, ao ver que estava segura, permitindo que o rapaz se sentasse ao seu lado. _

_-Me chamo Aioros; ele falou cauteloso. _

_-Diana; ela respondeu mais calma, com a presença dele._

_-Prazer em conhecê-la Diana! –Aioros respondeu, enquanto deixava os olhos correrem ao redor deles. –Me diga uma coisa Diana, quem era aquele sujeito e onde está sua mãe?_

_-Minha mãe morreu a pouco mais de uma semana e essa besta, é o meu padrasto; ela respondeu com uma revolta carregada no tom de voz._

_-Tem com quem ficar? – ele indagou, embora no fundo soubesse a resposta._

_-...; Ela negou com um aceno silencioso._

_-Então venha comigo até o Santuário, lá você terá a devida proteção; ele sugeriu._

_-Santuário? Então você é um dos lendários cavaleiros de quem todos comentam, mas nunca vimos... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena; ela falou incrédula._

_-Sou. Aioros de Sagitário e em breve, meu irmão será o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão; ele falou com orgulho carregado na voz, ao lembrar-se que Aiolia embora muito novo já dava sinais de ter um grande potencial. _

_-Mal de família então? –ela falou, deixando transparecer depois de um momento tão crítico, um leve sorriso que encantou o cavaleiro._

_-É, acho que é; ele respondeu sorrindo. –Arrume suas coisas e venha comigo, arrumarei um lugar que você possa ficar. _

_-Está bem; ela respondeu, agradecendo com uma breve reverencia. Afinal, não importava para onde fosse, qualquer lugar seria melhor do que ali, alem do mais, sentia que podia confiar nele. –Obrigada Aioros..._

♥

-Me solta... Me solta...; Gritou desesperada e por fim despertando sendo amparada por mãos que não sabiam de quem eram.

Sentada sobre a cama, sentia o coração pulsar desesperado em seu peito como se quisesse saltar para fora. Recuperou a sã consciência percebendo ter despertado de um pesadelo assim que a voz feminina tornou a lhe chamar. Conhecia aquela voz, assim como os cabelos vermelhos que moldavam a face coberta de prata. Aisty.

-Diana? Ta tudo bem você? –Indagou Aisty visivelmente preocupada enquanto sentava-se ao lado da amazona.

-Está, eu só tive um pesadelo e...; Ela começou, mas ao se recordar do sonho lágrimas rolaram por sua face sem que pudessem ser detidas.

-Diana...; Murmurou Aisty sem conseguir entender. –Espera vou buscar um copo de água e...

-Não precisa; Respondeu Diana voltando-se para a amiga e segurando-lhe o pulso impedindo-a de se levantar. –Foi só um pesadelo, não se preocupe.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? Não sei, você não parece bem e às vezes é bom desabafar com alguém, sei lá, retirar parte do peso que carregamos e que por vezes tanto nos atormenta...

Diana fitou a face oculta da amiga, sabia que estava deveras preocupada e que queria lhe ajudar porem, não estava preparada para dividir essa parte de seu passado com mais alguém além de Aioros, mesmo que esse alguém estranhamente lhe parecesse uma irmã que nunca tivera.

-Me desculpe, Aisty, mas prefiro não falar sobre isso; Disse Diana e antes que a amiga dissesse algo completou. –Não agora. Mas, obrigada por se preocupar; ela disse e um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios.

-Tudo bem, imagine, mas...; Respondeu Aisty e lançando um olhar para a porta continuou. –Tem alguém querendo lhe ver, sabia?

-Como?

-Por isso estou aqui; Respondeu Aisty. –Aioros está lá fora e quer falar com você, me disse que estava preocupado com você e...

-E por que ele não entrou com você? –Indagou Diana sem perceber a surpresa da amiga diante da reposta tão direta.

-E devia? –Indagou Aisty arqueando a sobrancelha. Sabia que eram amigos, mas não tanto; pensou fitando a amazona que ainda jazia sentada sobre a cama vestindo apenas um pijama de malha curto, shorts e uma blusinha de alcinhas. E, sem máscara. –Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-lo, mas... Não quer que eu lhe pegue a máscara antes? –Aisty indagou ainda meio receosa.

-Não precisa, ele...; Diana começou, mas logo retrocedeu diante do olhar surpreso da amiga, que sabia com total certeza estar arqueando a sobrancelha mesmo sob a máscara. –Quer dizer, é claro que sim; a amazona tentou concertar o que dissera recebendo das mãos da outra a máscara de prata que estivera em cima do criado. –Obrigada!

-De nada e saiba que se quiser conversar uma outra hora, bem pode contar comigo você sabe; Aisty respondeu num sorriso caminhando até a porta. –Vou lá fora chamar o Aioros pra você.

-Aisty; Diana chamou. –Obrigada e... Fala pro Aioros esperar um momentinho; Ela disse antes que a amiga sumisse de vista.

Viu a amiga consentir com um menear de cabeça e dirigiu-se até a cômoda ao lado.

-Como pude ter dito aquilo? –Murmurou Diana voltando os orbes pra si mesma. Não era à toa que "vira" o sorriso maroto moldar os lábios da amiga... Mandar o amigo entrar estando sem máscara e daquele jeito?

Balançou a cabeça para os lados sentindo as faces esquentarem e recolocou a máscara. Como era bom fazer uso dela; pensou. Pegou qualquer coisa nas gavetas e dirigiu-se até o banheiro ao lado para se trocar, porem não conteve uma breve olhadela na direção da janela que aberta, expunha o céu já tingido pelo crepúsculo.

Dormira demais, quando deitara-se ainda era dia; pensou enquanto caminhava até o banheiro com as vestes nos braços.

-Diana?

A amazona ouviu a voz conhecida a lhe chamar.

-Aioros? –murmurou. –Só um minuto; ela gritou terminado de se vestir e quando saiu deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes a lhe fitarem.

-Aisty disse que eu podia entrar; Ele disse, sentado sobre a cama da amazona. –Me perdoe se...

-Imagine; Diana sorriu sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

-Ta tudo bem com você? Fiquei preocupado, depois que visitamos a casa e...

-Não se preocupe, estou bem; a amazona sorriu, mas logo mudou de expressão ao ver que repentinamente o amigo havia franzido o cenho como se estivesse contrariado. –O que foi? –Indagou sem entender.

-Pra que essa coisa? –Indagou Aioros levando uma das mãos ao rosto oculto da amazona. –Já te disse que preferia que não usasse isso...

-Aioros; Diana falou pausadamente, parecia um garoto contrariado. E eu já te disse que, por enquanto não... ; Ela sorriu.

-Mas só estou eu aqui e... Com essa coisa lhe cobrindo não posso ter a real certeza que está mesmo bem. Vai ser pior, acredite; Ele disse de forma que a amazona não entendeu o que queria dizer.

-Como?

-Desse jeito vou ter que passar o resto da noite aqui, pra ter certeza que está mesmo bem...; Ele disse deitando-se de costas sobre a cama.

A amazona sorriu. Realmente parecia um garoto e contrariado.

-Não me importaria de ter sua companhia...; a jovem falou. –Conversar até altas horas e pegar no sono sem ao menos perceber...

-Como nos velhos tempos; Ambos disseram e não contiveram uma sonora gargalhada pelo uníssono.

-Sente mesmo falta disso? –Indagou Aioros apoiando-se nos cotovelos e fitando a amazona sentada na posição de lótus sobre a cama.

-É claro que sinto; ela disse. –Durante todos esses anos isso foi tudo do que senti falta da Grécia, sua companhia...

-Nossa; Aioros sorriu divertido. –Não sabia que era tão importante assim...

-É claro que é, e ainda mais, você sabe disso; Diana respondeu.

-Então me prova; Ele disse voltando a se sentar sobre a cama.

-Como? –Ela indagou confusa.

-Me deixe ver você...

-Aioros; Diana murmurou pausadamente.

-Como nos velhos tempos, lembra? –Ele sorriu. –Sem máscaras e sem barreiras invisíveis...

-Ta certo; ela sorriu vencida, nunca conseguira dizer não a um sorriso seu. Retirou a máscara. Como era bom contar com sua amizade, seu carinho. Seu anjo dourado...

**IV – Amigos.**

Deixou o quarto assim que Aioros entrou, não queria ficar segurando vela ali, principalmente porque Diana não parecia nada bem, alias, pesadelos nunca eram coisas boas. Por isso chamavam-se assim; ela pensou recordando-se dos seus.

Subiu para o terraço, onde jazia a estatua de Athena, não queria ir dormir, tão pouco conseguiria depois do que acontecera na praia. Por sorte não encontrara ninguém no caminho que pudesse reconhecê-la sem mascara, alias, duvidava que alguém lhe reconhecesse sem ela; a amazona pensou, ainda lembrando-se do choque estampado nos orbes do geminiano.

Maldição, tanto cavaleiro para aparecer, tinha de ser justo ele? –ela pensou, sentando-se em um dos bancos de mármore.

Aquela situação estava lhe aborrecendo, detestava admitir que ele lhe perturbava, mas detestava ainda mais admitir que se não fosse ele, estaria morta agora. Melina iria pagar bem caro por aquilo, mas antes disso, precisava de um jeito de manter-se longe dele o máximo possível.

Sabia que Saga não iria lhe dar sossego agora. Céus, poderia ter perdido qualquer coisa, menos a mascara na frente dele. O que iria fazer? Não pretendia deixar de usá-la, mas ficaria mais difícil se o geminiano não lhe desse descanso; ela pensou, cruzando as pernas em cima do banco e recostando-se num pilar de mármore a suas costas.

-Parece com problemas?

Quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz do aquariano atrás de si, virou-se, encontrando-o com um olhar calmo, mas sentia que isso era apenas fachada, já aprendera a identificar quando Kamus queria falar alguma coisa e não conseguia abordar o assunto.

Bateu levemente na parte desocupada do banco, num chamado silencioso para que ele se sentasse.

-Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Kamus? –Aisty perguntou, enquanto ele sentava-se a seu lado.

-Senti o cosmo de Melina e o seu no Cabo; ele falou, sem esconder a preocupação.

-É, tive um rápido encontro com ela; a amazona respondeu calmamente.

-E? –ele indagou, esperando-a continuar.

-Ela tentou me matar, o Saga apareceu, salvou minha vida e me viu sem mascara; ela falou rapidamente.

-Aisty, estou falando sério; Kamus falou aborrecido. –O que aconteceu?

Quase riu disso, porque parecia tão surreal que ele houvesse feito algo do tipo? Ou pior, que ela houvesse baixado a guarda de tal forma que permitisse que Melina a atacasse?

-Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, Kamus; a amazona falou num sussurro. –Antes eu tivesse perdido a cabeça e matado aquela praga de uma vez, mas foi bem pior; ela murmurou, desviando o olhar para um ponto pouco interessante, evitando ficar a mercê do olhar perscrutador do aquariano.

-Você se machucou? –Kamus perguntou preocupado.

-...; negou com um aceno, não mais do que Melina iria ficar da próxima vez que se encontrassem.

-É melhor descansar um pouco, vai ser melhor; ele falou pousando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Talvez; Aisty murmurou levantando-se. –Boa noite; ela falou antes de se afastar.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu vendo-a se distanciar.

Observou-a sumir nas escadarias que levariam ao templo principal. As coisas estavam ficando mais complicadas a cada dia, principalmente porque Athena não tomava uma atitude e aquilo não estava irritando apenas as amazonas, mas muitos cavaleiros já estavam se tornando opositores ferrenhos a deusa.

Tinha pensando em todas as possibilidades e nenhuma delas era agradável, em vista da guerra que estava batendo as portas do santuário, mas sua maior preocupação agora era conter Melina, não iria ter muito dó dela caso se encontrassem, mesmo em terreno neutro; ele pensou, enquanto os orbes verdes adquiriam um brilho azulado.

Mas agora, precisava ficar de olho em Saga, se o que Aisty falara era realmente verdade, o que não duvidava, por mais surpreendente que fosse, sabia que o geminiano não iria dar sossego e cabia a si, mantê-lo, longe da amazona e impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa que o faria se arrepender amargamente para o resto da vida, principalmente se fosse encerrado em um esquife de gelo.

**Continua...**

**Feliz Ano Novo pessoal...**


	18. Lembranças

**O Segredo dos Anjos**

**By Dama 9 e Saory-San**

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, apenas Diana e Aisty são criações únicas e exclusivas nossas, para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 18: Lembranças.**

**I – Afogados.**

Sentou-se novamente sobre aquele agrupamento de pedras, embora dois dias houvessem se passado desde o que aconteceu com Saga, não sabia como ainda conseguiu voltar ali.

Fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Ele a vira sem mascara, novamente as coisas estavam se repetindo e não queria isso.

-"Droga"; Aisty pensou, embora a mascara cobrisse-lhe a face, um rastro quente e úmido marcava a pele fina do pescoço ao colo. Desde que aquilo acontecera, notara o cavaleiro tentar se aproximar, mas o que menos queria era encontrar com ele no momento.

Os últimos dias passara praticamente grudada em Kamus vinte e quatro horas por dia. Intimamente sabia que o aquariano era seu único porto seguro e o mesmo notara o incomodo e as hesitações dela diante do geminiano, o que o incentivava a manter Saga longe dela.

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos; alguém sugeriu num sussurro, embora da primeira vez que ouvira isso, o tom soara atrevido e uma promessa de um pecado irresistível, agora era hesitante, como se temesse se aproximar.

Aisty ficou em silencio, se soslaio, viu o cavaleiro sentar-se a seu lado. O dia já estava acabando. E daquela parte da praia do Cabo já podiam ver o sol sumir no horizonte.

-Precisava falar com você; Saga começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa. –Aquele dia-...;

-Obrigada; Aisty o interrompeu, fechou os olhos, lembrando-se que a primeira vez que aquilo acontecera esperara tempo de mais para agradecer e no fim, deixara a oportunidade passar. Pelo menos devia isso a ele. –Obrigada por ter me salvado; ela completou quase num sussurro.

-Uhn; ele murmurou, piscando confuso.

-Você me salvou aquele dia e eu acabei não agradecendo; ela respondeu.

-...; Saga ficou mudo, recriminando-se mentalmente por sentir-se surpreso diante daquela atitude da jovem, a ponto de não conseguir responder. Viu Aisty levantar-se para ir embora, ergueu-se rapidamente, segurando-a pelo pulso. –Espera;

Aisty virou-se rapidamente, mas nem ela, muito menos Saga contavam que aquilo fosse acontecer.

Algumas pedras meio soltas na beira da água deslizaram sob o peso dos dois e não demorou para que ambos fossem lançados para a água.

Aisty debateu-se, tentando chegar a borda de pedra, mas Saga ainda a segurava, acabando por puxá-la para baixo. O cavaleiro enlaçou-a pela cintura, estabilizado e ergueu-se até a superfície, mantendo a jovem entre seus braços.

-Olha o que você fez? –Aisty vociferou, segurando-se fortemente no pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Hei, a culpa não foi minha das pedras caírem; ele se defendeu, mas parou dando um sorriso maroto, ao verem a situação que se encontravam.

Molhados, abraçados um ao outro e ao que tudo indicava a jovem só sairia dali se ele a tirasse. Havia notado isso no dia que a salvara, pequeno detalhe que só viera entender mesmo aquele dia. Sempre a vira na beira praia olhando o mar, mas nunca se aproximava e aquele dia teve certeza de que isso devia ao fato dela não saber nadar. É, as Deusas do Destino estavam do seu lado.

-Que seja; ela falou, engolindo em seco, ao ver o sorriso dele se alargar. Tentou se afastar, porém Saga estreitou mais um dos braços em torno da cintura dela, enquanto a outra, subia até a face, tocando a mascara de prata.

-Aproveitando que estamos aqui, quero matar uma curiosidade; ele começou, deixando os dedos correrem pela lateral da face da jovem, sentiu-a estremecer, sorriu satisfeito com isso, sabendo que ela não era mais tão indiferente a seus toques assim.

-N-não; ela falou com a voz tremula, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

-Não me importaria de morrer; Saga falou, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido, a um passo de desprender a marcara. –Contanto que tivesse seu rosto como ultima visão; ele completou, depositando um beijo sutil, sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem, ouvindo-a suspirar.

Aisty arregalou os olhos surpresa. De novo não; ela pensou aflita. Não soube nem como foi capaz disso, mas até mesmo Saga surpreendeu-se quando ela o empurrou e mesmo com dificuldade, conseguiu chegar até a borda de pedra e sair correndo da água.

-Aisty; Saga chamou, correndo atrás dela, mas a jovem parecia se distanciar muito rápido.

-Me deixa em paz; ela respondeu, andando mais rápido. Não queria viver tudo aquilo de novo, já bastou uma vez para nunca mais esquecer. Não poderia permitir que outra pessoa se machucasse por sua culpa. Sentiu um rastro quente de lagrimas correr por baixo da mascara, queria afastar-se o mais rápido possível dali, porem parou bruscamente, quando ele puxou-lhe pelo braço.

Virou-se com tudo, chocando-se contra o cavaleiro. Sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Me deixa em paz; ela pediu, tentando afastá-lo.

-Calma; o geminiano pediu, notou assustado as lagrimas formarem um caminho úmido pela curva do pescoço. –Porque esta chorando? –ele perguntou num sussurro, tocando a curva do pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, voltando-se para ela deparando-se com a mascara de prata novamente.

-Por favor, Saga, me deixa; Aisty insistiu, querendo afastá-lo.

-Nunca faria nada para te ferir, mas não posso te deixar ir, sem saber porque esta assim; ele falou, encostando a testa sobre a dela.

Aisty fechou os olhos, dando um suspiro derrotado. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a sobre o ombro dele, sentiu-o estreitar mais os braços em torno de sua cintura. Era tão bom sentir o calor dos braços dele em torno de si, sentia-se tão bem como a muito não sabia o que era isso.

-Não quero que se machuque por causa de minhas fraquezas; ela falou num sussurro confidencial. Saga voltou-se surpreso para ela, mas manteve-se em silencio, esperando-a continuar. –Para sua própria segurança, é melhor ficar longe de mim; Aisty completou, afastando-se dele.

Ela se importava com ele? –Saga pensou atônito diante da confissão. Sempre pensou que ela o detestasse, embora cada vez mais se sentisse atraído e intrigado pela presença da jovem, mas nunca esperava algo do tipo. Piscou os olhos confuso, vendo-a se distanciar. Não podia deixá-la fugir de si novamente.

-Aisty, espera; Saga chamou, novamente detendo-lhe pelo braço.

-Saga, já dis-...; Ela não completou, ao sentir um deslocamento de ar sobre a face. Arregalou os olhos surpresa, vendo na mão do cavaleiro a mascara que supostamente deveria estar em sua face.

-Não sei o que aconteceu no passado, mas você não pode mais usar isso para fugir do que sente; ele falou aproximando-se lentamente, não a vendo recuar.

Viu o olhar surpreso dela, e porque não dizer, com um brilho inseguro de medo. Deveria ter acontecido algo realmente marcante no passado dela para que se tornasse uma pessoa tão fria e individualista como mostrara-se nos últimos tempos, mas agora a única coisa que via era uma garota frágil, que intimamente desejava tê-la sempre entre os braços, para protegê-la e impedir que qualquer um lhe fizesse algum mal.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão largava a mascara sobre o chão, para tocar-lhe a face com suavidade. Viu-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, um breve roçar, sentindo as respirações se confundirem.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios. A muito esperava por aquilo, alias, suas ultimas noite não haviam sido de muita paz desde que a vira sem mascara, ou melhor, que acidentalmente lhe tirara a mascara e vira aquele par de orbes verdes incendiarem-se.

Sentiu uma leve pressão em seus lábios, entreabrindo-os calmamente. Sentiu-o acariciar-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua de forma provocante e sedutora, antes de aprofundar o beijo, instintivamente enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, em busca de apoio.

Deixou que os dedos entrelaçassem entre as melenas vermelhas de forma possessiva, intensificando o contato entre eles. Ouviu satisfeito, um baixo gemido dos lábios da jovem.

Em uma caricia quente e envolvente, os lábios tocavam-se com paixão. Buscando cada vez mais um pelo outro. Abandonou-lhe os lábios sob um murmúrio de protesto, sorriu levemente, indo depositar um beijo sutil na curva do pescoço, ouviu-a suspirar.

-Nunca mais fuja de mim; ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido ao pé do ouvido.

Aisty piscou confusa, como se voltando daquele estado letárgico, dando-se conta do que acontecera.

-Droga; ela resmungou, empurrando-o o suficiente para poder se afastar.

-O que? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para ela sem entender o que acontecera, uma hora a tinha entregue em seus braços, agora ela mudava dessa forma.

-Nunca mais, ouviu bem; ela falou, voltando-se com os orbes verdes queimando furiosamente. –Nunca mais se aproxime de mim; Aisty completou, saindo em disparada, sem olhar para trás.

"Mulheres, quem as entende"; Saga pensou, de certa forma frustrado, não sabia se o que acontecera foi pelo que falara, ou por algo com ela. Passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando alinhá-los, embora ainda molhados. Deu um meio sorriso, vendo-a sumir completamente de suas vistas. –"Menta"; ele pensou, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios, balançou a cabeça com o sorriso alargando-se. Já era um começo; ele pensou, tomando o caminho oposto. Era melhor caminhar um pouco e esperar as roupas secarem, não daria muito certo voltar ao santuário todo molhado e ter de explicar o que acontecera realmente sem correr o risco da amazona matá-lo por isso. Se bem que intimamente queria vê-la tentar.

**II**

Observou as águas tocarem a areia com suavidade, caminhava calmamente pela praia, embora mal se aproximasse das águas. Que hora aparentavam tranqüilidade, segundos depois, quebravam-se em rochedos de forma avassaladora.

Sentou-se na areia, pouco se importando com a possibilidade de sujar as roupas, não vestia na sofisticado, porém diferente do maiô de treinamento convencional e a roupa usada abaixo da armadura. Vestia um shorts jeans não tão curto, tênis e uma camisa regata branca. Os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam levemente com o vento.

Fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa suave e o cheiro das águas do mar, invadir suas narinas, lhe dando uma estranha sensação de paz. Era incrível que depois de todo aquele tempo, conseguisse olhar para o mar sem se sentir mal, ou no mínimo com vontade de matar alguém.

Lembrou-se de uma vez estar patinando com os pais em um lago de gelo e por um milésimo de segundo afastar-se dos mesmos. Resultado cairá dentro de uma fenda no gelo.

Passar quarenta segundos terríveis debatendo-se na água tentando sair. Cada vez mais o gelo parecia ficar mais grosso, até que seu pai, magicamente fez uma luz dourada surgir de seu punho rompendo o gelo e tirando-lhe dali.

Ainda era capaz de sentir o cosmo quente e acolhedor de Aaron envolver-lhe. Uma lagrima solitária caiu de seus olhos, escorrendo até a curva do pescoço, mesmo que aquela mascara escondesse-lhe a face e Dione lhe dissesse que tais sentimentos só a enfraqueceriam, tinha saudades.

Tinhas saudades de patinar com os pais. Aaron e Helena eram tão lindos quando junto, agora a única coisa que desejava era fazer com que aqueles que acabaram com isso pagassem.

_**-Lembrança-**_

_-Você esta bem? –uma voz calma perguntou parando a seu lado. Uma mão apoiou-se em seu ombro. Porque sentia-se tão bem com aquele toque? –ela pensou._

_Voltou-se para trás, deparando-se com um garoto, provavelmente um pouco mais velho que si. Longos cabelos verdes e orbes amendoados, lhe transmitiam tanta paz._

_-Quem é você? –ela perguntou assustada, afastando-se rapidamente, mal lembrando-se de que estava sem mascara._

_-Me chamo Aslan e você? –ele perguntou curioso, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse._

_-Aisty; ela respondeu com cautela, desviando o olhar e levantando-se sozinha._

_-Você não me parece muito bem Aisty, quer ajuda? –ele se ofereceu, recolhendo a mão estendida._

_-Não é nada, mas obrigada por se preocupar; ela respondeu sorrindo docemente, de forma que o jovem sentiu as faces queimarem. _

_-__**AISTY**__; Dione gritou aproximando-se._

_-Dione; Aisty murmurou com os orbes arregalados._

_-Você é a amazona discípula da Dione? –ele perguntou surpreso._

_-...; Aisty assentiu, abaixando-se rapidamente na beira do lago para pegar a mascara. Voltou-se para sair correndo, mas o jovem reteu-lhe o caminho, segurando-lhe pelo braço._

_-Aisty, espere; Aslan pediu, com um olhar terno._

-Não posso; ela respondeu, puxando o braço com força e saindo correndo. No meio do caminho recolocou a mascara, sem ter coragem de olhar para trás seguiu em frente até onde Dione estava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-Não me importaria de morrer; Aslan falou chamando-lhe a atenção. Aisty voltou-se para ele, mas parou, notando o olhar misterioso do jovem sobre si, quis recuar, mas o mesmo enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, tocando-lhe a face com uma das mãos, como se acariciasse a mais delicada das rosas. –Contanto que pudesse ver seu rosto uma ultima vez; ele completou._

_-As-aln; a voz da jovem saiu tremula, ao sentir a respiração quente do jovem chocando-se contra sua face._

-Feche os olhos; ele pediu num sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

_**-Lembrança-**_

-Um beijo em troca de seus pensamentos; alguém sussurrou-lhe de forma atrevida, ao pé do ouvido.

Um leve estremecimento correu o corpo da jovem, fazendo-a voltar-se rapidamente para a origem da voz. Quase deu um pulo, ao deparar-se com o olhar intenso do geminiano sobre si.

-O que quer? –a amazona perguntou seca, levantando-se rapidamente.

-Já disse, um beijo por teus pensamentos; Saga falou, com um sorriso sedutor, dando um passo a frente ao vê-la recuar dois.

-Puff! Idiota; Aisty resmungou, dando-lhe as costas para ir.

-Qual o seu problema, hein? –Saga perguntou enfezado, segurando-lhe pelo pulso, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele.

Aisty sentiu o corpo chocar-se contra o cavaleiro e o mesmo ainda impedir-lhe de se afastar. Ergue a cabeça hesitante, detestava sentir-se assim, mas sentia-se completamente impotente diante dele.

-Você não é tão invulnerável quando pensa; Saga falou ferino. –Só age assim, por esconder-se atrás dessa mascara;

-Isso não é da sua conta; Aisty rebateu, forçando o pulso para que ele a soltasse, mas a pressão no mesmo apenas aumentou. Um fraco gemido de dor escapou dos lábios da jovem, sentindo-o apertar-lhe ainda mais o pulso.

-Ah agora é; o geminiano falou com um sorriso sádico. –Aposto que perderia a pose se a mascara caísse; ele comentou, fitando-lhe intensamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela lateral da face da jovem, encontrando a divisória entre o rosto e a mascara de prata, apenas uma leve pressão ali e ela cairia.

-Não ouse; Aisty falou tremula, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo se contraírem.

-Você não pode me impedir; ele completou num sussurro.

-Algum problema Aisty? –alguém perguntou atrás do cavaleiro.

Saga voltou-se com um olhar entrecortado para trás, ao sentir a jovem puxar com tudo o pulso, afastando-se dele.

-Kamus; Aisty falou, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada ao vê-lo.

-O que quer Kamus? –Saga perguntou seco, intimamente frustrado pela presença do cavaleiro.

-Senti o cosmo de Aisty, parecia que estava com problemas, como estava por perto vim averiguar; ele comentou, passando pelo cavaleiro, colocando-se de frente a amazona. –Esta tudo bem com você? –Kamus perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

-...; Aisty assentiu, porém intimamente desejava sair dali correndo.

-Não é o que parece; o aquariano falou compreensivo, sentindo o olhar entrecortado de Saga sobre si. –Vamos, Diana estava te procurando; ele falou, segurando-a pelos ombros e puxando-a para longe dali.

Silenciosamente, Saga viu-os se afastarem. Não tinha como discutir com o aquariano, embora isso andasse acontecendo com mais freqüência desde a chegada da amazona.

-Aisty; Kamus chamou, depois de andarem alguns minutos em completo silencio.

Silenciosamente a jovem voltou-se para ele. O cavaleiro não se importou em encarar uma mascara de prata, intimamente parecia saber perfeitamente qual o formato da face da jovem.

-É melhor evitar de andar sozinha por ai, não que você não possa se defender sozinha, apenas evite ser pega de surpresa; ele falou seriamente. A jovem assentiu, enquanto continuavam seu caminho de volta ao santuário.

Continua...


End file.
